ABUSE (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [END] YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21! Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

_**BACA WARNING! YANG GA SANGGUP(?) LEBIH BAIK JANGAN DIBACA(?)**_

 **PROLOG**

Asap rokok mengepul dari seorang yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon besar terlihat sedang memperhatikan sosok lain. Dua jarinya mengapit batang tembakau itu dan menghisapnya hingga nyaris habis. Nafasnya berat dipenuhi oleh kepulan mematikan itu. Tenggorokannya terasa seperti terbakar dan tubuhnya mendadak panas. Bahkan angin malam tak urung membuat suhu tubuhnya menurun.

Ia jatuhkan puntung rokok tersebut lalu menginjaknya dengan kasar. Sepasang kaki panjangnya melangkah untuk mengikuti sepasang kaki lain yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya.

Sesekali seringaian tipis muncul di wajah tampannya. Mata elangnya tak henti memperhatikan sosok lelaki mungil yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah Sekolah elit di Kota tersebut. Ia sengaja menunggu lelaki mungil itu, memang. Lalu mengikutinya seperti ini layaknya seorang penguntit. Meskipun pada kenyataannya memang benar.

Byun Baekhyun.

Sosok yang akhir-akhir ini diincarnya. Bukan dalam artian yang positif, namun sebaliknya. Ia mengincar Baekhyun untuk dijadikan Korban. Berikutnya. Entah yang keberapa, ia rasa tak penting untuk mengingatnya.

Ditemani oleh kedua orang temannya yang sedari tadi menunggu di dalam mobil mewah yang terparkir tepat di depan Sekolah tersebut, ia melancarkan aksi bejatnya.

Ia tak memerlukan tempat yang sepi atau waktu yang tepat, karena hanya dengan sebuah dekapan pada mulut si Korban, ia dapat dengan mudah melumpuhkannya.

Tak henti ia tatap wajah si mungil seolah menganggapnya sebagai makan malam yang lezat. Hingga ia tersenyum pada kedua kawannya, dan mobil itu berjalan mengarah pada satu tempat tujuan mereka.

"Kau salah pilih," ucap lelaki berkulit tan yang duduk di samping pengemudi.

"Aku rasa tidak," jawab si pengemudi yang memiliki kulit sangat putih. Kontras dengan lelaki yang berada di sampingnya.

Si penculik bejat tertawa ringan. "Tikus percobaan."

"Hey dia tidak seperti tikus. Umm... tapi lebih terlihat seperti Bidadari. Ya, menurutku."

"Otakmu sangat busuk!"

"Sudahlah, kita semua sama-sama busuk disini hahaha," si pengemudi mencoba menengahkan.

Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun.

Adalah tiga Mahasiswa yang memiliki catatan kriminalitas paling tinggi di antara Mahasiswa lainnya. Jarang mengikuti Mata Kuliah dan sering membuat keributan di Kampusnya. Bukan masalah ringan, bahkan mereka sering menghabisi siapapun yang berbuat salah pada mereka. Misalnya memukulinya hingga nyaris mati, mematahkan beberapa tulang anggota tubuh si Korban, bahkan membuat kejiwaan si Korban terganggu.

Menurut mereka, hal tersebut sangatlah menyenangkan. Tak ada yang tahu persis bagaimana latar belakang ketiganya, karena selama ini mereka selalu bersikap misterius dan aneh. Jarang berbicara dan menyimpan banyak catatan kejahatan personal maupun kelompok.

Sebuah Rumah kecil dua tingkat yang menjadi saksi penyiksaan mereka terhadap Korbannya. Sulit dijangkau oleh orang biasa karena letaknya yang tak memiliki akses jalan memadai. Mereka bahkan harus berjalan kaki kurang lebih 15 menit untuk tiba di Rumah kecil tersebut.

"Kenapa kau memilihnya? Kau sudah menjadi seorang penyuka anak kecil sekarang?" Ledek Jongin -lelaki yang memiliki kulit tan- pada Chanyeol saat mereka baru saja menuruni mobil dan bersiap berjalan kaki menuju Rumah kecil mereka.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin menghancurkan tubuhnya," jawab Chanyeol santai. Ia menggendong tubuh mungil tak berdaya itu di punggungnya, dan terus melangkah.

"Kali ini, apa kami boleh membantumu untuk menghancurkan tubuhnya?" Tanya Sehun -si pengemudi- dengan senyuman kecil di wajah bak Pangeran miliknya.

"Kalian bisa melakukan apapun padanya sepuas kalian."

Sehun dan Jongin melakukan toss dengan ceria di belakang Chanyeol. Jujur saja, sudah lama mereka tak menculik seseorang dan menjadikannya Budak. Dan Bidadari mungil itu, nampaknya sangat pas untuk dijadikan boneka kebutuhan seks mereka.

"Aku tak sabar untuk memperkosanya," gumam Jongin. Chanyeol berdecih.

"Akulah yang pertama kali melakukannya. Aku rasa dia masih bersih."

"Cepatlah. Penisku sudah gatal ingin segera merasakan lubangnya," rengek Sehun.

"Ck! Benar-benar bejat. Setidaknya, kita harus menunggunya sampai besok. Di pagi hari, bukankah sangat pas untuk melakukannya?"

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:**  
ABUSE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**  
Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**  
Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**  
M ++

 **Genre:**  
Crime, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:**  
Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata siswi Jepang "Junko Furuta" yang disiksa oleh beberapa pemuda hingga tewas. Disini Yuta ga bikin salah satu cast sampe tewas ya, tapi mengarah pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring penyiksaan itu dilakukan. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. KEKERASAN (HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, BUKAN UNTUK DICONTOH). MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21!] Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
The Veronicas - You Ruin Me

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _ **Day 1**_

Tidak ada kasur empuk yang Baekhyun dapati pagi ini. Hanya lantai kayu yang dingin, yang membuat tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Seluruh persendiannya terasa sakit dan kepalanya sangat pening. Ia bahkan tak tahu dimana dirinya berada saat ini. Hanya sebuah Kamar kecil dan ada satu jendela kecil di satu sisi dindingnya.

Ia masih mengenakan seragam Sekolah, karena seingatnya kemarin ia harus pulang agak malam karena menyelesaikan beberapa tugas yang tak bisa ditunda. Namun ia tak mengingat apapun yang terjadi setelahnya. Rasa takut mulai menghampiri dirinya.

 _Cklek_

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok lelaki tampan dengan tubuh tinggi, memasuki Kamar berukuran 5x5 meter tersebut. Senyuman menawannya membuat Baekhyun sedikit terpaku, hingga tanpa sadar ia berjongkok tepat di depan Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha untuk terduduk.

"Baekhyun?"

Ia tahu betul siapa lelaki ini. Park Chanyeol. Tetapi apa tujuan Chanyeol membawanya ke tempat ini?

"Kau mengkhawatirkan kedua orangtuamu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Dimana aku berada sekarang?"

Chanyeol berdecih. Baekhyun nampak sangat membencinya. Ia dapat melihat semua kebencian Baekhyun melalui matanya. Namun apa yang harus ia pedulikan? Baekhyun adalah Korbannya. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Masa lalu yang memaksa Chanyeol untuk menculik dan menyekap Baekhyun di tempat ini. Jangan salahkan dirinya, tetapi salahkan Baekhyun yang terus membakar hatinya. Hingga ia lepas kendali seperti sekarang, dan memutuskan untuk melakukan ini semua.

"Usiamu baru 16 tahun 'kan?" Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan memperhatikan setiap inchi wajah cantik itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

 _PLAK!_

"Akh!"

Chanyeol menampar Baekhyun dengan keras. Suaranya bahkan terdengar sangat nyaring.

"Kau berani membentakku?"

Baekhyun meringis dan airmata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Tamparan itu terasa sangat perih, dan ia ingin pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Cepat katakan pada kedua orangtuamu jika kau baik-baik saja. Katakan pada mereka kau sedang bersamaku sebagai Kekasihmu."

Chanyeol tak memperdulikan perkataan Baekhyun, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Satu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun dan ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Aku akan mengambil foto kita berdua lalu mengirimnya pada orangtuamu. Kau harus tersenyum, oke?"

Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol, mengabaikan seluruh perintah Chanyeol dan membuang wajahnya tak ingin menatap ke layar ponsel. Namun Chanyeol berbisik padanya, dan memaksanya untuk melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan.

"Menurutlah padaku, atau aku akan menancapkan pisau ini di perutmu?"

Baekhyun lihat pisau lipat itu. Chanyeol mengarahkan benda tajam itu tepat pada perut sampingnya. Daripada menerima resiko buruk, lebih baik ia menuruti perkataan lelaki brengsek tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Baekhyun memelas.

Chanyeol sudah bangkit berdiri setelah mereka mengambil foto. Ia nampak puas dengan hasil gambar mereka yang terlihat seperti sepasang Kekasih yang tengah menikmati waktu mereka. Ia yakin, kedua orangtua Baekhyun tidak akan curiga dan mencari kemana Anaknya pergi.

"Menyiksamu. Hingga kau benar-benar mati."

Chanyeol berlalu darisana meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan rasa terkejutnya. Kemudian tiba-tiba Sehun datang membawa sebuah tali tambang, diikuti dengan Kai di belakangnya. Sungguh Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sebelum menutup pintu Kamar tersebut.

 ** _'Bu, aku sedang pergi bersama teman-temanku dan tidak berada dalam bahaya. Ibu tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, karena aku bersama Kekasihku.'_**

 _Send._

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Hai Bidadari, apa kau keberatan jika kami menciptakan sebuah seni di tubuhmu?" Ucap Kai dengan seringaiannya pada Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendapatkan luka benturan benda tumpul di sisi kiri dahinya. Pelipisnya bahkan memar dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Tanpa terasa malam sudah tiba, dan ia masih terperangkap di dalam Kamar kecil ini.

Tanpa sedikitpun makanan atau air yang masuk ke dalam perutnya. Ia benar-benar lapar. Dan kini rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya, akibat obat bius yang terus menerus dihirupnya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ia tak dapat mengingat apapun.

Ia berusaha untuk bangkit, namun ia menyadari beberapa tali tambang menghalangi pergerakannya. Tali besar dan kasar itu, nyatanya telah berhasil melilit kedua kaki dan kedua tangannya dengan sempurna. Ia tak tahu kapan para bajingan itu melakukan hal ini terhadapnya karena ia dibius berkali-kali.

Beruntung bibirnya tak ditutupi oleh kain atau lakban, sehingga memudahkannya untuk berteriak meminta pertolongan. Ia berteriak cukup keras, tetapi telah lama ia berteriak, tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mengetahui keberadaannya atau bahkan menolongnya.

Apakah tempat ini semenyeramkan itu?

Baekhyun menyerah. Ia lebih memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai dingin dan menunggu para bajingan itu datang. Ia ingin segera terbebas dari sini. Satu hari ia disekap, bagaikan satu tahun. Hal ini benar-benar menyiksanya.

"Kau fikir dengan berteriak seperti itu, kau dapat terbebas dari tempat ini?"

Sebuah suara muncul dari balik pintu, menampilkan sosok tinggi Sehun yang sedang tersenyum remeh. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun secara kasar agar terduduk.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Suaramu membuat kepalaku sakit."

Sehun menatap wajah Baekhyun cukup lama, hingga tatapan itu beralih pada bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Atau aku bungkam saja bibirmu ya?"

Baru saja Sehun ingin meraih bibir itu, Baekhyun lebih dulu memalingkan pandangannya. Ia tidak suka diperlakukan seenaknya seperti ini.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Baekhyun. Namun Sehun hanya tertawa.

"Wow! Dia masih berani mengataimu brengsek, Oh Sehun?" Ucap Kai yang baru saja memasuki Kamar penyekapan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memperkosanya saat ini juga, tapi seperti yang kau dengar tadi pagi, Chanyeol masih belum mengizinkanku untuk melakukan hal itu," Sehun bangkit berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ck! Kau fikir aku tidak ingin memperkosanya?" Ucap Kai.

"Baiklah sayang, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sedikitpun, tetapi kau harus memanjakan milikku, oke?" Sehun bersiap membuka resleting celananya, diikuti oleh Kai di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun, kami tahu bahwa kau bukanlah orang yang polos. Kau tidak bodoh untuk memahami apa yang kami inginkan. Cepatlah kulum ini sayang," Kai berhasil membuka celananya dan mengarahkan kejantanannya pada mulut Baekhyun. Sehunpun melakukan hal yang sama. Namun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun menolak perintah mereka dan ia menunduk dalam.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya," jawab Baekhyun. Ia masih berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan tali di tangan dan kedua kakinya.

"Kau menjatuhkan harga diriku, cantik."

Sehun menaikkan kembali resleting celananya dan mengusap rambut halus Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia kembali berjongkok dan menatap wajah manis Baekhyun dalam-dalam.

"Kau tahu benda apa ini?"

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat sebuah benda tajam yang baru saja Sehun keluarkan dari saku celananya. Itu adalah sebuah pisau lipat yang sama, yang ia lihat ketika Chanyeol mengancamnya tadi pagi. Apakah mereka semua memiliki pisau lipat tersebut untuk mengancamnya?

"Kau lebih memilih kejantananku yang masuk ke dalam mulutmu, atau benda tajam ini?"

"Hentikan."

Ketiga orang yang berada disana, mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada sosok Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aku tidak menyuruh kalian untuk mengancamnya. Aku menyuruh kalian untuk menyiksanya," lanjut Chanyeol.

Kai nampak jengkel dan menarik resleting celananya. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari Kamar tersebut dan menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu Chanyeol dengan sengaja.

"Kau ingin membantuku?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun.

Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan kaos yang dikenakannya dan melemparnya sembarang. Melihat tubuh mulus itu terikat, tiba-tiba membuat birahinya meningkat.

"Wow kau ingin menyetubuhinya?" Tanya Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Pastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di sekitar sini. Sepertinya aku membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyiksanya," ucap Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun menuruti perintah Chanyeol dan bergegas keluar dari Kamar tersebut.

Menyisakan Baekhyun yang terduduk di sudut Kamar. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap membuka matanya dan waspada jika para bajingan itu melakukan kekerasan fisik terhadapnya.

Tak ada sedikitpun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol saat ini. Ia hanya berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Jujur, ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk saat ini pada Baekhyun, ia hanya ingin melakukan hal yang dapat menyiksa Baekhyun secara fisik dan batin.

Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyelipkan kedua tangan kokohnya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan merangkulnya erat. Menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun dan menikmati ekspresi ketakutan yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun saat ini.

"Nikmati rasa sakit yang aku berikan padamu, Byun Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol.

 _Bruk!_

Chanyeol membanting tubuh Baekhyun agar berbaring di lantai dan kemudian menindihnya. Melepaskan pakaian Baekhyun secara paksa, tanpa memperdulikan rontaan dan isak tangis Baekhyun. Berkali-kali tamparan tangan Chanyeol mendarat di pipi mulus Baekhyun dengan keras, bahkan hingga bibir mungil itu mengeluarkan tetesan darah di sudut. Chanyeol melepaskan ikatan tali di kedua kaki dan tangan Baekhyun, saat ia rasa Baekhyun tak mampu memberontak lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangkan hal ini terjadi."

Baekhyun menangis terisak menahan rasa sakit, namun kuncian Chanyeol pada tubuhnya membuatnya tak mampu bergerak lagi. Ia hanya dapat melihat Chanyeol yang mulai menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya dan mengecupinya di setiap bagian.

"Cu.. kuph," pinta Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Ini belum cukup. Dan hentikan airmatamu itu, sayang."

Chanyeol menghapus airmata Baekhyun dengan jemarinya dan perlahan ia menautkan kedua tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tak melawan. Ia tatap wajah cantik Baekhyun cukup lama.

"Kau pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mencengkram tautan tangan Chanyeol cukup kuat.

"Kenapa? Apa kau menungguku untuk melakukannya yang pertama kali? Baiklah, sepertinya saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat."

"Aku... membencimu!" Ucap Baekhyun susah payah.

"Aku tahu itu. Kau tak harus mengulangnya dan membuatnya semakin jelas."

Chanyeol berbicara dengan sangat tenang, tak ada nada kecewa sedikitpun. Hingga sedetik kemudian ia meraup bibir Baekhyun lamat-lamat hingga menimbulkan decakan suara yang cukup keras memenuhi Kamar tersebut. Tangannya yang semula mencengkram tangan Baekhyun, kini beralih untuk melepaskan celananya sendiri hingga ia benar-benar telanjang bulat seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin panik. Ia tahu tujuan bejat Chanyeol padanya, dan ia tak akan memberikan satu hal yang paling berharga di hidupnya untuk lelaki bajingan seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menantikan hal ini sejak lama," Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Beralih menghisap leher Baekhyun dengan keras layaknya seorang vampire yang haus akan darah sang korban.

Baekhyun mulai memberontak. Ia dorong dada Chanyeol kuat-kuat hingga kedua kakinya menggelepar di lantai. Namun Chanyeol terlalu kuat, ia bahkan tak membiarkan Baekhyun bernafas lega sedetikpun.

"BERHENTILAH MEMBERONTAK!" Chanyeol berteriak.

Baekhyun menangis semakin kencang. Ia terkejut dan takut di waktu yang sama. Chanyeol terlalu menyeramkan baginya.

"APA AKU HARUS MEMBENTURKAN BATU KE KEPALAMU AGAR KAU BISA TENANG?!"

Chanyeol bangkit dan memandang ke sekelilingnya mencari suatu benda yang untuk memukul Baekhyun. Hingga pandangannya terhenti pada satu buah balok kayu yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sepertinya kayu itu sudah digunakan oleh Sehun dan Kai untuk memukuli Baekhyun.

 _BUGH!_

"AKH!"

Kayu itu berbenturan dengan kepala Baekhyun cukup keras. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan bukan main. Namun Chanyeol justru memukulinya di bagian tubuh yang lain.

Suara benturan benda tumpul itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan bercampur dengan isak pilu dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Hingga cukup lama penyiksaan itu berlangsung, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menahan kayu itu dengan tangannya dan menatap penuh harap pada Chanyeol.

"A-apa.. hh.. yang k-kau inginkan? A-aku.. sudah tidak sangguph.. hh. A-akuh.. akan melakukan apapun.."

"Kau sudah mengerti sekarang? Apa aku harus memukulimu seperti tadi agar kau mau memenuhi apa yang aku inginkan?" Nafas Chanyeol terengah. Ia cukup lelah mengerahkan tenaganya untuk memukuli tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar lelah. Bahkan hingga Chanyeol kembali menyentuhnya, ia masih terdiam dan merasakan rasa sakit yang kian membesar. Harga dirinya sudah hilang di tangan lelaki bajingan ini. Masa depannya yang indah, sudah runtuh dihancurkan oleh tangan kotor seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tanpa ia mengetahui alasan di balik kenapa Chanyeol menyiksanya seperti ini.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _NEXT? REVIEW JUSEYO~~_**

 ** _TERIMA KASIH.._**

 ** _사랑해 쀵(?) :*_**


	2. Chapter 2

"APA AKU HARUS MEMBENTURKAN BATU KE KEPALAMU AGAR KAU BISA TENANG?!"

Chanyeol bangkit dan memandang ke sekelilingnya mencari suatu benda yang untuk memukul Baekhyun. Hingga pandangannya terhenti pada satu buah balok kayu yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sepertinya kayu itu sudah digunakan oleh Sehun dan Kai untuk memukuli Baekhyun.

 _BUGH!_

"AKH!"

Kayu itu berbenturan dengan kepala Baekhyun cukup kencang. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan bukan main. Namun Chanyeol justru memukulinya di bagian tubuh yang lain.

Suara benturan benda tumpul itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan bercampur dengan isak pilu dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Hingga cukup lama penyiksaan itu berlangsung, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menahan kayu itu dengan tangannya dan menatap penuh harap pada Chanyeol.

"A-apa.. hh.. yang k-kau inginkan? A-aku.. sudah tidak sangguph.. hh. A-akuh.. akan melakukan apapun.."

"Kau sudah mengerti sekarang? Apa aku harus memukulimu seperti tadi agar kau mau memenuhi apa yang aku inginkan?" Nafas Chanyeol terengah. Ia cukup lelah mengerahkan tenaganya untuk memukuli tubuh Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:**  
ABUSE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**  
Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**  
Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**  
M ++

 **Genre:**  
Crime, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:**  
Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata siswi Jepang "Junko Furuta" yang disiksa oleh beberapa pemuda hingga tewas. Disini Yuta ga bikin salah satu cast sampe tewas ya, tapi mengarah pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring penyiksaan itu dilakukan. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. KEKERASAN (HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, BUKAN UNTUK DICONTOH). MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21!] Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
The Veronicas - You Ruin Me

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Day 2**_

Pagi menjemput mereka kembali. Kali ini, Chanyeol yang lebih dulu bangkit dari tidurnya. Duduk tepat di samping tubuh lemah Baekhyun dengan sebatang rokok favoritenya. Ia tutupi tubuh Baekhyun menggunakan seragam sekolahnya kembali. Kulit Baekhyun yang semula mulus kini banyak terdapat luka memar yang semalam ia ciptakan.

Baekhyun semakin tampak indah dengan luka memar di mata Chanyeol. Sangat indah.

Tak selang beberapa lama, ia melihat kedua kawannya datang melalui pintu depan. Membawa sosok lelaki yang pingsan ke dalam Kamar kosong yang berada di Rumah kecil itu. Chanyeol tak tahu siapa lelaki yang mereka bawa, ataukah mereka ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada lelaki itu seperti apa ia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun?

"Hey! Siapa yang kalian bawa?!" teriak Chanyeol dari Kamar penyekapan Baekhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu! Lelaki cantik ini adalah santapan untuk kami berdua," jawab Sehun setengah berteriak.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Kemudian ia keluar dari Kamar itu dan tak lupa, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun.

"Bodoh!" umpat Chanyeol.

Ia memandang kedua kawannya penuh amarah. Terlebih ketika sepasang bola matanya menangkap sosok lelaki kurus berambut blonde yang tak sadarkan diri berada di dalam gendongan kedua rekan bejatnya ini.

"Kau fikir aku tidak memiliki dendam padanya? Aku sama sepertimu Park Chanyeol. Luhan adalah satu-satunya orang yang menolakku," ucap Sehun.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _'Kau sudah tahu sejak lama bahwa aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun.'_

 _Dengan mengenakan Hoodie hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh rambut dan wajahnya, Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang nampak sedang terduduk seorang diri di salah satu kursi sebuah Café. Ia perhatikan wajah yang selalu menjadi fantasi liarnya di setiap malam tersebut. Hanya dengan membayangkan wajah manis Baekhyun, ia dapat dengan mudah meraih puncak kepuasannya. Dan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah..._

 _membuat fantasinya itu menjadi nyata._

 _Ya, ia ingin menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai Kekasihnya. Dan dengan begitu, ia dapat dengan mudah menikmati tubuh indah itu di setiap malamnya. Menjilati tiap inchi permukaan kulit halusnya, melumat dan menggigit bibir itu di tengah rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan ketika menyetubuhinya, dan menempelkan telinganya tepat di depan bibir yang akan mendesahkan namanya dengan putus asa._

 _Chanyeol meremas kedua tangannya ketika Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya. Menunjukkan bokong yang cukup sintal, sehingga membuatnya ingin meremas sepasang bongkah empuk itu. Namun akankah semua itu menjadi nyata jika ia hanya berdiam diri dan menyembunyikan segala keinginannya terus menerus seperti ini?_

 _Berakhir dengannya yang membuntuti Baekhyun kemana ia pergi saat ini. Hari sudah menjelang sore, dan ia tak perduli akan hal itu. Tujuannya hanyalah satu, yaitu Byun Baekhyun. Seorang lelaki manis yang sangat ia inginkan._

 _Baekhyun masih berjalan seorang diri beberapa meter di depannya. Ia nampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Baekhyun dihampiri oleh seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan menggunakan mobil mewah berwarna putih._

 _Ia masih memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun bersama lelaki itu dari kejauhan. Melihat setiap detik yang digunakan oleh lelaki itu untuk menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus oleh seragam. Mengecup bahkan melumat bibir yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya._

 _Tidak._

 _Lelaki itu tidak berhak menyentuh dan mencium Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Ialah yang seharusnya berada di posisi lelaki itu._

 _Tidak ingin melihat 'objek fantasi'nya dilecehkan lebih lama lagi, ia memutuskan untuk mengganggu mereka dengan cara menghampiri mereka secara tenang._

 _"Maaf... telah mengganggu acara kalian."_

 _Tanpa basa basi, Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya. Yang mana membuat Baekhyun dan lelaki itu mengakhiri kegiatan mereka._

 _"Kau memiliki keperluan dengan kami?" tanya lelaki itu menatap Chanyeol tidak suka._

 _"Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Jalan mana yang harus aku pilih untuk menuju ke Star High School?" Chanyeol menatap datar lelaki itu. Ia bahkan melupakan keberadaan Baekhyun._

 _"Ah, itu adalah Sekolahku. Kau hanya perlu memutar arah dan berjalan 10 menit untuk tiba di sana."_

 _Kali ini Baekhyun yang bersuara. Ia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Baekhyun..._

 _yaitu, Baekhyun bahkan jauh lebih sempurna dari apa yang ia bayangkan selama ini._

 _"Baiklah, terima kasih."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa lelaki yang bersamamu pada sore itu? Kau mengingatnya?"

Baekhyun terbaring lemah, ia hanya mampu mendengar suara Chanyeol di ambang pintu tanpa mampu melihat sosoknya. Ia belum makan selama dua hari, dan selama itu pula Chanyeol menyetubuhinya setiap malam dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Hh.. hahh?"

"LELAKI BRENGSEK YANG MENCIUMMU DI SAMPING MOBIL MEWAHNYA!" Chanyeol berteriak. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"K.. Kris. Dia Kris."

"Aku melihat semua yang kalian lakukan. Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia benar-benar ingin terlelap saat ini juga.

"APA KAU TULI? AKU SEDANG BERBICARA DENGANMU, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"A-aku… lapar."

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. Ia berdiri tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun yang menempel pada lantai. Memperhatikan wajah pucat milik Baekhyun, namun masih terlihat tetap cantik di matanya.

"Apakah dia adalah Kekasihmu?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. Baekhyun mengangguk lemah mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memberikan pelajaran untuknya."

Chanyeol menggulung lengan pakaiannya, dan menarik paksa tubuh Baekhyun agar terduduk. Ia kecup bibir Baekhyun dengan nafsu, mengabaikan luka yang telah memenuhi wajah Baekhyun. Ringisan perih yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, membuat nafsunya semakin memuncak.

"Hentikanhh. A-aku… tidak memiliki tenaga lagi," Baekhyun bergumam ketika Chanyeol menghisap lehernya, ia menahan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak meraih kemaluannya. Ia tak yakin mampu bertahan jika Chanyeol terus memaksanya untuk melayaninya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah roti manis dari dalam saku celananya. Memberikannya pada Baekhyun dan membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati makanannya. Dan hanya dalam 1 menit saja, Baekhyun berhasil menghabiskan roti itu. Ia benar-benar lapar.

"Kau… haus?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Kau boleh meminum air seniku jika kau mau. Aku tidak memiliki persediaan air."

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Chanyeol sudah benar-benar gila. Lelaki ini sama sekali tak memiliki belas kasih terhadapnya.

"Kau keberatan? Atau aku harus meminum air senimu terlebih dahulu agar kau percaya jika semua akan baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol hendak menempatkan wajahnya di antara selangkangan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menahannya dan menatap Chanyeol penuh kebencian.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menikmati segala sesuatu yang ada di tubuhmu, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol tertawa miring.

"Kau… gila!"

"Aku tak perduli. Lebih baik diam, atau aku akan mencambukmu?"

Baekhyun terdiam seketika setelah mendengar kalimat yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Membiarkan tangan besar Chanyeol mengocok perlahan kemaluannya, dan menghisapnya dengan lembut hingga air seni itu keluar.

Tubuh Baekhyun ambruk. Ia tak mampu menahan sapuan lembut lidah Chanyeol pada ujung kejantanannya, hingga ia mengeluarkan air seni yang ia tahan selama dua hari ini. Cukup deras dan seluruhnya masuk ke dalam goa hangat milik Chanyeol. Tanpa merasa jijik, Chanyeol meneguknya bagaikan sedang meminum soda.

"Manis. Seperti pemiliknya. Kau sangat manis."

Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah. Chanyeol seperti orang yang tidak waras! Bahkan lebih dari itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?" ejek Chanyeol setelah melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang nampak sedang bergairah.

"Memasukkan milikku ke dalam lubangmu berkali-kali hingga kau jatuh pingsan? Bukankah itu terdengar menyenangkan?"

Ya, menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol tetapi tidak bagi Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar haus, dan ia tak sudi jika harus meminum air seni milik si keparat ini.

"Beri aku air minum. Aku berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginanmu setelahnya," Baekhyun menahan rasa amarah dan rasa sedihnya. Semua ini ia lakukan untuk keberlangsungan hidupnya.

Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju ke arah satu lemari kecil yang berada di sana, dan Baekhyun baru menyadari jika ternyata di sanalah Chanyeol menyimpan sedikit bahan makanan dan beberapa botol minuman.

"Aku hanya memiliki ini, minumlah. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu mati secepat ini."

Baekhyun hendak merangkak, namun Chanyeol merasa iba dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Membuka botol minuman itu untuk Baekhyun, dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun sedang minum. Baekhyun bagaikan binatang peliharaan milik Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia merasa hidupnya terselamatkan. Ia mendapati kembali tenaganya yang kian menyusut setiap harinya karena ulah Chanyeol. Senyuman tak dapat ia sembunyikan dari wajah cantiknya. Meminum sebotol air mineral membuatnya dapat bernafas dengan lega walaupun hanya sesaat.

"Sudah puas?"

Suara Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun jika dirinya sedang berada di dalam Neraka. Mau tak mau ia harus memenuhi janji yang baru saja dibuatnya pada Chanyeol. Janji bahwa dirinya harus melakukan apapun yang Chanyeol inginkan. Ini adalah suatu kemenangan besar bagi Chanyeol.

"Kai... Sehun... Kau bisa membantuku?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan tak lama kemudian, sosok Kai dan Sehun muncul dari sana.

"Kau tahu kami selalu siap," jawab Kai.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan kali ini?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memegang kedua bahu telanjang Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya, lalu ia tatap mata Baekhyun cukup lama.

"Ikat dia di kursi kayu itu dan pasangkan pencekik untuk lehernya. Gunakan ikat pinggangku dan pastikan ikatan yang melilit tubuhnya terasa nikmat untuknya dan juga untukku."

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat setelah mendengar perintah Chanyeol pada kedua kawan bejatnya tersebut. Namun tak sempat ia berontak, tubuhnya lebih dulu dikuasai oleh Kai dan Sehun. Dirinya didudukkan di sebuah kursi kayu yang terdapat di sudut Kamar, lalu kedua tangannya diikat oleh tali tambang yang entah berasal dari mana.

Sehun menahan wajah Baekhyun untuk mendongak, sedangkan Kai memasangkan ikat pinggang milik Chanyeol pada lehernya. Baekhyun mulai menangis, terlebih ketika Chanyeol berdiri tepat di depannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya tak ingin melihat kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah mengacung tegak. Ikatan di lehernya ini cukup menyiksanya. Ia sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas dan bersuara.

"Kalian boleh meninggalkan kami. Aku ingin menikmatinya hingga aku terkulai lemas," ucap Chanyeol pada Kai dan Sehun.

"Baiklah. Kami akan beristirahat kalau begitu," ucap Kai dan diangguki oleh Sehun.

Chanyeol menunggu kedua kawannya benar-benar keluar dari Kamar tersebut. Kemudian ia kembali memandangi Baekhyun yang sudah terikat kuat di depannya, lalu satu tangannya terangkat untuk memegang kejantanannya sendiri. Ia mengocoknya perlahan sebagai pemanasan. Entah kenapa miliknya terasa gatal hanya dengan melihat 'objek fantasi' nya tersebut. Ia tak bisa menahan nafsunya sendiri saat tengah berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu? Aku kira ini adalah pertunjukkan yang menarik," goda Chanyeol. Ia masih mengocok miliknya sendiri agar benar-benar tegang secara sempurna.

Chanyeol maju satu langkah. Tangannya bersiap-siap untuk menampar Baekhyun agar mau melihatnya. Dan dua tamparan keras berhasil ia layangkan untuk Baekhyun. Dengan isakan tangisnya, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk melihat apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan.

"Hiks... kau! Kau seorang Psikopat!" bentak Baekhyun.

Namun Chanyeol tak perduli. Ia justru membawa Baekhyun pada ciuman kasarnya dan ia terduduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Dengan Baekhyun yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Sehingga kejantanannya bersinggungan langsung dengan bokong telanjang Baekhyun.

"Aku merasa lebih intim denganmu jika seperti ini. Kau menyukainya?" bisik Chanyeol.

Ia menempatkan tangan Baekhyun yang terikat untuk melingkar pada lehernya dan ia pagut kembali bibir basah itu.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat menikmati perbuatannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang mendalam pada tubuh dan juga hatinya. Chanyeol sungguh telah menyiksanya. Dan ini semua sangatlah menyakitkan untuknya.

Baekhyun bergumam kesakitan disela ciuman panasnya dengan Chanyeol. Pasalnya Chanyeol mulai meremas-remas bokongnya dengan kuat dan menamparnya sesekali. Meninggalkan rasa perih dan sedikit panas.

Hingga Baekhyun menjerit tertahan kala Chanyeol mulai melesakkan kejantanan besarnya kembali ke dalam lubang miliknya. Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk menggeram nikmat, sedangkan Baekhyun memeluk erat leher Chanyeol dan terpejam menangis.

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai terhentak-hentak seiring dorongan-dorongan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol seperti orang yang kesetanan, ia menyetubuhi Baekhyun dengan cepat dan kasar. Tak tahukah ia jika Baekhyun merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa karena semua kelakukan bejatnya ini?

"Arghh ahh katakanhh ahh pada Krishh ji-jika aku sudah merusakmu," ucap Chanyeol dengan desahannya.

Bosan dengan posisi itu, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, sedangkan Baekhyun mendudukki kejantanannya yang tenggelam dalam di dalam lubang nikmat itu.

Dengan susah payah Baekhyun menaik turunkan tubuhnya untuk memuaskan Chanyeol dan segara mengakhiri penderitaannya. Namun tak cukup bagi Chanyeol, karena nyatanya Chanyeol terus memaksanya untuk bekerja keras.

Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Ia ambruk di atas tubuh kekar Chanyeol dan menopangkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, dan ia meminta sedikit waktu untuk beristirahat pada Chanyeol. Semua ini sungguh melelahkan dan menyakitkan.

"Aku menyukaimu dirimu yang seperti ini," ucap Chanyeol. Ia usap punggung telanjang Baekhyun dan menjilati telinga Baekhyun yang masih berada di pelukannya.

Dirinya bagaikan seekor srigala buas yang haus akan daging segar untuk meraih kepuasannya. Memanfaatkan seekor tupai kecil dengan melakukan berbagai cara, agar ia dapat menikmati tubuh kecil tersebut tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

"Kali ini biar aku yang bekerja, aku tak ingin menunggu terlalu lama."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke lantai kayu yang menjadi alas mereka, lalu menggerakkan kembali pinggungnya untuk menyetubuhi Baekhyun. Tak lupa ia tarik ikat pinggang yang melilit di leher Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun tercekik sedikit kuat. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tak benar-benar kesakitan, karena dengan cara ini Baekhyun mendapatkan kenikmatan yang berkali lipat.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sendiri memperhatikan miliknya yang keluar masuk di lubang Baekhyun. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Namun ia tak merasakan adanya tanda-tanda orgasme. Ia masih menikmati tubuh indah yang telah ternodai oleh lukisan memar-memar tersebut.

"Aaahhh~"

Chanyeol mendesah dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengabaikan rontaan dan penderitaan Baekhyun. Objek fantasinya kini menjadi nyata. Ia merasa sangat bangga bisa menjadikan mimpi-mimpi di setiap malamnya itu terasa sangat nyata.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan sedikit mengejutkan, siswa cantik ini ternyata jatuh pingsan. Namun tak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk meraih kenikmatannya malam ini. Ia telah berjanji untuk menyetubuhi Baekhyun hingga dirinya terkulai lemas.

Bahkan ia tak perduli jika ada bercak darah yang keluar dari lubang Baekhyun akibat penetrasinya yang berlebihan. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah berlebihan, namun apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Pada akhirnyapun, tubuh ini akan ia hancur leburkan hingga tak tersisa. Hanya menunggu waktu saja untuk mewujudkan semua angannya.

Tidak terlalu sulit bukan?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pendek aja, gausah panjang-panjang. Biar greget :"D *digampar**_

 _ **Ok, ini baru hari kedua. Dan Baekhyun udah terkapar(?)**_

 _ **Di Chapter ini, baru ada sedikit Flashback. Nanti di Next Chapter, bakalan Yuta jelasin lebih rinci lagi.**_

 _ **Maaf kalo ada yang gasuka dengan tema FF ini. Monggo langsung di close tab aja :)**_

 _ **Bagi yang mau lanjut dan masih sanggup bacanya, jangan lupa review yaa~**_

 _ **Yuta tunggu~ Terima Kasih..**_

 _ **사랑해 쀵! :***_


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sendiri memperhatikan miliknya yang keluar masuk di lubang Baekhyun. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Namun ia tak merasakan adanya tanda-tanda orgasme. Ia masih menikmati tubuh indah yang telah ternodai oleh lukisan memar-memar tersebut.

"Aaahhh~"

Chanyeol mendesah dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengabaikan rontaan dan penderitaan Baekhyun. Objek fantasinya kini menjadi nyata. Ia merasa sangat bangga bisa menjadikan mimpi-mimpi di setiap malamnya itu terasa sangat nyata.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan sedikit mengejutkan, siswa cantik ini ternyata jatuh pingsan. Namun tak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk meraih kenikmatannya malam ini. Ia telah berjanji untuk menyetubuhi Baekhyun hingga dirinya terkulai lemas.

Bahkan ia tak perduli jika ada bercak darah yang keluar dari lubang Baekhyun akibat penetrasinya yang berlebihan. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah berlebihan, namun apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Pada akhirnyapun, tubuh ini akan ia hancur leburkan hingga tak tersisa. Hanya menunggu waktu saja untuk mewujudkan semua angannya.

Tidak terlalu sulit bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:**  
ABUSE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**  
Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**  
Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**  
M ++

 **Genre:**  
Crime, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:**  
Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata siswi Jepang "Junko Furuta" yang disiksa oleh beberapa pemuda hingga tewas. Disini Yuta ga bikin salah satu cast sampe tewas ya, tapi mengarah pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring penyiksaan itu dilakukan. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. KEKERASAN (HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, BUKAN UNTUK DICONTOH). MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21!] Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
The Veronicas - You Ruin Me

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Day 3**_ _ **  
**_  
Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri. Sementara ketiga lelaki bejat itu tengah asik bermain kartu. Puntung rokok berserakan dimana-mana, botol kaca kosong tergeletak tak beraturan di atas lantai, dan asap mengepul memenuhi Kamar sempit tersebut.

Chanyeol tertawa gusar. Rambutnya berantakan dan kantung matanya terlihat menghitam akibat tak tidur semalaman. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kedua temannya yang lain, Kai maupun Sehun nampak seperti demikian.

Tawa dan nafas mereka berpadu menjadi satu terselimuti oleh asap menyesakkan. Kadang mereka terbatuk-batuk karena asap rokok yang mereka hisap sendiri. Namun bagi mereka, disanalah letak kenikmatan itu berada.

Selain memukuli atau bahkan membunuh orang, bersenang-senang dengan cara seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat mereka bahagia. Tak mengenal waktu, mereka akan terus hidup kotor seperti ini hingga waktu memaksa mereka untuk benar-benar berhenti.

"Kalian pecundang."

Terlihat Sehun tengah merangkul Luhan -korban mereka yang lain- sambil tertawa keras melempar 4 lembar kartu ke tengah meja kecil yang mereka gunakan untuk bermain kartu. Disana, terdapat 4 kartu yang bernominal sama. Untuk kali ini, Sehun menang.

"Berikan aku uangnya, aku ingin memperkosa makhluk cantik ini di Hotel. Setidaknya, tidak di tempat kumuh seperti ini."

Sehun menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya. Ia eratkan pelukan terhadap Luhan yang sedang tak berdaya akibat obat bius. Mata indah Luhan terbuka, namun tubuhnya mati rasa dan ia tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Tidak sebelum kau melihat Kartuku," kali ini Kai yang bersuara.

Ia melemparkan 4 lembar kartu ke tengah meja dan menimpa kartu milik Sehun. Kartu yang memiliki nominal yang sama, namun bila dihitung, maka jumlah Kai lah yang lebih unggul.

"Bagaimana?" ucap Kai kembali. Ia merasa sangat percaya diri.

Chanyeol menyipitkan kedua matanya kala bibirnya menyesap asap rokok dengan kuat. Kemudian ia hembuskan asap itu dengan kasar melalui hidung dan mulutnya.

"Kalian benar-benar membuang waktuku."

"Sial!" _-Kai_

"Brengsek!" _-Sehun_

Chanyeol menyunggingkan seringaiannya. Ia tertawa kecil dan memasukkan uang taruhan ke dalam saku celananya. Berterima kasihlah pada keberuntungan yang sedang menghampirinya kali ini. Karena dengan begitu, ia bisa dapat kepuasan yang berkali lipat dari sebelumnya. Ya, uang itu akan ia gunakan untuk menyewa pelacur untuk 'bermain' dengannya.

"2 hari saja aku tidak merasakan lubang vagina, aku merasa sangat merindukannya," ucap Chanyeol sembari bangkit dari posisi duduknya hendak keluar dari Kamar tersebut.

"Aku kira Baekhyun sudah lebih dari cukup untukmu. Ternyata kau memang lelaki yang buas. Kau tak pernah merasa puas hanya dengan 1 mangsa," sindir Kai.

"Ck! Kita sudah saling mengenal cukup lama, Kim. Aku sedang tidak ingin melayangkan tinjuku pada siapapun saat ini."

Chanyeol berlalu dari sana.

Namun ujung matanya menangkap pergerakan Kai yang hendak mendekati sosok yang terbaring lemah di sudut Kamar. Urat-urat di wajahnya tercetak jelas menahan emosi. Perlahan bibirnya terbuka dan memberi sebuah peringatan untuk Kai.

"Dia milikku. Jika kau menyentuhnya satu senti saja... maka aku akan memutuskan jari jemarimu itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjam-jam telah berlalu, Baekhyun berhasil membuka kedua matanya setelah tak sadarkan diri cukup lama. Suara debuman pintu cukup keras, menampilkan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol masuk bersama seorang wanita di dalam pagutannya. Kecipak dua belah bibir yang saling beradu mencemari keheningan yang semula menyelimuti suasana Kamar tersebut.

Tubuh wanita itu dibaringkan oleh Chanyeol tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berada. Dalam hitungan detik, Chanyeol maupun wanita itu sudah dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Ya, seperti rencana Chanyeol tadi, ia menyewa seorang wanita untuk mendapatkan kepuasannya dan membayarnya dengan hasil uang kemenangan atas permainannya bersama kedua teman bejatnya beberapa jam lalu.

Nafsu Chanyeol memuncak, ia bahkan melupakan keberadaan Baekhyun disana. Ia hanya terfokus memagut wanita cantik itu dan menjelajahi tubuh molek itu dengan lidahnya.

Suara desahan terdengar semakin keras. Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya semampu ia bisa. Membuang wajahnya dari pemandangan memuakkan itu. Ia membenci segalanya yang terjadi saat ini. Ia sangat membenci Chanyeol.

"Eumhh ahh ahh~"

Ujung mata Baekhyun dapat menangkap apa yang tengah terjadi di balik punggungnya. Chanyeol melakukan seks bersama wanita asing itu dengan begitu hebat. Sama seperti apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padanya kemarin.

Ia merasa sakit. Ia merasa dikhianati. Ia merasa benar-benar telah dihancurkan oleh Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol sangat mahir menyiksanya secara fisik dan mental?

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya. Ia menangis tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku menyadari sesuatu yang menyeramkan sedang terjadi._

 _Sesuatu yang tak dapat melindungi diriku dari itu._

 _Aku bahkan tak bisa menerima itu dalam diriku._

 _Aku rasa aku tak dapat melindungi tubuhku sendiri._

 _Meskipun otakku pasti mencoba untuk melakukannya._

 _Terkadang kata "Tidak" bukanlah satu kata yang ia dengar._

 _Dan juga ia harus tahu..._

 _Tubuhku adalah milikku._

 _Bukan sesuatu yang dapat ia mainkan layaknya sebuah Boneka._

"Aku kira kau tak akan datang, Baekhyun.."

Setelah pertemuan pertama itu, Baekhyun tanpa sengaja kembali bertemu dengan sosok Chanyeol. Lelaki yang ia ingat sedang tersesat dan mencari sebuah Alamat.

Ia mengenal Chanyeol sebagai sosok yang hangat dan juga menghibur. Ia sering memberikan sebuah lelucon padanya, dan itulah alasan kenapa mereka semakin terlihat dekat dari hari ke hari.

Hingga pada suatu malam, Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk bertemu dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya. Saling bertukar pesan bahkan saling menghubungi hanya sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar.

Chanyeol sangat pandai menerbangkan hati Baekhyun. Tanpa diketahui oleh Kris _-Kekasih Baekhyun-,_ Baekhyun diam-diam bertemu dengan Chanyeol di sebuah Club Malam.

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk datang ke sana seorang diri karena Chanyeol yang memintanya. Chanyeol pun datang seorang diri. Ia hanya tak ingin ada orang lain yang mengganggu pertemuan resminya bersama Baekhyun.

Bukan pertama kali Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di Club Malam, karena Kris sering mengajaknya ke tempat ini untuk melepas penat. Namun sampai saat ini, Kris tak berani melakukan hal yang macam-macam terhadap dirinya. Hanya minum sedikit alkohol seorang diri dan sudah, ia akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang hingga ke Rumah dengan selamat dan dalam keadaan sadar.

"Selamat datang."

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Penjaga Bar yang menyambutnya di pintu utama. Ia berjalan ke Kamar Mandi dan memperhatikan penampilannya berkali-kali di depan cermin. Setelah ia yakin dan percaya diri, ia keluar dari sana dan menemui Chanyeol yang nyatanya sudah menunggunya di meja Bar.

Chanyeol terlihat tampan dan membuat Baekhyun penasaran tanpa mengintimidasinya. Bermula dari Chanyeol yang membelikan segelas minuman untuk Baekhyun bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat meraih dompetnya.

 _Semua itu berjalan seperti kencan pertama biasa._ _  
_  
Mungkin Baekhyun akan menyebutnya kencan, karena Kris benar-benar sudah tak ada di pikirannya untuk saat ini. Chanyeol lah yang membuatnya berubah.

"Kita sudah saling bertukar pesan belakangan ini," peringat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Mereka membicarakan hal kecil, seperti Keluarga, Teman dan sedikit mereka membicarakan tentang aktivitas Sekolah yang melelahkan. Melemparkan beberapa candaan yang dapat menghangatkan suasana sekitar mereka.

"Aku adalah Mahasiswa tingkat akhir."

"Aku mengetahui hal itu."

"Benarkah? Aku tak menyangka kau tahu banyak tentangku, Byun Baekhyun."

"Tidak banyak, hanya beberapa hal penting yang sewajarnya aku tahu saja."

Tawa kecil Chanyeol, memberikan efek besar bagi Baekhyun. Lelaki itu semakin mempesona di matanya.

Setelah Baekhyun menghabiskan gelas pertamanya, Chanyeol memberikannya minuman yang lain. Setelah gelas kedua, Chanyeol meminta minuman yang ketiga pada Bartender.

"Cukup, aku sudah meminum 2 gelas soda vodka," ucap Baekhyun.

Kepalanya mulai pusing. Ia meminum minuman keras itu dalam keadaan perut yang kosong. Chanyeol mengganti ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedikit khawatir. Terlebih ketika Baekhyun meminta untuk pulang dengan menggunakan Taxi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke Rumah."

Baekhyun terdiam ketika Chanyeol memegang kedua pahanya dan menahannya dengan ibu jarinya. Entah kenapa, ia mulai tak nyaman akan perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang tak menginginkannya pergi.

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau selamat sampai Rumah."

Baekhyun teringat akan senyuman menawan dari lelaki di hadapannya ini. Dan kemudian ia mengatakan...

"Baiklah."

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat mobil Chanyeol terparkir, Baekhyun merasakan perutnya semakin sakit. Kepalanya semakin pusing dan mungkin beberapa saat lagi ia tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Namun ia berusaha berpikiran positive bahwa ia akan aman karena ada Chanyeol bersamanya.

"Kau sangat cantik."

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. Lalu ia masuk ke dalamnya. Dan yeahh, Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang baik.

 _Saat itu aku menyadari beberapa hal..._

 _Ruangan yang ada di sekitarku semakin menyempit._

 _Ia bagaikan tak memberiku Ruang untuk bernafas bebas._ _  
_  
Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan ke samping. Mendapati Chanyeol masuk dan duduk di sampingnya dalam waktu yang singkat. Untuk yang kedua kalinya...

Chanyeol menampilkan senyuman itu lagi dan meletakkan tangan besarnya tepat di atas kedua paha Baekhyun.

 _Kami hanyalah dua orang yang baru saling mengenal._

 _Dan apa yang ia lakukan..._

 _Bukanlah suatu hal yang patut dilakukannya terhadapku._ _  
_  
"Maaf... aku lelah."

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan Chanyeol dari atas pahanya, kemudian ia membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela dan menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah.

Tak ada percakapan yang terdengar selama perjalanan menuju Rumah Baekhyun. Sampai mobil itu berhenti melaju dan Chanyeol kembali menyentuh paha Baekhyun untuk menyadarkannya bahwa mereka telah tiba.

"Baek, kita sudah sampai. Dan... aku haus."

Kesadaran Baekhyun kembali terisi sepenuhnya. Di matanya, Chanyeol terlihat berubah-ubah.

"Bolehkah aku mampir dan meminta sedikit air?" pinta Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa kedua orangtuaku-"

"Kumohon, aku hanya takut kehilangan kesadaran saat mengemudi karena aku pun meminum soda vodka."

Kedua kalinya Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengatakan...

"Baiklah."

Berakhir dengannya yang membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke dalam Rumahnya. Mengikutinya tepat di belakang. Ia penasaran kenapa Rumahnya terasa sangat sepi, kemana seluruh penghuni Rumah pergi?

"Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan mengambilkanmu segelas air."

Baekhyun menahan langkah Chanyeol di Ruang tengah, sedangkan ia berjalan menuju Dapur untuk mengambilkan Chanyeol minum seperti yang dimintanya tadi.

 _Aku terus berpikir, sampai berapa lama kami terjebak disini?_

 _Rumah yang menurutku indah, seketika berubah menyeramkan hanya karena kehadirannya._ _  
_  
"Ini airmu."

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambut gelas yang disodorkan oleh Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dimana Kamar Baekhyun berada. Dan Baekhyun terdiam kaku.

Tanpa meminum sedikitpun air itu, Chanyeol meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja dan masuk ke dalam Kamar Baekhyun tanpa izin.

Ia tampak tertarik dengan deretan buku-buku milik Baekhyun yang tertata rapih di dalam rak, hingga pergerakkan tangannya terhenti saat menyentuh satu bingkai dimana terdapat foto Baekhyun di dalamnya.

"Lelaki yang ada di foto ini adalah dirimu?"

Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Mengabaikan senyuman lebar lelaki tampan itu dan mengabaikan jarak mereka yang semakin menyempit karena Chanyeol terus berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau selalu terlihat cantik."

Chanyeol meletakkan bingkai foto itu sembarang dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam Kamar tersebut. Ia banting pintu itu agar tertutup dan menyambut Baekhyun dengan ciuman panasnya.

Baekhyun tak dapat menolak. Ia terbawa oleh suasana yang diciptakan oleh Chanyeol khusus untuknya. Pikiran Baekhyun melayang dan senyuman menawan Chanyeol kembali muncul disana.

Baekhyun teringat bahwa mereka tengah berkencan. Chanyeol sangat mahir membuainya dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk membalas ciuman itu. Ia biarkan Chanyeol terus mencumbunya dengan panas, bahkan ia tak sadar jika Chanyeol telah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas Kasur.

"Sepertinya aku sedang tak bisa melakukannya."

Baekhyun mengelak. Ia menolak apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya. Namun Chanyeol tak berhenti.

"Aku sedang lelah."

Berbagai kata berusaha ia rangkai agar Chanyeol berhenti dan pergi dari Rumahnya saat ini juga. Ia hanya khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu terhadap dirinya jika membiarkan Chanyeol lebih lama.

"Bisakah kita melakukannya lain kali?"

Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata. Tak ada kalimat lain. Hanya kalimat itu yang dapat keluar dari bibirnya untuk menghalangi Chanyeol melakukan lebih.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada siapapun disini. Dan aku sudah mengunci pintunya."

 _Aku dapat membaca pikirannya melalui perkataannya baru saja._

 _Aku tidak ingin berjalan terlalu jauh bersamanya._ _  
_  
"Lebih baik kau pulang."

Chanyeol masih berada di atas tubuhnya. Lelaki itu membuang wajahnya, dan Baekhyun dapat melihat ekspresi marah yang Chanyeol coba sembunyikan darinya. Namun tak bertahan lama. Chanyeol kembali melumat bibirnya dan menahan kedua tangannya. Kali ini lebih kasar.

"BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI?!"

Baekhyun berteriak dengan keras. Dan berhasil, Chanyeol berhenti. Ia beranjak dari atas tubuhnya dan keluar dari Kamar itu meninggalkannya.

 _Akhir pertemuan resmi pertama kami, sangat mengerikan._ _  
_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, tunggu! Arghh! Brengsek!"

Chanyeol berteriak di ambang pintu. _Mood_ -nya anjlok ketika wanita yang baru setengah jalan ia setubuhi, tiba-tiba lari begitu saja dari Kamar. Lebih tepatnya, wanit cantik sewaannya itu ketakutan melihat sosok Baekhyun yang berusaha berjalan merangkak menuju ke arah mereka.

"Apa kau senang?!"

Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun. Kemudian ia mendekati Baekhyun dan menjambak rambut indah itu. Chanyeol nampak murka. Baekhyun benar-benar tak termaafkan. Ia harus menghabisi Lelaki sialan ini saat ini juga.

"Akh!"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, Byun Baekhyun?!"

Chanyeol berteriak di telinga Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu menangis. Sekuat tenaga ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol pada rambutnya. Ini terasa sangat menyakitkan, entah sudah berapa helai rambutnya yang rontok karena jambakan Chanyeol.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu dengan Pelacur itu!"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Spontan Lelaki tinggi itu melepaskan celana yang dikenakannya dan menghadapkannya tepat pada wajah Baekhyun. Kepala Baekhyun dipaksa untuk menciumi kejantanannya berulang kali. Baekhyun menangis, ia tersiksa di atas tawa Lelaki bejat itu.

"Kau menginginkan ini bukan? Aku benar _'kan,_ kau memang menginginkan ini."

Berulang kali Chanyeol menyodokkan ereksinya pada mulut Baekhyun. Ia memaki Baekhyun terus menerus dengan kata-kata kasarnya. Mencecar dan menjatuhkan harga diri Baekhyun.

Jika Chanyeol memang ingin menyiksanya, lebih baik siksa saja dirinya. Tidak perlu membawa orang ketiga ke hadapannya. Ia sudah cukup tersakiti, dan ia tak ingin Chanyeol semakin menorehkan luka yang dalam di hatinya dengan adanya orang ketiga.

Tubuh Baekhyun dipaksa berdiri. Chanyeol terlihat mengeluarkan seuntai tali guna mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun erat. Ia tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa. Ia senang melihat Baekhyun lebih tersiksa karenanya. Baekhyun membuatnya memiliki kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Dengan mengejutkan Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah _lingerie_ dan memakaikannya pada tubuh kurus Baekhyun. Ia ingin menjadikan Baekhyun pelacurnya malam ini. Hukuman atas tindakan Baekhyun yang membuat wanita sewaanya pergi ketakutan.

Ia tahu betul bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang Lelaki, tetapi anehnya _lingerie_ ini sangat cocok dan terlihat pas jika Baekhyun mengekannya. Seketika nafsu Chanyeol kembali bangkit, dengan cepat ia raup belah bibir Baekhyun, kemudian menggesekkan ereksinya pada paha mulus Baekhyun.

"Hukumanmu sayang," bisik Chanyeol.

Ia menggila. Chanyeol nampak tak mengingat Dunia. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah sebuah Surga ketika miliknya mulai memasuki lubang hangat milik Baekhyun. Ia terus menggesekkan miliknya di dalam sana, tak memperdulikan rintihan perih yang berasal dari Baekhyun.

Yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun? Ia hanya bertahan untuk tetap berdiri, menerima perlakuan Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah memperkosanya dengan kasar. Kedua tangannya mati rasa. Darahnya mengalir semakin lambat disana. Kedua kakinya mulai bergetar, hingga ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mencengkram lengan Chanyeol agar ia tak terjatuh. Namun diartikan lain oleh Chanyeol, ia menganggap Baekhyun menikmati siksaannya dan memintanya melakukan lebih.

Chanyeol melampiaskan nafsu dan kekesalannya sepanjang malam itu pada Baekhyun. Tangisan dan rontaan tak ia pedulikan. Ucapan permohonan dari Baekhyun, justru membuatnya semakin terpacu untuk menghabisi tubuh itu. Tak ada belas kasih darinya untuk Baekhyun. Ia memang pantas untuk menerima semua siksaan ini. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang tepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh Luhan terbanting di sudut Ruangan itu. Perlahan Sehun berjalan mendekatinya sambil membuka celana panjangnya yang lusuh, diikuti oleh Kai di sampingnya. Baju Luhan direnggut paksa dari tempatnya, terobek tak berbentuk lalu dibuang. Menyisakan tubuh yang ringkih dan kedinginan. Tatapan lapar dari kedua Pria di hadapannya ini, membuatnya ketakutan bukan main.

"Luhan… sudah tiba saatnya," bisik Sehun.

Mata indah itu terbuka, _liquid_ bening menetes bergantian. Ia tak tahu apakah 2 Pria ini adalah _Psychopath_ atau bahkan Pembunuh. Ia sama sekali tak mengetahuinya. Yang ia tahu, saat ini dirinya sedang terancam. Ia tak akan selamat dari lari dari sini dengan mudah.

"Akkhhh!"

Luhan menjerit kala Sehun membuka kedua pahanya dengan kasar. Meneroboskan ereksinya ke dalam lubangnya dalam hitungan kilat. Semuanya terasa sakit. Sungguh menyesakkan saat ia menyadari bahwa kehidupan indahnya di masa depan telah sirna karena Pria bejat ini.

Sehun memperkosa Luhan dengan kasar, bergantian dengan Kai. Luhan bagaikan Boneka seks baru bagi mereka. Lelaki cantik itu terkapar tak berdaya, bercak darah terlihat mengalir di sekitar kedua pahanya. Tubuhnya penuh luka karena siksaan dan pukulan dari kedua Pria mabuk tersebut. Tubuhnya terjamah seluruhnya, bagaikan terjual tanpa dihargai.

Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat kedua Brengsek ini terlihat sangat senang menyiksanya. Seingatnya ia tak memiliki masalah atau bahkan hubungan apapun pada keduanya. Atau mungkinkah semua ini adalah Takdir yang Tuhan berikan padanya sebelum ia mati dan meninggalkan Dunia ini untuk selamanya?

Tubuh putihnya terlihat luka memar yang membiru akibat pukulan benda tumpul. Wajahnya babar belur dan nampak sangat kelelahan. Bercak darah memenuhi tubuh dan bibirnya. Kedua Pria ini benar-benar pengkriminal. Pria terjahat yang pernah ia temui selama hidupnya.

Setelah puas memainkan Tubuh Luhan dan meraih kenikmatannya, Sehun dan Kai melakukan kekerasan lain agar Luhan menutup matanya. Mereka tak suka bila Korbannya belum tak sadarkan diri. Mereka akan merasa puas bila Luhan pingsan karena tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit. Maka, mereka harus melakukan lebih agar keinginan itu tercapai.

"Aku akan menggunakan botol ini."

"Kau gila, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tertawa. Apa pedulinya?

Ia tetap meraih bekas botol alkoholnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Tidak, ia tidak akan memecahkan botol ini ke kepala Luhan. Tetapi ia akan menggunakan botol ini untuk memperkosa Luhan lebih sadis lagi. Dan tanpa ragu, ia lesakkan botol alkohol itu pada lubang Luhan dalam satu dorongan.

Luhan menjerit kesakitan. Kedua tangannya meremas lantai hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Airmata membanjiri wajahnya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Namun tak urung membuat Sehun menghentikan siksaanya. Ia semakin terpacu melakukan hal itu hingga Luhan benar-benar pingsan.

"Kau gila!" umpat Kai. Ia memperingati kawannya tersebut.

"Ya, itulah aku."

 _Krak_

"Akkhhh!"

 _Bruk_

Luhan mengalami cidera tulang pinggul yang serius akibat ulah seorang Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan kasar, Chanyeol merobek _lingerie_ yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun terkapar tak berdaya di hadapannya. Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, menyaksikan ' _pemandangan indah'_ yang tersaji di depan matanya saat ini. Tak ayal membuatnya tertantang untuk menjilati seluruh permukaan kulit halus milik Baekhyun itu tanpa terlewat se-inchipun.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide gila di otaknya. Tubuh ini begitu polos dan bersih. Hanya beberapa luka memar dan lecet saja yang menghiasinya. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih. Sesuatu yang dapat membuat sisi gelapnya kembali bangkit.

Tubuh tinggi itu perlahan bangkit dan melangkah menuju sebuah deretan laci kecil yang menempel berjajar di dinding Kamar kecil tersebut. Mata elangnya bergerak mencari sesuatu alat yang dapat dijadikan mainan untuk tubuh Baekhyun. Sialnya, ia hanya menemukan sebuah Spidol hitam permanen yang tak berguna. Namun, menjadi berguna saat ia kembali teringat akan polosnya tubuh mungil yang tak berdaya itu.

Ya, ia akan mencoret tubuh Baekhyun dengan Spidol tersebut.

Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya yang memegang Spidol, terangkat dan mengambang tepat di atas punggung Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum memikirkan sesuatu. Mikirkan kata yang tepat untuk ia ' _lukis'_ di atas permukaan kulit Baekhyun.

 _ **SEX DOLL**_

 _ **SLAVE**_

 _ **SLUT**_

 _ **BITCH**_

Adalah ' _kata_ ' yang saat ini sudah menghiasi tubuh Baekhyun. Menurut Chanyeol, tak ada kata yang lebih tepat daripada kata-kata telah ia tulis tersebut. Nyatanya, Baekhyun tak lebih dari _sex doll, slave, slut,_ dan _bitch_ baginya. Ia menyukai sesuatu yang kasar, gila dan unik. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia akan melakukan tindakan yang bahkan lebih dari dari ini. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan saatnya tiba saja. Ia akan menghabisi Baekhyun secara perlahan dengan caranya sendiri.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maaf kalo terlalu kasar :(**_

 _ **Sesungguhnya Yuta hanya terinsipirasi dari penyiksaan asal Russia yang menyerupai cerita di atas kok :"**_

 _ **Ini baru hari ketiga dan penyiksaannya udah begitu kasar dan sadis. Sekali lagi Yuta minta maaf *bow**_

 _ **Kritik dan Saran kalian sangat Yuta tunggu mengenai FF ini.**_

 _ **Mau lanjut ataukah stop aja sampai disini.**_

 _ **Kasih pendapat di kolom review ya, biar Yuta bisa koreksi FF ini.**_

 _ **Semoga masih ada yang mau baca hehe**_

 _ **OK, Yuta tunggu ya~**_

 _ **Terima kasih. Saranghae bbuing~!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Tubuh tinggi itu perlahan bangkit dan melangkah menuju sebuah deretan laci kecil yang menempel berjajar di dinding Kamar kecil tersebut. Mata elangnya bergerak mencari sesuatu alat yang dapat dijadikan mainan untuk tubuh Baekhyun. Sialnya, ia hanya menemukan sebuah Spidol hitam permanen yang tak berguna. Namun, menjadi berguna saat ia kembali teringat akan polosnya tubuh mungil yang tak berdaya itu.

Ya, ia akan mencoret tubuh Baekhyun dengan Spidol tersebut.

Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya yang memegang Spidol, terangkat dan mengambang tepat di atas perut datar Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum memikirkan sesuatu. Mikirkan kata yang tepat untuk ia ' _lukis'_ di atas permukaan kulit Baekhyun.

 _ **SEX DOLL**_

 _ **SLAVE**_

 _ **SLUT**_

 _ **BITCH**_

Adalah ' _kata'_ yang saat ini sudah menghiasi tubuh Baekhyun. Menurut Chanyeol, tak ada kata yang lebih tepat daripada kata-kata telah ia tulis tersebut. Nyatanya, Baekhyun tak lebih dari _sex doll, slave, slut_ dan _bitch_ baginya. Ia menyukai sesuatu yang kasar, gila dan unik. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia akan melakukan tindakan yang bahkan lebih dari dari ini. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan saatnya tiba saja. Ia akan menghabisi Baekhyun secara perlahan dengan caranya sendiri.

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:** **  
**ABUSE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:** **  
**Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:** **  
**M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Crime, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata siswi Jepang "Junko Furuta" yang disiksa oleh beberapa pemuda hingga tewas. Disini Yuta ga bikin salah satu cast sampe tewas ya, tapi mengarah pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring penyiksaan itu dilakukan. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. KEKERASAN (HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, BUKAN UNTUK DICONTOH). MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:** **  
**[YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21!] Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**The Veronicas - You Ruin Me

 **\- HAPPY READING -** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 _ **Day 4**_

 _1st June, 2017_

 _ **From : My Kris**_

 _ **Bee, kenapa kau tak mengangkat panggilanku dan membalas pesanku? Apa kau baik-baik saja?**_

 _2nd June, 2017_

 _ **From : My Kris**_

 _ **Kau menghindariku? Atau apakah aku telah berbuat kesalahan?**_

 _ **From : My Kris**_

 _ **Kumohon jawablah..**_

 _3rd June, 2017_

 _ **From : My Kris**_

 _ **Aku tahu Ibumu tak menyetujui hubungan kita. Tetapi apakah kau harus menghindariku seperti ini?**_

 _ **From : My Kris**_

 _ **Bee, aku mencintaimu. Aku datang ke Rumahmu, dan Ibumu mengatakan bahwa kau sedang bersama Kekasihmu. Apakah kau memiliki Kekasih lain?**_

 _4th June, 2017_

 _ **From : My Kris**_

 _ **Bee, ini aneh! Kau menghilang lebih dari 3 hari, dan ini sudah hari ke-4. Bolehkah aku mengatakan hubungan kita pada Ibumu? Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Kemana sebenarnya kau pergi, Bee?**_

 _ **From : My Kris**_

 _ **Siapa lelaki yang sedang bersamamu? Ibumu menunjukkan semuanya padaku. Kembalilah, Bee. Aku merindukanmu. Kita bisa membicarakan semuanya baik-baik.**_

Chanyeol tertawa sengit setelah membaca pesan yang ada di ponsel milik Baekhyun. Terlintas di pikirannya untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang menyadari menghilangnya Baekhyun, dan sangat mengejutkan, nyatanya hanya Kris yang mencarinya.

Ponsel Baekhyun mati beberapa hari ini, dan Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk mengisi baterainya dan melacak privasi Baekhyun. Dan ia harus berhati-hati. Tak mungkin ia ingin semua orang mencurigai hal yang telah diperbuatnya pada Baekhyun bukan?

Dengan santai, Chanyeol mulai membalas pesan Kris agar tak terlalu banyak bicara. Ia sungguh kesal dengan sikap menjijikkan Kris pada Baekhyun. Hey, Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang boleh memiliki Baekhyun selain dirinya.

 _ **From : Me**_

 _ **Aku membencimu, Brengsek!**_

 _Send._

Chanyeol segera mencabut baterai ponsel Baekhyun dan melemparnya ke lantai. Ia tak ingin si Keparat itu mengganggunya. Ia rasa, sudah cukup jelas pesan yang ia kirimkan untuk Kris. Kini tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan mengenai Kekasih Baekhyun itu.

Kemudian bola mata Chanyeol bergerak, tertuju pada sosok Baekhyun yang terbaring dengan kondisi kedua tangan yang terikat. Tubuh Baekhyun sudah penuh akan coretan tangan Chanyeol. Perutnya terlihat datar dari kurus, begitupun dengan tulang-tulang yang nampak di permukaan kulitnya. Kondisi Baekhyun terlihat amat menyedihkan.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan meraih sebuah lilin yang ia letakkan di atas meja kecil tempat penyimpanan makanan. Terlintas ide gila untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya. Entah ia sedang tertidur atau pingsan, Chanyeol tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Yang jelas, ia ingin Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya dan melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan.

"Hey, Pelacur! Bangunlah."

Chanyeol menendang tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dengan satu kakinya. Tak ada pergerakkan sedikitpun dari Baekhyun, memaksa Chanyeol untuk berjongkok dan meraih sebuah korek api yang tersemat di dalam saku celananya. Ia mematikkan korek api tersebut dan mulai membakar lilin yang tadi ia bawa.

"Bangunlah sayang. Masih ada yang harus kau lakukan untukku."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Ia bakar lilin itu hingga meleleh dan lelehan itu ia tumpahkan ke atas kedua kaki mungil Baekhyun. Tetesan-tetesan cairan panas itu, membuat reflek tubuh Baekhyun bekerja. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dan cepat membuka kedua matanya.

Ringisan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol masih asyik meneteskan cairan lilin panas itu ke atas kakinya –yang kini mulai beralih ke pahanya-.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah menyenangkan?" ejek Chanyeol. Ia mengabaikan ringisan dan raut wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karena menahan rasa sakit.

"Ssshhh kumohon hentikan! Hiks!"

Baekhyun menarik kedua kakinya menjauh dari Chanyeol, dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Dengan tangan yang terikat, ia mencakar kedua kakinya yang terkena lelehan lilin agar rasa sakit tak menyiksanya. Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sangat biadab!

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku eoh! Hiks hiks!"

Baekhyun meronta hebat dan menangis. Ia sungguh ingin keluar dari Neraka ini sekarang juga. Membunuh Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya sendiri dan hidup bebas seperti sedia kala.

"Hey tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin kau bermasturbasi di hadapanku," ucap Chanyeol tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Kau keparat! Kau gila!" umpat Baekhyun.

"Bukankah itu hal yang mudah? Aku hanya ingin menyaksikannya. Aku… butuh hiburan."

Chanyeol meniup api lilin yang ia pegang dan meletakkannya sembarang. Kemudian ia merangkak mendekati Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun tak mampu lagi menghindarinya. Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini, membuat semangatnya terbakar membara.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu makanan. Tetapi setelah itu kau harus melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan, oke?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan menuju laci penyimpanan makanan. Ia mengambil beberapa bungkus roti, dan juga satu botol air mineral. Ingat, ia tak ingin Baekhyun mati secepat ini karena ia belum merasa puas untuk menyiksa Baekhyun. Maka, ia harus memberikan makanan yang layak untuk ' _peliharaannya'_ ini.

"Cepat habiskan. Aku tidak ingin menunggu."

Chanyeol menyodorkan makanan itu pada Baekhyun, yang mana langsung disambut secepat kilat oleh Baekhyun. Lelaki cantik itu makan dengan lahap tanpa memperdulikan cidera yang cukup serius di kedua kakinya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di seluruh persendiannya, karena otaknya tak mampu lagi berpikir jernih. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk mengisi perutnya yang amat kelaparan saat ini juga.

"Apakah enak?" desis Chanyeol. Ia mengecupi bahu dan leher telanjang Baekhyun bergantian. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terfokus pada makanannya dan mengabaikan rangsangan yang Chanyeol coba berikan untuknya.

"Cepatlah, aku sudah tak tahan…"

Chanyeol tersenyum layaknya Lelaki hidung belang. Ia benar-benar tak mampu menahan libidonya hanya dengan menyentuh kulit Baekhyun dan menciumi rambut halus itu. Hanya Baekhyun yang dapat membuat nafsunya memuncak dengan sangat cepat.

"Sudah selesai?"

Chanyeol menghentikan cumbuannya dari tubuh Baekhyun dan membenarkan posisi Baekhyun agar bersandar tegap pada dinding. Ia ingin menyaksikan Baekhyun bermastubasi di hadapannya dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Jja… cepat lakukan," ucap Chanyeol dengan halus.

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya. Ia tak ingin melakukan hal gila itu. Terlebih di depan Lelaki Bejat seperti Chanyeol.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tak ingin melakukannya?"

Chanyeol hendak mengeluarkan sebuah korek api dari saku celananya dan mengambil lilin yang tergeletak. Menyadari itu, Baekhyun segera membulatkan kedua matanya takut Chanyeol akan menyiksanya kembali dengan cairan lilin panas itu. Dengan cepat ia menahan pergerakkan Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Tidakkah kau memberikanku pilihan lain?" gumam Baekhyun. Suaranya bergetar.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tidak."

Baekhyun kalah telak. Ia menelan salivanya sendiri lamat-lamat dan mulai membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar di hadapan Chanyeol. Kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat, membuang wajahnya kembali tak ingin menatap Chanyeol. Satu tangannya perlahan bergerak untuk menyentuh kejantanannya sendiri dan menjalankan perintah yang diberikan oleh si Bajingan Chanyeol.

"Cepatlah lakukan, sayang."

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya dan tersenyum miring. Ia sangat senang melihat Baekhyun tengah bermasturbasi tepat di depannya seperti ini. Jiwa Iblisnya kembali bangkit, dan menikmati apa yang sudah diperbuatnya.

"Lakukan dengan cepat. Gerakkan tanganmu lebih cepat lagi!" Chanyeol nampak antusias.

Sementara Baekhyun mencoba untuk menahan segala perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia benar-benar telah dipermalukan oleh Chanyeol. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah. Ia membenci keadaan ini yang membunuhnya secara perlahan.

"Kerja bagus! Gerakkan lebih cepat lagi!"

"Akhhh!"

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya. Ia benar-benar menderita atas perintah Chanyeol kali ini. Dan ia sungguh menyesali ketika cairan hangat miliknya tumpah tak tertahankan mengotori tangan, paha, dan juga lantai kayu Kamar tersebut.

Chanyeol tertawa keras. Kemudian ia mengecup pipi Baekhyun singkat.

"Terima kasih sayang."

Baekhyun…

Adalah Bonekanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pintu utama terbuka dan terbanting cukup keras. Chanyeol berlari dari arah Kamarnya untuk menghampiri sosok yang sudah ia ketahui jika orang itu adalah Ayahnya. Seperti biasa, jam 9 malam Ayahnya kembali dari bekerja._

" _Chanyeol, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"_

" _Selalu baik, Ayah!" jawab Chanyeol kecil antusias._

" _Kau memiliki banyak Teman?"_

 _Chanyeol mengikuti langkah kaki panjang Ayahnya yang membawanya menuju pada sebuah Ruangan. Ruangan gelap yang terletak di sudut Rumah mereka. Tak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya disana. Hanya dapat melihat pintu itu dari jarak 10 meter, sudah menjadi suatu yang paling berharga bagi Chanyeol. Mengingat Ayahnya adalah seorang yang sangat tertutup dan misterius._

" _Tidak, Ayah. Aku tidak memiliki seorangpun Teman. Mereka tidak ingin berteman denganku," jawab Chanyeol. Ekspresinya terlihat ceria dan tak tersirat sedikitpun kesedihan di wajah tampannya._

" _Kenapa?"_

 _Chanyeol masih memperhatikan kegiatan sang Ayah yang tengah membopong sesosok perempuan kecil di bahunya. Terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Tetapi ia rasa itu bukanlah urusannya karena ia tak bisa mengerti dengan apa yang Ayahnya lakukan sedari dulu hingga saat ini._

" _Mereka menganggapku aneh, dan… menyeramkan?" ucap Chanyeol ragu._

" _Ayah, dia siapa?" rasa penasaran Chanyeol kian membuncah. Ayahnya terlalu sering membawa gadis kecil ke dalam Rumah mereka._

" _Chanyeol, kau ingat bukan? Jika Ayah gemar mengoleksi Boneka?" ucap sang Ayah dengan tenang. Chanyeol mengangguk paham._

" _Ayah memiliki banyak Boneka… hidup."_

 _Sang Ayah mengangguk. "Baiklah, sekarang kembali ke Kamarmu dan kerjakan tugas dari Gurumu. Kau mengerti?"_

" _Ya, Ayah. Aku mengerti."_

 _Seolah lupa dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Chanyeol kembali berlari menuju Kamarnya. Temaram dan sepi. Hanya kesunyian yang ia dapati di dalam Kamar yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Surganya sendiri. Surga Dunia yang ia miliki sama seperti sang Ayah. Tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menjamah tempat tersebut tanpa persetujuannya. Hanya dirinya beserta perabotan unik koleksinya saja._

 _Di tempat itu, Chanyeol menghabiskan masa kecilnya._

 _Ia tahu bahwa ia tak pernah memiliki Ibu. Atau, ia tak begitu memperdulikan tentang status dirinya sebagai Anak siapa dan dimana ia dilahirkan, ia sama sekali tak peduli. Ia memiliki Dunianya sendiri yang bahkan jauh lebih menarik dari hal itu. Ia memiliki sebuah kisah yang ia alami yang dapat memberikannya sebuah kesenangan._

" _Aku tak tahu, tetapi mereka mengatakan jika Ayahku adalah seorang Psikopat dan juga Pedofil. Tetapi yang aku tahu selama aku hidup bersamanya, beliau adalah seorang Dokter yang begitu menyayangi Anaknya, yaitu aku."_

 _Chanyeol mendapatkan panggilan atas perbuatannya kali ini. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali, ia dipanggil oleh Petugas Keamanan setempat. Hanya karena ia memukul salah seorang Temannya dengan batu hingga dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit, Chanyeol lagi-lagi harus mendatangi Kantor Polisi sialan tersebut._

" _Aku rasa Anak ini bermasalah karena sikap aneh Ayahnya," bisik salah satu Petugas pada Petugas lain yang menginterogasi Chanyeol saat ini._

" _Tidak, Ayahku sama sekali tidak aneh. Dia baik terhadapku dan merawatku dengan kasih sayangnya hingga saat ini," tegas Chanyeol. Ia tak suka jika Orangtuanya dianggap buruk oleh oranglain._

" _Baiklah. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ibumu?" sergah Petugas paruh baya tersebut._

" _Ibuku… Ibu… Ibu?"_

 _Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru terus bergumam dan berucap dengan nada bertanya._

" _Ya, Ibumu. Bagaimana dengan Ibumu?" ulang Petugas tersebut._

" _Ibuku?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit Kantor Polisi tersebut seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. Ia bahkan tak ingat jika ia memiliki seorang Ibu._

" _Ah! Aku tidak memiliki Ibu. Aku tidak pernah memiliki Ibu," jawab Chanyeol. Petugas itu hanya mendesah berat._

" _Chanyeol. Keluargamu memiliki Marga Park. Jadi, yang kami tahu bahwa namamu adalah Park Chanyeol. Dan… apakah kau tahu bahwa kau sudah melakukan banyak tindakan kriminal selama ini?"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tak pernah merasa melakukan tindakan kriminal. Tetapi kenapa ia yang dituduh?_

" _Kau hampir menghilangkan nyawa Kim Junmyeon, Teman satu Kelasmu saat kalian tengah berkelahi."_

" _Aku tidak melakukan tindakan Kriminal. Aku hanya membela diriku!"_

" _Membela diri dengan cara kekerasan?"_

" _Dia harus diberi pelajaran. Agar bisa menjaga perkataannya."_

" _Chanyeol. Kau sedang dalam masa pengawasan kami. Sudah banyak Korban akibat ulahmu, dan Junmyeon adalah Korbanmu yang ke sepuluh. Jika sekali lagi kau melakukan kekerasan terhadap Temanmu, kau akan dikeluarkan dari Sekolahmu dan jika kau sudah Dewasa nanti, kau akan menjalankan hukumanmu di penjara."_

 _Chanyeol terus memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Petugas itu secara seksama._

" _Karena kau masih di bawah umur, kau terbebas dari hukumanmu."_

 _Sejak kejadian itu, Chanyeol mulai berpikir. Ia tak mungkin melakukan kesalahan lagi dan tertangkap tangan oleh Petugas Keamanan. Ia sudah lelah jika harus terus menerus diinterogasi oleh Petugas berseragam tersebut. Dan seiring ia tumbuh Dewasa, Chanyeol mulai bermain bersih. Tak ada satupun Korbannya yang berani melapor pada Polisi._

 _Hingga tanpa sengaja, ia berkenalan dengan dua orang Teman satu Jurusan saat ia menuntut Ilmu di Perguruan Tinggi, yaitu Kai dan Sehun. Ceritanya sangat panjang, namun yang terpenting adalah mereka memiliki latar belakang dan kegemaran yang sama. Sering menyiksa orang, berkelahi dan melanggar Peraturan. Hidup mereka bebas, dan selalu berhasil lolos dari kejaran Polisi._

" _Aku menyukai kebebasan."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang, apa kau ingin bercerita pada kami? Alasan kenapa kau memilih Baekhyun? Selain karena ia… cantik?" Kai membuka percakapan.

Seperti biasa Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol tengah berkumpul, ditemani dengan beberapa botol minuman keras dan beberapa bungkus Rokok. Sudah 4 hari mereka menyekap Baekhyun dan hal itu membuat Kai penasaran kenapa Chanyeol menyekap Korban selama itu. Biasanya, mereka menyekap Korban tak lebih dari 24 jam, lalu mereka lepas.

"Kau menyukainya?" tebak Sehun.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah Café dan tak sengaja tangan kami bersentuhan saat akan memasuki pintu Café tersebut."

"Lalu?"

"Sangat lembut, padahal ia adalah seorang laki-laki."

Tak pernah Chanyeol merasakan kelembutan kulit seorang laki-laki seperti saat ia merasakan kulit Baekhyun secara langsung tanpa sengaja. Ia memang membenci laki-laki, sangat. Tetapi setelah ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, pendiriannya terpatahkan hanya karena lembutnya permukaan kulit Baekhyun.

"Setelah insiden itu, aku selalu membayangkan kelembutan kulitnya setiap malam. Aku bahkan berfantasi tentang dirinya di Kamarku," lanjut Chanyeol. Hanya dengan kedua Sahabatnya itu, ia akan menjadi sosok yang terbuka.

"Bukankah kulit wanita jauh lebih lembut?" Tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "tidak."

Sehun dan Kai mengernyit atas jawaban kilat dari Chanyeol.

"Aku seperti ingin menyetubuhinya setiap malam."

"Kau gila!" Kai tertawa kecil.

"Aku menjadi seorang _Stalker_ hanya untuknya. Aku mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi setiap hari, dan aku hancur saat mengetahui bahwa ia telah memiliki seorang Kekasih."

"Dan keinginanmu telah tercapai," sindir Sehun.

"Bukankah lebih baik seperti ini? Daripada aku membunuh Kekasihnya di depan matanya?"

"Lalu, sampai kapan kau akan menyekapnya? Ow, atau kau ingin membunuhnya setelah kau puas mempermainkannya?" tanya Kai.

"Aku berniat seperti itu, karena dengan begitu…"

Chanyeol membuang pandangannya dan mendengus kecil.

"…tidak akan ada seorangpun yang dapat memilikinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Srekk.._

 _Srekk.._

 _Srekk.._

Tangan itu menarik lantai, membawa dirinya berjalan langkah demi langkah. Kakinya bergetar menahan sakit, ringisan pilu yang keluar dari bibirnya cukup membuktikan bahwa tersiksanya ia akan rasa sakit. Seluruh permukaan kulitnya membiru, meninggalkan luka memar yang tak tahu kapan akan sembuh. Wajahnya penuh luka lebam, dan pelipisnya terdapat jalur kucuran darah yang mengering.

Luhan saat ini tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk keluar dari Kamar penyiksaan itu. Berjalan merangkak memeluk lantai, guna mencari jalan keluar dari sana. Ia tahu bahwa para keparat itu tengah tak berada di Rumah itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan sedikit kesempatan yang ada.

Sungguh ia tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit dan perih pada area selangkangannya lebih lama lagi.

Beberapa meter sudah berhasil ia lalui. Menempuh perjalan yang menurutnya sangat panjang, hanya untuk mencapai sebuah pintu utama yang lusuh. Tinggal 5 atau 6 meter lagi ia tiba disana, namun tenaganya seakan terkuras habis, dan getaran di tangannya semakin hebat. Tubuhnya tumbang, Ia ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

Sementara dari dalam Kamar lagi, Baekhyun baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Mendengar suara seretan kaki yang menggema di lorong kecil Rumah berlantai kayu itu, membuatnya penasaran. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk berjalan menuju pintu dan memastikan apa yang didengarnya.

Matanya terbelalak saat menyaksikan sosok Luhan yang hampir tak sadarkan diri tak jauh dari Kamar itu. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menghampiri lelaki kurus berambut _blonde_ itu dan menyeret tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" gumam Baekhyun. Ia berbisik karena tak ingin para keparat itu mendengar suaranya.

Luhan membuka matanya. Ia memperhatikan wajah panik Baekhyun yang sedang memeluknya erat. Baekhyun juga menutupi tubuh polos Luhan dengan seragam Sekolahnya yang sudah sangat lusuh. Setidaknya, Luhan mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan.

"T-terima kasih…" ucap Luhan dengan sisa kesadarannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mereka menyiksamu juga?" Baekhyun hampir saja meneteskan airmatanya, setelah melihat selangkangan Luhan yang mengalami pendarahan cukup parah.

"Mereka menyiksaku. Memperkosaku beramai-ramai dan memasukkan botol ke dalam anusku."

"Dan pendarahan ini?"

"Aku rasa… tulang pinggulku retak."

Luhan merasa terselamatkan setelah bertemu dengan Baekhyun, meskipun pada kenyataannya tidak.

Sementara Baekhyun mengalami keterkejutan yang sama. Ia harus mencari bantuan saat ini juga. Mata sipitnya menelisik ke seluruh penjuru Kamar kecil tersebut, namun ia tak mendapati apapun selain ponselnya yang terlegetak menyedihkan di atas lantai. Baterainya sudah keluar dari tempatnya, dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk memasangkannya kembali.

Kedua tangannya bergetar menekan layar ponselnya, menekan tombol bantuan secepat mungkin sebelum ketiga keparat itu datang dan memergokinya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Luhan yang pucat dan mengenaskan. Ia tak ingin ada nyawa yang melayang karena penyiksaan ini.

Panggilan itu tersambung, dan ia segera membuka suaranya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan ponselnya dirampas secara paksa oleh seseorang lalu dilempar ke dinding hingga ponsel itu hancur.

Wajah Chanyeol kembali tertangkap oleh pandangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat marah dan yang Baekhyun tahu setelahnya adalah Chanyeol yang bergerak cepat mengikat kedua tangannya dan menampar pipinya dengan amat keras.

 _PLAKK!_

"Mencari bantuan hm?"

 _PLAKK!_

Chanyeol menampar Baekhyun kembali. Sementara Sehun yang berada di belakang Chanyeol, berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang tergeletak lemah, lalu menarik kasar dagunya.

"Kau fikir apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun. Caranya memandang Luhan, terlihat sangat mengancam.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku!" teriak Luhan dengan suara paraunya. Biarkan saja jika setelah ini ia mati karena kehabisan tenaga.

"Atau… jika kau memang ingin membunuhku, cepat bunuh aku sekarang! Aku tidak sanggup dengan penyiksaanmu ini!" Luhan memberontak. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan terkejutnya.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku memiliki ide bagus."

Lalu ia mengusap lembut pipi yang baru saja ditamparnya, dan melemparkan senyuman menawannya.

"Sayang, apa kau berkenan untuk… bermain dengan Luhan?"

Gila!

Chanyeol adalah makhluk tergila yang pernah ia jumpai di Dunia ini.

"Bukankah kau terlihat ingin membantunya tadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhnya jika kau mencium Luhan dan bermain dengannya di hadapan kami," Sehun angkat bicara. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku… tidak bisa," gumam Baekhyun. Ia menunduk dan memperhatikan ikatan di tangannya.

"Kau bisa."

"Tidakkah kalian berlebihan?" ucap Kai. Ia sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari dekat pintu.

"Bisakah kau diam, Kim Jongin?" desis Chanyeol.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun mendekat pada Luhan. Memposisikan kedua lelaki manis itu bersampingan dan saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Disana, Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah tersiksa yang Luhan tunjukkan padanya, namun ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah mereka. Ia sungguh tak ingin Luhan dibunuh.

"Aku… akan melakukannya," gumam Baekhyun. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menahan wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat. Sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Luhan, ia menatap kedua mata rusa indah itu bermaksud untuk meyakinkannya.

 _Cup_

Baekhyun berhasil mencium bibir Luhan. Ia kecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut dan mencoba untuk menikmatinya. Tak ada nafsu dalam dirinya, ia hanya bermaksud untuk memberikan kekuatan juga ketenangan pada lelaki yang bernasib sama sepertinya. Ia yakin dengan adanya sebuah keajaiban, bahwa mereka akan terbebas dari segala penyiksaan ini.

Sementara dari sisi lain, Chanyeol terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Menyaksikan Baekhyun mencium Luhan tepat di bibir, menimbulkan perasaan yang tak nyaman di dalam hatinya. Ia tak tahu apa perasaan itu. Ia… hanya tak suka melihat apa yang ia kira menyenangkan.

 _Cpkhh cpkhh.._

Ciuman Baekhyun mulai memanas, sedangkan Luhan hanya terdiam menutup kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura, maka ia memilih untuk tidak memberontak. Ia pun penasaran akan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh para keparat itu setelah menyaksikan hal ini. Apakah mereka akan senang atau justru sebaliknya.

"Hentikan."

Suara lirih Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengakhiri ciumannya pada Luhan. Namun ketika ia berusaha untuk menatap mata Chanyeol, Chanyeol justru membuang tatapannya dan beranjak berdiri.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kamar itu. Tanpa sebuah kalimat apapun. Menyisakan sejuta pertanyaan besar dari seluruh orang yang berada di sana.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat keras, tetapi ia tak ingin orang-orang itu mengetahui apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Ia rasa ia sudah mulai gila. Menyaksikan Baekhyun berciuman dengan oranglain, membuat amarahnya membuncah. Ia tak suka itu.

 _Brukk!_

Chanyeol menutup pintu Kamar mandi dengan keras. Mengusap wajahnya kasar dan terduduk lemah di atas _closet_. Kepalanya terasa pening dan jantungnya masih berdebar keras. Keringat kecil meleleh mengaliri dahinya.

Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

"Dia hanya seorang Pelacur! Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bunga-bunga cinta mulai bertebaran. Semoga Chanyeol cepat menyadari perasaan cintanya pada Baekhyun wkwk**_

 _ **Oiya, dan maaf untuk para readers yang bertanya, "Mana KaiBaek dan HunBaeknya?"**_

 _ **Ok, disini Yuta bakal jawab, mungkin ga semua orang suka dengan KaiBaek dan HunBaek, maka dari itu Yuta ga berani untuk menulis scene mereka. Okelah, kalo ada yang maksa/? Yuta bakal tulis scene KaiBaek dan HunBaek, TAPI masih dalam batas yang wajar. Demi keamaan bersama/? Ditunggu ajah pokoknya Hehe :'D**_

 _ **Chapter 4 udah Yuta update.**_

 _ **Penasaran sama Chapter 5 nya?**_

 _ **Kira-kira Chanyeol udah mulai respect sama Baekhyun atau belum ya? Wkwk**_

 _ **LAST!**_

 _ **NEXT?**_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO!**_

 _ **YUTA TUNGGU~ TERIMA KASIH :***_


	5. Chapter 5

_Cpkhh cpkhh.._

Ciuman Baekhyun mulai memanas, sedangkan Luhan hanya terdiam menutup kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura, maka ia memilih untuk tidak memberontak. Ia pun penasaran akan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh para keparat itu setelah menyaksikan hal ini. Apakah mereka akan senang atau justru sebaliknya.

"Hentikan."

Suara lirih Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengakhiri ciumannya pada Luhan. Namun ketika ia berusaha untuk menatap mata Chanyeol, Chanyeol justru membuang tatapannya dan beranjak berdiri.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kamar itu. Tanpa sebuah kalimat apapun. Menyisakan sejuta pertanyaan besar dari seluruh orang yang berada di sana.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat keras, tetapi ia tak ingin orang-orang itu mengetahui apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Ia rasa ia sudah mulai gila. Menyaksikan Baekhyun berciuman dengan oranglain, membuat amarahnya membuncah. Ia tak suka itu.

 _Brukk!_

Chanyeol menutup pintu Kamar mandi dengan keras. Mengusap wajahnya kasar dan terduduk lemah di atas _closet_. Kepalanya terasa pening dan jantungnya masih berdebar keras. Keringat kecil meleleh mengaliri dahinya.

Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

"Dia hanya seorang Pelacur! Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya."

 **.** **  
** **.** **  
** **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.** **  
** **.** **  
** **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:** **  
**ABUSE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:** **  
**Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:** **  
**M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Crime, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata siswi Jepang "Junko Furuta" yang disiksa oleh beberapa pemuda hingga tewas. Disini Yuta ga bikin salah satu cast sampe tewas ya, tapi mengarah pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring penyiksaan itu dilakukan. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. KEKERASAN (HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, BUKAN UNTUK DICONTOH). MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:** **  
**[YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21!] Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**The Veronicas - You Ruin Me

 **\- HAPPY READING -** **  
** **.** **  
** **.** **  
** **.**

 _Seorang siswa terduduk lemah di hadapan 3 Lelaki yang berada di hadapannya. Sepasang lututnya mencium lantai dingin dan kepalanya menunduk dalam. Darah segar mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Merasakan nyeri akibat luka memar yang baru saja ia dapati._

" _Apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya membuat kami senang?" ucap salah satu dari 3 Lelaki tersebut. Sedangkan sang siswa hanya menggeleng lemah._

" _Bagus. Siksaanmu akan bertambah."_

 _Grep_

 _Dengan sigap siswa yang babak belur itu bersungkur di bawah si Lelaki itu, berharap agar si Lelaki itu tak serius dengan ucapan. Sungguh, rasanya sudah hampir mati karena menahan rasa sakit, dan ia tak ingin kesakitan itu bertambah lagi._

" _K-kumohonh.. jangan menyiksaku lagi."_

 _Suaranya itu terdengar bergetar, parau dan memilukan. Namun tak ada hati yang tergoyahkan karenanya._

" _Kyungsoo, kami tidak akan menyiksamu seperti ini jika kau mau memuaskan hasrat kami."_

 _Kai berucap lemah mendekati Kyungsoo –siswa yang menjadi Korban mereka-. Sementara kedua Lelaki lain, Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya terdiam menyaksikan hal itu._

" _A-aku… ti-tidak bisa," gumam Kyungsoo di sela isakannya._

" _Habiskan saja dia! Kau terlalu membuang banyak waktu!"_

 _Chanyeol menendang tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memeluk kedua kakinya. Ia jijik melihat sosok lemah seperti itu, terlebih perasaannya saat ini tengah diselimuti amarah._

" _Kyungsoo, kami sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini. Jadi, jangan salahkan kami jika kami memaksamu untuk menuruti semua perintah kami."_

 _Kemudian Kai meraih satu tangan Kyungsoo dan ia kecup punggung tangan itu. Beralih mengecup leher yang tak lagi bersih karena luka lecet dan meraup bibir berbentuk hati itu lamat-lamat. Kai tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol tadi. Birahinya sudah berada di ujung, dan ia harus melampiaskannya sekarang juga pada siswa mungil ini._

" _Kumohonhh.. jangan la-lakukan hal i-inih.. hiks."_

 _Kai hanya menunduk, memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya seolah ia tak mendengar kalimat permohonan yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia menginginkan tubuh ini untuk disentuhnya, apakah akan terasa luar biasa atau nikmat, ia sangat penasaran._

 _Ia bahkan tak mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Sehun mulai melucuti pakaian Kyungsoo dan mengunci pergerakan siswa mungil tersebut. Dan juga Chanyeol, ia bahkan sudah menjejalkan ereksinya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo yang baru saja terbebas dari lumatan Kai._

 _Sementara Kai bertekad untuk menikmati keperawanan Kyungsoo untuk yang pertama kali. Ia begitu menikmati pahatan Tuhan yang indah pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Bersamaan dengan jeritan pilu dan tetesan air mata, Kai berhasil mewujudkan keinginannya. Ia berhasil memperkosa Kyungsoo secara paksa, dan melakukan hal yang tak Kyungsoo inginkan._

 _Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, ia benar-benar telah membuang Kyungsoo dari kehidupannya. Menyumpalnya dengan ribuan ancaman agar Kyungsoo tetap tutup mulut. Dan hal itu cukup berhasil, mengingat ia masih bisa bernafas dengan bebas tanpa mengkhawatirkan suatu hal yang buruk terjadi._

 _Namun bayangan itu masih ada. Tertinggal dan tersusun rapih di kepalanya, bagaikan sebuah dokumen penting yang terus terputar secara otomatis sebagai pengingat. Kyungsoo selalu menghantuinya. Di setiap malamnya dan di setiap waktu yang ia miliki._

 _Ia tak pernah memperdulikan tentang nyawa seseorang. Namun sejak ia mendapatkan sebuah kabar buruk di pagi hari di sebuah televisi, kehidupannya berubah 100 persen. Rasa bersalah mulai bersarang di benaknya. Kyungsoo bunuh diri dengan cara menyayat pergelangan tangan kirinya di Kamar mandi Sekolahnya, tepat dimana ia diperkosa dan disiksa oleh Kai dan kedua temannya._

 _Bugh!_

" _Brengsek! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengancamnya dengan membunuh Adik perempuannya!"_

 _Kai meninju wajah Chanyeol dengan keras dan menatap Lelaki tinggi itu dengan tatapan menyalang. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan dadanya naik turun menahan emosi. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa alasan di balik kematian Kyungsoo adalah sebuah ancaman dari Chanyeol._

" _Hey, itu hanya sebuah ancaman. Aku bahkan tak tahu bahwa ia menganggap hal itu serius."_

 _Chanyeol selalu menjawab dengan santai. Tak ada raut kekesalan sedikitpun setelah Kai meninju wajahnya._

" _Kau telah membunuh dua nyawa sekaligus! Selamat!"_

 _Sindir Kai, lalu ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ingin menangis, tetapi ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia tak memiliki kejelasan akan perasaannya terhadap kematian Kyungsoo._

" _Dua nyawa?" ulang Chanyeol. Ia tahu bahwa Kai tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya._

" _Saat itu hanya aku yang memperkosanya. Dan apa kau tahu bahwa setelah itu aku selalu memperhatikannya?" ucap Jongin. Chanyeol terdiam._

" _Itu karena ia tengah mengandung Anakku!"_

" _Shit!"_

" _Brengsek! Kau benar-benar keparat, Park Chanyeol!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Day 5**_

Kai terduduk memainkan sebuah cincin yang selalu ia pakai. Cincin yang mengingatkan dirinya akan sosok Kyungsoo. Cincin yang tak sengaja ia ambil setelah dirinya memperkosa Kyungsoo 2 tahun silam. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu sejak lama memang, namun bayangan itu masih terekam jelas di kepalanya. Ia tak mungkin dapat melupakan sosok Kyungsoo.

Pintu Kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan wajah datar Chanyeol yang memandangnya sekilas. Ia memang sudah memaafkan Chanyeol dan berjanji untuk melupakan kejadian itu, namun mengingat Korban mereka kali ini, memaksanya mengingat kembali memori kelam tersebut. Mungkin jika Kyungsoo masih hidup, ia berusia sama seperti Baekhyun. Korban Chanyeol saat ini.

"Apa lagi rencanamu selanjutnya? Menjadikannya Boneka _Sex_ -mu?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

"Baekhyun maksudmu?"

Kai mendengus, Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Aku sangat mengenalmu, Park. Dan menurutku, Baekhyun istimewa bagimu. Bukankah aku benar?"

"Apa alasanmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Kita telah melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Kau pertama kali memperkosa Baekhyun menggunakan penismu. Dan kau… tidak melakukan hal itu pada Korban-korbanmu sebelumnya."

Chanyeol meneguk segelas air dan berdiri menyandarkan tubuh tingginya pada meja pendek, tak jauh dari tempat Kai terduduk.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Chanyeol santai.

"Aku memperkosa Kyungsoo dengan penisku untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kau membunuhnya, dan aku masih menyesali perbuatanku padanya hingga saat ini."

"Kau menyebutkan nama itu lagi, Kai."

"Ya, aku tak mungkin bisa melupakan kejadian itu meskipun aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku hanya memastikan kau tak akan menyesal seperti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini."

"Jadi, kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau 'mencintai' Kyungsoo?" sindir Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau mulai menyukai Baekhyun, dan aku…"

Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan menyimpan cincin yang ia mainkan tadi ke dalam saku celananya.

"…tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun mati di tanganmu. Aku tidak ingin menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai berjalan menuju sebuah Kamar dimana Baekhyun dan Luhan disekap. Sementara Chanyeol dan Sehun mengatakan padanya untuk keluar mencari informasi tentang penculikan yang mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa agar tak dicurigai oleh pihak Kepolisian. Biasanya, mereka akan bersikap baik dan sewajarnya, sebagai kamuflase kelakuan bejat mereka terhadap Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Kai memilih tinggal di Rumah kecil itu. Menjaga Luhan dan Baekhyun agar tak kabur dari sana. Pandangannya terlampau datar saat memperhatikan dua sosok lemah yang tengah tak berdaya karena kehilangan tenaga dan juga luka yang dideritanya. Terbesit sebuah perasaan iba pada Luhan dan Baekhyun, yang mungkin saja akan bernasib sama dengan Kyungsoo.

Tidak.

Ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi pada Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus membuat mereka bertahan hidup. Ia rela menolong Luhan dan Baekhyun, meskipun dengan resiko besar. Yaitu, mengkhianati kedua Sahabatnya, dan juga yang paling parah adalah harus menjalani hukuman di balik penjara.

Kai berjalan mendekat, dengan membawa 2 botol air dan juga nasi yang telah ia beli di sebuah Toko kecil pinggir Kota. Perlahan satu tangannya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan menepuknya pelan, bermaksud agar Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Begitupun dengan Luhan, ia melakukan hal yang sama agar Luhan terbangun.

"Makanlah.."

Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Menatap keanehan dari pandangan yang diarahkan oleh Kai pada mereka. Ini aneh, terlebih bagi Luhan, ia bahkan mengingat betul kejadian semalam dimana Kai memperkosanya dengan sadis dan kasar bersama Sehun.

"Aku tidak menaruh racun atau apapun ke dalamnya. Makanan ini aman. Karena kalian… harus bertahan hidup."

Kai meletakkan makanan dan minuman tersebut di depan tubuh Luhan dan Baekhyun, lalu beranjak dari sana begitu saja. Lagi-lagi, menyisakan banyak pertanyaan besar bagi mereka karena sikap Kai yang tak biasa. Ingin mengelak, tetapi mereka tahu bahwa Kai tidak berkata bohong. Kai jujur, dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, mereka melahap makanan itu hingga tak tersisa.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Kai kembali berdiri di hadapan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar mengetahui bahwa Luhan dan Baekhyun menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan baik. Itu berarti, keduanya sudah dalam keadaan kenyang.

Sedikit perasaan bersyukur terlintas di benaknya. Namun entah dorongan darimana, Kai membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun pasti akan menolak, tetapi ia pun tak mampu menahan perasaan yang kian mendorongnya.

Mata elangnya bertubrukkan dengan mata rusa Luhan, ia hanya berbisik, "Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja," dan sejak itu tak ada lagi protes dari tatapan Luhan.

Sementara Baekhyun, ia memilih untuk mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Kai. Meminta jawaban atas tindakan Kai terhadapnya saat ini. Namun Kai hanya tersenyum dan terus membawanya keluar dari Kamar itu.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kalian lakukan?" lirih Baekhyun. Terdapat nada keputusasaan disana.

"Bukan kami, tetapi aku. Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu," jawab Kai dingin.

Kini mereka memasuki sebuah Kamar kosong lainnya. Tak berbeda dari Kamar-kamar lain, luasnya begitu sempit dan hanya ada 1 jendela kecil yang menjadi sumber cahaya. Kai meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun di sudut Kamar tersebut, lalu melepaskan resleting celananya sendiri. Sontak Baekhyun panik dan ia menghentikan aktivitas Kai dengan perkataannya.

"A-apa.. yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau fikir apa yang akan aku lakukan?"

Airmata Baekhyun mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi. Ia tak ingin diperkosa berkali-kali oleh para Lelaki Bajingan itu. Ia kira Kai akan menyelamatkannya, tetapi perkiraannya salah. Kai ternyata masih memanfaatkannya.

"Baekhyun, ayolah… apa kau berpikir aku akan menyelamatkanmu?" Kai tertawa kecil. Bersamaan dengan menetesnya airmata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya menahan tangan Kai agar Kai tak benar-benar dengan niatnya. Namun Kai justru mengecup punggung tangan itu singkat, lalu meraup bibir Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Nafas Baekhyun tertahan, ia tak mampu melawan Kai.

Kai tak perlu repot-repot melepaskan pakaian Baekhyun karena pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh Baekhyun hanyalah pakaian dalamnya saja. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tetap berbaring di bawahnya, lalu mengunci pergerakannya serta menciumnya dengan brutal.

Ia mengusap lembut surai Baekhyun ketika ia merasa Baekhyun sudah mulai tenang. Taka da lagi perlawan berarti dari Baekhyun. Yang terdengar hanyalah gumaman Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Itu bagaikan alunan indah baginya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika suatu saat nanti kau hamil," bisik Kai. Kemudian tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun lalu menggenjot tubuh lemah itu. Ia harus bergerak cepat, sebelum Chanyeol memergoki perbuatannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku di masa lalu. Aku tidak ingin menyesal untuk yang kedua kali," lanjutnya.

Ia perhatikan wajah lesu Baekhyun yang tak berdaya di bawah kuasanya. Sesekali ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan mengusap kotoran yang terdapat di wajah cantik itu. Membayangkan jika Baekhyun adalah Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang telah terenggut nyawanya akibat perbuatan bejatnya.

Juga, karena ia ingin memberikan pelajaran bagi Chanyeol karena telah membunuh Kyungsoonya. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sangat menyukai korbannya kali ini, yaitu Baekhyun. Maka, apakah salah jika ia melakukan balas dendam melalui cara ini?

"Bagaimana hm? Ahh~ Kauhh menikmatinyahh?"

Kai masih menggagahi Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun berusaha mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat dan sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Owhh nampaknya kau menyukainya ya? Arghhh mhh ahhh~"

Baekhyun menggeleng, kedua tangannya masih ia gunakan untuk mendorong pinggul Kai agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Ia tak ingin disetubuhi oleh Kai. Sudah cukup tubuhnya kotor karena Chanyeol. Ia tak ingin ada Lelaki lain.

"Baekhh ahh~"

Kai terus menggeram menikmati setiap rasa yang ia rasakan saat memperkosa Baekhyun. Jadi, apakah ini alasan kenapa Chanyeol sangat menyukai tubuh Baekhyun? Karena lubangnya yang begitu sempit dan juga nikmat?

Baekhyun berhenti memberontak, isakannya pun mereda. Tak ada lagi tangisan yang terdengar dari Baekhyun. Ia terdiam dengan kedua mata yang terbuka. Menatap ke satu sudut tanpa diketahui oleh Kai. Namun semakin lama, Kai mulai menyadarinya. Ada keanehan dari diri Baekhyun, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak dan ia membalikkan kepalanya.

Disana. Di ambang pintu. Terdapat sosok Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri menyaksikan apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Dengan cepat, Kai mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Baekhyun dan bangkit berdiri.

"Sedang bersenang-senang?" sindir Chanyeol. Ia tertawa kecil memandang Baekhyun sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Kai.

"Apa aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Kai.

 _BUGH!_

"Brengsek!"

"Wow! Kau meninjuku hanya karena Lelaki lemah yang kau sebut Pelacur itu, Park?"

Kai tak terima karena Chanyeol meninju wajahnya dengan sangat keras. Kai bahkan hendak membalas tinjuan Chanyeol, namun tangannya terhenti di udara.

Ia tak benar-benar ingin meninju Sahabatnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau memikirkan alasan kenapa aku melakukan semua hal ini padamu, Park Chanyeol."

Kai berlalu darisana begitu saja setelah memakai kembali celananya. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun terbaring disana, karena ia tahu pasti Chanyeol akan mengurusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Byun Baekhyun… kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?"

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun keluar dari Kamar tersebut menuju ke Kamar mandi. Langkah Baekhyun gontai, namun Chanyeol sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Potongan=potongan bayangan saat Kai memperkosa Baekhyun terus berputar di kepala Chanyeol. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun menolak keras perbuatan Kai, dan ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk menghentikan Kai, tetapi apakah ia harus diam begitu saja?

"KENAPA HAH?!"

Chanyeol membanting tubuh Baekhyun hingga tersungkur di samping _closet._ Ia berteriak dan terus bertanya kenapa Baekhyun tak menghentikan aksi Kai. Sungguh ia tak suka jika miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain, termasuk Sahabatnya sendiri. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, selain ringisan dan isak tangis dari bibir Lelaki cantik itu.

 _BUGH!_

 _BUGH!_

"KAU MEMBUATKU GILA, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol terus menendangi perut Baekhyun yang tersungkur di bawahnya. Sepasang kai dan tangannya pun tak luput dari tendangan kaki Chanyeol. Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk, sembari telungkup melindungi wajahnya. Cukup lama, namun Chanyeol tak kunjung berhenti menyiksanya.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Hikss hikss, kumohon… le-lepaskan aku, Chanyeol… hiks! Biarkan aku hidup dengan bebas hiks hiks…"

Chanyeol menutup pintu Kamar mandi kecil itu dengan kasar. Menarik kembali tubuh Baekhyun agar tengkurap di atas _wastafel_ yang berada tepat di depannya. Ia tatap wajah terluka Baekhyun yang memantul melalui cermin besar _wastafel_ tersebut. Lalu ia menjambak rambut Baekhyun, sementara ia berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

"Jika saja kau tak menolakku saat itu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi," gumam Chanyeol.

Airmata masih setia mengaliri wajah cantik itu. Memandang betapa jahatnya wajah Chanyeol yang saat ini mulai mengecupi bahunya.

"A-apa lagi yang kau inginkan? K-kau… hiks! Kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya…"

"Setidaknya, aku harus menghapus bekas Lelaki Brengsek itu dari tubuhmu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu Chanyeol akan memperkosanya dengan kasar kembali. Ia sudah hampir mati, dan Chanyeol tetap melakukan hal itu hingga detik ini.

Dengan tenaga dan keberanian yang Baekhyun miliki, ia berhasil membalikkan tubuhnya. Kali ini menghadap langsung pada Chanyeol, hingga kedua pasang _hazel_ itu bertemu.

"Apa karena aku menolakmu pada saat itu, hingga kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?" lirih Baekhyun. Suaranya serak akibat terlalu lama menangis.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia memilih untuk terdiam. Pandangannya tak lepas dari mata Baekhyun, dan ia berusaha keras untuk memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kenapa ia terdiam dan berhenti melanjutkan niatnya?

"Jawab aku," paksa Baekhyun.

Namun baru saja Chanyeol akan membuka suaranya, Baekhyun lebih dulu menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan menyatukan bibir keduanya. Ya, Baekhyun lebih dulu mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan sedikit melumatnya. Terlintas perasaan hangat muncul di hati Chanyeol, mengingat Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun menerima ciumannya selama ini. Tetapi yang terjadi saat ini justru sebaliknya, Baekhyunlah yang lebih dulu menciumnya.

Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Chanyeol membalas ciuman Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Kedua tangan besarnya terangkat untuk mengusap seluruh permukaan kulit telanjang Baekhyun. Jemarinya menari di atas punggung Baekhyun, dan tak lupa ia memainkan lidahnya di dalam goa hangat milik Baekhyun.

Jadi, apakah Chanyeol baru saja mendapatkan keinginannya?

Apakah Chanyeol baru saja mendapatkan mimpi-mimpinya menjadi nyata?

Fantasi yang selalu didambakannya kini ia rasakan. Dimana saat Baekhyun mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, dan memenuhi apa yang menjadi keinginannya tanpa sebuah paksaan.

Chanyeol mendapatkan mimpinya kali ini.

"Hmmhh cpkhh cpkhh cpkhh~"

Baekhyun melepaskan desahannya. Merapatkan tubuh polosnya pada tubuh Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus pakaian. Hingga Baekhyun sedikit tersentak kala Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya naik ke atas _wastafel_ itu, dan punggungnya bersandar pada cermin.

Ciuman itu belum terlepas, Baekhyun masih setia melayani ciuman panas itu sembari melepaskan kaos yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol. Kedua tangan lentiknya bermain di bahu Chanyeol, dan merasakan otot-otot kekar itu. Biarkanlah kali ini ia menjadi seorang Pelacur yang sebenarnya. Toh, dirinya sudah terlanjur hancur karena Lelaki ini.

Baekhyun hanya sedang berusaha mencari cara agar bisa terbebas dari jeratan Lelaki ini.

"Baekhyun, kau mulai menyukaiku sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol penuh semangat. Ia tak sadar bahwa Baekhyun hanya memanfaatkan situasi ini.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol, ketika Chanyeol mulai menjebloskan kejantanannya pada lubangnya. Jujur, masih terasa menyakitkan. Lelaki cantik itu sama sekali tak merasakan kenikmatan sedikitpun.

"Ahh ahh ahhh~"

Desahan Baekhyun memenuhi Kamar mandi kecil tersebut. Desahan paksaan yang dikeluarkan dari bibir Baekhyun, agar Chanyeol tak mencurigai tujuannya yang sebenarnya. Ia bahkan menjambak rambut hitam Chanyeol secara halus, seolah ia tengah menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Tak henti Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun di sela aktivitas panas mereka. Dorongan-dorongan yang ia lakukan pun semakin cepat. Ia tak dapat menahan nafsunya terhadap Baekhyun. Lelaki cantik ini memang diciptakan untuk melampiaskan nafsunya saja.

Chanyeol membuka lebar kedua paha Baekhyun untuk memudahkannya menghabisi lubang sempit itu. Tak lama, ia kembali mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan terduduk di atas _closet_ yang tertutup, dengan Baekhyun yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Ciuman itu terlepas, Chanyeol kini beralih untuk menyusu pada kedua puting segar milik Baekhyun itu secara bergantian.

Keringat membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Namun tak terlihat tanda-tanda mereka akan mengakhirinya. Justru seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka semakin terlarut oleh suasana panas tersebut. Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak dengan kasar, ia hanya berpegangan pada kedua bahu lebar Chanyeol untuk menyeimbangi tubuhnya. Chanyeol terlalu kasar dan gila. Ia tak sanggup untuk melakukannya lebih lama lagi.

"C-chanhh yeolhh…"

"Yahh sayanghh?"

"A-akuhh sudah tidakhh ahh sangguph la-lagihh…"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Kemudian ia memelankan tempo genjotannya, dan memperhatikan wajah kesakitan yang Baekhyun tunjukkan saat ini.

"Aku berjanji akan memenuhi keinginanmu jika kau sanggup bertahan sampai permainan ini selesai," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak dapat berpikir jernih, tetapi ia menangkap semua ucapan Chanyeol. Perlahan ia mencerna perkataan itu, hingga ia dapat menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena sepertinya rencana ini berhasil.

Chanyeol akan memenuhi keinginannya jika saja ia mampu bertahan hingga permainan ini berakhir.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, dan memilih untuk memeluk leher Chanyeol. Ia raih kembali bibir Chanyeol, dan melanjutkan permainan ini hingga akhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau gila?!"

Sehun terlonjak setelah mendengar penuturan Kai yang baru saja memperkosa Baekhyun saat dirinya dan Chanyeol tengah keluar dari Rumah itu. Sementara Kai hanya terduduk santai bertelanjang dada, sambil mematikkan api pada sebuah Rokok yang diapit oleh bibirnya.

"Apa kau tak ingat dengan perintah awalnya? Ia bahkan menyuruh kita berdua untuk memperkosa Baekhyun," jawab Kai terlampau datar.

"Tidak, setelah ia mengancam akan memutuskan jari jemari kita jika saja kita menyentuhnya," jawab Sehun. Kai tertawa kecil.

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh akan perubahan Chanyeol?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Chanyeol memiliki obsesi bahkan ketertarikan pada Korbannya itu.

"Ia… menyukai Baekhyun?" tebak Sehun _random_.

Kai tertawa. Ia sesap Rokok itu, lalu menghembuskan asapnya hingga udara Ruangan tersebut tercemar.

"Aku masih memastikan hal itu. Maka dari itu aku memanfaatkan kesempatan, untuk mengetahui perasaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya."

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Ia mulai mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kai.

"Memperkosa Baekhyun bukanlah keinginanku, hanya saja aku menganggapnya sebagai bonus hahaha," lanjut Kai.

"Kau akan melakukan hal itu juga pada Luhan?"

"Kau berkenan?"

"Brengsek!"

"Tenanglah, Luhan milikmu."

Kai bangkit berdiri dan menepuk bahu Sehun dengan satu tangannya. "Ah iya, dan sepertinya saat ini ia sedang membuktikan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Kau dengar suara dari arah Kamar mandi?"

Sehun sontak menoleh ke arah Kamar mandi yang berada di ujung lorong Rumah tersebut. Dan pintu Kamar mandi itu tertutup rapat, juga terdengar beberapa desahan dari Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun.

"Aku merasa sangat kasihan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar Keparat!" ucap Sehun dengan mimik wajah iba.

"Tidak ada bedanya denganmu, Bung," balas Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terdiam ketika Chanyeol membawa Luhan pergi dari Rumah penyiksaan itu. Terpaksa sehun melepaskan luhan karena ini permintaan dari Baekhyun. Dan Canyeol sudah berjanji untuk memenuhi apapun permintaan dari Baekhyun. Luhan membutuhkan perawatan, jadi biarlah Baekhyun tersiksa seorang diri disini demi keselamatan Luhan. Ia yakin ia mampu terbebas dari para Lelaki Bajingan itu dengan caranya sendiri.

"Apa kau buta? Karena Baekhyun?"

Sehun menahan emosinya berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Setelah Chanyeol mengembalikan Luhan ke Rumahnya, ia kembali ke markas dan pukulan telak dari Sehun pada wajahnya menyambutnya.

Namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, memandang ke arah Baekhyun yang ia dudukkan di atas sebuah kursi kayu. Rasa sakit pada wajahnya, ia abaikan hanya karena melihat sosok manis itu.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya, Oh Sehun."

"Dan mengabaikan kesenangan Sahabatmu sendiri? Kita sudah berteman lama, Park. Baru kali ini kau berkhianat!"

Kai menahan tubuh Sehun yang hendak melayangkan tinjunya kembali pada Chanyeol. Sekuat tenaga, Kai mencoba untuk menghentikan perkelahian kedua Sahabatnya tersebut. Mereka tidak pernah berkelahi seperti ini hanya karena dipermainkan oleh Korban mereka. Mereka selalu bijak dalam melakukan sebuah tindakan.

Tetapi kali ini berbeda, sepertinya Lelaki bertubuh paling tinggi itu seolah terjerat oleh sosok Korbannya sendiri. Chanyeol sudah dibutakan oleh obsesinya terhadap Baekhyun. Dan mereka semua tahu, bahwa akan ada hal yang tidak beres terjadi.

Kai dan Sehun hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mulai melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Senyuman masih terpatri di wajah tampan itu. Melihat Baekhyun bagaikan melihat emas. Ia bahkan kehilangan akalnya tentang apa yang akan terjadi atas tindakannya baru saja.

Sehun tersadar akan satu hal. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi panik.

"Chanyeol…," gumam Sehun.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika Luhan melaporkan kita pada Polisi?"

 _Deg!_

Kenapa ia tak memikirkan hal itu?

Tanpa mereka sadari, Baekhyun mengembangkan senyuman kecilnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Di awal chapter ini Yuta udah memenuhi permintaan readers yang pengen adanya cast Kyungsoo. Disana udah Yuta masukin Kyungsoo sebagai masa lalu Kai. Semoga nyambung sama jalan ceritanya hehe**_

 _ **Dan…**_

 _ **JRENGGG JRENGGG~**_

 _ **APAKAH SEBENTAR LAGI BAEKHYUN AKAN SELAMAT?**_

 _ **PENASARAN?**_

 _ **MAU BOCORAN? .g**_

 _ **DITUNGGU AJA NEXT CHAPTERNYA, OK?**_

 _ **REVIEWNYA YUTA TUNGGU~**_

 _ **THANK YOU~~**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya, Oh Sehun."

"Dan mengabaikan kesenangan Sahabatmu sendiri? Kita sudah berteman lama, Park. Baru kali ini kau berkhianat!"

Kai menahan tubuh Sehun yang hendak melayangkan tinjunya kembali pada Chanyeol. Sekuat tenaga, Kai mencoba untuk menghentikan perkelahian kedua Sahabatnya tersebut. Mereka tidak pernah berkelahi seperti ini hanya karena dipermainkan oleh Korban mereka. Mereka selalu bijak dalam melakukan sebuah tindakan.

Tetapi kali ini berbeda, sepertinya Lelaki bertubuh paling tinggi itu seolah terjerat oleh sosok Korbannya sendiri. Chanyeol sudah dibutakan oleh obsesinya terhadap Baekhyun. Dan mereka semua tahu, bahwa akan ada hal yang tidak beres terjadi.

Kai dan Sehun hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mulai melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Senyuman masih terpatri di wajah tampan itu. Melihat Baekhyun bagaikan melihat emas. Ia bahkan kehilangan akalnya tentang apa yang akan terjadi atas tindakannya baru saja.

Sehun tersadar akan satu hal. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi panik.

"Chanyeol…," gumam Sehun.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika Luhan melaporkan kita pada Polisi?"

 _Deg!_

Kenapa ia tak memikirkan hal itu?

Tanpa mereka sadari, Baekhyun mengembangkan senyuman kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:** **  
**ABUSE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:** **  
**Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:** **  
**M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Crime, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata siswi Jepang "Junko Furuta" yang disiksa oleh beberapa pemuda hingga tewas. Disini Yuta ga bikin salah satu cast sampe tewas ya, tapi mengarah pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring penyiksaan itu dilakukan. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. KEKERASAN (HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, BUKAN UNTUK DICONTOH). MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:** **  
**[YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21!] Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**The Veronicas - You Ruin Me

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Day 6**_

"Kali ini kau sudah mendapatkan sebuah informasi tentang mereka?" tanya seorang Lelaki berwajah Malaikat yang mengenakan seragam Kepolisian lengkap pada seorang Lelaki lain yang saat ini sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Hanya satu informasi yang aku dapatkan. Dan langsung dari Korban mereka."

Lelaki yang bertanya tadi, bangkit dari duduknya dengan antusias. Seolah ia baru saja menemukan harta karun yang sangat berharga.

"Lalu, apa yang dapat aku lakukan? Bisakah aku bertemu dengan si Korban?"

Si lawan bicara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. "Untuk saat ini, kau belum bisa menemuinya. Aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mempertemukanmu dengannya."

Lelaki itu mendesah lesu. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kabar baik darimu. Terima kasih, Jongdae."

"Ini sudah menjadi tugasku, Komandan."

Lelaki si pembawa kabar– _Jongdae_ –baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Ruangan itu, namun langkahnya terhenti kala panggilan sang Komandan terdengar melalui telinganya.

"Jongdae, tunggu…"

Jongdae membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menatap pada wajah sang Komandan.

"Maksudmu… apakah Korban yang kau temui itu adalah Korban mereka yang sebenarnya?"

Jongdae sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Mereka memiliki banyak Korban. Dan Korban yang aku temui hanyalah salah satu dari puluhan Korban mereka," jelas Jongdae.

"Mereka benar-benar Bajingan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh Sehun. Jika kau berani keluar dari tempat ini, aku tak akan segan-segan memotong kedua kakimu lalu menggantungnya di Jendela."

Chanyeol bersuara rendah memperingati Sehun yang hendak keluar dari Markas mereka. Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun ingin keluar dari tempat itu, ia hanya ingin mengikuti Luhan dan memastikan Luhan tak membocorkan Penculikan mereka pada Polisi.

"Kau yang telah menyebabkan masalah ini, Brengsek!" umpat Sehun pada Chanyeol. Ia membuang wajahnya tak ingin menatap Chanyeol. Sementara Kai hanya terduduk menyaksikan kedua Sahabatnya bertengkar sambil berpangku tangan.

"Kita bisa bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik," Kai mencoba untuk menengahkan.

"Aku akan menyamar."

Chanyeol dan Kai mengarahkan pandangan pada Sehun secara bersamaan.

"Menyamar? Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Kau kira hal itu akan berhasil?" tentang Chanyeol atas keputusan Sehun.

"Lalu? Apa aku harus berdiam diri di sini bersama kalian hingga para Polisi Keparat itu menangkap kita bertiga? Kau jauh lebih bodoh, Park Chanyeol!"

Sejujurnya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun bukanlah alasan yang sesungguhnya. Ia hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi Luhan dan ingin memastikan bahwa Lelaki cantik yang sudah ia lukai itu baik-baik saja. Perasaan bersalah atas Lelaki itu semakin hari semakin membesar. Ia tak tahu perasaan macam apa ini, yang jelas, ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Luhan mendapatkan perawatan setelah apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi berambisi seperti ini? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Oh Sehun?"

Chanyeol mempertajam tatapannya pada Sehun. Membuat Sehun mau tak mau menatap Chanyeol. Ia sedikit kehilangan nyalinya saat ini.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu? Aku bahkan selalu menuruti perintahmu, Park."

Chanyeol tertawa dengan keras secara tiba-tiba, membuat kedua Sahabatnya itu terdiam mematung tak mengerti atas sikap Chanyeol.

"Kalian, berhentilah menjadi orang yang bodoh! Apa kalian ketakutan?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia masih tertawa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kai saat ini sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah. Ia rasa Chanyeol sudah keterlaluan, dan segala tindak kriminal yang telah mereka lakukan sudah melewati batas. Jujur, ia sedikit lelah dengan aktivitas mereka seperti ini. Lebih tepatnya, ia merasa menjadi orang yang tak berguna setelah menyebabkan Kyungsoo meninggal Dunia karena bunuh diri.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu sekarang?" gumam Kai. Ia berusaha mati-matian berbicara dengan tenang. Ia tak ingin menambah masalah di antara mereka bertiga.

"Aku? Tentu aku akan menikmati Korbanku dan setelahnya aku akan menghabisinya. Ah tidak, aku akan membuatnya lebih dulu menyesal karena telah menolakku di masa lalu," jelas Chanyeol. Ia tampak bersemangat karena membayangkan Baekhyunnya.

"Brengsek, bagaimana dengan Korban yang baru saja kau lepaskan huh?!" Sehun hampir saja meninju wajah Chanyeol jika saja Kai tidak menahannya lebih dulu.

"Ia pasti akan melaporkan kita pada Polisi dan kau akan kehilangan Baekhyun sialanmu itu!"

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang nyatanya masih terduduk di kursi yang berada di Ruangan itu. Kondisinya sangat lemah, tetapi ia masih membuka matanya.

"Kau yang sialan, Oh Sehun!"

Setelah memelototi Sehun, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan berjongkok di depan Lelaki cantik itu. Mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun dan menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Aku percaya bahwa kau tak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris terlihat sedang berjalan mondar mandir di Kamar tidur milik Baekhyun. Dengan sebuah ponsel miliknya yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Di sisi lain, seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menangis sesunggukkan sambil menutupi wajahnya. Ia adalah Ibu Baekhyun. Seorang Ibu yang mencemaskan kondisi Putranya yang telah 6 hari menghilang tanpa kabar.

"Terakhir, ia mengirimiku pesan bahwa ia sedang bersama Kekasihnya. Aku kira hubungan kalian sudah berakhir, maka aku sama sekali tak mencurigai hal itu," ucap Ibu Baekhyun dengan suara yang parau.

"Aku sudah melaporkan hal ini pada Polisi agar Baekhyun cepat-cepat ditemukan. Bersabarlah, Bi. Aku yakin Polisi akan segera menemukan Baekhyun."

"Aku memang Ibu yang bodoh! Hiks hiks!"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Bi. Ini bukanlah kesalahan Bibi. Tapi semua ini adalah kesalahan Lelaki Brengsek itu."

Ya, Kris sudah mengetahui bagaimana rupa si Penculik berdasarkan foto yang pernah Baekhyun– _ia duga adalah si Penculik_ –kirim pada Ibunya. Nyatanya si Penculik itu hanyalah seorang yang Bodoh. Ia bahkan tak takut mengirimkan foto wajahnya pada Ibu Baekhyun. Yang tentu saja akan sangat membantunya untuk melaporkan Penculikan ini pada Polisi.

"Bagaimana jika Baekhyun terluka? Dia adalah anak satu-satunya yang Bibi miliki."

Kris memutuskan untuk memeluk wanita paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Ibunya sendiri itu dengan cukup erat. Bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama, yaitu takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada Baekhyun. Tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, menyesalinya pun tak ada gunanya. Ia hanya harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

"Aku akan ke Kantor Polisi malam ini. Jika bisa, aku ingin sekali membantu mencari dimana keberadaan Baekhyun. Aku hanya membutuhkan do'a darimu, Bi."

"Terima kasih, Kris. Semenjak Ayah Baekhyun meninggal, aku tak memiliki seseorang lagi yang dapat menolongku. Dan kini, hanya kau yang dapat menolongku. Terima kasih."

"Aku sangat mencintai Putra Bibi, tentu aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya."

Setelahnya, Kris bangkit berdiri bergegas untuk ke Kantor Polisi. Menanyakan perkembangan kasus Penculikan Kekasihnya yang sudah berlangsung selama hampir seminggu tersebut.

' _Baekhyun… aku bersumpah akan memberikan pelajaran yang berat pada siapa saja orang yang telah menyakitimu.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang Lelaki berwajah Malaikat yang memakai pakaian lengkap Kepolisian, terlihat tengah berjalan melewati lorong-lorong Rumah Sakit besar yang cukup sunyi saat ini, mengingat malam sudah larut.

Ditemani oleh seorang Lelaki lain, yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya, ia mulai memasuki sebuah Kamar yang diyakini adalah Ruang Rawat seorang Korban kasus mereka kali ini.

Pintu itu terbuka, berusaha agar tak mengganggu siapapun yang berada di dalam Kamar itu, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk secara perlahan.

"Aku sudah membuat janji temu dengan Ibu sang Korban. Dan wanita yang sedang duduk di sana adalah Ibu Korban," jelas Jongdae pada sang Komandan dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Dan sang Komandan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Xi. Saya Kim Junmyeon dari anggota Kepolisian Seoul, ingin meminta waktu Anda sebentar?"

Wanita yang sepertinya baru menyadari kedatangan kedua orang berseragam Polisi itu, segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat. Mempersilahkan kedua anggota Polisi itu untuk duduk di sofa yang tersedia di sana.

"Tentu saja, silahkan…," jawab Nyonya Xi. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan murung.

"Aku sangat menyesali kejadian ini terjadi pada Putra Anda yang bernama Xi Luhan. Dan bagaimana kondisinya saat ini? Apakah luka di tubuhnya sangat parah?" tanya Junmyeon. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah seorang Lelaki muda yang tengah berbaring tertidur di atas ranjang rawatnya.

"Tadi pagi, aku mendapatinya terbaring tak sadarkan di depan pintu Rumah kami. Pakaiannya sangat kotor dan banyak luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya. Aku segera melarikannya ke Rumah Sakit, dan betapa terkejutnya aku kala Dokter mengatakan bahwa Luhan mengalami keretakkan pada tulang panggulnya karena diperkosa berkali-kali. Dan juga… dimasukkan benda asing."

Nyonya Xi hampir tak sanggup mengatakan kalimat itu. Ia membayangkan betapa tersiksanya sang Putra karena Penculikan itu. Juga rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan selama Penculikan itu berlangsung.

"Syukurlah ia segera dibawa ke Rumah Sakit dan mendapatkan perawatan Medis. Tetapi… aku masih belum tahu kenapa Penculik itu mengembalikan Luhan tanpa jaminan apapun. Apakah mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan menjadikan Luhan hanya sebagai pancingan?" terka Junmyeon.

"Apakah ada orang lain yang menjadi Korban selain Putraku?" tanya Nyonya Xi.

"Kami masih menyelidiki Kasus ini. Dan sepanjang kami menyelidikinya, diduga sudah banyak yang menjadi Korban si Penculik ini," jelas Jongdae.

"Kumohon segera tuntaskan Kasus ini, masa depan Putraku telah hancur karena sikap tak bertanggung jawab mereka."

"Tentu kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk segera menangkap sang Tersangka. Maka dari itu, kami membutuhkan informasi dari Anda selaku Orangtua si Korban," ucap Junmyeon.

"Aku… memiliki sedikit informasi. Berdasarkan rekaman _cctv_ yang berada di Rumah kami, si Penculik memulangkan Luhan pukul 4 pagi dan berjumlah 2 orang. Satu orang mengemudi Mobil, dan satu lagi menggendong Putraku lalu meletakkannya di depan pintu."

"Mobil? Mereka menaiki Mobil? Apakah Anda bisa melihat Nomor kendaraannya?" tanya Junmyeon antusias.

"Mobil itu tak berplat, dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah… Mobil yang mereka gunakan adalah Mobil yang terbilang cukup mewah," jelas Nyonya Xi.

Satu petunjuk berhasil mereka dapatkan.

"Lalu, apakah Anda bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana wajahnya?" tanya Junmyeon lagi. Namun Nyonya Xi hanya menggeleng.

"Ia menggunakan topeng dan pakaian serba tertutup."

Junmyeon mendesah kecewa. Ia menopangkan punggungnya pada sofa yang ia duduki dan memejamkan kedua matanya nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan pemecahan masalah Kasus yang cukup rumit ini.

"Komandan," ucapan Jongdae membuat Junmyeon membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap ke arah Rekannya tersebut. Jongdae melanjutkan perkataannya, "kita akan dapat dengan mudah mengetahui Pelakunya langsung dari si Korban. Kita harus menanyakan hal ini langsung pada Luhan."

Benar.

Hanya Luhan satu-satunya orang yang dapat membantu mereka kali ini.

"Baiklah, kami akan kembali datang ke sini besok pagi. Kuharap Luhan mau membuka suaranya dan menjawab pertanyaan kami. Itu akan sangat membantu bagi kami," ucap Junmyeon. Lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya diikuti oleh Jongdae setelahnya.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk membujuknya," ucap Nyonya Xi.

"Aku yakin ia mendapatkan Trauma setelah Penculikkan yang dialaminya. Kami tidak akan memaksanya dan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Terima kasih atas waktu Anda sebelumnya."

"Aku harap Penculik sialan itu segera mendekam di Penjara selama-lamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai termenung seorang diri menatap ke luar jendela pada malam yang gelap itu. Ia menyesap sebatang rokok entah sudah yang keberapa. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kenangan yang telah terjadi 2 tahun silam. Dimana dirinya kehilangan seseorang yang mungkin berharga di dalam hidupnya.

Ruangan ini sangat kosong dan sepi. Hanya ada dirinya di sana. Ditemani oleh kepulan asap yang berasal dari rokok yang ia apit dengan dua jemarinya. Malam semakin larut, tetapi ia masih terjaga dan tak berniat untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Ingin rasanya ia menyerahkan diri pada Polisi dan menghukum dirinya sendiri atas dosa besar yang telah ia perbuat pada seseorang di masa lalu. Ia masih merasa bersalah sampai saat ini, dan mungkin perasaan itu akan terus menghantuinya sampai ia mati.

Jujur, ia sudah lelah melakukan kejahatan ini bersama kedua kawannya tersebut. Ia sudah bosan menyiksa dan menyakiti orang yang tak bersalah. Tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol masih sangat bernafsu untuk menyiksa Korbannya tersebut.

Setelah merasa dirinya sudah lebih tenang, Kai memutuskan untuk keluar dari Ruangan gelap itu menuju ke Ruangan lain. Tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari Kamarnya.

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu, dan Kai sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan menyalang dari Sahabatnya tersebut. Sepertinya Chanyeol sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik. Apa yang terjadi pada Sahabatnya tersebut?

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai. Ia memandangi raut wajah Chanyeol dan juga rambutnya yang tampak berantakan.

"Ia pingsan. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sudah 4 jam ia tak bergerak."

Tentu Kai terkejut. Ia tahu yang Chanyeol maksud adalah Baekhyun, Korbannya. Lalu dengan segera ia memasuki Kamar itu dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau apakan dia?" tanya Kai. Ia memeriksa organ vital Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun mengalami Demam yang sangat tinggi.

"Lakukan apapun, jangan biarkan dia mati!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak pada Kai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun. Ia sungguh takut kehilangan Baekhyunnya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun secepat ini.

"Kau tidak ingin dia mati? Tetapi setiap hari kau selalu menyiksanya. Bukankah itu sangat lucu?" ucap Kai sarkastik.

"Awalnya aku memang ingin membunuhnya dan menghancurkannya. Tetapi saat ini tidak. Aku sudah bersusah payah mendapatkannya. Dan dia sudah jatuh cinta padaku."

Nyatanya, itu semua hanyalah prasangka Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun. Ia tak tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya mengelabuinya saja.

"Biarkan dia tenang malam ini sampai besok pagi. Jangan melakukan apapun terhadap tubuhnya. Aku akan menurunkan Demamnya terlebih dahulu," ucap Kai.

Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah kembali menyerang dirinya. Melihat Baekhyun yang terluka dan tak sadarkan diri seperti ini, membuatnya teringat akan kondisi Kyungsoo di masa lalu saat mereka menyiksanya. Ia harap, jangan ada Korban jiwa lagi setelah Kyungsoo. Cukup Kyungsoo yang menjadi Korban pertama dan terakhir.

"Tunggu," ucapan Chanyeol membuat Kai menghentikan pergerakkannya yang sedang memakaikan Baekhyun pakaian berupa Jaket yang dikenakannya. Kai menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol dan ia melihat senyuman Chanyeol yang sangat mengerikan.

"Apakah ia hanya berpura-pura? Ya... aku rasa ia hanya berpura-pura."

Apakah Sahabatnya ini sudah gila?! Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun berpura-pura setelah ia memastikan sendiri bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar Demam dan kondisinya sangatlah lemah?

"Jangan sentuh dia!"

Teriakan Chanyeol mengejutkan Kai kembali. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Kai lalu meninjunya dengan cukup keras.

 _BUGH!_

"Kau menyukainya? Katakan, apa kau menyukai Baekhyunku?!"

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Park Chanyeol!" desis Kai menahan rasa nyeri akibat tinjuan Chanyeol pada wajahnya.

"Kau ingin membalaskan dendammu karena aku telah menyebabkan Kyungsoo mati _huh_?"

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dari balik Pintu Kamar tersebut karena tidurnya terganggu oleh suara perkelahian antara Chanyeol dan Kai. Demi Tuhan, iapun sudah lelah jika setiap hari harus bertengkar dengan kedua Sahabatnya ini.

"Aku lelah. Aku akan pergi dari sini," final Kai. Suaranya melemah dan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara Chanyeol tak memperdulikan ucapan Kai dan justru menghampiri Baekhyun lalu memeluknya erat.

"Kau lihat? Ia sudah gila karena Baekhyun," ucap Kai pada Sehun. Ia berjalan melewati Sehun lalu keluar dari Rumah Penyekapan itu.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Sehun. Kai hanya tersenyum miring.

"Keluar dari sini."

"Jangan bertindak Bodoh! Apa kau ingin kita semua dipenjara?" Sehun mencoba menghalangi Kai. Ia tahu bahwa Kai serius dengan ucapannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku. Aku akan tetap waspada pada Polisi."

Lalu Kai benar-benar menghilang dari sana.

"Biarkan dia pergi. Aku tak membutuhkan seorang Pengkhianat seperti dirinya," ucap Chanyeol.

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia sedikit miris melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Terlebih saat ini Chanyeol mulai mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Baekhyun dengan seutas tali besar. Semua yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun benar-benar sudah di luar batas.

Mereka tak pernah menyekap seseorang hingga selama ini. Dan baginya, Baekhyun adalah Korban mereka yang paling malang.

"Aku akan mengikatnya. Dengan ini, dia tidak mungkin kabur," gumam Chanyeol yang nampak puas dengan hasil karyanya menyiksa Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol tunggu..."

Sehun mendekati Baekhyun dan menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Baekhyun dan ia membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Dia sakit. Lepaskan ikatan tali itu!" perintah Sehun. Namun Chanyeol hanya terdiam seperti tengah merenungi sesuatu.

"Jadi, dia benar-benar sakit ya? Baiklah, aku akan merawatnya. Dan kau, keluarlah dari Kamarku."

Chanyeol sedikit mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh dari Baekhyunnya. Kemudian dengan lembut, Chanyeol mulai melepaskan ikatan tali pada kedua tangan dan kaki Baekhyun. Sikapnya kali ini, berubah 180 derajat dari sikapnya beberapa menit lalu.

Chanyeol sungguh tak terbaca. Ia dapat berubah-ubah menjadi orang yang berbeda dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sedang sakit, sayang?"

Psikologisnya, sudah benar-benar terganggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junmyeon baru saja menyelesaikan Pekerjaannya. Malam sudah sangat larut, dan ia telah terbiasa akan hal itu.

Setelah kembali dari Rumah Sakit, entah kenapa ia teringat oleh seseorang yang sangat disayanginya. Yaitu seorang Lelaki lugu yang telah lama tiada. Seorang Adik yang sangat membanggakannya. Tetapi karena ulah orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, Adiknya kini pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Sudah cukup lama ia hidup dengan rasa kehilangan yang mendalam. Tak bosan ia selalu mendatangi Makam sang Adik. Bagaimana kondisinya dan apapun cuacanya, tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk datang ke Pemakaman itu. Sekalipun dirinya sudah merasa amat sangat lelah.

 _ **Flashback.**_ _ **  
**_  
 _"Kyungsoo, katakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi padamu? Aku tak ingin kau terus menerus menyakiti dirimu seperti ini!"_

 _Junmyeon kala itu berteriak pada Kyungsoo-Adiknya-karena kesabarannya sudah habis. Melihat sang Adik menangis setiap hari di dalam Kamarnya, tanpa mau berbicara atau memakan makanan apapun._

 _Ini sudah hari ke-3 Kyungsoo mengurung dirinya. Dan hal ini tentu membuat Junmyeon kehabisan akal selain mendobrak pintu Kamar Adiknya tersebut. Dengan cepat ia menerobos masuk Kamar itu dan menarik tubuh lemah Kyungsoo yang meringkuk di sudut Kamar sambil memeluk kedua kakinya._

 _"Kumohon katakan sesuatu, Kyungsoo. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Aku telah berjanji pada mendiang Ayah dan Ibu untuk selalu menjagamu."_

 _Junmyeon frustasi. Ia sampai meneteskan airmatanya menangisi kondisi Kyungsoo yang sangat memprihatinkan. Ia merasa gagal karena tak dapat menjaga Adiknya ini dengan baik. Ia hanya terfokus dengan cita-cita yang ingin diraihnya, yaitu menjadi seorang Polisi yang berguna dan dapat diandalkan._

 _"Aku ingin mati... biarkan aku mati! Hiks!"_

 _Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat memilukan. Penganiayaan dan pelecehan yang dialaminya sungguh membuatnya sangat terguncang. Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya dipukuli hingga babak belur lalu diperkosa oleh salah seorang dari ketiga Lelaki yang menyiksanya tersebut._

 _Dan kini ia hamil. Hal ini membuatnya semakin gila. Ia mencintai Anak yang tengah dikandungnya ini, tetapi ia amat sangat membenci seorang Lelaki yang telah menghamilinya itu._

 _"Kita bisa cari jalan keluarnya. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu."_

 _Junmyeon membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Ia berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya dan mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut, agar Adiknya ini tenang._

 _"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya..."_

 _Nyatanya, ia telah diancam oleh ketiga Lelaki Bajingan itu agar tidak mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun. Karena jika ia melanggar, maka Adik perempuan yang ia miliki akan terbunuh. Ia takut. Lebih baik ia yang mati daripada orang-orang yang ia sayangi harus mati karenanya._

 _"Katakan padaku. Aku akan menangkap siapa saja yang telah melukaimu, Kyungsoo."_

 _"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya... Hiks!" Kyungsoo meronta. Ia terus mendorong Junmyeon agar menjauh darinya._

 _"Biarkan aku sendiri. Pergilah Hyung!"_

 _Junmyeon kehilangan cara. Ia tak memiliki pilihan selain membiarkan Kyungsoo menenangkan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Mungkin, Kyungsoo akan lebih baik._

 _Lalu ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari Kamar itu dan berjalan menuju Ruang Tengah Rumah sederhana mereka. Merenungkan segala yang telah terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Hingga ia tertidur._

 _Pagi menjemputnya kembali. Ia segera berlari menuju Kamar Kyungsoo untuk memastikan kondisi Kyungsoo. Namun ia tak mendapatinya._

 _Sementara di tempat lain. Dengan langkah yang terseok-seok, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat yang mengingatkannya dengan kejadian memilukan yang pernah dialaminya beberapa bulan lalu._

 _Yaitu salah satu Kamar Mandi Sekolah yang nyatanya telah menjadi saksi bisu dimana dirinya disiksa dan diperkosa dengan sadis._

 _Dengan wajah pucatnya, ia mulai memasuki Kamar Mandi itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada perutnya yang sudah mulai sedikit membesar. Ia tahu, bahwa ada kehidupan di sana. Tetapi bayang-bayang ancaman para Lelaki Bejat itu, semakin hari semakin mengganggunya._

 _"Sudah saatnya penderitaanku berakhir..."_

 _Ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang telah ia bawa, lalu mengarahkan pisau tajam tersebut pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Menyayatnya dari sayatan kecil, hingga semakin melebar._

 _Ia merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa. Namun ia tak memiliki pilihan lain..._

 _Kyungsoo merenggang nyawanya di dalam Kamar Mandi itu tanpa seorangpun yang tahu._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

"Waktu sudah lama berlalu. Tetapi kejadian itu masih teringat jelas di kepalaku. Kyungsoo... maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu."

Junmyeon bergumam seorang diri, sambil terus berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana Kyungsoo beristirahat dengan tenang. Malam semakin dingin, dan angin semakin kencang menerpa tubuhnya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti kala melihat sosok Lelaki yang sedang berlutut di depan Makam Kyungsoo. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal siapa Lelaki tersebut. Lantas, kenapa orang itu berada di Makam Kyungsoo dan terlihat seperti sedang... menangis?

"Mungkinkah dia..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun terbangun dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun ada sedikit hal yang berbeda, ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan. Yaitu berasal dari seseorang yang memeluknya dengan erat.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping guna melihat orang tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur pulas tertangkap oleh pandangannya.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol. Ia muak jika harus selalu disentuh oleh Lelaki Keparat itu lagi. Ia ingin segera terbebas dari tempat ini.

Baekhyun merangkak hingga sudut Kamar itu lalu terduduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Ia memandangi Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas beberapa meter di hadapannya. Seharusnya ia bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini dan terbebas dari jerat Chanyeol. Tetapi entah kenapa tubuhnya enggan untuk melakukan hal itu.

Ia masih ingin mengetahui jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Ia masih ingin mengetahui alasan kenapa Chanyeol menyiksanya seperti ini.

"Baek... baekhyunh."

Chanyeol menggumamkan Namanya, membuatnya kebingungan dan panik entah harus melakukan apa. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing akibat Demam dialaminya beberapa saat lalu. Jemarinya pun gemetar tanpa henti.

"Baekhyun? Kau sudah sadar?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memberikan tatapan itu pada Baekhyun. Tatapan yang menganggap Baekhyun adalah sebuah Harta Karun yang sangat berharga. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk di sudut.

Baru saja ia ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu, tetapi Baekhyun lebih dulu mengacungkan sebuah pisau lipat, yang ia yakini Baekhyun dapatkan dari saku celananya.

Baekhyun nampak sangat ketakutan, tetapi dengan sisa keberanian yang ia miliki, ia berhasil melumpuhkan pergerakkan Chanyeol hanya dengan pisau lipat tersebut.

"Jangan menyentuhku lagi!"

Chanyeol terduduk di hadapan Baekhyun dan menghela nafasnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku lagi. Atau aku akan menyayat pergelangan tanganku sendiri hingga aku mati! Hiks!"

Baekhyun menumpahkan airmatanya. Ia mengeluarkan ancamannya. Sungguh, ia sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang. Dan tak ada yang lebih baik kecuali mati, daripada dirinya harus disiksa oleh Chanyeol secara terus menerus.

"Baekhyun, kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Kau harus hidup. Kau harus tetap hidup untukku."

Reaksi Chanyeol berubah secara tiba-tiba. Ia seakan takut kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu semua ini sulit. Ini juga sulit untukku. Tapi semua ini penting untuk menjelaskan hubungan kita."

Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengerti ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya memiliki hubungan dengan Chanyeol? Chanyeol bukanlah Keluarga ataupun Kekasihnya. Chanyeol hanyalah seorang Penculik yang Bejat.

"Kau telah memperkosaku berkali-kali. Menyiksaku setiap hari. Lalu... apakah kau akan membunuhku?"

"Aku harap tidak."

"Kau harap tidak?"

"Baekhyun, kau mencintaiku _'kan_?"

Baekhyun hampir terlupa, bahwa ia saat ini sedang berpura-pura mencintai Lelaki gila itu.

"Tatap mataku, Baek. Dan katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Baekhyun menguatkan genggamannya pada pisau yang masih ia pegang. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun, saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"Jadi... kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Chanyeol. Terselip nada kecewa di setiap perkataannya.

Pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan menjatuhkan pisau lipat itu begitu saja. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan getaran tubuh Chanyeol hanya melalui tangannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolakku? Aku baru saja memenuhi keinginanmu. Lalu, apa yang kau harapkan lagi? Apa yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Jelaskan semuanya."

Baekhyun menatap langsung mata Chanyeol. Membuat Lelaki tampan itu mendadak terdiam kaku.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintaimu jika aku tak mengetahui kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?" suara Baekhyun terdengar parau.

"Mungkin aku tidak punya pilihan lain," jawab Chanyeol.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa melepaskanmu."

Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Kemungkinan-kemungkin yang bisa saja menjadi alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk melakukan semua ini.

"Lalu, apa ini sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Tuhan? Apa Tuhan memberitahumu untuk menghukum semua orang yang menolak perasaanmu? Atau sesuatu semacam itu?"

"Ini berbeda! Ini berbeda dengan hal seperti itu. Dan tentu saja bukan."

Chanyeol tampak gusar. Ia terlihat berusaha mencari jawaban atas seluruh pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu apa?! Kau hanya orang yang sakit? Apa dengan melakukan ini kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu?"

"Baekhyun, sungguh tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Aku melakukan ini bukan untukku. Aku melakukan ini untukmu. Karena kau... spesial."

Chanyeol benar-benar seorang Lelaki yang sakit.

"Spesial?"

"Itu benar. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku hanya memiliki warna abu-abu melalui semua kehidupan ini. Seperti setiap menit, setiap hari terlewat begitu saja. Tak seorangpun menyadari adanya diriku di Dunia ini."

Chanyeol kembali teringat saat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan sosok cantik Baekhyun. Tangan mereka secara tak sengaja saling bersentuhan. Rasanya bagaikan tersengat oleh listrik, tetapi bedanya, sengatan itu tak terasa menyakitkan, justru sebaliknya.

Ia seperti telah menemukan sesuatu yang hilang dalam hidupnya.

"Kemudian kau datang dan membuat-" Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan beralih menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang terlihat tirus. Lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "yang membuatku sulit adalah... aku kira kau memang berbeda. Kau cantik, pintar dan kau... sempurna."

 _Deg!_ _  
_  
Baekhyun harap alasan Chanyeol itu tidaklah benar.

"Saat pertemuan pertama kita, aku sudah merencanakannya. Aku mengajakmu datang ke Club itu. Dan kita saling berbicara. Saat kau berbicara denganku, kau melihatku. Kau benar-benar melihatku."

Chanyeol sungguh kecewa. Karena sejak mereka saling mengenal, Baekhyun tak memiliki rasa ketertarikan lebih padanya. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk _'sedikit'_ memaksa Lelaki cantik itu.

"Apa hanya itu saja yang kau inginkan saat melihatku huh?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya bersikap baik padaku tanpa mau membalas cintaku dan kita berdua tahu kalau semua itu bohong!" Chanyeol berteriak. Ia meneteskan airmatanya merasa iba pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu secara paksa ia menarik leher Baekhyun dan mencium bibir tipis itu dengan sangat kasar. Ciuman yang biasa ia berikan pada Baekhyun selama ia menculiknya.

Sementara Baekhyun, terus mendorong dada Chanyeol lalu memukul-mukulnya. Ia tak ingin bersentuhan dengan Lelaki Keparat ini lagi. Ia tak ingin bersikap lemah lagi. Ia harus segera terbebas.

"Arghh!"

Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah kala ciuman itu terlepas. Ia berhasil mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dari dirinya. Dengan cepat ia meraih kembali pisau lipat yang sempat terbuang itu, lalu menyentuhkan mata pisau itu pada leher Chanyeol.

"PERGILAH KE NERAKA!"

 _ **.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **JRENGG JRENGG~**_

 _ **Apakah Baekhyun akan membunuh Chanyeol?**_

 _ **PENASARAN?**_

 _ **NEXT?**_

 _ **Review juseyo~ Yuta tunggu.**_

 _ **Terima kasih**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Saat pertemuan pertama kita, aku sudah merencanakannya. Aku mengajakmu datang ke Club itu. Dan kita saling berbicara. Saat kau berbicara denganku, kau melihatku. Kau benar-benar melihatku."

Chanyeol sungguh kecewa. Karena sejak mereka saling mengenal, Baekhyun tak memiliki rasa ketertarikan lebih padanya. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk 'sedikit' memaksa Lelaki cantik itu.

"Apa hanya itu saja yang kau inginkan saat melihatku huh?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya bersikap baik padaku tanpa mau membalas cintaku dan kita berdua tahu kalau semua itu bohong!" Chanyeol berteriak. Ia meneteskan airmatanya merasa iba pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu secara paksa ia menarik leher Baekhyun dan mencium bibir tipis itu dengan sangat kasar. Ciuman yang biasa ia berikan pada Baekhyun selama ia menculiknya.

Sementara Baekhyun, terus mendorong dada Chanyeol lalu memukul-mukulnya. Ia tak ingin bersentuhan dengan Lelaki Keparat ini lagi. Ia tak ingin bersikap lemah lagi. Ia harus segera terbebas.

"Arghh!"

Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah kala ciuman itu terlepas. Ia berhasil mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dari dirinya. Dengan cepat ia meraih kembali pisau lipat yang sempat terbuang itu, lalu menyentuhkan mata pisau itu pada leher Chanyeol.

"PERGILAH KE NERAKA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:**  
ABUSE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**  
Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun  
Other cast (EXO members)

 **Rating:**  
M ++

 **Genre:**  
Crime, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:**  
Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata siswi Jepang "Junko Furuta" yang disiksa oleh beberapa pemuda hingga tewas. Disini Yuta ga bikin salah satu cast sampe tewas ya, tapi mengarah pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring penyiksaan itu dilakukan. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. KEKERASAN (HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, BUKAN UNTUK DICONTOH). MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21!] Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
The Veronicas - You Ruin Me

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Day 7**_

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku dulu. Kau tidak bisa membunuhku sebelum kau tahu alasanku sebenarnya."

Baekhyun memang tak menyayat kulit leher Chanyeol, tetapi ia terus menekankan pisau itu agar lebih dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Aku ingin memilikimu. Aku tidak ingin Lelaki lain atau siapapun menjadi Kekasihmu selain aku. Hanya aku. Kau hanya untukku, Baekhyun."

"Kau gila, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendesis. Ia terus menindih kuat tubuh Chanyeol, meskipun Lelaki itu sama sekali tak memberontak.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Beri aku kesempatan."

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai ucapan seseorang yang kejam sepertimu!"

"Aku kira kau benar-benar mencintaiku dan menginginkanku. Argh- Baek! Dengarkan aku dulu- Akh!"

Baekhyun berhasil melukai leher Chanyeol hingga darah segar mengalir dari sana. Tetapi luka itu sama sekali tidak dalam. Baekhyun berpikir, bahwa ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang Pembunuh. Ia tak mungkin menjadi seorang Pembunuh.

"Kau bebas melukaiku, asalkan kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Aku sama sekali tidak akan memberontak."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia memandangi luka sayat pada leher Chanyeol. Ia tahu itu pasti akan terasa perih, tetapi anehnya, Chanyeol benar tidak memberontak dan membiarkannya melukai Lelaki itu.

"Darimana aku harus menjelaskannya ya? Ah, pada saat aku mempunyai obsesi luar biasa terhadapmu. Aku... aku tak pernah merasakan hal itu sebelumnya."

Chanyeol terus saja berbicara. Dengan hati-hati ia bangkit dari posisi berbaring menjadi terduduk. Ia duduk di hadapan Baekhyun yang nampak termenung. Ia berhasil membuat Baekhyun menghentikan niatnya. Dan ia berhasil memegang kedua bahu Lelaki cantik yang telah ia lukai tersebut.

"Awalnya aku hanya kasihan padamu. Kau cantik, dan kau nampak lugu. Tetapi dengan teganya Kekasihmu itu menyelingkuhimu."

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. Apa maksud Chanyeol?

"Jangan berkata omong kosong!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak omong kosong. Aku bisa membuktikannya padamu."

Chanyeol nampak melihat ke sekelilingnya mencari sesuatu. Kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah laci, lalu mengambil sesuatu. Setelahnya, ia menunjukkan benda itu pada Baekhyun. Sebuah ponsel yang mana di sana terdapat beberapa foto dan video yang Chanyeol ambil.

"Setelah tangan kita saling bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja di Café itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu setiap hari. Kemanapun kau pergi, dan dengan siapa kau berada, aku benar-benar mengetahuinya. Aku bahkan mengambil banyak fotomu secara diam-diam."

Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya merasa terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang memang benar adanya. Chanyeol menunjukkan beberapa foto dirinya saat baru saja keluar Rumah, dalam perjalanan ke Sekolahnya dan juga saat ia sedang pergi bersama Kris.

Ia sungguh tak menyadari bahwa ada Chanyeol yang setiap hari selalu mengikutinya.

"Aku mencari apa yang kau sukai dan yang tidak kau sukai melalui profilmu di media sosial. Aku merasa beruntung, aku telah tertarik pada seorang yang menyenangkan seperti dirimu, Baekhyun."

Sembari mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol tentang dirinya, Baekhyun memperhatikan darah segar yang masih mengalir di leher Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol tidak merasakan sakit karena luka itu?

"Lalu... Kris?" gumam Baekhyun. Ia sungguh penasaran dengan cerita Chanyeol tentang Kris. Karena selama ia mendengar cerita Chanyeol, ia sama sekali tak melihat adanya kebohongan dari Lelaki itu.

"Si Bajingan itu?"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Kau fikir aku tidak memperhatikan tingkah lakumu yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun pergi huh?"_

 _BUGH!_

 _"Ssshhh!"_

 _Chanyeol mendesis menahan sakit pada bagian perutnya yang baru saja ditinju dengan keras oleh seorang Lelaki tinggi. Dia adalah Kris. Kekasih dari Baekhyun. Kekasih dari Lelaki yang telah menarik hatinya._

 _"Tidak mau bicara? Kau gagu atau tuli?"_

 _BUGH BUGH!_

 _"Arrgghh!"_

 _"Penguntit menjijikkan! Berhentilah mengikuti Kekasihku! Kau hanya orang sakit!"_

 _Kris terus memaki dan memukuli Chanyeol hingga Lelaki itu tersungkur di jalan. Darah sudah keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi ia tak kunjung membalas perlakuan Kris dan hanya terdiam menerima pukulan-pukulan menyakitkan itu._

 _"Jika aku masih melihatmu membuntuti Baekhyun, aku tak segan untuk-"_

 _"Baekhyun adalah milikku."_

 _Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kris. Lalu ia tertawa lepas setelahnya._

 _"Baekhyun pasti akan lebih memilihku, Bodoh!"_

 _Kris mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak meninju wajah Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menahan tinjuan Kris dengan telapak tangannya._

 _"Kau berselingkuh. Kau menyelingkuhi Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti akan meninggalkanmu dan datang padaku."_

 _Kris terdiam. Bagaimana mungkin Lelaki gila ini tahu bahwa ia telah berselingkuh?_

 _Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya lalu tertawa keras. Ekspresi Kris sangatlah lucu saat ia menunjukkan ponselnya yang terdapat banyak foto Kris sedang berselingkuh dengan seorang Lelaki China. Mereka terlihat sedang bermesraan dan berciuman di sebuah Club Malam._

 _"Bagaimana? Bukankah aku menang?"_

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Tidak mungkin..."

Tubuh Baekhyun melemas. Kemudian ia meneteskan airmatanya karena dadanya terasa sesak setelah mengetahui sebuah fakta yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh Kris darinya. Baekhyun menunduk dalam, dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Chanyeol untuk memeluk erat Lelaki cantik itu.

"Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku."

Namun Baekhyun kembali mendorong keras tubuh Chanyeol hingga pelukan itu terlepas. Ia masih tidak bisa menerima Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlalu kejam karena telah menyiksanya mulai dari 5 hari yang lalu.

"Kau telah memberikanku banyak luka! Hiks!"

"Aku akan mengobatinya, Baek! Aku berjanji akan mengobatinya. Aku hanya tidak dapat mengendalikan emosiku."

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng. Tangisannya semakin tak tertahankan. "Hiks... kau jahat. Kau orang jahat, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. Kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun dan memunggunginya. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan memukul-mukuli kepalanya dengan keras. Sesekali ia meninju dinding yang ada di depannya, tak memperdulikan bahwa darah sudah memenuhi punggung tangannya yang terluka akibat benturan keras.

Chanyeol menangis sejadinya-jadinya di sana.

Ia terus melukai dirinya sendiri, tidak memperdulikan bahwa Baekhyun sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkahnya. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang kebingungan. Ia rasa ia harus menghukum dirinya sendiri akibat ulahnya yang telah menyakiti Baekhyun. Ia memang tak termaafkan. Ia telah memilih jalan yang salah.

Seharusnya ia bersikap baik terhadap Baekhyun agar ia bisa mendapatkan hati Lelaki cantik itu. Seharusnya ia tidak menyiksa Baekhyun kemarin. Seharusnya ia melindungi Baekhyun, bukan memperkosanya. Seharusnya memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus pada Baekhyun, bukannya memberikannya rasa sakit dan kebencian.

Ia menyesal.

Semuanya sudah terjadi. Dan Baekhyun sudah terluka parah. Lelaki yang disukainya itu sudah merasakan penderitaan yang sangat berat darinya.

"Aku menyesal."

 _BUGH BUGH BUGH!_

Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding Kamar itu dengan sangat keras.

"Aku menyesal. Aku menyesal. Aku menyesal."

 _BUGH! BUGH!_

Chanyeol melakukan hal itu berkali-kali.

Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu, berusaha mati-matian untuk bangkit dan mendekati Chanyeol. Ia melangkah tertatih-tatih agar dapat meraih Chanyeol yang sedang menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"Chanyeol! Hentikan!"

Namun perkataan Baekhyun tak berarti bagi Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu terus saja membenturkan kepalanya di dinding hingga warna dinding itu berubah warna menjadi merah pekat. Ya, itu adalah darah Chanyeol yang mengucur dari dahinya.

 _BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!_

"Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku."

 _Grep_

Gerakan Chanyeol melemah kala ia merasakan sepasang tangan kurus melingkar di pinggangnya dengan erat. Juga, ia merasakan kehangatan di daerah punggungnya.

Apakah Baekhyun saat ini sedang memeluknya?

"Hentikan... hiks!"

Tubuh Chanyeol merosot dan terduduk ke lantai. Begitupun juga Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dan matanya terus menatap ke arah dimana tangan Baekhyun yang masih melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Ia terdiam, ia hanya ingin mendengar isakan tangis dari Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk berhenti.

Itu adalah isakan termanis yang pernah Baekhyun berikan untuknya.

Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun menangisi dirinya. Dan ini adalah yang pertama kali. Entah bagaimana ia mengekspresikan perasaan bahagianya menyadari hal itu semua. Baekhyun benar-benar menangis untuknya.

"Untuk apa kau menghentikanku?" gumam Chanyeol. Ia masih tidak mempercayai sikap Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk berhenti melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau membiarkanku mati!"

Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun, namun sedetik kemudian ia merasakan gelengan kepala Baekhyun di punggungnya.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk pergi ke Neraka?" Chanyeol merasa miris akan ucapannya sendiri.

"Chanyeol, aku hanya ingin tahu. Apakah... yang kau katakan tadi itu be... nar?"

 _BRUK_

Chanyeol baru saja ingin membuka suaranya. Namun ia lebih dulu merasakan tubuh Baekhyun ambruk di belakangnya.

Baekhyun jatuh pingsan karena Demam yang dideritanya dan juga karena dehidrasi akibat ulah Chanyeol yang sangat jarang memberinya minum.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dan berlari keluar dari Rumah kosong itu. Ia berjalan selama 15 menit untuk bisa tiba ke tempat dimana Mobilnya terparkir.

Ya, tidak ada waktu lagi.

Ia harus membawa Baekhyun ke Rumahnya dan mengobati Lelaki cantik tersebut.

Ia telah menyesali semuanya.

Dan ia berjanji...

Tidak akan pernah menyakiti Baekhyun barang sedikitpun dan mengulangi kebodohannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Untuk apa kau mendatangi Makam Adikku?"

Tubuh Kai terasa kaku setelah mendengar suara seorang Pria dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Matanya melirik ke jam tangannya dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Ia pikir ia akan aman jika mengunjungi Makam Kyungsoo di saat jam seperti ini. Tetapi nyatanya ia salah.

Ia justru seperti menghampiri ajalnya sendiri.

"Jangan bergerak."

Kai tak bodoh. Jelas ia mendengar sebuah pelatuk pistol yang ia yakini itu adalah milik Pria tersebut. Membuatnya harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk kabur dari sana segera mungkin.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

 _Deg!_

"K-kau..."

Cepat-cepat Kai membuang wajahnya dan mendesah kasar. Tuhan memang sedang tak berpihak padanya. Sehingga ia harus bertemu dengan Kakak dari Kyungsoo yang berstatus sebagai seorang Polisi. Yang sudah jelas akan menangkapnya saat ini juga.

"Selama 2 tahun aku mencari keberadaanmu. Dan sepertinya Tuhan telah mendengar doa-doaku. Manusia Keparat sepertimu tidak sepantasnya hidup!"

Junmyeon berteriak pada malam itu. Dan Kai hanya mendengarkan makian Junmyeon terhadapnya tanpa sedikitpun interupsi. Ia mengaku salah, karena ia memang salah. Ia memang salah karena menjadi penyebab Kyungsoo bunuh diri.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Kai.

"Apa? Apa aku tak salah mendengarnya?"

Junmyeon menghampiri Kai. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia melemparkan bogeman mentahnya tepat pada wajah Lelaki berkulit tan tersebut. Kai langsung tersungkur di tempat. Bibirnya sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan tetesan darah di sana. Bisa dibayangkan betapa kerasnya pukulan Junmyeon padanya.

"Apakah dengan perkataan maafmu, kau bisa menghidupkan Kyungsoo kembali?!"

Nada bicara Junmyeon terdengar begitu kecewa. Amat sangat kecewa. Ia tahu siapa saja yang telah melukai Adiknya tersebut. Tetapi ia tak memiliki hak untuk memenjarakan mereka karena bunuh diri bukanlah sebuah pembunuhan. Tidak ada tersangka dalam kasus ini.

"Aku akan menyerahkan diriku. Kau bebas menghukumku atas meninggalnya Kyungsoo."

Junmyeon tertawa kecil. Rasa dendam, sedih dan amarah, bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya saat melihat sosok Kai.

"Kasus itu sudah ditutup 2 tahun yang lalu. Sejak Hakim memutuskan bahwa kematian Kyungsoo murni karena bunuh diri. Apa kau senang sekarang? Apa kau senang karena aku tidak bisa memenjarakanmu?"

"Kau memang tidak bisa memenjarakanku atas tuduhan pembunuhan Kyungsoo. Tetapi kau bisa melakukannya atas tuduhan lain. Aku telah melakukan kekerasan pada banyak orang."

Kai masih menjaga nada bicaranya. Meskipun tinjuan Junmyeon masih terasa sakit di wajanya, tetapi ia sadar bahwa hal itu tidaklah sepadan dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon menjauhi Kai yang masih tersungkur di tanah dan ia memperhatikan raut wajah itu lamat-lamat.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan menyerahkan dirimu pada Polisi?" tanya Junmyeon.

Ia mengacungkan kembali pistolnya dan mengarahkannya tepat pada kepala Kai. Namun Kai hanya mengangguk lemah. Matanya menyiratkan keputusasaan yang mendalam dan itu terlihat sangat jelas.

"Aku berjanji. Aku akan menebus kesalahanku karena aku..."

Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung pada mata Junmyeon.

"Mencintai Adikmu."

Junmyeon tertawa keras. Ia rasa Lelaki yang telah menyebabkan kematian Adiknya ini sudah tidak waras.

"Kau? Mencintai Adikku yang sudah mati? Apa kau gila?"

Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta. Ia hanya memiliki perasaan itu tepat setelah ia kehilangan Kyungsoo. Dan mungkin ia akan terus terjebak oleh perasaan itu hingga ia mati.

"Ia memang telah mati. Tapi aku yakin ia masih bisa memaafkanku."

Junmyeon tak ingin lagi mendengar omong kosong Pria keparat ini. Dengan cepat ia meraih kerah baju yang dikenakan oleh Kai lalu menariknya dengan kasar.

"Ikut aku ke Kantor Polisi. Kau bisa jelaskan semua kejahatanmu di sana. Dan dengan dengan begitu, kau bisa menebus kesalahanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada sinar Matahari yang menghangatkan Dunia pada pagi itu. Yang ada hanya awan gelap yang bersiap untuk menumpahkan air dingin yang membekukan. Angin berhembus dengan kencang, menggugurkan daun-daun kering, berterbangan menjauh dari pohonnya. Terus berhembus dan membelai lembut wajah seorang Lelaki cantik yang terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Dia adalah Luhan. Yang baru saja membuka matanya pukul 6 pagi tadi setelah tak sadarkan diri selama 20 jam.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat, juga masih terdapat bekas luka memar di sana. Pandangannya terlihat kosong menatap ke luar jendela tanpa sebuah objek.

Rintik hujan mulai menabrakkan dirinya pada jendela kaca Kamar Rawat Luhan. Semakin lama, rintik itu berubah menjadi tetesan-tetesan air yang deras.

Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan airmatanya. Bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan yang menemani kesedihannya kala itu. Ia ingat betul saat dirinya diculik oleh seorang Lelaki yang 'mungkin saja' ia kenal beberapa hari lalu. Nyatanya Lelaki tersebut adalah seorang yang 'pernah' mengisi hatinya di masa lalu.

Oh Sehun.

Ia kira, Sehun adalah seorang Lelaki yang baik dan sempurna. Jadi, dengan mudahnya ia menjatuhkan hatinya pada Lelaki tersebut. Semua itu terjadi saat ia masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas. Dan itu sudah lama sekali terjadi.

Perasaannya terabaikan dan perlahan menghilang begitu saja seiring berjalannya waktu.

Sehun memang tak pernah melihatnya. Berbicarapun, mereka tidak pernah. Luhan menjalani cinta sepihaknya selama hampir 2 tahun. Dan ia rasa sudah cukup lama waktu yang ia buang dengan sia-sia hanya untuk Sehun. Nyatanya Sehun tak pernah mengetahui perasaannya.

Hingga waktu itu tiba. Waktu dimana ia bertemu kembali dengan Sehun. Seolah saling tak mengenal dan berperan sebagai orang baru, Sehun mengajaknya berbicara untuk yang pertama kali dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya padanya.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Hujan turun dengan deras secara tiba-tiba. Sialnya, Luhan tak membawa payung ataupun memakai jaket yang tebal pada malam itu. Ia berlarian menuju sebuah Halte yang untungnya berada tak jauh dari tempat ia berada sekarang._

 _Ia sudah dapat menduga bahwa Halte ini benar-benar kosong dan sepi, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ia menyesal kenapa pulang selarut ini dari Kampusnya, hanya karena kebodohannya yang ketiduran di Perpustakaan setelah mengerjakan banyak tugas._

 _Kendaraan umumpun sudah semakin jarang. Terpaksa ia harus berjalan kaki, mengingat jarak Rumahnya yang tak begitu jauh dari letak Kampusnya._

 _"Padahal, hanya beberapa Blok lagi, aku bisa tiba di Rumahku dan merasakan kasurku yang hangat," Luhan menggerutu seorang diri._

 _Namun keberadaan sosok Lelaki yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya, membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Terlebih ketika ia menatap wajah Lelaki itu. Wajah yang selalu ia kagumi di masa lalu. Dan dapat melihat wajah itu kembali saat ini, membuatnya tak dapat mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Bahkan jika Lelaki itu tak menyadarkannya, mungkin ia lupa bernafas saat itu._

 _Mungkinkah saat ini ia tengah bermimpi?_

 _'S-sehun sunbaenim.'_

 _Batinnya merangkai sebuah Nama yang sangat berarti baginya di masa lalu. Nama itu adalah Oh Sehun. Dan Lelaki yang saat ini sedang tersenyum padanya itu adalah Oh Sehun._

 _"Kau... baik-baik saja?"_

 _Deg deg deg_

 _Jantung Luhan berdegup seribu kali lipat lebih kencang dari biasanya. Terlebih ketika ia melihat Sehun meraih satu tangannya lalu mengecupnya singkat._

 _Tidakkah sikap Sehun saat ini padanya terlihat begitu aneh?_

 _Terlebih senyuman yang menawan itu tak lepas dari wajahnya yang tampan._

 _"Kenapa diam saja? Tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kekasihmu?"_

 _Tunggu, Luhan ingat betul bahwa dirinya dan Sehun sama sekali tidak saling mengenal. Tetapi kenapa Sehun bersikap seolah mereka adalah pasangan Kekasih?_

 _"A-aku... aku tidak memiliki seorang Kekasih," jawab Luhan lirih._

 _Suaranya termakan oleh derasnya suara hujan yang turun. Suasana di sekitar mereka semakin dingin dan Luhan merasa seolah tubuhnya membeku._

 _"Bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang akan marah padaku bila aku mengecup tanganmu seperti tadi."_

 _Sehun berbicara terlampau santai. Entah Luhan harus merasa senang atau justru sebaliknya. Ia memang menyukai Sehun di masa lalu, tetapi apakah harus dengan cara seperti ini agar ia dapat lebih dekat dengan Sehun?_

 _"Butuh tumpangan?" tawar Sehun. Luhan melirik ke arah Mobil sedan mewah yang terparkir di samping Halte tersebut._

 _"Rumahku hanya beberapa Blok saja dari sini. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan."_

 _Bodoh. Kenapa ia menolak peluang emas yang ia miliki?_

 _"Aku rasa hujan akan lama berhenti. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan hanya untuk sekedar mengantarmu sampai ke Rumah."_

 _"Tapi aku-"_

 _Ucapan Luhan terpotong ketika ia merasakan cengkraman erat tangan Sehun pada tangannya. Sehun terlihat seperti... memaksa?_

 _"Kau cantik. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh," ucap Sehun._

 _Dan tanpa ia sangka, Sehun menculiknya ketika ia berulang kali menolak ajakannya. Sehun ternyata tidaklah seperti yang ia kagumi di masa lalu. Sehun sungguh berbeda dari apa yang ada di dalam imajinasinya. Sehun hanyalah seorang Lelaki jahat yang memiliki nafsu yang besar terhadapnya._

 _Sehun tak membalas cintanya._

 _Sehun hanya menginginkan tubuhnya saja._

 ** _Flashback End_**

 _Cklek_

Pintu Kamar Rawat itu terbuka. Sang Ibu masuk ke dalam dan menghampirinya dengan semangkuk bubur hangat juga buah-buahan di kedua tangannya. Sarapan yang harus ia santap setelah beberapa hari ia tak mengisi perutnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Nak?"

Mata Luhan membulat seketika. Pasalnya, sang Ibu tak hanya seorang diri. Tepat di belakang sang Ibu, terdapat dua orang Lelaki asing yang mengenakan seragam resmi Kepolisian.

Apakah Ibunya melaporkan hal yang telah menimpanya pada Polisi?

Luhan masih enggan membuka suaranya. Ia segera membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, tak ingin menatap pada kedua Polisi tersebut.

"Kau harus menghabiskan makananmu."

Nyonya Xi meletakkan makanan Luhan pada meja saji khusus orang yang sedang sakit. Tetapi, Luhan masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih untuk terdiam.

Nyonya Xi yang menyadari hal itu, menatap ke arah dua Polisi tersebut secara bergantian. Helaan nafas kecewa dari Nyonya Xi, membuat kedua Polisi tersebut mengerti bahwa Luhan nyatanya masih tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Luhan, mereka tidak akan menyakitimu. Mereka akan melindungimu. Bicaralah, Nak. Dan jelaskan semuanya pada mereka," pinta Nyonya Xi pada Luhan.

Airmata Luhan kembali menetes. Ia tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa dan mengatakan apa pada mereka. Ia sungguh ketakutan.

Ia takut Sehun akan ditangkap dan diperjara atas kesalahannya.

 _'Ia memang telah menyakitiku. Tetapi aku masih mengaguminya. Aku... masih menginginkannya.'_

"Maaf bila kau merasa terganggu atas kedatangan kami. Aku hanya akan menyita waktumu sebentar saja," ucap Junmyeon. Ia berusaha agar tidak membuat Luhan ketakutan. Ia tahu bahwa Luhan masih trauma atas kejadian yang telah menimpanya.

"Luhan... bisakah kau-"

 _PRANG!_

Luhan membanting makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya hingga jatuh berantakan di lantai. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini. Perasaan cinta dan benci yang ia tujukan pada Sehun, sungguh sangat mengganggunya.

Terlebih rasa sakit yang luar biasa di dalam hatinya, ternyata tak cukup bagi Sehun. Nyatanya Lelaki itu tetap melukainya secara fisik. Cahaya kehidupannya telah menghilang. Ia telah kehilangan semangat dan harapan dalam hidupnya.

"PERGI!"

Luhan berteriak dengan sangat keras. Kemudian ia mencabut jarum infus yang menancap di tangannya secara paksa, hingga tangan itu terluka. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil pecahan gelas dan mangkuk yang tajam tersebut, lalu menyayatkan benda tajam itu pada pergelangan tangannya.

"LUHAN HENTIKAN! HIKS!" cegah sang Ibu.

Ia segera memeluk tubuh Luhan dan menghalangi gerakan Luhan yang terus melukai tangannya sendiri. Junmyeon dan Jongdae tak tinggal diam, mereka turut menghentikan aksi gila Luhan tersebut.

"Lepaskan! Hiks... Biarkan aku mati."

Luhan melemah dan ia menangis sesunggukkan. Sementara Junmyeon, mencoba untuk mengikat luka pada tangan Luhan dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Jongdae segera memanggil Perawat dan tak lama kemudian para Perawat datang. Memberikan suntikan berupa obat bius agar Luhan menjadi lebih tenang.

Di saat terakhir sebelum Luhan menutup kedua matanya, Junmyeon dapat melihat tatapan luka yang Luhan tunjukkan padanya. Rasa sakit yang teramat, telah menguasai tubuh Luhan sehingga ia memberontak dan nyaris bunuh diri seperti tadi.

Semua yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Luhan, mau tidak mau kembali mengingatkannya pada sosok Kyungsoo. Saat dimana Kyungsoo mengurung dirinya selama berhari-hari tanpa makan, dan kemudian ia menemukan Kyungsoo sudah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

Ia ingin segera menangkap semua orang yang berada di balik semua ini dan menyelesaikan Kasus ini. Tetapi, mengingat kondisi Luhan yang tak kunjung membaik, membuatnya harus menunda keinginannya tersebut.

 _'Bagaimana bisa aku mengumpulkan bukti untuk segera memenjarakan para Keparat itu?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BRAKK!_

Nafas Chanyeol terengah setelah berlarian menggendong tubuh lemah Baekhyun dari Mobilnya. Hingga ia tiba di Rumahnya, dan membanting pintu utama tanpa memperdulikan sosok Lelaki yang kini sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Obati dia! Jangan biarkan dia mati!" titah Chanyeol pada sosok Lelaki tersebut.

"Chanyeol? Darimana saja kau selama ini? Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Lelaki itu.

"Tidak ada waktu! Cepat obati dia!"

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur mewah miliknya. Membiarkan Lelaki itu menangani Baekhyun dengan segera. Bahkan ia mengabaikan luka dan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Ia hanya menyeka darah yang telah bercampur keringat, mengalir dari dahinya menggunakan lengan pakaiannya.

"Kau apakan dia? Kondisinya sudah sangat parah. Dia memiliki banyak luka luar maupun luka dalam."

"Aku menyesal. Aku menyesal telah melukainya. Tolong bantu aku, Yixing-ah!"

Yixing-sosok Lelaki itu-hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia adalah seorang Dokter sekaligus pengasuh sejak Chanyeol masih kecil. Ia tinggal di Rumah mewah Chanyeol karena perintah Ayah Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang menjalani hukumannya di balik jeruji besi.

Jika bukan karena hutang balas budi pada Ayah Chanyeol, ia tidak mungkin berada di Rumah ini dan terpenjara bersama orang gila seperti Chanyeol. Setidaknya, saat ini ia pasti sudah memiliki kehidupan yang bahagia bersama seseorang yang ia cintai. Tetapi jalan ini, memanglah keinginannya. Ia ingin membalas semua kebaikan yang telah Tuan Park berikan padanya.

"Chanyeol, aku sudah mengobati seluruh lukanya dan juga memberinya obat dalam. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk istirahat," jelas Yixing. Chanyeol bernafas lega.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang harus mendapatkan pengobatan atas beberapa luka yang terdapat di tubuhnya. Dan Yixing melihat semua luka itu. Yang ia yakini adalah luka yang Chanyeol ciptakan sendiri.

"Dan kau... kenapa kau selalu melukai dirimu sendiri? Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal yang dapat merugikan dirimu sendiri?"

Yixing berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Di dalam Kamar mewah yang sangat sunyi itu. Sudah sering kali ia menasehati Chanyeol, tetapi ia tak pernah didengar. Ia sungguh lelah jika harus menasehati Chanyeol setiap hari.

"Lihat kondisimu saat ini. Apa kau tidak lelah melakukan banyak kejahatan?" ucap Yixing lagi.

"Aku... tidak bisa mengendalikannya," gumam Chanyeol. Yixing tersenyum miris.

Kemudian ia menancapkan jarum berisi obat bius pada lengan Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba. Awalnya Chanyeol memberontak, tetapi seiring bekerjanya obat bius itu, Chanyeol terkapar tak berdaya di atas lantai Kamarnya tersebut.

"Aku harap kau tidak mengikuti jejak Ayahmu."

Terpaksa Yixing membius Chanyeol agar ia mudah untuk mengobati Lelaki itu. Merawat Chanyeol, bagaikan merawat seekor anak Singa. Chanyeol memang terlihat baik dan menawan dari luar, tetapi ia bisa saja berubah menjadi jahat dan melukai orang yang berada di sekitarnya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Setelah Yixing berhasil membawa tubuh Chanyeol berbaring di atas kasur, ia memperhatikan sosok Lelaki muda yang tadi Chanyeol bawa ke Rumah ini.

Ia sudah mengenal Lelaki muda itu, juga, Lelaki muda itu nampak istimewa karena ialah orang pertama dari para Korban yang Chanyeol bawa masuk ke dalam Rumah ini.

"Jadi, apakah bocah ini orangnya?" gumam Yixing.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Nambah cast lagi, yaitu Yixing._**  
 ** _Bisa jadi nanti dia berperan sebagai mak comblangnya ChanBaek hehehe._**  
 ** _Penasaran kenapa Yixing sepertinya sudah mengetahui Baekhyun sebelumnya?_**  
 ** _Jawabannya ada di Next Chapter 😁_**

 ** _Jangan lupa Review yaa~_**  
 ** _Yuta tunggu, terima kasih_**


	8. Chapter 8

"Chanyeol, aku sudah mengobati seluruh lukanya dan juga memberinya obat dalam. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk istirahat," jelas Yixing. Chanyeol bernafas lega.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang harus mendapatkan pengobatan atas beberapa luka yang terdapat di tubuhnya. Dan Yixing melihat semua luka itu. Yang ia yakini adalah luka yang Chanyeol ciptakan sendiri.

"Dan kau... kenapa kau selalu melukai dirimu sendiri? Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal yang dapat merugikan dirimu sendiri?"

Yixing berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Di dalam Kamar mewah yang sangat sunyi itu. Sudah sering kali ia menasehati Chanyeol, tetapi ia tak pernah didengar. Ia sungguh lelah jika harus menasehati Chanyeol setiap hari.

"Lihat kondisimu saat ini. Apa kau tidak lelah melakukan banyak kejahatan?" ucap Yixing lagi.

"Aku... tidak bisa mengendalikannya," gumam Chanyeol. Yixing tersenyum miris.

Kemudian ia menancapkan jarum berisi obat bius pada lengan Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba. Awalnya Chanyeol memberontak, tetapi seiring bekerjanya obat bius itu, Chanyeol terkapar tak berdaya di atas lantai Kamarnya tersebut.

"Aku harap kau tidak mengikuti jejak Ayahmu."

Terpaksa Yixing membius Chanyeol agar ia mudah untuk mengobati Lelaki itu. Merawat Chanyeol, bagaikan merawat seekor anak Singa. Chanyeol memang terlihat baik dan menawan dari luar, tetapi ia bisa saja berubah menjadi jahat dan melukai orang yang berada di sekitarnya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Setelah Yixing berhasil membawa tubuh Chanyeol berbaring di atas kasur, ia memperhatikan sosok Lelaki muda yang tadi Chanyeol bawa ke Rumah ini.

Ia sudah mengenal Lelaki muda itu, juga, Lelaki muda itu nampak istimewa karena ialah orang pertama dari para Korban yang Chanyeol bawa masuk ke dalam Rumah ini.

"Jadi, apakah bocah ini orangnya?" gumam Yixing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:**

ABUSE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

Other cast (EXO members)

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Crime, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata siswi Jepang "Junko Furuta" yang disiksa oleh beberapa pemuda hingga tewas. Disini Yuta ga bikin salah satu cast sampe tewas ya, tapi mengarah pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring penyiksaan itu dilakukan. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. **NO REPOST! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT!** Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. KEKERASAN (HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, BUKAN UNTUK DICONTOH). MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21!] Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

The Veronicas - You Ruin Me

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Day 8_**

Jongdae memandang ke arah Luhan yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas kasurnya. Setelah Luhan sempat memberontak dan nyaris bunuh diri, Jongdae lebih memilih untuk menunggu Luhan sadar kembali demi Kasus yang sedang ia selidiki bersama Junmyeon.

Sementara Junmyeon, ia kembali ke Kantor Polisi dan menginterogasi seorang Tersangka yang baru saja ia temui semalam. Yaitu, Kai.

Di sofa yang berada di sudut Kamar Rawat itu, terlihat Nyonya yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk mencoba untuk tetap terjaga. Jongdae hanya mampu menghela nafasnya lemah pada saat itu. Ini adalah Kasus yang paling rumit yang pernah ia tangani semasa ia menjadi seorang Polisi.

Siang menjelang, ia mulai merasa sedikit lapar dan memutuskan untuk membeli semangkuk mie instan yang terdapat di sebuah Minimarket yang terletak tak jauh dari Rumah Sakit tersebut. Hujan masih mengguyur Kota itu. Dengan sebuah payung yang selalu tersedia di dalam Mobil tugasnya, Jongdae akhirnya bisa tiba di Minimarket tersebut.

"Totalnya dua ribu won."

"Terima kasih."

Jongdae mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi-kursi yang terjajar rapih di dalam sana. Menikmati mie instan panasnya, ditemani dengan segelas teh hangat.

Ia dapat melihat rintik hujan dari sini. Melalui kaca transparan tempat itu, ia bahkan bisa melihat dimana Kamar Rawat Luhan berada. Baru saja ia ingin mengalihkan pandangannya, namun seseorang lebih dulu menarik perhatiannya.

Jongdae memicingkan matanya menatap orang tersebut karena pakaian orang itu begitu tertutup. Mengenakan sweater hitam bertudung, juga celana yang berwarna senada.

Sebenarnya bukan penampilan orang itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tetapi gelagat orang itu yang sedikit mencurigakan. Cepat-cepat ia menyelesaikan acara mengisi perutnya, lalu mengikuti orang itu yang baru saja ingin keluar dari Minimarket tersebut.

Awalnya, orang itu terus menunduk dan masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit itu dengan santai. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika orang itu justru mengarahkan langkahnya pada suatu Ruangan yang begitu familiar baginya.

Yaitu, Kamar Rawat Luhan.

Jongdae yakin bahwa hanya ada Kamar Luhan di lantai ini, dan dugaannya ternyata benar...

Orang itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu Kamar Rawat Luhan.

Jongdae berusaha untuk menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tembok, dan mengintip apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang itu selanjutnya. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya ketika menyaksikan paras orang misterius itu yang ternyata sama persis dengan seseorang yang ada di dalam ponsel milik Luhan. Untuk informasi, Nyonya Xi memang telah memberikan ponsel Luhan padanya demi kelancaran Penyelidikan Kasus Penculikan Luhan.

 _'Apakah Lelaki itu adalah...'_

 _"Aku tahu, bahwa Putraku menyukai seorang Lelaki sejak ia masih SMA. Diam-diam Luhan menyimpan banyak foto Lelaki itu di dalam ponselnya. Hingga sampai saat ini. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa namanya."_

 _'Haruskah aku menangkapnya sekarang?'_ Jongdae mengalami perang dalam batinnya.

 _"Aku tidak begitu yakin soal ini, tetapi berdasarkan rekaman cctv yang telah aku lihat, sosok Lelaki yang mengantarkan Luhan setelah diculik dan Lelaki yang Luhan sukai adalah orang yang sama."_

 _'Untuk apa ia datang ke sini? Apakah semua ini saling berhubungan?'_

Jongdae meyakinkan dirinya untuk keluar dari balik tembok dan menghampiri sosok Lelaki itu. Ia berjalan seperti biasa menuju Lelaki itu, hingga Lelaki itu menyadari kehadirannya dan sedikit terkejut.

Beruntung saat ini Jongdae mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam yang menutupi seragam Kepolisiannya, sehingga ia terlihat seperti orang biasa. Lelaki itu masih menatapnya dan saat itu juga, Jongdae melemparkan senyumannya.

"Ingin menjenguk seseorang?" tanya Jongdae.

Lelaki itu nampak gugup dan hendak beranjak dari sana. Namun lebih dulu Jongdae menghalangi Lelaki itu dengan menahan tangannya.

"Maaf-"

"Kau mengenal Luhan?"

 _Deg!_

Lelaki itu terdiam kaku.

"Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam dan melihat kondisinya?"

"Lepaskan. Aku sedang terburu-buru," ucap Lelaki itu.

Tiba-tiba suara ponsel Jongdae berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Ia segera membaca pesan itu, yang ternyata berasal dari Junmyeon.

 **From : Komandan Junmyeon**

 **To : Me**

 _Aku baru saja menginterogasi Pelaku yang aku temui semalam. Ia telah melakukan kejahatan bersama dua orang Temannya. Aku belum mengetahui siapa Nama mereka. Tetapi aku akan berusaha memaksa Pelaku untuk membuka mulut._

Sontak Jongdae mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Lelaki itu dan satu tangannya yang lain, meraih pistol yang tersimpan manis di saku celananya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Jongdae dengan dingin.

Lelaki itu terus menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, saat Jongdae melemparkan tatapan curiga padanya.

"Aku harus segera pergi-"

 _Crekk_

Jongdae menempelkan ujung pistol miliknya pada kepala Lelaki itu dan sedikit menekannya. Ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban jika ia tidak memberikan sebuah ancaman pada Lelaki itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Lelaki itu dengan cepat mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dan tertawa kecil.

"Oh Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Mendapati dirinya kembali berada di tempat yang asing. Namun kali ini bukanlah sebuah Rumah tua dengan banyak Ruangan kotor, melainkan sebuah Kamar yang mewah dan juga nyaman. Dan bahkan ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya saat ini tengah berada di atas sebuah Kasur yang juga mewah.

Dimana ia sekarang?

Baru saja ia akan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, tetapi rasa pening lebih dulu menyerang kepalanya. Juga seluruh persendian badannya terasa amat sakit. Teringat oleh luka yang ia dapati dari Chanyeol yang menyiksa dirinya beberapa hari lalu.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, matanya membulat karena ia melihat sosok Chanyeol sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri tepat di sampingnya.

Sebenarnya dimana ia berada saat ini? Kenapa keadaan ini begitu aneh baginya?

Tak lama pintu Kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Lelaki dewasa yang memiliki lesung pipi di wajah tampannya. Ia melemparkan senyumannya pada Baekhyun dan menyambut pagi Lelaki cantik itu.

"Kau sudah bangun? Selamat pagi."

Belum hilang rasa terkejut Baekhyun, kini ia dikejutkan kembali oleh kehadiran sosok lain yang tak ia kenal. Mungkin Lelaki ini adalah orang yang baik yang telah menolongnya? Atau justru orang ini memiliki hubungan dengan Chanyeol dan akan menyiksanya kembali seperti yang telah Chanyeol lakukan?

"Tidak perlu takut. Ini adalah Rumah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol lah yang membawamu ke sini."

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun, Lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Baekhyun.

"Bi-bisakah kau membantuku keluar dari sini?" ucap Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tak merasa yakin atas ucapannya sendiri.

"Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak mengizinkanku untuk melakukannya, Baekhyun."

Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak kaku. Dari mana Lelaki ini mengetahui namanya?

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Baekhyun. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang saat ini tengah menyiapkan sebuah sarapan untuknya di nakas yang terletak di samping Kasur tersebut.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang, lebih baik kau menghabiskan sarapanmu terlebih dahulu."

Baekhyun ragu, ia menatap makanan itu tidak yakin.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak menaruh racun atau apapun ke dalam makanan itu. Aku adalah seorang Dokter, dan kau adalah Pasienku."

Jika bukan karena perutnya yang meminta untun segera diisi, Baekhyun tidak akan menyentuh makanan ini dan melahapnya dengan rakus seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Sayangnya, reaksi tubuhnya terus memaksanya untuk makan. Sudah seminggu ia tak memakan makanan yang layak seperti makanan ini.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan makanannya hingga bersih tak tersisa. Ia benar-benar kelaparan. Ia bahkan sampai meneteskan sedikit airmatanya karena makanan sederhana berupa bubur dan sup, yang terasa sangat enak menurutnya.

"Baiklah. Sebelum aku menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Entah kenapa senyuman hangat Lelaki ini membuatnya merasa aman dan tidak ketakutan lagi.

"Namaku Yixing. Aku berusia 28 tahun dan aku adalah seorang Dokter sekaligus Pengasuh Chanyeol."

Jadi... Lelaki ini adalah Pengasuh Chanyeol? Orang seperti Chanyeol memiliki seorang Pengasuh?

"Dan kau adalah Baekhyun, bukankah aku benar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kembali. "Ya, namaku adalah Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun, apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padamu? Aku tahu pasti Chanyeol telah menyiksamu. Tetapi, apakah itu parah? Berapa hari ia menculikmu?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok Chanyeol yang nyatanya masih terbaring di sampingnya. Ia takut Chanyeol akan melukainya lagi.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah membiusnya," ucap Yixing. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lemah.

"Aku tidak yakin berapa hari ia telah menculikku, tetapi sepertinya penyiksaan itu sudah berlangsung selama hampir seminggu," lirih Baekhyun. Kondisinya masih lemah, dan ia masih tidak yakin bahwa ia akan benar-benar selamat nantinya.

"Dan Chanyeol juga telah... maaf, telah memperkosamu?" tanya Yixing dengan hati-hati.

"Dia melakukan itu setiap hari. Dia bagaikan seorang Monster di mataku. Tetapi yang membuatku tidak mengerti adalah... ia tiba-tiba berubah dan membawaku keluar dari Rumah tua itu setelah mengancam ingin membunuhku."

"Dia hanya tidak mengerti."

Sontak Baekhyun menatap ke arah Yixing.

"Dia hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya memperlakukan seseorang yang ia kagumi selama ini," lanjut Yixing.

Awalnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Yixing, tetapi setelah Yixing menunjukkan ratusan foto yang tertempel di dinding Kamar Chanyeol tersebut, ia akhirnya mengerti. Ia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah mengambil banyak fotonya lalu menempelnya di dinding Kamar ini.

"Dia adalah Psikopat. Sejak kecil, ia sudah menunjukkan sikap itu."

Yixing memperhatikan pertumbuhan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol masih berusia 12 tahun. Sejak itu, ia sering mendapati Chanyeol melukai Teman di Sekolahnya. Chanyeol tidak merasa bersalah, justru sebaliknya. Dan hal itu seringkali terjadi.

"Kenapa dia melakukan hal ini padaku? Kenapa harus aku?"

Itulah pertanyaan yang belum Baekhyun ketahui jawabannya. Ia masih tidak dapat mempercayai perkataan Chanyeol bahwa Lelaki itu telah tertarik pada sosoknya.

"Awalnya, Chanyeol tak memiliki ketertarikan pada satu orangpun. Bahkan di usianya yang seharusnya ia sudah mulai mengenal cinta, ia justru mengabaikan perasaan itu. Ia melewati masa Remajanya dengan suram. Setelah Ayahnya dipenjara, ia semakin menutup diri dan jarang berbicara. Emosinya pun sulit untuk dikendalikan. Tak jarang ia melukaiku dengan tangannya sendiri."

Seharusnya Baekhyun tak mendengarkan semua cerita Yixing tentang Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia tak memperdulikan hal itu. Tetapi setelah rasa kecewanya pada Kris semakin membesar, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai menaruh secuil kepercayaan pada Chanyeol.

"Kau... bagaimana bisa kau menjadi Pengasuh Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun ingin turun dari Kasur itu, dan dibantu oleh Yixing. Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri Kamar mewah itu yang dipenuhi oleh ratusan gambar wajahnya.

"Aku berhutang budi pada Ayah Chanyeol. Sebenarnya, Keluarga mereka adalah orang yang baik. Hanya saja, mereka memiliki sedikit kelainan pada jiwa mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak pikiran mereka."

Baekhyun berhenti pada salah satu foto yang menampilkan dirinya tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan sepotong Pizza di tangannya. Ia ingat betul telah menunggah foto ini ke media sosialnya.

Apakah Chanyeol sungguh telah menjadi _Stalker-_ nya? Dan apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya kemarin adalah sebuah kejujuran?

"Sudah berapa lama ia melakukan ini?"

"Mungkin setelah pertemuan pertama kalian? Entahlah, Chanyeol jadi lebih sering tersenyum dan ia menghabiskan setiap makanan yang aku suguhkan untuknya. Chanyeol seperti memiliki semangat. Namun semangatnya itu berubah menjadi obsesi terhadapmu."

"Itulah yang ia katakan padaku semalam."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian ia menunduk dan menghela nafasnya kecil.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Yixing khawatir. Pasalnya, Baekhyun yang semula tertarik mendengar ceritanya, kini nampak murung.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku merasa lebih baik setelah keluar dari Rumah tua itu," ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku meminta maaf atas perbuatan Chanyeol terhadapmu. Aku berjanji akan mengobati lukamu hingga sembuh," ujar Yixing. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Chanyeol.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Yang Yixing dapatkan hanyalah sebuah anggukan kecil darinya.

"Bisakah aku memiliki waktu berdua saja bersamanya?" ucap Baekhyun setelah cukup lama ia terdiam.

Yixing yang mengerti pun, segera keluar dari Kamar tersebut. Sebelumnya, ia membungkuk sopan pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun... kumohon jangan melaporkan hal ini pada Polisi."

Baekhyun kembali merasakan kebimbangan yang luar biasa setelah mendengar permintaan kecil dari Yixing, sebelum menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ia berhasil keluar dari Rumah ini.

Jelas ia telah diculik dan disiksa oleh Chanyeol. Dan tentu Chanyeol harus dihukum atas perbuatannya. Namun, setelah ia membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Chanyeol dari sisi lain...

Ia merasa ragu pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak mengerti perasaan macam apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol menggumam. Membuyarkan kalutnya pikiran Baekhyun, dan membuat Lelaki cantik itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang masih terbaring dengan mata tertutup.

"Baek-"

Baekhyun meletakkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Chanyeol. Ia perhatikan wajah tampan itu lamat-lamat, dan juga luka yang ia buat pada leher Pemuda itu.

"Baek... sakith. Di sini terasa akh- sakit."

Chanyeol terus meracau. Tubuhnya tenang, tetapi ia terus saja bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kenapa kau menyebutkan namaku, Chanyeol?" lirih Baekhyun. Sesekali ia usap keringat kecil yang muncul di permukaan dahi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin mengangkat tangannya, namun cegahan tangan Chanyeol terpaksa membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu. Jantungnya berdebar keras kala mata Chanyeol terbuka dan menatap langsung ke matanya.

"Baekhyun, kau... tidak menghindariku lagi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lampu Ruangan kecil itu menyala. Menyinari sosok tubuh yang terduduk di sebuah kursi dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Sementara seorang lain, tengah berjalan menghampiri sosok itu dan terduduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya."

Senyuman kemenangan ditunjukkan oleh seorang yang mengenakan seragam Kepolisian. Siapa lagi jika bukan Junmyeon? Dan sosok yang sedang terduduk lemah di hadapannya ini adalah Kai. Seorang Brengsek yang telah menyebabkan Adiknya mati karena bunuh diri.

"Di sini, aku tidak akan menyebutkan siapa saja yang bersamaku pada saat aku sedang melakukan kejahatan," lanjut Kai. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Junmyeon, "aku akan melindungi mereka."

Junmyeon tertawa kecil. Bagaimana bisa seorang Penjahat bersikap pelindung seperti itu? Bukankah itu terdengar sangat lucu?

"Penyerahan dirimu ini, sama sekali tidak berguna, Brengsek!" umpat Junmyeon.

"Aku mengatakan jika aku hanya akan menyerahkan diriku atas rasa bersalahku pada Kyungsoo. Bukan untuk mengungkap kejahatan yang telah aku lakukan bersama dengan Temanku."

"Jangan sebut nama Adikku dengan mulut kotormu itu!"

Kini giliran Kai yang melemparkan tawa kecilnya.

"Apa kau tahu sudah berapa banyak Korban yang melapor padaku karena ulah kalian?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Apakah itu penting untukku?"

Kali ini Junmyeon tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Ia meninju wajah Kai dengan keras hingga Kai meringis kesakitan.

"Bukankah kau mencintai Mendiang Adikku? Ataukah kau masih tidak merasa bersalah karena telah menyebabkan kematian Adikku?"

Junmyeon berjalan berputar di hadapan Kai. Ia memperhatikan Kai yang masih menahan sakit karena tinjuannya barusan.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Aku tidak akan bisa memenjarakanmu jika tanpa bukti. Dan dengan itu, aku akan terus berusaha mencari bukti bahwa kau memang bersalah. Jangan terkejut, aku sudah berhasil menangkap salah seorang Temanmu."

Kai membulatkan kedua matanya ke arah Pintu Ruangan yang baru saja terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Yaitu adalah Temannya sendiri. Yaitu Sehun.

 _Brukk!_

Tubuh Sehun didorong oleh seorang Polisi yang menuntunya hingga Sehun terjerembab di Lantai sudut Ruangan. Sehun pun menyadari keberadaan Kai di sana. Dengan kondisi kedua tangan terikat terduduk di sebuah kursi kayu.

Sehun ingin sekali menanyakan dimana keberadaan Chanyeol pada Kai, namun ia tersadar bahwa mereka sedang berada di kandang lawan. Tak mungkin ia menyebutkan nama lain yang nyatanya menjadi Buronan kedua Polisi sialan ini. Alhasil, Kai dan Sehun hanya berkomunikasi melalui tatapan mata mereka.

"Jelaskan bagaimana Kronologi atas Tuduhan Penculikan yang kalian lakukan," ucap Junmyeon sambil mengisyaratkan Jongdae untuk mencatat hal penting dan juga sebuah _tape recorder_ untuk merekam perkataan Kai dan Sehun.

Kai tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya dan membuka suaranya, "Kami menculik satu Korban lalu menyekapnya di sebuah Rumah tua."

Sehun kembali dikejutkan oleh pengakuan Kai. Benarkah Sahabatnya ini akan menyerahkan diri begitu saja?

Sementara Junmyeon tersenyum puas dan terus melayangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia tanyakan pada si Brengsek itu.

"Pada hari apa kalian melakukannya?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak ingat. Mungkin... sekitar 1 minggu yang lalu," jawab Kai kembali. Ia menghela nafasnya lemah saat menjawab pertanyaan dari Junmyeon.

"Bagaimana kalian menculik Korban? Mengancamnya atau memukulnya hingga pingsan?"

"Kami membiusnya dan membawanya–"

"Kai!" potong Sehun. Namun Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun dan menunjukkan senyuman miringnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menyerahkan diri pada Polisi sebagai penebusan dosaku atas kematian Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun."

Sehun terdiam tak menjawab.

"Untuk apa kita terus menghindar kalau pada akhirnya kita akan tertangkap juga?" lanjut Kai.

"Bisakah kita melanjutkannya?" ucapan Junmyeon menyadarkan Kai dan Sehun.

"Jadi, setelah kalian membiusnya, apa yang kalian lakukan pada Korban?" lanjut Junmyeon.

"Kami membawanya menggunakan Mobil hingga ke Rumah tua itu. Letaknya cukup jauh dari sini, mungkin akan memakan waktu selama 1 jam untuk dapat sampai di sana."

"Bisakah kau menunjukkan kami letak Rumah tua itu?"

"Terletak di Desa kecil Cheongju. Pemukiman jarang Penduduk dan Rumah itu berada di tengah Hutan."

"Kau gila, Kai!"

"Siapkan Anggota kita untuk mencari keberadaan Rumah tua itu, dan kita akan segera ke sana untuk mengidentifikasi Lokasi kejadian," perintah Junmyeon pada Jongdae.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menggebrak meja sekeras mungkin. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena menahan emosi. Merutuki betapa bodohnya Sahabatnya tersebut.

"Apa lagi perlawanan yang akan kau berikan pada kami saat ini? Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari sini, Oh Sehun," peringat Junmyeon.

Jongdae yang sedari tadi menutup mulutnya dan hanya memperhatikan ketiganya, kini mulai angkat bicara. Kali ini ia tidak akan tinggal diam, karena Sehun berhubungan kuat dengan Korban yang sudah mereka temukan kemarin. Yaitu Luhan.

"Luhan hampir saja bunuh diri kemarin. Kondisinya benar-benar buruk, dan itu karena kau, Oh Sehun."

Ucapan Jongdae berhasil membuat Sehun bungkam.

"Tidakkah kau ingat bahwa kami masih memiliki seorang Korban yang dapat kami wawancarai untuk menangkapmu?" lanjut Jongdae.

Sehun berdecih dan membuang wajahnya. Ia tertawa acuh, menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya hidupku akan berakhir di tangan kalian... Polisi Brengsek!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia kesepian. Dia hanya kesepian. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada di sampingnya. Ia berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat Pengecut setelah ia kehilangan kasih sayang dari seorang Ibu. Percayalah bahwa Chanyeol tidaklah bersalah. Ia hanya tidak dapat menjalankan apa yang hatinya perintahkan."

"Kau berkata padaku seolah aku akan iba padanya dan selalu berada di sampingnya?"

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Yixing yang sedang sibuk membuatkan sarapan untuk seluruh penghuni Rumah mewah tersebut. Tidak banyak. Hanya untuk dirinya, Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

"Di matamu, Chanyeol mungkin adalah seorang Monster. Tapi tidak di mataku."

Yixing meletakkan piring-piring dan juga gelas di atas meja makan. Menatanya dengan sangat rapih dan sedap dipandang mata.

"Lalu aku harus menyebutnya apa selain Monster? Apakah seorang Penjahat sepertinya pantas aku sebut sebagai Pahlawan?"

Baekhyun terus menentang seluruh perkataan Yixing. Ia benar-benar marah, pasalnya seluruh pintu dan jendela yang ada di Rumah ini terkunci dengan rapat. Ia tidak dapat pergi kemanapun dari Rumah ini.

"Chanyeol bukanlah seorang Penjahat."

Baekhyun membungkam bibirnya kala tatapan mata Yixing yang dingin mengarah padanya. Namun dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki, Baekhyun berusaha untuk menyangkal segala ucapan Yixing.

"Pemerkosa? Itu sama saja dengan tindakan kejahatan!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Byun Baekhyun."

Yixing telah menyelesaikan Pekerjaannya. Dan ia pun sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini dengan sempurna. Kemudian ia mulai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju Kamar Chanyeol, dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di Ruang makan seorang diri.

"Memiliki perasaan cinta pada seseorang dengan kejiwaan yang tertanggu itu sangat sulit dipahami. Kau harus belajar keras untuk mengerti semua hal itu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia bagaikan orang bodoh yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui sosok Chanyeol. Yixing selalu saja memberitahunya soal Chanyeol, meskipun ia sama sekali tak membutuhkan hal itu.

Sebelum Yixing benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, Baekhyun kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Kapan aku bisa keluar dari Rumah ini?"

"Sampai Chanyeol mengizinkanmu untuk keluar dari Rumah ini," final Yixing.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sampai kapan Baekhyun akan terkurung di dalam Rumah Chanyeol?_**

 ** _Dan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun?_**

 ** _Akankah cinta mereka bersemi?_**

 ** _Ada yang bisa nebak, siapa duluan yang akan jatuh cinta? Baekhyun atau Chanyeol?_**

 ** _Kalo bener, nanti Yuta kasih Blender/? :'v_**

 ** _Tentang Sehun dan Kai, sepertinya mereka akan dipenjara/?_**

 ** _Gimana nasib Luhan selanjutnya?_**

 ** _Maaf kalo pendek dan lama updatenya :((_**

 ** _Jangan kemana-mana, tetap di ABUSE *yaa eey_**

 ** _Ok, reviewnya jangan lupa. Yuta tunggu. Terima kasih :*_**


	9. Chapter 9

"Di matamu, Chanyeol mungkin adalah seorang Monster. Tapi tidak di mataku."

Yixing meletakkan piring-piring dan juga gelas di atas meja makan. Menatanya dengan sangat rapih dan sedap dipandang mata.

"Lalu aku harus menyebutnya apa selain Monster? Apakah seorang Penjahat sepertinya pantas aku sebut sebagai Pahlawan?"

Baekhyun terus menentang seluruh perkataan Yixing. Ia benar-benar marah, pasalnya seluruh pintu dan jendela yang ada di Rumah ini terkunci dengan rapat. Ia tidak dapat pergi kemanapun dari Rumah ini.

"Chanyeol bukanlah seorang Penjahat."

Baekhyun membungkam bibirnya kala tatapan mata Yixing yang dingin mengarah padanya. Namun dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki, Baekhyun berusaha untuk menyangkal segala ucapan Yixing.

"Pemerkosa? Itu sama saja dengan tindakan kejahatan!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Byun Baekhyun."

Yixing telah menyelesaikan Pekerjaannya. Dan ia pun sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini dengan sempurna. Kemudian ia mulai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju Kamar Chanyeol, dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di Ruang makan seorang diri.

"Memiliki perasaan cinta pada seseorang dengan kejiwaan yang tertanggu itu sangat sulit dipahami. Kau harus belajar keras untuk mengerti semua hal itu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia bagaikan orang bodoh yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui sosok Chanyeol. Yixing selalu saja memberitahunya soal Chanyeol, meskipun ia sama sekali tak membutuhkan hal itu.

Sebelum Yixing benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, Baekhyun kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Kapan aku bisa keluar dari Rumah ini?"

"Sampai Chanyeol mengizinkanmu untuk keluar dari Rumah ini," final Yixing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:** **  
**ABUSE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:** **  
**Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:** **  
**M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Crime, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata siswi Jepang "Junko Furuta" yang disiksa oleh beberapa pemuda hingga tewas. Disini Yuta ga bikin salah satu cast sampe tewas ya, tapi mengarah pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring penyiksaan itu dilakukan. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. KEKERASAN (HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, BUKAN UNTUK DICONTOH). MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:** **  
**[YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21!] Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**The Veronicas - You Ruin Me

 **\- HAPPY READING -** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Day 9**_

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, di sini terdapat begitu banyak darah!" Junmyeon melayangkan teriakannya pada Jongdae.

Emosinya memuncak setelah ia bersama rekan-rekannya berhasil menemukan tempat penyekapan sang Penculik terhadap sang Korban. Mereka, berjumlah sekitar 8 orang, menerobos paksa ke dalam Rumah tua yang ternyata dalam keadaan terkunci rapat tanpa Penghuni.

Di sana, mereka tak menemukan seorang pun, hanya ada beberapa lembar bahan yang diduga sobekan pakaian dari para Korban dan juga beberapa bercak darah manusia yang tercecer di Lantai kayu tua tersebut.

Junmyeon yang memiliki kenangan buruk dengan darah, seketika tubuhnya menegang sehingga ia berteriak seperti tadi pada semua Anggota Kepolisian yang berada di sana. Ia melihat banyak darah yang masih segar berceceran di sana. Ia khawatir. Ia hanya khawatir bila ternyata ada Korban jiwa dalam kasus perculikan ini.

"Tenanglah, kita selidiki Penculikan ini dengan teliti dan hati-hati."

Jongdae mencoba menenangkan Junmyeon disela aktivitasnya mengumpulkan barang bukti yang akan mereka gunakan untuk Sidang Keputusan nanti. Juga memotret beberapa Lokasi yang sekiranya dapat melengkapi bukti-bukti yang sudah terkumpul.

Sementara Junmyeon, ia nampak berjalan memutari Rumah tua tersebut sambil bertolak pinggang dan sesekali mengusak rambutnya kasar. Ia sungguh frustasi dengan tindak kriminal yang dilakukan para Bajingan pembunuh Adiknya tersebut. Ia ingin para Bajingan itu mati. Mati untuk selama-lamanya dan tidak akan pernah terampuni.

Namun ketika ia berjalan menuju ke sebuah Kamar yang terletak paling sudut Rumah tersebut, ia melihat sesuatu di dalam sana. Karena merasa penasaran, akhirnya ia memasuki Kamar tersebut dan meraih kain yang ternyata adalah seragam seorang Siswa suatu Sekolah Menengah Atas.

Junmyeong terdiam sejenak ketika melihat Nama yang tertera pada bagian dada seragam tersebut.

 _ **Byun Baekhyun.**_

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Junmyeon segera meremas kain tersebut dan mencari benda-benda lain yang terlihat berserakkan di Lantai Kamar itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sebuah _lingerie_ , obat bius, lilin, pematik api, balok kayu dan juga sebotol kecil _lubricant._ Dengan cepat ia membawa barang-barang tersebut menuju Jongdae.

"Apakah Penculik ini juga melakukan Pemerkosaan pada Korban mereka yang masih di bawah umur?"

"Pemerkosaan di bawah umur?" tanya Jongdae.

Junmyeon menyerahkan barang bukti yang ia pegang pada Jongdae, "kau bisa memeriksanya sendiri."

Jongdae memperhatikan seluruh barang bukti dan tak lama terdengar desahan kecewa darinya.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar. Pelaku memperlakukan Korban layaknya Boneka. Sama seperti yang telah mereka lakukan pada Luhan."

Junmyeon turut mendesah kecewa. "Hanya dalam waktu 7 hari mereka bisa memberikan luka dan trauma yang besar pada Luhan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana caranya mereka menghabisi Korban mereka."

Jongdae nampak mengangguk.

"Haruskah kita kembali menemui Luhan hari ini?" tanya Jongdae.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin terlalu lama bermain-main dengan Keparat-keparat itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun ingat betul seluruh kalimat yang telah diucapkan oleh Yixing kemarin. Meskipun Yixing sudah merawatnya dengan baik, dan ia sudah bisa berjalan, namun Lelaki berlesung pipi itu sama sekali tidak membantunya. Terlebih dengan sadarnya Chanyeol setelah dibius oleh Yixing, membuatnya benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Sepertinya, ia baru saja melihat ada hal yang berbeda dari mata Chanyeol ketika Lelaki tinggi itu menatapnya penuh harap.

Saat ini dirinya tengah berada di balkon yang berada di dalam Kamar Chanyeol. Yang tentunya balkon tersebut dibatasi oleh dinding kaca bening yang tebal, sehingga ia tidak dapat menghirup udara segar pagi hari dengan bebasnya.

Terdiam sejenak, menatap bayangan dirinya di kaca tersebut yang nampak menyedihkan. Tak tahu apakah ia ingin berada di sini atau tidak. Ia sungguh bingung. Seharusnya ia tak menginginkan tempat ini, tetapi nyatanya segala perlakuan yang ia dapatkan dari Yixing membuatnya lebih dari kata nyaman.

Sempat ia berusaha untuk menghubungi Ibunya melalui telepon Rumah Chanyeol, namun sia-sia. Telepon itu tidak tersambung dan Yixing lebih dulu memergokinya. Yixing sama sekali tidak menyakitinya atau memarahinya, ia justru terus memohon padanya agar tidak melakukan hal itu lagi. Lagi-lagi dengan satu alasan, yaitu karena Chanyeol. Yixing tidak ingin Chanyeol menggila hanya karena Baekhyun menghilang dari Rumah itu.

Berbicara tentang Chanyeol, saat ini Lelaki itu tengah membersihkan dirinya di Kamar mandi yang juga terdapat di dalam Kamar mewah tersebut. Ia belum pernah berbicara dengan Chanyeol setelah malam dimana Chanyeol menyelamatkannya. Chanyeol jatuh pingsan karena dibius hingga pagi hari ini menjemput mereka.

 _Cklek_

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang setelah ia mendengar suara pintu Kamar mandi yang terbuka. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Chanyeol saat ini sudah menyelesaikan aktivitas membersihkan dirinya. Lantas, apa yang dapat ia lakukan? Haruskah ia kembali menangis dan memohon pada Lelaki itu? Atau… apakah ia harus terdiam dan membiarkan Lelaki itu terus menjatuhkan harga dirinya?

Baekhyun hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, namun yang ia rasa adalah punggungnya yang menubruk tubuh seseorang. Aroma ini… sungguh membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Terlebih ketika tatapan mereka saling bertemu dan beradu cukup lama dalam keterdiaman mereka.

"I-ini…"

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya kala Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan sangat erat tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Jujur, tubuhnya masih terasa sakit akibat siksaan Chanyeol kemarin, tetapi ia tak dapat menolak apa yang dilakukan oleh Lelaki tinggi ini. Juga, bayangannya akan sosok Chanyeol yang nyatanya selama ini selalu 'memujanya', membuatnya tak mampu menolak pelukan hangat ini.

"Terima kasih karena tidak menghindariku," bisik Chanyeol dengan lemah.

Baekhyun menemukan perbedaan besar dari cara bicara Chanyeol saat ini, dan ketika Chanyeol sedang berteriak mencacinya kemarin. Sungguh berbeda 180 derajat. Apa yang salah pada dirinya? Kenapa ia mengizinkan Monster ini memeluknya dengan erat begitu saja?

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan itu. Mengalihkan kedua tangannya yang berada di pinggang Baekhyun, kini menjadi berada di kedua bahu Baekhyun. Perlahan membawa Baekhyun menuju dinding kaca yang berada di belakang Baekhyun, hingga punggung Baekhyun menyentuh dinding kaca tersebut.

Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol menatap kedua matanya dengan tajam, namun yang dilakukan Chanyeol justru menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap ribuan foto Baekhyun yang tertempel rapih di dinding Kamarnya tersebut.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maukah kau menjadi Kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun?"

Gila!

Pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol untuknya sangatlah gila!

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memintanya sebagai Kekasih semudah itu? Ia bahkan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa agar tak menyakiti perasaan Lelaki tinggi itu. Ia sungguh tak memahami kondisi ini.

"Jadilah Pendampingku. Kita akan Menikah suatu saat nanti dan aku sungguh menginginkan hadirnya seorang Putri mungil yang cantik mirip denganmu yang terlahir atas cinta kita."

Baekhyun tak dapat membaca arti dari tatapan yang Chanyeol tunjukkan padanya. Chanyeol sungguh tak bisa ditebak. Chanyeol sungguh tak terbaca. Lelaki ini sungguh misterius dan juga sangat mengerikan.

"B-bagaimana mungkin?" lirih Baekhyun. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang cukup besar pada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Kemudian yang dapat Baekhyun liat adalah sebuah senyuman yang sangat mempersona yang Chanyeol tunjukkan padanya. Dan dengan lembut, Chanyeol meraih satu tangannya lalu membawanya ke hadapan ribuan foto dirinya di dinding Kamar tersebut.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, Baek. Aku akan memulainya pada saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Dan hal itu adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan dalam hidupku," ucap Chanyeol antusias. Kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat satu tangannya dan menunjuk ke salah satu foto dimana ia di dalamnya terdapat Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk seorang diri di sebuah Café.

"Foto itu aku ambil saat pertemuan pertama kita. Kau sangat cantik di dalam foto itu, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Sementara Baekhyun masih terdiam seribu Bahasa. Ia mencoba memahami apa yang sedang terjadi pada Chanyeol.

"Dan foto ini… aku ambil saat aku baru mengetahui bahwa kau ternyata sudah memiliki seorang Kekasih."

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi lesu. Baekhyun memperhatikan foto itu dan memang benar, di sana nampak dirinya sedang bersama dengan Kris. Nyatanya Chanyeol tak hanya memiliki satu foto dirinya saat sedang bersama Kris, tetapi banyak.

"Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, saat pertama kali kau membalas tatapanku, saat pertama kali aku memegang tanganmu, saat pertama kali kita berbincang, saat pertama kali aku datang ke Rumahmu, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu bersama Kekasihmu, saat pertama kali aku melihat kau berciuman dengan Kekasihmu… aku mengingat hal itu semua, Baek."

Ya, itu karena Baekhyun terlalu sempurna di matanya. Dia baik, dan juga cantik. Selama bertahun-tahun pun, ia tak akan pernah bosan untuk terus memandangi wajah Baekhyun.

 _Sehun berdecih kala mendapati Sahabatnya tengah melamun seorang diri terduduk di salah satu kursi Café yang mereka kunjungi. Sudah sekian kali ia melihat Chanyeol seperti ini. Tak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol nampak tengah tertarik pada seseorang akhir-akhir ini._

" _Sampai kapan kau akan memandanginya? Sampai Café ini tutup dan kau diusir oleh Pegawainya?"_

 _Sehun menempatkan dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol, namun Lelaki berwajah datar itu sama sekali tak menggubrisnya._

" _Apa… kau tidak lelah terus mengikutinya seperti itu?"_

 _Chanyeol masih terdiam. Sepertinya wajah Baekhyun terlalu berarti baginya ketimbang ucapan Sahabatnya tersebut._

" _Kapan kau akan menunjukkan dirimu di hadapannya?"_

 _Kali ini, Chanyeol mengalah dan menjawab pertanyaan ketiga yang dilayangkan oleh Sehun._

" _Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat."_

" _Tidak ada kata 'aku menunggu waktu yang tepat' untuk seseorang yang kau kagumi. Semua waktu akan menjadi tepat, dan kau harus tahu bahwa orang yang kau kagumi itu tidak akan bisa menunggu."_

 _Chanyeol tak menjawab dan hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bertanyanya._

" _Aku akan membantumu."_

 _Dan hari Penculikan itu tiba. Beberapa hari setelah ia tak berhasil mendapatkan Baekhyun dengan usahanya sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan kedua Sahabatnya untuk memaksa Baekhyun agar mau memenuhi keinginannya._

 _Awalnya ia sama sekali tak membenci Baekhyun, tetapi seiring penolakan yang terus Baekhyun tujukan padanya, membuat amarahnya memuncak dan tak tertahankan. Berakhir dengannya yang menculik Baekhyun setelah bocah cantik itu pulang dari Sekolahnya, dan melakukan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan sesukanya terhadap Baekhyun._

 _Seperti menganiaya, memperkosa, mencaci maki… itu adalah kepuasannya. Hasratnya merasa terpenuhi saat ia melakukan tindakan tersebut pada seseorang yang sudah menarik perhatiannya._

"Katakanlah sesuatu…," pinta Chanyeol.

Dengan bibir yang bergetar, Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata tajam milik Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku dari sini. Biarkan aku hidup dengan bebas."

Bukan itu jawaban yang Chanyeol inginkan.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan perlahan melangkah mundur satu langkah menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa… a-aku tidak akan… melepaskanmu. Tidak akan pernah, Baek. Kau adalah milikku."

Tubuh Chanyeol mendadak bergetar. Ia seperti orang yang ketakutan dan kebingungan. Ia benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpa Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia tahu, bahwa Chanyeol tak memiliki jawabannya.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi milikmu, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Kau adalah milikku, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mulai berjalan gelisah di depan tempat tidurnya, hingga Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun melayangkan pertanyaan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia adalah miliknya? Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, selain hanya orang asing.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menangkup wajahnya dengan erat. Mencium bibirnya dengan cepat dan tak membiarkannya bergerak sedikitpun.

Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah meremas pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol, tanpa bisa menolak ciuman kasar itu. Ia merasakan kepanikan luar biasa yang Chanyeol alami saat ini. Tetapi, apa salahnya? Kenapa Chanyeol tak terkontrol seperti ini?

Reflek Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia terbawa oleh suasana yang tercipta karena sikap Chanyeol. Ia pun merasakan ciuman yang keduanya lakukan. Chanyeol memberikannya ciuman yang sangat istimewa dan ia mulai terbiasa akan ciuman itu.

Beberapa menit ciuman itu berlangsung, Chanyeol terlihat lebih tenang dan perlahan ciuman itu pun terlepas. Menyisakan benang-benang saliva yang menjadi jembatan tipis di antara bibir keduanya.

"Jadilah Kekasihku. Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik," ucap Chanyeol setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Berjanjilah padaku."

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Baekhyun hanya memiliki jawaban itu di dalam kepalanya.

Semakin lama ia berada di dekat Chanyeol. Semakin besar pula keinginannya untuk terus bersama Lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan melirik ke arah sang Ibu yang sedang terduduk di sampingnya dengan keberadaan ponselnya di tangan sang Ibu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia meraih ponsel miliknya itu dari sang Ibu, dan mengatakan 'jangan pernah mengganggu urusan pribadiku!' atau 'jangan pernah mengurusi seseorang yang aku sukai!'. Namun ia tak mungkin bisa melakukannya karena nyatanya ia hanya mampu berbaring di atas tempat tidur Rumah Sakit itu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Jadi… Lelaki ini yang telah menghancurkan Puteraku satu-satunya yang aku miliki?"

Kekecewaan jelas terdengar oleh Luhan. Cukup ia saja yang tersakiti dalam masalah ini. Ia tidak ingin membawa sang Ibu ke dalam rasa sakit yang sama. Ia yakin ia bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri, dan mengenai Sehun… ia akan berusaha untuk membenci Lelaki itu mulai saat ini.

"Luhan, kenapa kau selalu menutup diri? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini dari Ibu? Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan pada Ibu karena selalu mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Nyonya Xi meletakkan ponsel milik Luhan di atas meja dan beranjak mendekati sang Putera. Ia usap lembut rambut Luhan, lalu mengecup dahinya penuh kasih sayang.

"Ceritakan semua yang telah terjadi. Polisi pasti akan menghukum Lelaki jahat itu, sayang."

Luhan meneteskan airmatanya dan perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya. Hal itu terpaksa ia lakukan semata-mata untuk melihat sang Ibu menjadi lebih baik dan tidak turut bersedih atas masalah yang menimpanya.

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Polisi, Bu," ucap Luhan dengan lirih.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari Kamar Rawat Luhan. Nyonya Xi segera bangkit dan membukakan pintu tersebut. Menunjukkan Junmyeon dan juga Jongdae yang nampaknya masih berusaha untuk mengorek informasi dari salah satu Korban yang telah mereka temukan.

"Selamat siang, Luhan. Bagaimana kondisimu?" sapa Junmyeon. Kemudian ia mendekati Luhan yang masih terbaring di atas kasurnya. Sementara Jongdae, ia terlihat tengah meletakkan rangkaian bunga di atas meja yang berada di samping Luhan.

"Sudah lebih baik."

Luhan menunjukkan senyuman lemahnya. Ia hendak bangun untuk duduk, dan segera dibantu oleh sang Ibu.

Kini, sudah saatnya ia menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya telah terjadi padanya pada kedua Polisi yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Luhan, jika kau tidak keberatan… bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" mulai Junmyeong. Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apakah kau… mengenal seseorang yang bernama… Byun Baekhyun?"

 _Deg!_

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya dan tubuhnya seketika menegang setelah mendengar nama itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tentu sangat mengetahui siapa itu Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba muncul di ingatannya saat dimana Baekhyun menolongnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya yang polos dengan seragam sekolah milik Lelaki mungil tersebut. Masih jelas bayangan Baekhyun saat berusaha membantunya dengan cara menelepon Polisi, meskipun pada akhirnya mereka gagal dan dipergoki oleh ketiga Lelaki Keparat itu.

Luhan mendadak histeris dan ia meremas kuat ujung pakaiannya ketika suara-suara teriakan kesakitan dan jerit tangis milik Baekhyun kembali terngiang di kepalanya secara samar. Nafasnya mendadak terburu-buru dan Luhan kembali menangis terisak di hadapan Junmyeon.

"Hal itu terlalu menyeramkan… hiks! Mereka telah menyiksanya hingga sekarat!" isak Luhan.

Junmyeon merasa tertarik atas apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Luhan. Ia sudah mulai dapat menebak apa yang telah terjadi di antara Pelaku dan para Korban mereka.

"Tenanglah… kau sudah aman bersama kami. Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu lagi," Jongdae menenangkan Luhan dan mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut dari arah belakang.

"B-baekhyun… Lelaki yang paling tinggi itu menyiksa Baekhyun setiap hari! A-aku selalu mendengar teriakan pilu dari Baekhyun karena tindakan Lelaki itu."

BIbir Luhan bergetar, airmatanya masih setia mengalir deras di wajahnya, dan kedua tangan gemetar ketakutan tesembunyi di balik selimut yang menutupi kedua kakinya.

"Lelaki yang paling tinggi?" tanya Junmyeon.

Luhan mengangguk cepat. "Kumohon… bunuh Lelaki yang telah menyiksa kami. Bunuh Lelaki itu agar ia pergi ke Neraka… hiks! Kumohon."

Nyonya Xi yang sedari tadi menangis memperhatikan sang Putera, kini memeluk tubuh Luhan dan memberikan ketenangan selayaknya seorang Ibu. Ia turut hancur melihat keadaan Anaknya yang seperti ini.

"Luhan...," Junmyeon menjeda kalimatnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu milik Luhan. Memaksa Luhan agar mau menatapnya. "apa kau mengetahui siapa nama Lelaki yang telah menyiksa Baekhyun itu?"

Luhan mengangguk. Bibirnya perlahan terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, Kim Kai dan… Oh Sehun. Mereka bertiga yang telah menculik dan menyiksa kami."

Junmyeon tersenyum dan memberikan isyarat pada Jongdae. Sepertinya mereka akan segera memecahkan kasus Penculikan ini dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, Luhan. Sekarang… kau mau menjelaskan apa yang kau alami di hari pertama Penculikan?" tanya Junmyeon dengan hati-hati. Luhan menghela nafasnya. Ia mengusap airmata yang membasahi wajahnya perlahan.

"Pertama kali aku dibawa oleh Sehun dan Kai ke Rumah itu, aku tidak sadar karena dibius. Dan ketika aku sadar keesokan harinya, aku baru menyadari bahwa tak hanya kami bertiga saja yang berada di sana. Tetapi ada orang lain. Yaitu, Chanyeol."

Luhan mulai menjelaskan Kronologi kejadian dan segala hal yang ia ingat. Meskipun jika mengingat hal itu, sama saja dengan menorehkan kembali luka di hatinya. Sementara Jongdae, ia segera mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan juga _tape recorder_ untuk merekam penyataan Luhan sebagai bukti pelengkap.

"Yang mereka lakukan padaku adalah… memukulku berkali-kali agar aku jatuh pingsan, sehingga mereka bisa memperkosaku sepuas mereka tanpa mendapatkan penolakan yang berarti dariku. Mereka melakukan kekerasan fisik dan seksual terhadapku. Mereka memasukkan benda-benda asing ke dalam tubuhku, maka mereka akan puas setelah melihatku sangat tersiksa dan menderita."

Ingin sekali rasanya Junmyeon mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, tetapi ia tahan karena ia tidak ingin menginterupsi dan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan dari cerita Luhan.

"Mereka itu Penjahat, apa pun yang aku lakukan, aku akan dianggap sebagai seorang Pelacur di mata mereka."

"Hanya Sehun dan Kai yang memperkosaku bergantian. Sedangkan Chanyeol, aku tahu ia tengah sibuk untuk menyiksa Baekhyun. Dan pernah sekali aku mendapati Kai membawa Baekhyun ke Kamar lain lalu memperkosanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka bertiga, tetapi aku rasa mereka memiliki masalah sehingga saling mempermainkan satu sama lain."

Tiba-tiba Luhan meraih satu tangan Junmyeon dan meremasnya dengan kuat. Seolah meminta pertolongan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga Baekhyun. Ia takut. Ia sangat takut para Lelaki Brengsek itu menyiksa mereka kembali.

"Tolong aku, kumohon. Jangan biarkan mereka menemukanku. Selamatkan Baekhyun. Ia masih ada di Rumah itu. Baekhyun terluka. Dia terluka parah. Tubuhnya penuh luka siksaan. Ia pasti sedang kesakitan di sana. Kumohon padamu, kumohon. Selamatkan kami."

Airmata Luhan yang sudah mengering, kini kembali menetes dan mengalir dengan deras tak terbendung. Jiwanya sedikit terguncang karena rasa takut yang berlebihan.

"Tentu. Kami akan menyelamatkanmu, Luhan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami sudah berhasil menangkap dua di antara tiga dari mereka. Yang harus kau lakukan saat ini adalah… jaga kondisi dan persiapkan dirimu dalam sidang hukum nanti. Percayalah padaku, Luhan."

Junmyeon menepuk kecil bahu Luhan dan setelahnya, ia berdiri hendak berpamitan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Diikuti oleh Jongdae yang selalu setia mendampinginya.

"Terima kasih atas waktu kalian hari ini. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Jika terjadi sesuatu, jangan ragu untuk segera menghubungi kami, Keselamatan kalian adalah tugas utama kami."

Setelah berpamitan, Junmyeon dan Jongdae membungkuk sopan pada Nyonya Xi dan juga Luhan. Berjalan keluar dari Kamar itu dan meninggalkan Rumah Sakit untuk tugas mereka yang selanjutnya.

Lagi-lagi Jongdae mendapati Junmyeon terdiam melamun dan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mereka sudah berada di dalam Mobil menuju Kantor Polisi. Kali ini, Jongdae yang menyetir karena sepertinya Junmyeon sedang tidak fokus karena fakta mengejutkan tadi.

Dengan memberanikan dirinya, Jongdae mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suaranya dan bertanya apa yang telah terjadi pada Junmyeon.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan, Komandan?"

Junmyeon memijit pelipisnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi Mobil tersebut.

"Apakah Park Chanyeol dalam Kasus ini adalah orang yang sama dengan Park Chanyeol yang sudah melakukan kekerasan padaku beberapa tahun lalu?" gumamnya.

Jongdae menunjukkan ekspresi bertanyanya pada Junmyeon.

"Dia Psikopat! Dia adalah orang gila! Ayahnya adalah seorang Pembunuh dan juga Pedofil. Ia pasti mengikuti jejak Ayahnya!"

Jongdae nampak sangat terkejut. Benarkah ada orang yang seperti itu? Memiliki Keluarga seorang Pengkriminal?

"Sangat mengerikan," desis Jongdae.

"Ini akan menjadi sulit bagi kita."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia membiarkan Chanyeol mengobati seluruh luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya saat ini. Chanyeol memaksanya untuk terduduk tenang, dan tanpa ia duga, Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa obat yang mengaplikasikannya pada luka yang ada di kedua kakinya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol mengobatinya dan rasa takutnya melayang entah kemana karena kelembutan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuat luka ini."

Entah sudah keberapa kalimat maaf yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol padanya. Meskipun Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya tanpa ekspresi, tetapi ia sudah cukup senang mendengar kalimat maaf itu terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol. Seseorang yang sudah melukainya cukup parah.

" _Menurutlah padaku, atau aku akan menancapkan pisau ini di perutmu?"_

"Apa ini sakit? Aku berjanji tidak akan melukaimu lagi."

Kalimat Chanyeol di masa lalu, masih terngiang jelas di kepalanya. Namun Chanyeol terlalu cepat mengubah pandangannya dengan mengucapkan kalimat lembut itu. Apa mau Chanyeol sebenarnya?

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _Menyiksamu. Hingga kau benar-benar mati."_

"Aku ingin kau menjadi Kekasihku, Baek. Tidak ada hal lain selain itu. Dan saat ini kau sudah menjadi Kekasihku. Maka aku tidak menginginkan apapun lagi."

"Chanyeol… ini sakit," ringis Baekhyun. Ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan percakapan mereka.

Chanyeol terdiam dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kini ia beralih untuk menatap Baekhyun dan membuka kedua kaki Baekhyun agar melebar secara perlahan.

"Jika aku mengecupnya seperti ini… apakah masih terasa sakit?"

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya dan tubuhnya serasa tersengat oleh jutaan volt listrik, ketika bibir Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan kulit kedua kakinya. Berawal dari betis, dan ciuman itu beranjak naik hingga paha dalam Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecupinya dengan lembut. Baekhyun bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang hangat pada kedua pahanya. Dan hal itu, memberikannya sensasi yang sangat aneh.

"J-jangan lakukan itu…"

"Berikan aku alasannya."

Baekhyun meremas punggung sofa yang tengah ia duduki cukup erat, menahan setiap sentuhan yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

Ucapan Baekhyun bagaikan sebuah mantra bagi Chanyeol. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya mengecupi paha Baekhyun, dan mengangkat satu tangannya yang sedari tadi mengusap-usap lembut paha mulus tersebut. Pandangannya, ia pusatkan kembali pada mata indah Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Kau harus kembali istirahat, Baek. Tidurlah… aku akan menjagamu di sini selama kau tertidur."

Mungkin apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan saat ini sangatlah gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertekuk lutut pada Korbannya sendiri? Padahal sudah jelas niat awalnya adalah untuk membunuh Baekhyun. Tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Nyatanya ia telah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

Lebih tepatnya, setelah ia melihat betapa terlukanya Baekhyun 2 hari yang lalu, membuatnya tersadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan yang fatal. Ia telah lama tertarik pada Baekhyun. Harusnya ia menyadari hal itu lebih awal, bahwa ia memiliki perasaan cinta pada Baekhyun. Bukan justru menyakitinya dan memberinya trauma.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya lemah. Sepertinya… ia harus memberikan sebuah pengakuan pada Baekhyun saat ini juga.

"Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul," mulai Chanyeol. Ia menatap kedua tangannya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir."

Lalu Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Menatap lekat-lekat wajah cantik itu dengan dalam.

"Tangisanmu… adalah nada indah bagiku, Baek."

Baekhyun mulai memahami sifat Chanyeol. Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam? Hingga ia merasakan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang berada di wajahnya, mengusap pipinya lembut. Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal… yaitu cinta."

 _Deg!_

Bertepatan dengan kalimat cinta itu, Baekhyun merasakan bibir Chanyeol kembali mendarat di atas bibirnya. Menyesapnya dengan begitu manis dan lembut. Ia sudah terbuai dan jatuh terlalu dalam pada Chanyeol. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa membenci Lelaki itu lagi untuk saat ini.

' _Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa harus kau yang aku pilih, Park Chanyeol?'_

Baekhyun menangis. Ia menangisi dirinya sendiri yang begitu menyedihkan. Hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan di dalam hidupnya yaitu… mencintai seseorang yang telah menyiksanya dan menyakitinya. Ia mencintai Chanyeol. Ia menginginkan Lelaki itu untuk terus memeluknya dan melakukan hal ini terhadapnya. Ia ketergantungan oleh sentuhan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya. Ia membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk saat ini. Sangat membutuhkannya.

Reflek tangan Baekhyun memeluk erat leher Chanyeol, yang menyebabkan ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Tidak ada yang bisa ditolak dari Chanyeol. Ia begitu tampan, aroma tubuhnya sangat memabukkan, sentuhannya sangatlah lembut, dan juga entah kenapa Chanyeol mendadak terlihat sempurna di matanya.

Apakah ia sudah gila?

Tidak. Ia rasa ia tidak gila. Ya, jatuh cinta pada seorang Penjahat bukanlah sebuah kegilaan. Perasaan itu datang dengan tiba-tiba. Selagi Chanyeol tidak menyakitinya, maka ia akan baik-baik saja dan akan terus mencintai Lelaki tinggi ini.

Tetapi…

Bagaimana dengan Penculikan itu?

Mereka tidak akan bisa hidup dengan bebas. Dan juga… luka-luka yang masih terlihat jelas di sekujur tubuhnya ini. Dapatkah ia menyembunyikannya dari semua orang? Fakta bahwa dirinya dan Chanyeol adalah seorang Korban dan Pelaku Penculikan?

Menikmatinya? Tentu ia akan menikmati waktu yang ia miliki bersama Chanyeol. Sebelum kehancuran datang padanya dan juga Chanyeol. Ini rumit. Semua ini sangatlah rumit baginya. Dan tidak ada yang bisa membantunya untuk keluar dari keadaan ini.

 _ **NC CUT.**_

 _ **SENSOR!**_

 _ **(*bercanda deng :'D)**_

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri, sehingga ia memilih untuk terdiam ketika Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya untuk berbaring di bawah tubuh Lelaki itu. Ciuman ini begitu memabukkan, membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Yang ia tahu saat ini adalah, ia hanya ingin Chanyeol terus menyentuhnya seperti ini sampai beberapa waktu ke depan. Dan ia sangat senang, ketika Chanyeol mulai melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol melepaskanya ciumannya, kemudian menatap wajahnya cukup lama. Membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih keras lagi. Pandangannya tertuju pada bibir Chanyeol yang nampak memerah dan juga sedikit basah akibat ciuman mereka tadi. Entah Setan apa yang telah merasukinya, sehingga ia mau disentuh oleh Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Baekhyun…"

"A-aku takut Yixing akan melihat kita," potong Baekhyun. Ia teringat bahwa di Rumah ini tak hanya ada dirinya saja bersama Chanyeol, melainkan juga ada Yixing.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya untuk tidak mengganggu kita sementara waktu. Dan aku ingin bertanya satu hal…," Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun dan terus menatap mata indah itu, "apa kau keberatan jika aku melanjutkannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tangan besar Chanyeol beralih pada pinggang Baekhyun dan mengeratkan cengkramannya. Ia dekatkan kembali wajah mereka, meskipun Baekhyun belum memberikannya sebuah persetujuan. Ia tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia menginginkan Baekhyun saat ini juga.

Namun kedua tangan Baekhyun menahan bahu Chanyeol dan ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia tahu Chanyeol pasti sedang menatapnya, tetapi ia sungguh tak kuasa untuk menatap wajah itu. Nyatanya mereka memiliki sebuah keinginan yang sama.

"Untuk memuaskan nafsumu?" tanya Baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar sangat lirih.

"Tentu tidak, Baek. Aku ingin kau merasakan cintaku."

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan bangkit dari posisinya. Kemudian betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol, ketika Baekhyun menariknya untuk berdiri dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Baekhyun mencium bibirnya dengan manis, lalu dibalasnya.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam erat, namun Chanyeol tidak. Ia terus memandangi Baekhyun dan merasakan remasan lembut tangan Baekhyun pada rambutnya. Tidak ada hal yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini selain kata bahagia. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Baekhyun nemerimanya dan menciumnya dengan manis seperti ini.

Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol mulai melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun lalu pakaiannya sendiri. Ia selalu mendambakan permukaan kulit Baekhyun yang begitu halus untuk disentuhnya. Tak pernah ia bosan untuk mengecupi setiap inchi tubuh Bocah manis ini.

Kemudian ia menuntun tubuh Baekhyun ke arah tempat tidurnya, dan ia lumat kembali bibir Baekhyun dengan dalam. Kini, Baekhyun sudah pasrah di bawah tubuhnya. Ia raih satu tangan Baekhyun, lalu menautkan jemari mereka tepat di samping kepala Baekhyun.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat bekas luka di dahi Baekhyun yang telah tertutupi oleh perban. Ia ingat luka itu adalah hasil dari kekerasan yang telah dilakukannya. Namun, ia senang melihat luka itu. Terlebih jika Baekhyun menangis kembali untuknya atas siksaan yang ia lakukan.

Tak ingin membuang waktu terlalu lama, Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada Baekhyun dan mulai terfokus untuk menyatukan bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Baekhyun terpekik kecil ketika miliknya berhasil memenuhi lubang milik Baekhyun. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya, lalu mulai mengeluar-masukkan miliknya pada lubang Baekhyun. Ia raup kembali bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

Keduanya bercinta dengan panas dan manis untuk yang pertama kalinya. Bukan atas paksaan Chanyeol, tetapi karena keinginan Baekhyun.

"E-eungh… C-chanyeolh… hahh hahh~"

Milik Chanyeol mengisi lubangnya dengan penuh hingga ujung kejantanan milik Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh sesuatu yang nikmat di dalam sana. Baekhyun menginginkan hal yang lebih. Ia ingin Chanyeol terus melakukan hal itu padanya. Ia tak pernah merasakan keindahan seperti ini sebelumnya. Karena yang ia rasakan selama ini adalah rasa sakit bercampur perih pada saat Chanyeol memperkosanya.

"Baekhyun… jadilah milikku selamanya. Jangan pernah menghindariku lagi."

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sudah mengagumimu sejak lama. Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku berjanji."

"Terus lakukan itu… hahh… jangan berhenti. Aku… menginginkanmu, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tubuh Chanyeol. Ia menangis dalam diam tanpa diketahui oleh Chanyeol. Ia menangisi dirinya sendiri yang bersikap aneh seperti ini. Ia sudah melakukan hal di luar batas. Yaitu, menyukai seseorang yang sudah melukainya.

"Bagaimana jika kau hamil, Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya di sela geraman dan aktivitasnya menikmati tubuh Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman cerah.

"Bukankah itu adalah impianmu? Aku bisa mewujudkannya untukmu, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun memang sudah gila.

Tidak.

Bukan Baekhyun yang gila. Melainkan Chanyeol yang menjadi penyebab utama Baekhyun bertindak dengan sikap gila seperti itu.

Baekhyun sudah memahami bagaimana sifat Chanyeol selama dirinya diculik. Baekhyun merasa sangat ketakutan Chanyeol akan membunuhnya jika ia berani melarikan diri, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan Chanyeol dan memenuhi kepuasan Chanyeol secara fisik.

Juga, rasa simpatik yang muncul terhadap Chanyeol ketika Yixing menjelaskan alasan kenapa Chanyeol menculiknya dan melakukan kekerasan terhadapnya. Chanyeol hanya kesepian. Ia pun tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan benar. Baekhyun terlalu sering menghindari kemarahan Chanyeol dengan menarik perhatiannya. Dan hal itu berubah menjadi sebuah kebutuhan bagi Baekhyun.

Karena tindakan kekerasan fisik maupun seksual terhadapnya, membuatnya sulit untuk berpikir jernih. Ia kesulitan untuk membedakan mana yang berbahaya untuknya dan mana yang aman untuknya. Ia kehilangan keinginannya untuk kabur dari Chanyeol.

"Akh! Eunghh ahh ahh… aku… milikmu, Chanyeol- _ah_."

Baekhyun mendesah keras dan tertawa kecil kala Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencengkram kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya. Sensasi yang diberikan Chanyeol kali ini sungguh berbeda. Dan ia sangat menyukainya. Rasa sakit bercampur nikmat, membuat pandangannya menjadi buta.

Sementara Chanyeol dengan sifat Psikopatnya, merasa sangat senang karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun kesakitan. Ia semakin bernafsu untuk menyetubuhi Baekhyun. Nyatanya, ia telah berhasil mengelabui Baekhyun sehingga Bocah itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Perasaan cinta yang mereka miliki adalah perasaan cinta yang gila. Benar-benar gila. Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang awalnya ia benci karena tak membalas perasaannya. Sementara Baekhyun, ia jatuh cinta pada seorang Penjahat yang menculik, memperkosa dan juga melakukan penganiayaan terhadapnya.

Kondisi ini adalah dimana semua prinsip yang sebelumnya ada, berubah 180 derajat menjadi rasa yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Singkat kata, Baekhyun sudah memiliki ikatan emosional dengan Chanyeol. Tak mudah untuk membuat Baekhyun terlepas dari Chanyeol.

Kekerasan yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadap Baekhyun bukanlah tanpa alasan…

Melainkan karena perasaan cinta.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ini udah Yuta ketik panjang banget, semoga puas/?**_

 _ **Maaf kalo ChanBaek Storynya jadi agak gaje. Soalnya Yuta nyimpen penjelasan dan alasannya di akhir cerita. Semoga kalian masih pengen baca FF ini sampe END. Yuta janji bakal lebih banyak lagi Scene yang menegangkan/? Dibanding Chapter-chapter sebelumnya.**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH.**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah setia dengan FF ini sampai di Chapter ini. Yuta bahagia banget :') *lebay *digampar**_

 _ **Dan bagi kalian yang ada saran atau ide, boleh comment. Soalnya itu ngebantu Yuta bgt dalam proses pembuatan FF ini.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi terima kasih. Jangan bosen baca FF Yuta.**_

 _ **Saranghae~!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Bukankah itu adalah impianmu? Aku bisa mewujudkannya untukmu, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun memang sudah gila.

Tidak.

Bukan Baekhyun yang gila. Melainkan Chanyeol yang menjadi penyebab utama Baekhyun bertindak dengan sikap gila seperti itu.

Baekhyun sudah memahami bagaimana sifat Chanyeol selama dirinya diculik. Baekhyun merasa sangat ketakutan Chanyeol akan membunuhnya jika ia berani melarikan diri, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan Chanyeol dan memenuhi kepuasan Chanyeol secara fisik.

Juga, rasa simpatik yang muncul terhadap Chanyeol ketika Yixing menjelaskan alasan kenapa Chanyeol menculiknya dan melakukan kekerasan terhadapnya. Chanyeol hanya kesepian. Ia pun tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan benar. Baekhyun terlalu sering menghindari kemarahan Chanyeol dengan menarik perhatiannya. Dan hal itu berubah menjadi sebuah kebutuhan bagi Baekhyun.

Karena tindakan kekerasan fisik maupun seksual terhadapnya, membuatnya sulit untuk berpikir jernih. Ia kesulitan untuk membedakan mana yang berbahaya untuknya dan mana yang aman untuknya. Ia kehilangan keinginannya untuk kabur dari Chanyeol.

"Akh! Eunghh ahh ahh… aku… milikmu, Chanyeol- _ah_."

Baekhyun mendesah keras dan tertawa kecil kala Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencengkram kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya. Sensasi yang diberikan Chanyeol kali ini sungguh berbeda. Dan ia sangat menyukainya. Rasa sakit bercampur nikmat, membuat pandangannya menjadi buta.

Sementara Chanyeol dengan sifat Psikopatnya, merasa sangat senang karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun kesakitan. Ia semakin bernafsu untuk menyetubuhi Baekhyun. Nyatanya, ia telah berhasil mengelabui Baekhyun sehingga Bocah itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Perasaan cinta yang mereka miliki adalah perasaan cinta yang gila. Benar-benar gila. Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang awalnya ia benci karena tak membalas perasaannya. Sementara Baekhyun, ia jatuh cinta pada seorang Penjahat yang menculik, memperkosa dan juga melakukan penganiayaan terhadapnya.

Kondisi ini adalah dimana semua prinsip yang sebelumnya ada, berubah 180 derajat menjadi rasa yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Singkat kata, Baekhyun sudah memiliki ikatan emosional dengan Chanyeol. Tak mudah untuk membuat Baekhyun terlepas dari Chanyeol.

Kekerasan yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadap Baekhyun bukanlah tanpa alasan…

Melainkan karena perasaan cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:** **  
**ABUSE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:** **  
**Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:** **  
**M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Crime, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata siswi Jepang "Junko Furuta" yang disiksa oleh beberapa pemuda hingga tewas. Disini Yuta ga bikin salah satu cast sampe tewas ya, tapi mengarah pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring penyiksaan itu dilakukan. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. KEKERASAN (HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, BUKAN UNTUK DICONTOH). MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:** **  
**[YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21!] Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**The Veronicas - You Ruin Me

 **\- HAPPY READING -** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Day 10**_

Pagi ini, Junmyeon berangkat terburu-buru menuju Kantor. Sepanjang malam tadi, ia bahkan tak bisa tidur dengan lelap hanya karena memikirkan kasus yang sedang ia tangani. Tiba-tiba ia teringat oleh sesuatu, satu kasus yang pernah Jongdae laporkan padanya 3 hari yang lalu. Yaitu tentang menghilangnya seseorang yang diduga karena diculik.

Bodohnya, ia melupakan atau bahkan menyepelekan kasus itu hingga tak menyadari bahwa dua kasus itu adalah kasus yang saling berhubungan.

Junmyeon membuka pintu Ruangan Penyelidikan, dimana di sana sudah terdapat Jongdae yang sudah lebih dulu datang, terlihat sedang terduduk di depan Komputer menyelesaikan beberapa tugas. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya begitu melihat Komandan tempatnya bekerja, ternyata sudah datang.

"Jongdae, apa kau masih menyimpan Dokumen tentang kasus Penculikan yang datang 3 hari lalu?" tanya Junmyeon langsung ke poin utama. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju deretan laci besi yang menyimpan banyak Dokumen tentang kasus-kasus yang masuk pada Kantor Cabang Polisi mereka.

Jongdae bangkit untuk menghampiri Junmyeon. Kemudian ia teringat bahwa sepertinya Junmyeon telah menemukan petunjuk baru yang berhubungan dengan kasus Penculikan tersebut.

"Aku memiliki barang bukti atas Dokumen itu. Aku menyimpannya di… sini."

Tunjuk Jongdae pada salah satu laci besi di sudut Ruangan tersebut. Junmyeon segera menghampiri Jongdae dan dengan cepat memeriksa Dokumen tersebut.

"Kita bisa menghubungi Kerabat Korban menggunakan Nomor ponsel yang tertera di sana," ucap Jongdae.

"Byun Baekhyun. 16 tahun. Star High School. Menghilang sejak waktu pulang Sekolah pada hari Selasa," gumam Junmyeon. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Jongdae meminta penjelasan, "siapa yang melaporkan kasus ini?" lanjutnya.

"Ibu Korban dan juga Kekasih Korban. Mereka juga menunjukkan satu foto yang dikirimkan oleh Korban pada hari dimana ia menghilang. Sang Korban mengatakan bahwa ia sedang liburan bersama Kekasihnya," Jongdae menjeda kalimatnya untuk mengambil salah satu foto yang sudah dicetak di antara tumpukan Dokumen tersebut. Lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya pada Junmyeon, "ini adalah foto yang dikirimkan oleh Korban."

 _Deg!_

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya ketika melihat kedua orang yang berada di dalam foto tersebut. Ia memang tak mengenal Lelaki manis yang berstatus Korban, tetapi ia mengingat betul wajah ini.

Wajah yang sama saat dirinya mengalami kekerasan dari orang tersebut.

"Park Chanyeol," gumamnya.

Jongdae yang masih terbilang baru dalam masalah ini, hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bertanyanya. Pasalnya ia tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Junmyeon selama ini.

"Park Chanyeol sering terlibat dalam kasus-kasus kekerasan. Tetapi ia selalu lolos karena usianya yang masih muda. Tetapi ia bodoh! Ia bahkan lupa bahwa aku yang telah menangkap Ayahnya. Dan sampai matipun, aku tidak akan pernah lupa dimana tempat ia tinggal."

"Mungkinkah Park Chanyeol membawa Byun Baekhyun bersamanya ke Rumah itu?" tanya Jongdae menerka-nerka. Namun dengan mengejutkan, Junmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita harus segera ke sana. Sebelum ia melakukan hal di luar batas pada Baekhyun. Jangan hubungi Keluarga Korban terlebih dahulu. Aku takut mereka akan terancam, karena Chanyeol bukanlah orang biasa. Ia adalah seorang Psikopat. Semua hal bisa saja ia lakukan untuk melukai kita semua."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Turun dari tempat tidur yang mewah itu, tanpa ingin mengganggu seseorang yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun?

Ya, kemarin pagi hingga malam tiba, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di dalam Kamar ini. Mulai dari bercerita, bercinta, menonton film, dan melakukan hal yang belum pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Hubungan keduanya semakin dekat, hingga Chanyeol tak menyadari bahwa posisinya saat ini sedang terancam.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, ia berniat untuk mengisi perutnya di Lantai bawah, dimana di sana sudah terdapat Yixing yang menunggunya. Menyiapkannya sarapan seperti biasa, sambil bercerita sedikit tentang apa yang mereka alami.

"Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa Baekhyun memiliki perasaan cinta untukku. Bukankah itu luar biasa?"

Chanyeol menyantap makanannya dan terus bercerita dengan antusias pada Yixing yang nampak sibuk mengurusi urusan Rumah besar itu. Dibalas oleh senyuman simpul Lelaki pemilik lesung pipi tersebut.

"Mimpiku sudah terwujud. Aku telah memilikinya sekarang," lanjut Chanyeol. Wajahnya sungguh nampak cerah dari biasanya. Bukan wajah datar yang ia tunjukkan, melainkan senyuman menawan yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan setelah kepergian sang Ibu dari hidupnya.

"Kau tidak merasa kesepian lagi?" tanya Yixing. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sangat lahap menghabisi sarapannya.

"Terima kasih. Semua berkat kau. Terima kasih karena telah merawatku dan juga Baekhyun."

Yixing meraih satu tangan Chanyeol yang ada di atas meja, lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut dan penuh ketulusan.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku."

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan. Lalu setelah ia menyelesaikan acara makannya, ia bangkit berdiri dan hendak menaiki tangga menuju ke Kamarnya berada. Takut-takut Baekhyun sudah bangun dari tidurnya, dan sedih karena tak mendapati dirinya di samping Bocah manis itu.

"Terima kasih atas makanan yang sangat lezat. Aku ingin melihat Baekhyunku," ucap Chanyeol. Kemudian ia menghilang dengan cepat dari hadapan Yixing.

Tak lama, terdengar suara bel dari Pintu utama yang menandakan datangnya Tamu.

Tetapi…

Siapakah yang bertamu ke Rumah mereka?

Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tak menerima Tamu. Atau mungkinkah…

 _Ting tong~_

Terpaksa Yixing berjalan menuju Pintu utama lalu membukanya. Tubuhnya sempat terasa kaku setelah melihat dua orang Lelaki yang saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Namun ia dapat mengatasi rasa keterkejutan itu dan menggantinya dengan senyuman yang ramah. Ia menyambut 'tamu' tersebut, dan bertanya tentang keperluan mereka datang ke Rumah ini.

"Benarkah Rumah ini adalah Rumah Park Chanyeol?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, yang Yixing ketahui bernama Kim Junmyeon melalui _nametag_ yang tertempel di pakaian Lelaki berwajah Malaikat tersebut.

Yixing mengangguk dan tersenyum hingga matanya turut tersenyum.

"Benar. Apakah Anda memiliki kepentingan dengan Park Chanyeol?" tanya Yixing dengan sopan.

Namun ia kembali dikejutkan kala melihat Junmyeon mengeluarkan _badge_ Kepolisian yang ia miliki padanya.

"Kami dari Anggota Kepolisian Kota Seoul, sedang menjalankan tugas kami yaitu membawa Park Chanyeol ke Kantor Polisi untuk dimintai keterangan."

Yixing kehilangan kata-katanya dan hanya bisa terdiam mematung akibat kondisi ini. Ia tak tahu apakah ia mampu melindungi Chanyeol dari Polisi ini atau tidak. Namun ia sudah berjanji pada Ayah Chanyeol agar selalu menjaga Puteranya apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan berurusan langsung dengan Polisi.

Setelah berusaha mati-matian untuk menenangkan dirinya. Yixing tiba-tiba membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan pada Junmyeon dan Jongdae.

"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf pada kalian. Park Chanyeol sedang tidak ada di Rumah ini."

Hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan untuk melindungi Chanyeol. Ia takut salah berbicara sehingga Polisi-polisi ini akan bertambah curiga terhadapnya.

"Umm… bolehkah kami memeriksa Rumah ini?" tanya Junmyeon. Ia hendak masuk ke Rumah itu karena ia sama sekali tak mempercayai perkataan Lelaki ini. Namun nyatanya Lelaki berlesung pipi ini lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Untuk apa kalian melakukan hal itu?" tanya Yixing. Ia bersikap seolah ialah sang Pemilik Rumah. Dan ia tak suka jika ada orang asing masuk ke dalam Rumahnya tanpa persetujuan.

"Untuk–"

"Kita bicarakan hal ini di tempat lain. Aku berjanji akan menjelaskannya," ucapan Junmyeon dipotong dengan cepat oleh Yixing. Yang kemudian membawa mereka menjauh dari Pintu utama.

Yixing mempertaruhkan dirinya sendiri untuk membela Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin Polisi menangkap Chanyeol atas alasan apapun. Chanyeol harus tetap hidup dan bebas bersama Baekhyun. Ia tidak keberatan jika dirinya yang harus dihukum karena menyembunyikan seorang Buronan.

"Baiklah," ucap Junmyeon.

Jongdae nampak ingin protes, namun Junmyeon berhasil meyakinkannya dan berakhir dengannya yang terdiam menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Junmyeon selanjutnya.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku?" tanya Junmyeon pada Yixing. Yixing hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku harap kau bisa membantuku."

Junmyeon tersenyum penuh makna pada Yixing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai mendesah lemah ketika melihat Sehun yang tak pernah lelah berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapannya. Ia bahkan sudah mengatakan pada Sahabatnya itu berkali-kali agar berhenti melakukan hal yang tak berguna seperti itu. Tetapi Sehun tak pernah mendengarkannya dan terus berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Kita harus bisa keluar dari sini!" desis Sehun. Kai yang mendengarnya, sontak tertawa.

"Aku akan membelikanmu sebuah Mobil jika kau bisa membawa kita keluar dari sini."

Sehun menatap Kai sinis. Kemudian tangannya perlahan terangkat dan ia gantungkan pada barisan besi dingin yang mengurung mereka. Ia sudah mengerahkan tenaganya untuk membuka pintu besi itu, tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka dan tetap mengurung mereka sampai saat ini.

"Setidaknya kita harus melakuakan sesuatu!" teriak Sehun. Ia nampaknya sudah sangat frustasi karena keadaan ini.

"Apa lagi yang dapat kita lakukan? Dan kalaupun kita berhasil keluar dari tempat ini, bukankah kita hanya akan menjadi Buronan?"

Kai bangkit dari posisi terduduk menyandarnya dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Mereka tidak mengambil ini dariku. Kau bisa memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa ia sedang dalam bahaya."

Betapa terkejutnya Sehun ketika Kai mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku celananya, lalu menyerahkan ponsel itu padanya. Bagaimana Kai bisa menyembunyikan benda penting itu dari Polisi? Sementara dirinya, dompet bahkan sampai bukti pembayaran saja disita oleh para Polisi Bajingan itu. Ia benar-benar steril sebelum masuk ke dalam jeruji besi ini.

"Kau fikir Chanyeol bisa membantu kita?" tanya Sehun. Kai menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Setidaknya ia bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga… Baekhyun," gumam Kai.

Sehun tidak ingin kembali berdebat dengan Kai, dan ia lebih memilih untuk menghubungi Chanyeol sebelum baterai ponsel tersebut habis. Sementara Kai, ia hanya memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan Chanyeol melalui sambungan teleponnya.

"Chanyeol," ucap Sehun begitu Chanyeol menerima panggilannya.

"…"

"Keluar dari Rumah itu sekarang juga."

"…"

"MWO?!"

"…"

"Kami berdua sudah tertangkap, dan saat ini Polisi sedang mencarimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku percaya kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

 _Pip_

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat dan tiba-tiba melempar ponsel Kai hingga terbanting ke luar dari sel tahanan mereka. Kai sedikit terkejut dan hanya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan, 'kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?'. Namun Sehun hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Aku tidak ingin hukumanku bertambah hanya karena benda sialan itu."

Sementara di tempat lain, Chanyeol nampak terdiam setelah menerima panggilan telepon dari Sahabatnya. Ia bahkan melupakan hal penting itu. Hal penting bahwa masih ada Polisi yang pasti akan mencium tindak kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan. Dan ia tak menyangka bahwa secepat itu Polisi menangkap kedua Sahabatnya. Polisi itu memang benar-benar gila. Polisi Bajingan yang tak pernah membiarkan ia merasakan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Setelah menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, ia kembali memasuki Kamarnya– _bersama Baekhyun_ –dan menemui Bocah cantik itu. Baekhyun nampak tersenyum ke arahnya dengan sebuah buku yang diletakkan di atas kedua paha mulusnya. Tanpa curiga sedikitpun, Baekhyun menyambut Chanyeol dengan sebuah ciuman yang manis tepat di bibir, lalu membiarkan Chanyeol terduduk di sisi kosong sofa yang ia duduki sedari tadi.

"Baekhyun, apa kau ingin ikut denganku ke Luar Kota?" tanya Chanyeol. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain membawa Baekhyun keluar dari Kota ini.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan membuka suaranya, "untuk apa? Apakah ada urusan penting?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukan urusan penting. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu di tempat lain yang lebih indah," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia tak bodoh. Ia tak akan melupakan status Chanyeol yang nyatanya adalah seorang Penjahat. Dan setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Lelaki itu barusan, membuatnya sungguh tidak mengerti. Apakah Chanyeol tidak takut pada Polisi?

"Chanyeol… tapi kau–"

"Mau atau tidak?" nada bicara Chanyeol mendadak dingin. Membuat Baekhyun reflek menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol melenggang pergi begitu saja. Ia ingin menemui Yixing dan memberitahu kabar ini. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Yixing sudah lebih dulu tahu tentang masalah ini.

Chanyeol baru saja menuruni tangga, dan melihat Yixing yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru menuju arahnya. Ia hanya terdiam dan menantikan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Pengasuhnya tersebut.

"Polisi baru saja mendatangi Rumah ini dan mereka menanyakan keberadaanmu," ucap Yixing. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya, tetapi Chanyeol masih bisa melihatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari Rumah ini sebelum mereka menemukanmu," lanjut Yixing.

Chanyeol mengangguk tenang, "aku sudah meminta Baekhyun untuk ikut bersamaku. Aku akan ke Luar Kota bersamanya."

"Itu lebih baik. Aku berjanji padamu, Chanyeol. Aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi, meskipun aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku. Aku akan menemui Polisi itu dan meyakinkan mereka."

Chanyeol tidak suka melihat raut kekhawatiran yang Yixing tunjukkan padanya. Hey. Ia bukan anak kecil yang hanya sekedar untuk berjalan masih harus dituntun. Ia sudah dewasa dan lebih daripada itu. Ia bisa menentukan kehidupannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu bertaruh nyawa hanya untuk melindungiku. Terima kasih atas jasamu selama ini. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga dirimu baik-baik."

Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kedua bahu Yixing dan melemparkan senyumannya. Sepertinya sudah saatnya ia melepaskan Yixing dan tidak terus melibatkan Lelaki berlesung pipi itu ke dalam masalahnya. Ia mampu berjalan di atas kakinya sendiri. Terlebih ia telah memiliki Baekhyun. Ia bisa menjamin hidupnya sendiri.

"Chanyeol, aku sudah berjanji pada Ayahmu."

"Ya, dan kau sudah menepati janji itu. Jangan libatkan dirimu pada Polisi. Biarkan saja Keparat-keparat itu terus mengejarku."

Yixing menggeleng cepat.

"Aku bisa mengelabui Polisi itu. Percayalah padaku."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali pada Yixing.

"Terima kasih banyak, Zhang Yixing."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE –oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Sebuah kawasan padat penduduk yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari Rumah Chanyeol. Setelah dirinya membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan Polisi yang mendatanginya kemarin, Yixing mau tidak mau menuruti perintah salah seorang Polisi untuk mendatangi Kantor Polisi untuk dimintai keterangan.

Dan di sinilah ia berada. Di depan sebuah Kantor Polisi yang sedikit sepi karena hari semakin senja.

"Masuklah, aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi."

Yixing mengikuti langkah kaki seorang Polisi yang ia ketahui bernama Junmyeon, untuk memasuki Kantor kecil tersebut. Hingga dirinya tiba di sebuah Ruangan interogasi.

Di sini hanya ada dirinya dan Junmyeon yang sudah terduduk di hadapannya. Terdapat dua buah kursi dan juga sebuah meja yang menjadi penghalang. Di sisi kanan Ruangan ini terdapat kaca bening yang tidak terlalu besar, yang ia yakini berfungsi agar Tim Penyelidik dapat mengawasinya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengatakan segala kejahatan yang telah Chanyeol lakukan selama ini. Aku hanya ingin kau bicara dengan jujur."

Junmyeon memulai interogasinya setelah memastikan Yixing terduduk di hadapannya. Raut wajah Yixing seketika berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Ia terlihat bingung dan ketakutan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal bersama Chanyeol?" pertanyaan pertama berhasil dilayangkan oleh Junmyeon.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Yixing. Ia justru terlihat menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawabnya? Apa kau sengaja ingin menyulitkan kami?" Junmyeon kembali bersuara.

"Atas dasar apa kau mencurigai Chanyeol?" pertanyaan Yixing membuat Junmyeon terlonjak kaget.

"Kedua Temannya; Kai dan Sehun, mengatakan bahwa mereka telah melakukan Penculikan pada 2 orang Korban bersama Chanyeol. Kau tidak dapat lagi menutupinya," ucap Junmyeon dengan tegas. Terkadang, ia harus melakukan sebuah kebohongan agar ia dapat membuat Saksi membuka suaranya.

"Apa kau mempunyai bukti atas tindakan Penculikan itu? Bukti bahwa Chanyeol bersalah?" Yixing terus berusaha untuk membela Chanyeol. Ia sudah berjanji akan melindungi Chanyeol dengan cara apapun.

"Bisa saja mereka berbohong karena ingin menjatuhkan Chanyeol. Asal kau tahu, Chanyeol tidak menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan siapapun," lanjut Yixing.

Junmyeon terdiam sejenak kemudian menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interogasi yang dilakukannya terhadap Yixing. Yaitu Jongdae.

"Baiklah jika kau masih ingin membelanya. Aku akan melanjutkan interogasi ini esok hari. Dan untuk malam ini, aku tidak membiarkanmu untuk kembali ke Rumah. Kau harus bermalam di sini."

Yixing nampak tidak terima dengan keputusan Junmyeon yang secara sepihak. Kemudian ia melihat Junmyeon hendak keluar dari Ruangan interogasi itu tanpa memperdulikannya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Junmyeon.

"Apa kau… benar-benar ingin menangkap Chanyeol dan menghukumnya?" tanya Yixing dengan suara yang bergetar.

Junmyeon membalikkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan gelagat Yixing dengan seksama. Dari awal, ia memang sudah menaruh curiga pada Lelaki berlesung pipi ini. Tetapi Lelaki ini nyatanya cukup keras kepala dan menyembunyikan banyak hal penting yang dibutuhkannya.

"Jika ia terbukti bersalah dan aku telah mengumpulkan semua bukti atas tindak kejahatannya, maka aku harus menghukumnya," enteng Junmyeon.

"Bisakah kau menghukumku saja?"

Junmyeon benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud dari Lelaki manis ini. Ia semakin curiga.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padamu sehingga kau begitu melindunginya?" heran Junmyeon. Namun tanpa ia duga, Yixing meraih kedua tangannya lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Hukum aku, dan lupakan Kasus ini…" pinta Yixing.

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya keras, dan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Yixing pada tangannya.

"Sepertinya kita harus membicarakan hal ini secara empat mata. Kau bersedia ikut denganku? Kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini di Rumahku."

"Aku bersedia," jawab Yixing dengan cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keberangkatan Pesawat dari Seoul menuju Jeju sekitar 2 jam lagi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu di Bandara karena tidak ingin ketinggalan Pesawat. Malam semakin larut, dan Bandara ini semakin dipenuhi oleh banyak orang.

Tidak jarang beberapa orang yang memperhatikan kondisi Baekhyun. Ia terpaksa memakai masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan juga _hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu milik Chanyeol agar tidak dicurigai karena sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh luka. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol, ia mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna hitam dan juga topi yang berwarna sama.

Ia tidak ingin menerima resiko terangkap oleh salah satu Oknum Kepolisian di tempat ini karena telah membawa Korbannya sendiri ke luar Kota.

Wajah Baekhyun nampak lelah. Jelas saja, pagi ini ia melayani hasrat Chanyeol hingga Matahari berada di atas kepala. Saat ia memiliki kesempatan untuk beristirahat, Chanyeol justru mengajaknya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak ia ketahui dimana. Dan sekarang, ia harus menunggu sekitar 2 jam untuk bisa terduduk manis di dalam Pesawat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol, tetapi semua ini terasa sangat melelahkan baginya.

Sedari tadi, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya terdiam seribu Bahasa dan membuat Baekhyun takut untuk sekedar bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi.

Kini, tak terasa mereka sudah terduduk di dalam Pesawat. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengajak Chanyeol berbicara, namun Chanyeol masih menunjukkan ekspresi dinginnya dan terlihat seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" terpaksa Baekhyun membuka suaranya. Ia meraih satu tangan Chanyeol untuk digenggamnya, tetapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangannya tidak ingin disentuh oleh Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu masih tak bersuara dan hanya menatap lurus ke depan seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun sedih, dan ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menangkup wajah Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir Lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa, dan beruntung, Chanyeol membalasnya. Nampaknya ia sudah merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun di sampingnya.

Setelah menempuh waktu beberapa jam, akhirnya Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mendarat di Bandara. Baekhyun terus mengiringi langkah Chanyeol dan memeluk satu lengannya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol untuk saat ini. Ia telah benar-benar merelakan dirinya untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa berjalan dengan baik?"

Akhirnya Chanyeol bertanya padanya, dan pertanyaan Chanyeol itu seolah mengisi semangatnya kembali.

"Tentu."

Melewati gelapnya malam menuju pagi hari, mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju sebuah Hotel yang telah lebih dulu dipesan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat lelah, dan ia sempat tertidur di dalam Taxi saat perjalanan menuju ke Hotel. Sementara Chanyeol masih terjaga dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk tidur.

"Baekhyun, kita sudah tiba."

Ucapan Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun dari lelapnya. Ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dan menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. Kemudian mereka turun dari Taxi yang mengantar mereka hingga ke Hotel.

Suasana sekitar Hotel tersebut sangat ramai. Kehidupan malam lebih dominan di tempat ini. Selain terdapat pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup besar, banyak pula para pedagang yang menjual makanan di sekitarnya.

Baekhyun merasakan genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada tangannya saat mereka mulai memasuki Hotel. Setelah menyelesaikan administrasi, Chanyeol membawanya menuju sebuah Kamar yang terletak di Lantai 10. Entah mengapa ia merasa perjalanannya kali ini bersama Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang istimewa. Mereka kini telah menjadi pasangan, dan fakta bahwa mereka saling mencintai, membuat Baekhyun merasakan kebahagiaannya bertambah.

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol membuka pintu yang akan menjadi Kamar mereka beberapa hari ke depan, entahlah, setidaknya seperti itulah perkiraan Baekhyun. Dan pintu itu terbuka. Ia masih mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang terlihat melempar tas koper bawaan mereka ke lantai, dan secara tiba-tiba ia merasakan Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya untuk terduduk di atas _counter_ yang berada di tengah Dapur.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan kasar dan mereka pun berciuman dengan dalam. Namun saat ia baru saja menikmati ciuman itu, Chanyeol mengakhirinya secara sepihak. Ciuman itu sangat manis, tetapi dengan sangat cepat pula berakhir. Membuatnya sedikit kecewa.

"Bersihkan dirimu."

Chanyeol beranjak dari hadapannya. Bisa ia lihat Chanyeol menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, sementara ia turun dari _counter_ Dapur tersebut dan berjalan ke arah Kamar mandi.

Ia akan menuruti seluruh perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

Kamar Hotel ini sangatlah mewah, ia pun masih tak mengerti darimana uang Chanyeol berasal dan bisa dengan mudahnya membawanya ke luar Kota. Latar belakang Chanyeol sangat berbeda dengan sifatnya, dan hal itu membuatnya merasakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah dua sosok yang berbeda.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah cermin dan menatap refleksi dirinya. Ia mulai menyikat giginya dan memakai pelembab yang tersedia di sana. Handuk putih masih melilit di tubuh mungilnya. Meskipun terdapat beberapa luka memar yang telah membiru, tak membuat keindahan tubuh Baekhyun berkurang. Baekhyun masih sangatlah indah, setidaknya itulah pandangan Chanyeol terhadapnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu, lalu pintu Kamar mandi itu terbuka begitu saja. Menampilkan Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya, dan Baekhyun dapat melihat tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang oleh Chanyeol melalui pantulan cermin di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia takut ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia justru membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun cukup lama.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" wajah Baekhyun memanas. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang romantis padanya.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkannya."

Kini ciuman Chanyeol beralih pada lehernya dan naik hingga sepasang bibir mereka bertemu. Ciuman itu kembali terjadi. Tak lupa Chanyeol meremas kuat bongkahan kenyal milik Baekhyun, membuat sang empunya mengerang kecil akibat remasan yang nikmat itu.

Handuk yang melilit tubuh Baekhyun, terjatuh begitu saja. Meninggalkan tubuh polos Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang disentuh secara lembut oleh tangan besar milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terfokus oleh ciuman manis itu, ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sudah menanggalkan celananya dan mempertemukan kejantanannya mereka.

Baekhyun melenguh ketika milik mereka saling bergesekkan. Tak ingin Chanyeol menghentikan remasan pada bokongnya, Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh besar Chanyeol dan memeluk leher Chanyeol agar ciuman mereka tak terlepas. Sentuhan Chanyeol sangat memabukkan untuknya.

Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya perlahan menuju tempat tidur dan Lelaki tampan itu memangkunya. Baekhyun terduduk tepat di atas kejantanan Chanyeol dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena rasa nikmat yang menyerang kemaluannya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta waktumu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Ini tidak akan lama. Aku berjanji," ucap Chanyeol kembali. Pandangannya kini beralih pada kedua puting merah muda milik Baekhyun. Tatapannya menunjukkan bahwa ia kelaparan dan sangat ingin memakan puting mungil itu.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan," lirih Baekhyun. Kemudian ia memajukan dadanya hingga menyentuh bibir Chanyeol, dan sedetik kemudian Chanyeol melahap kedua putingnya secara bergantian.

Ya, setidaknya Baekhyun mendapatkan kebebasan di sini. Bersama Chanyeol. Ia tak pernah mendapatkan hal indah seperti ini sebelumnya. Chanyeol lah satu-satunya orang yang menunjukkannya apa itu hidup yang sesungguhnya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil di sela aktivitasnya, ia sesekali menjilati puting milik Baekhyun dan sedikit menggigitnya. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, ia terus memperhatikan ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun akibat perbuatannya.

"Baekhyun, aku tahu kau melihatku sebagai musuh sebelumnya. Tetapi percayalah, aku hanya berniat untuk melindungimu dan memberikanmu kehidupan yang baik."

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memerah. Kemudian ia membuka suaranya.

"Dengan cara menyiksaku?"

"Tidak. Sikapku terhadapmu selama ini adalah agar membuatmu patuh."

Lidah Chanyeol masih menari lincah di atas puting Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menahan desisannya beberapa kali. Tak jarang ia meremas lembut rambut Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan. Nyatanya Chanyeol telah berhasil merangsangnya.

"A-aku… ahh… aku akan melihat seberapa jauh kau akan menghukumku," ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menyebutnya sebagai hukuman, karena aku menyebutnya sebagai sebuah permainan."

Tubuh Baekhyun dibanting begitu saja ke atas tempat tidur dan Chanyeol menindihnya. Ia kembali menjilati dada Baekhyun dan perlahan turun ke perut, hingga kejantanan Baekhyun berada. Chanyeol menghisapnya sesaat, dan mulai mengeluarkan benda-benda yang sebelumnya telah ia simpan di balik bantal.

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. Benda-benda itu adalah benda yang sama ketika Chanyeol menyiksanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Hal itu menimbulkan sedikit trauma pada dirinya dan dengan terburu-buru ia bangkit terduduk lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kau akan melakukannya lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Ia menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat karena ia tidak menginginkan hal itu saat ini.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut? Aku melakukannya karena aku perduli padamu," ucap Chanyeol dengan santai. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia terus menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut putih milik Hotel tersebut.

"Aku telah memberimu makan, menyediakanmu tempat untuk tidur, membelikanmu pakaian yang bagus dan tempat yang nyaman. Kau masih meragukanku, Byun Baekhyun?"

Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah 180 derajat. Wajahnya yang terlihat ramah sebelumnya, tergantikan dengan ekspresi marah dan jengkel. Nada bicaranya pun berubah total. Dan itu sangat mengerikan bagi Baekhyun.

"Ini tidak akan menyakitkan. Kita hanya akan bermain. Ini semua adalah permainan yang akan kau nikmati, sayang." Berulang kali Chanyeol menyakinkan Baekhyun agar mau memenuhi perintahnya.

"Kau… menganggapku sebagai mainan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kau akan menyukainya, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun secara perlahan, dan merangkak mendekati Lelaki cantik itu.

"Tidak ada seseorang yang kuat sepertimu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang mulai meraba tubuhnya, namun Chanyeol mencekik lehernya cukup kuat sehingga menghentikan masuknya udara ke dalam paru-parunya. Ia tercekat, ia hanya mampu menatap Chanyeol melalui ekor matanya.

"Baekhyun, kau dapat mendengarkanku?"

Baekhyun berusaha untuk menganggukkan kepalanya, dan Chanyeol tersenyum menang.

"Kau mengerti dengan maksudku bukan?"

Chanyeol menjilat bibir Baekhyun dan merenggangkan sedikit cekikannya agar Baekhyun bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya…" ucap Baekhyun sangat lirih.

"Ya?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia ingin menguji Baekhyun.

"Ya… aku akan menuruti segala keinginanmu."

Chanyeol tertawa dan melepaskan cekikannya pada Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk dan menerka apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Kemudian Chanyeol kembali membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan mulai mencumbui bocah manis itu. Ia sangat menikmati seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun. Setiap inchi permukaan kulit Baekhyun, terasa sangat manis di lidahnya. Dan karena saat ini Baekhyun adalah miliknya, jadi ia bebas melakukan apapun terhadap Baekhyun.

"Kau bersedia memanggilku Master untuk kali ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyerahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Seutuhnya.

"Ya… Master."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bau-bau BDSM nih .g**_

 _ **Okay, Next Chapter bakalan Yuta kasih BDSM. So, jangan bosen baca FF ini yaa~**_

 _ **NEXT?**_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO~**_

 _ **YUTA TUNGGU~**_

 ** _TERIMA KASIH_.**


	11. Chapter 11

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. Benda-benda itu adalah benda yang sama ketika Chanyeol menyiksanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Hal itu menimbulkan sedikit trauma pada dirinya dan dengan terburu-buru ia bangkit terduduk lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kau akan melakukannya lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Ia menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat karena ia tidak menginginkan hal itu saat ini.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut? Aku melakukannya karena aku perduli padamu," ucap Chanyeol dengan santai. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia terus menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut putih milik Hotel tersebut.

"Aku telah memberimu makan, menyediakanmu tempat untuk tidur, membelikanmu pakaian yang bagus dan tempat yang nyaman. Kau masih meragukanku, Byun Baekhyun?"

Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah 180 derajat. Wajahnya yang terlihat ramah sebelumnya, tergantikan dengan ekspresi marah dan jengkel. Nada bicaranya pun berubah total. Dan itu sangat mengerikan bagi Baekhyun.

"Ini tidak akan menyakitkan. Kita hanya akan bermain. Ini semua adalah permainan yang akan kau nikmati, sayang." Berulang kali Chanyeol menyakinkan Baekhyun agar mau memenuhi perintahnya.

"Kau… menganggapku sebagai mainan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kau akan menyukainya, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun secara perlahan, dan merangkak mendekati Lelaki cantik itu.

"Tidak ada seseorang yang kuat sepertimu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang mulai meraba tubuhnya, namun Chanyeol mencekik lehernya cukup kuat sehingga menghentikan masuknya udara ke dalam paru-parunya. Ia tercekat, ia hanya mampu menatap Chanyeol melalui ekor matanya.

"Baekhyun, kau dapat mendengarkanku?"

Baekhyun berusaha untuk menganggukkan kepalanya, dan Chanyeol tersenyum menang.

"Kau mengerti dengan maksudku bukan?"

Chanyeol menjilat bibir Baekhyun dan merenggangkan sedikit cekikannya agar Baekhyun bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya…" ucap Baekhyun sangat lirih.

"Ya?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia ingin menguji Baekhyun.

"Ya… aku akan menuruti segala keinginanmu."

Chanyeol tertawa dan melepaskan cekikannya pada Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk dan menerka apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Kemudian Chanyeol kembali membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan mulai mencumbui bocah manis itu. Ia sangat menikmati seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun. Setiap inchi permukaan kulit Baekhyun, terasa sangat manis di lidahnya. Dan karena saat ini Baekhyun adalah miliknya, jadi ia bebas melakukan apapun terhadap Baekhyun.

"Kau bersedia memanggilku Master untuk kali ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyerahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Seutuhnya.

"Ya… Master."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:** **  
**ABUSE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:** **  
**Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:** **  
**M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Crime, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata siswi Jepang "Junko Furuta" yang disiksa oleh beberapa pemuda hingga tewas. Disini Yuta ga bikin salah satu cast sampe tewas ya, tapi mengarah pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring penyiksaan itu dilakukan. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. KEKERASAN (HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, BUKAN UNTUK DICONTOH). MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:** **  
**[YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21!] Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**The Veronicas - You Ruin Me

 **\- HAPPY READING -** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A few days later.**_

"Bertemu dengan Pelaku? Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan bagaimana kondisi Luhan setelahnya? Ia mengalami trauma berat!"

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Jongdae selain mempertemukan Luhan dengan Pelaku yang telah melukainya. Namun Nyonya Xi pun tidak salah, jika mengkhawatirkan kondisi Puteranya.

"Justru hal itu akan menyembuhkan Luhan dari traumanya. Keduanya harus saling bertemu agar kami dapat menyimpulkan kejadian yang sebenarnya telah terjadi."

Nyonya Xi mendesah kasar. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Memang sang Putera sudah tak dirawat di Rumah Sakit karena kondisinya semakin membaik. Luhan pun sudah dapat melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa meskipun masih menggunakan bantuan sebuah kursi roda. Tetapi, dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jongdae, bukankah itu terlalu beresiko? Ia hanya takut sang Putera mengalami gangguan pada mentalnya.

"Luhan adalah anak yang baik. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun membangkang padaku dan selalu menjadi kebanggaan Keluarga kami. Bukankah hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Luhan adalah Korban yang sesungguhnya?"

Jongdae mengangguk mengerti.

"Tetapi di dalam Dunia kami, investigasi harus dilakukan melalui adanya bukti-bukti. Dan pernyataan secara lisan saja tidak berguna bagi kami," ucap Jongdae.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua orang bisa saja berbohong, Nyonya Xi. Termasuk Puteramu sendiri."

"Apa yang kau maksud? Kau mengatakan bahwa Puteraku telah berbohong? Untuk apa?! Untuk apa ia melakukan hal itu? Ia bahkan mengalami luka fisik di sekujur tubuhnya!"

Luhan mendengar seluruh percakapan sang Ibu bersama seorang Penyelidik yang ia ketahui bernama Jongdae, dari balik pintu Kamarnya. Ia hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya dan terus menunduk. Kemudian memandangi seluruh permukaan kulitnya yang penuh luka dan juga memar, tak seperti semula.

Haruskah ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah membuatnya hancur seperti ini?

Sudikah ia menatap wajah Brengsek itu lagi?

Selama beberapa hari ini ia telah berusaha untuk melupakan segala yang telah terjadi padanya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat apapun lagi. Ia hanya ingin merenungi nasibnya yang telah hancur. Dan kali ini? Kenapa Tuhan membiarkannya untuk bertemu dengan Lelaki Bejat itu lagi?

Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari Kamarnya dan berhadapan dengan Jongdae. Mengabaikan reaksi sang Ibu yang menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Jika dengan bertemu dengannya dapat menyelesaikan semua Kasus ini… aku akan melakukannya."

Jongdae menyunggingkan senyumannya dan mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Luhan.

"Kau bersedia menemuinya dan menjelaskan semuanya pada kami?" tanya Jongdae memastikan.

Luhan mengangguk lemah.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya hancur dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Nyonya Xi sontak mendekati sang Putera dan berlutut di hadapan sang Putera yang terduduk di kursi rodanya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika itu mengganggumu, sayang. Ibu akan berjuang untukmu."

Luhan memeluk tubuh sang Ibu dan berusaha menahan airmatanya.

"Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan permasalahanku sendiri, Bu."

"Baiklah, saudari Xi Luhan. Kau bersedia ikut denganku ke Kantor Polisi untuk melakukan interogasi?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan yakin. "Aku bersedia."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Luhan hanya merenung di kursi belakang Mobil Polisi yang dikendarai oleh Jongdae. Pagi harinya kali ini masih sama. Masih kelabu sejak ia terlepas dari Penculikan itu. Wajahnya masih pucat. Dinginnya hembusan angin, semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat pucat. Sepertinya hujan tidak turun pagi ini, yang ada hanya angin kencang yang sedikit menyejukkan hatinya yang telah mati.

Tidak menghabiskan waktu yang lama, kini mereka telah tiba di Kantor Polisi. Jongdae turun lebih dulu, untuk menyiapkan kursi roda milik Luhan yang tersimpan di bagasi. Dengan hati-hati, Jongdae menuntun seorang Korbannya kali ini, untuk terduduk di kursi rodanya dengan benar. Kemudian keduanya memasuki Kantor Polisi yang terdapat beberapa Petugas di sana.

"Kami akan melakukan interogasi di Ruangan itu. Kami berharap kau berkata dengan jujur dan tidak menutupi sesuatu. Kami membutuhkan kejelasan kronologi kejadian Penculikan itu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Jongdae meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri di Ruang interogasi. Sementara dirinya menghubungi Junmyeon untuk membawa Pelaku untuk datang ke Ruang interogasi.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Luhan bisa menatap wajah Lelaki Brengsek yang telah menculiknya beberapa hari lalu. Dengan kedua tangan yang terborgol, Sehun dituntun masuk ke dalam Ruang interogasi dan sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Luhan di sana. Ia sungguh tak menyangka dirinya akan bertemu dengan Luhan kembali.

"Aku harap kalian dapat berbicara dengan tenang dan jujur. Aku akan segera memulai interogasi," ucap Junmyeon.

Sehun kini terduduk tepat di hadapan Luhan yang enggan menatapnya. Junmyeon terduduk di antara mereka, sementara Jongdae berdiri tegap di belakang Luhan. Ia khawatir terjadi hal yang tak terduga, sehingga ia harus berwaspada.

"Sehun… aku ingin bertanya denganmu. Apakah sebelumnya kau pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Xi Luhan?"

Dengan enteng Sehun menjawab, "tidak."

Sontak Luhan menatap Sehun dan berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Junmyeon yang melihatnya, berusaha untuk membaca ekspresi keduanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menculiknya dan… memperkosanya?" tanya Junmyeon kembali.

"Apakah aku harus memiliki alasan untuk bisa melakukan semua itu?" bantah Sehun.

Seluruh perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Sehun terdengar begitu menyakitkan bagi Luhan. Ia hanya mampu meredamnya dengan menggenggam tangannya sendiri dan berusaha agar airmatanya tidak tumpah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Sehun begitu jahat terhadapnya. Padahal, awalnya ia begitu mengagumi Lelaki ini.

"Apa kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat kau tiba-tiba datang dan bersikap baik terhadapku? Aku sama sekali tidak mencurigaimu, tetapi nyatanya kau membawaku ke Rumah tua itu dan memperkosaku bersama Temanmu yang sama Bajingannya sepertimu!"

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut atas penuturan Luhan. Terlebih ketika ia melihat lelehan airmata yang membanjiri wajah cantik itu.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu betapa aku mengharapkan masa depan yang indah bersama seseorang yang aku cintai! Hiks! Tetapi kau memusnahkan semua impianku dengan mudahnya!"

Luhan mulai terisak hebat. Ia mengutarakan kesedihannya pada Lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau adalah mimpi buruk bagiku, Oh Sehun!"

Jongdae segera menenangkan Luhan dengan mengusap punggung Luhan berkali-kali. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan setelah interogasi ini. Ia ingin menengahkan masalah yang ada, dan menghukum orang yang bersalah.

Sementara Sehun, ia memilih untuk menatap Junmyeon karena tidak sanggup menatap ekspresi terluka yang ditunjukkan oleh Luhan saat ini. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar, dan mencoba untuk mengatakan seluruh kalimat yang ingin sekali ia sampaikan.

"Aku telah merencanakan Penculikan itu sebelumnya."

Kali ini, giliran Luhan yang terkejut atas perkataan Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin Luhan tahu bahwa aku bukanlah seseorang yang baik untuknya. Aku adalah orang yang jahat. Aku seorang Penjahat. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan perasaan cintanya yang tulus itu," lanjut Sehun.

Ya, Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan menyukainya. Ia sering mendapati Luhan secara tidak sengaja, yang terus menerus memperhatikannya, meskipun dari kejauhan. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa Luhan memiliki perasaan untuknya. Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur, ia tidak memiliki cara lain agar Luhan tahu bahwa ia bukanlah Lelaki yang patut untuk dicintai. Ia terbiasa hidup di lingkungan yang keras, sehingga ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk persoalan cinta dan semacamnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Oh Sehun?"

Kali ini, giliran Jongdae yang angkat bicara. Ia memang sudah curiga dengan hubungan mereka berdua sejak saat ia memergoki Sehun yang diam-diam datang ke Kamar dimana Luhan dirawat beberapa hari lalu.

"Apakah aku harus mengatakan hal yang pribadi pada kalian?" enteng Sehun. Kemudian ia berdiri dan menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang telah terborgol.

"Lihatlah, kalian sudah menangkapku. Dan aku mengaku bersalah. Lantas, untuk apa lagi kalian melakukan hal ini?"

"Hukumanmu akan bertambah, Oh Sehun. Karena kau telah merencanakan Penculikan ini," peringat Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak masalah atas hukumanku."

Sehun menatap Junmyeon dan Jongdae bergantian. Ia masih enggan untuk menatap Luhan di hadapannya.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskan secara detail atas tindakan apa saja yang telah aku lakukan padanya?"

"Jangan bermain-main pada kami, Oh Sehun."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan airmatanya mengalir deras. Ia terisak kecil dan berusaha untuk meraih tangan Jongdae yang berada di pegangan kursi rodanya.

"Kumohon… hentikan interogasi ini. Aku… hiks! A-aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi," ucap Luhan terisak.

 _Brukk!_

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya ketika Sehun tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya. Lelaki tampan itu terlihat menunduk dan begitu memohon padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan."

Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan jelas, meskipun dengan suara yang lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

"Maafkan aku. Aku menyesalinya," ucap Sehun kembali.

Luhan mendengar segalanya. Ia mendengar ucapan Sehun dengan jelas. Hatinya semakin tersayat dan ia membenci keadaan ini. Kenapa Tuhan selalu menyiksanya melalui kehadiran Lelaki ini?

"Aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman ini karena telah menyakitimu. Aku akan menebus seluruh kesalahanku, Luhan."

Hanya kesunyian yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Hingga Luhan memundurkan kursi rodanya dan keluar dari Ruang interogasi begitu saja meninggalkan seorang Lelaki yang masih berlutut padanya.

Ia tidak bisa memaafkan Sehun. Ia tidak ingin hatinya semakin tersakiti karena memaafkan Lelaki itu. Sehun harus membayarnya mahal untuk ini. Hukuman penjara saja, tidak akan cukup untuk menghukum semua kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan.

"Setelah ini, aku berharap kita tidak pernah dipertemukan kembali, Oh Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu betapa berat situasi yang dihadapi oleh Baekhyun karena dirinya. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur, tanpa mengenakan sehelai pun pakaian. Hanya sebuah _lingerie_ yang ia biarkan tersisa membalut kaki jenjang milik Baekhyun. Karena dengan adanya _lingerie_ itu, membuatnya semakin bernafsu dan bersemangat untuk memberikan Baekhyun pelajaran.

Chanyeol telah berhasil membuat Baekhyun orgasme berkali-kali dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melakukan hal semacam itu pada Baekhyun. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun selalu menuruti setiap perkataannya tanpa memberontak sedikitpun. Hingga Baekhyun tak sanggup menerima sentuhan Chanyeol lagi, dan terbaring tak berada di atas ranjang berukuran besar ini.

"Aku tahu ini terlihat tidak adil, meskipun aku sudah berusaha untuk mencobanya."

Baekhyun mendengar samar suara Chanyeol. Dan ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Lelaki tampan tersebut. Hingga tubuhnya menegang, ketika ia merasakan Chanyeol memasukkan sebuah _vibrator_ ke dalam lubangnya. Ia menjadi sangat sensitif setelah ia mendapatkan orgasmenya berkali-kali.

Itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Alat itu mulai bergerak dan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Ia bahkan meneteskan airmatanya dan mencengkram selimut putih yang berada di dekatnya dengan kuat.

Hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian, alat itu berhenti bergerak dan Baekhyun bernafas kelelahan. Ia telah banyak mendapatkan orgasmenya, dan ia hanya ingin semua ini berhenti. Tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi untuk menerima sentuhan Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menjerit tertahan untuk orgasmenya yang kesekian kali. Ia memberikan tatapan memohonnya pada Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol justru mengabaikannya.

Kemudian Chanyeol merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan berbisik pada Baekhyun yang telah dibanjiri oleh peluh.

"Sudah berapa banyak?" tanya Chanyeol.

"12." Gumam Baekhyun.

Ya, ia sudah orgasme sebanyak itu.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak percaya dengan angka yang baru saja kau katakan."

Tangan besar Chanyeol merangkap ke bokong Baekhyun dan meremas-remasnya kuat.

"Kau hanya mendapatkan 10 kali orgasme," lanjut Chanyeol.

Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah borgol besi, dan memasangkannya pada kedua tangan Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun tidak dapat melakukan apapun lagi, tetapi sayangnya, ia tidak puas hanya dengan satu borgol. Ia mengeluarkan dua buah borgol yang lain, lalu memasangkannya pada kedua kaki Baekhyun. Mengaitkannya pada besi pembatas ranjang besar itu, sehingga kedua kaki Baekhyun kini terbuka lebar dan mengangkang bebas di hadapannya.

Dengan kasar, Chanyeol mengusap ereksi Baekhyun yang memerah dan telah dipenuhi oleh cairannya sendiri. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya karena usapan Chanyeol itu terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi miliknya yang sensitif.

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk Baekhyun agar bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Semua ini terasa sungguh menyakitkan bahkan melebihi siksaan yang telah dilakukan oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol mengusap ereksinya begitu kasar, ia hanya berpikir akan terasa menyakitkan karena miliknya saat ini sangat sensitif.

"Maafkan aku, Master."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Kemudian ia mendekatkan kejantanannya pada bokong Baekhyun, lalu menurunkan celananya sehingga miliknya mencuat begitu saja. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun, ia mendorong miliknya memasuki lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih merasakan kesakitan, ditambah dengan perasaan nikmat ketika milik Chanyeol memasuki lubangnya.

"Lihatlah aku, sayang."

Baekhyun menurutinya. Ia dapat melihat tatapan berbahaya dari mata Chanyeol, dan ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol menyukai hal ini. Chanyeol menyukai saat dirinya berada di puncak kenikmatan, karena

Chanyeol menekankan miliknya lebih dalam lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia senang jika Chanyeol menyukai hal ini. Chanyeol terlihat sangat seksi ketika sedang bernafsu padanya.

Mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain dan tatapan itu sangat intens. Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memuaskan Chanyeol dengan tubuhnya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol tiba pada orgasmenya dan Lelaki tampan itu terlihat sangat puas.

Baekhyun merasa senang jika melihat Chanyeol puas karenanya. Setelah beberapa detik, Chanyeol mendekap tubuhnya dan berbisik padanya dengan manis.

"Bagaimana jika kita menikmati sarapan pagi kita di luar?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Ia bahkan membayangkan hal yang romantis, yang akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadapnya nanti, ketika mereka sarapan pagi di luar. Ia mengembangkan senyuman cerah. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Chanyeol, tetapi ia tak bisa melakukannya, mengingat kedua tangannya diborgol oleh Chanyeol.

"Jika kau selalu bersikap seperti ini, aku tidak akan ragu untuk memenuhi segala keinginanmu, sayang."

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk mencium bibir Chanyeol singkat.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Di sebuah Restoran mewah yang terletak di seberang Hotel yang menjadi tempat Penginapan mereka beberapa hari ke depan.

Baekhyun mengenakan sebuah pakaian dan juga sepatu yang bagus, yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol tadi malam untuknya. Baekhyun enggan untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Chanyeol dan terus menatap Lelaki tampan itu dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Meskipun terkadang Chanyeol menyakitinya, tetapi Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan baik setelahnya. Hal itulah yang membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang telah menculiknya ini.

"Nikmati makananmu," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan pipinya memerah ketika Chanyeol mengusap helai rambutnya dengan lembut. Ia mulai menikmati sarapannya dan mengabaikan goresan luka di sekitar pergelangan tangannya.

Sementara Chanyeol, ia hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang begitu senang hari ini. Ia ingin melihat raut wajah cantik itu setiap hari dan berjanji akan memberikan apapun yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Namun ada satu hal yang membuyarkan fokusnya kali ini, ketika sepasang Lelaki baru saja memasuki Restoran tersebut. Tubuh Chanyeol seketika menegang dan secepat kilat ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Membuat Baekhyun memberikan tatapan bertanya.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin ke Toilet. Kau tunggu di sini, Ok?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan melihat Chanyeol beranjak dari hadapannya begitu saja. Ia memilih untuk melanjutkan acara makannya dan menunggu Chanyeol kembali.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol terlihat berkeringat dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat di dalam Toilet. Beberapa kali ia melirik ke luar dan memperhatikan Lelaki tadi yang nyatanya masih terduduk di salah satu kursi Restoran tersebut.

Chanyeol terlihat bingung dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia bahkan mengusak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar seperti orang yang frustasi. Berkali-kali ia melihat refleksi dirinya di depan cermin dan mencuci wajahnya dengan air dari _wastafel_. Ia ingin merileksasikan dirinya, tetapi ia tidak bisa.

Hingga ada seseorang yang masuk ke Toilet itu dan nampak terkejut ketika tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"K-kau…" ucap Lelaki yang baru saja memasuki Toilet itu.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini? Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara menahan amarah. Peluh membanjiri dahi tegasnya dan ia semakin mendekati Lelaki itu.

"Dimana Baekhyun saat ini? Dimana kau menyembunyikannya?!" teriak Lelaki itu.

"Akan lebih baik jika ia bersamaku daripada bersama Lelaki Keparat sepertimu!"

Chanyeol merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya dan dengan tiba-tiba mengarahkan sebuah pisau lipat pada perut Lelaki itu.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Lelaki itu panik.

"Memusnahkan Lelaki sepertimu dari Dunia ini, Kris Wu Keparat!"

 _Slebhh slebbhh!_

Baekhyun melirik ke arah layar jam yang tertera di dinding Restoran tersebut. Sudah sekitar 20 menit ia menunggu Chanyeol, dan ia sudah menghabiskan makanannya, tetapi Chanyeol tak kunjung kembali. Ia mulai khawatir. Namun sebuah tepukan kecil pada bahunya, membuat rasa khawatirnya menguap begitu saja, terlebih senyuman menawan yang saat ini ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol padanya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Kita… harus segera pergi dari sini. Kau sudah menyelesaikan makananmu?" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita harus kembali ke Hotel."

Chanyeol hendak meraih tangan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakkannya.

"Chanyeol tunggu."

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun memicingkan sepasang matanya melihat noda merah pekat yang ada di pipi Chanyeol. Noda itu seperti darah. Ia khawatir Chanyeol terluka. Maka dari itu, ia memegang pipi Chanyeol dan mengusap darah itu dengan lembut.

"Kau… terluka? Pipimu berdarah."

Tubuh Chanyeol terasa kaku. Kemudian ia menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya, dan mulai melangkah. Ia berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya saat ini dari Baekhyun.

"Itu hanya saos. Aku tidak terluka sama sekali. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melewati Ruangan Junmyeon. Di sana, ia melihat Yixing sedang terduduk seorang diri dengan pandangan yang kosong menatap ke luar jendela. Dan secara kebetulan, Junmyeon lewat di hadapannya hendak memasuki Ruangannya.

"Komandan, tunggu." Ucapan Jongdae menghentikan langkah Junmyeon. Ia menatap Jongdae, tetapi Jongdae menariknya menjauh dari sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon.

Jongdae terlihat tidak yakin. Tetapi ia sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada Yixing.

"Kau sudah menanyakan hal yang detail padanya?" tanya Jongdae. Ia melihat raut wajah kebimbangan dari Junmyeon. Entah kenapa, untuk yang pertama kalinya ia curiga terhadap Junmyeon.

"Ia masih tidak ingin berbicara. Ia terus menutup rapat bibirnya seperti itu," jawab Junmyeon tanpa mau menatap mata Jongdae.

"Bukankah semalam kau mengajaknya ke Rumahmu? Aku kira kau berhasil membuatnya untuk membuka suara."

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya lemah. Lalu menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku sudah berusaha. Tetapi sepertinya ia terlalu keras."

Dan Jumnyeon beranjak begitu saja dari sana. Ia hanya ingin menghampiri Yixing dan memastikan kondisi Yixing setelah apa yang telah diperbuatnya tadi malam terhadap Lelaki berlesung pipi tersebut.

 **[Flashback]**

 _Junmyeon melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas sofa. Ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan permintaan Yixing yang terus menerus Lelaki berlesung pipi itu ucapkan. Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Sungguh, ia lelah. Terlebih mengenai Kasus yang saat ini ia tangani tak kunjung usai._

" _Chanyeol tidak bersalah," ucap Yixing untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

" _Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk segala alasanmu, Zhang Yixing."_

" _Aku bisa melakukan apapun, dan kumohon padamu agar tidak menangkap Chanyeol. Percayalah padaku, ia bukanlah orang yang jahat!"_

 _Yixing menangis di hadapan Junmyeon. Berulang kali desahan kecewa terdengar keluar dari mulut Junmyeon. Kepalanya terasa ingin pecah, terlebih ia paling membenci melihat seseorang menangis di hadapannya. Ia trauma akan masa lalunya, yang selalu melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Ia takut dengan perasaan kehilangan itu._

" _Kumohon jangan membuat masalah baru, aku sudah memiliki hari-hari yang berat."_

 _Junmyeon mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, sementara Yixing masih bertahan berdiri di depannya._

" _Bagaimanapun juga, status Chanyeol saat ini adalah Buronan. Tim Kepolisian sedang memburunya saat ini," lanjut Junmyeon._

 _Namun setelahnya, ia merasakan kedua tangannya digenggam oleh Yixing. Yixing berlutut di hadapannya dan airmatanya pun masih setia mengalir dengan deras di wajah manisnya._

" _Aku akan melakukan apapun. Demi Chanyeol, aku akan melakukan apapun. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan."_

 _Satu tangan Junmyeon terangkat untuk mengusap lelehan airmata Yixing dan membawa Lelaki berlesung pipi itu terduduk di sampingnya. Sepasang mata mereka bertemu, Junmyeon menatap mata sendu Yixing cukup lama._

 _Jantungnya berdegup dengan kuat. Menurutnya, Yixing adalah seseorang yang sangat Misterius. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca pikiran Lelaki itu. Berulang kali ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa, nyatanya ia tidak bisa. Ia memiliki rasa empati yang tinggi untuk Lelaki ini._

 _Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia menemui seorang Lelaki yang rela melakukan apa saja demi melindungi seseorang yang jelas-jelas sudah bersalah. Apakah Yixing adalah seorang yang bodoh?_

" _Jika aku meminta kau untuk tidur denganku, apa kau mau melakukannya?"_

 _Pertanyaan Junmyeon membuat tubuh Yixing menegang. Terlebih kini ia merasakan Junmyeon mengusap pipinya dengan gerakan lembut._

 _Ia kira, seorang Petinggi Kepolisian seperti Junmyeon, tidak akan melakukan hal yang rendah seperti itu. Tetapi nyatanya ia salah, Junmyeon sama saja seperti Lelaki kebanyakan. Bahkan dengan beraninya, Junmyeon melemparkan pertanyaan itu padanya._

 _Tangan Junmyeon yang semula berada di wajahnya, kian menurun dan berhenti untuk menggenggam kedua tangannya. Mata tajam Junmyeon masih menatapnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan itu._

" _Apa jawabanmu? Bukankah kau rela melakukan apapun agar aku tidak menangkap Chanyeol?" tanya Junmyeon sedikit memaksa, setelah Yixing melepaskan genggaman tangannya begitu saja._

" _Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya," jawab Yixing._

 _Well, itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban menurut Junmyeon. Ia hanya ingin Yixing menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kata 'ya' atau 'tidak'._

" _Itu bukanlah jawaban yang–"_

" _Maksudku, tidur denganmu adalah hal yang sulit bagiku," potong Yixing._

 _Tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun, Junmyeon menarik lembut dagu Yixing, dan membawanya pada sebuah ciuman yang mesra. Yixing sempat ingin mendorong dada Junmyeon menjauh darinya, tetapi ia kembali teringat janjinya pada Chanyeol untuk melindungi Lelaki itu. Meskipun ia harus mempertaruhkan dirinya sendiri._

 _Yixing hanya terdiam dan menerima ciuman Junmyeon. Jantungnya berdegup keras, karena selama ini ia tidak pernah memiliki seorang Kekasih dan melakukan hal semacam ini. Kedua tangannya kembali digenggam oleh Junmyeon dan Polisi ini semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Nyatanya, Junmyeon secara perlahan berhasil membawanya terlarut dalam suasana ini._

 _Entah kenapa perasaan ragunya meluap begitu saja. Junmyeon seperti bukan orang asing baginya. Terlebih dari cara lembut Junmyeon dalam memperlakukannya. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah kenyamanan saat mereka melakukannya._

 _Berjam-jam telah mereka lewati di malam panas yang mereka ciptakan. Pakaian keduanya tercecer di seluruh penjuru Ruangan itu. Junmyeon terlihat sedang terduduk merenungi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia melihat Yixing berbaring di atas sofa memunggunginya. Lelaki manis itu belum mengenakan pakaian sehelai pun, dan Junmyeon berinisiatif untuk menutupi tubuh polos itu dengan selimut yang ia ambil dari Kamarnya._

 _Dan tanpa Yixing sadari, Junmyeon mengecup dahinya cukup lama sambil menggumamkan kalimat maafnya._

 _Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia menodai Lelaki rapuh ini. Ia hanya menuruti apa yang hatinya perintahkan. Ia tidak tahu jika akan berakhir seperti ini. Ingin menyesalinya, tetapi semua sudah terjadi dan waktu tidak akan bisa berputar kembali._

" _Maafkan aku."_

 **[Flashback End]**

Junmyeon memasuki Ruangannya dan berjalan mendekati Yixing yang masih duduk termenung. Ia tahu bahwa Yixing menyadari kehadirannya, tetapi entah kenapa Yixing tak sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Hingga Junmyeon memilih untuk berlutut di hadapan Yixing, agar Yixing mau menatapnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memanfaatkanmu," ucap Junmyeon. Ia meraih tangan Yixing dan menggenggamnya. Yixing masih terdiam tak bergeming.

"Aku tidak menguntungkan diriku sendiri. Dan apa yang terjadi semalam, aku sama sekali tidak merencanakannya," lanjut Junmyeon.

Yixing menyadari bahwa posisinya tidak aman, meskipun ia menyalahkan Junmyeon, itu tidak akan berguna. Ia hanya berharap Junmyeon tidak terus memaksanya untuk membuka mulut dan menceritakan tentang diri Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Hanya itu. Ia harus merahasiakannya dari semua orang.

"Dan soal Chanyeol…"

Junmyeon yang baru saja menyebut nama Chanyeol, membuat Yixing reflek menatapnya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Tetapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui… kejahatan harus ditebus dengan hukuman. Hal itu akan selalu berlaku meskipun aku membantumu untuk menutupi kejahatan yang telah diperbuat oleh Chanyeol."

Junmyeon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Yixing dan sedikit meremasnya.

"Chanyeol bersalah. Dan jangan libatkan dirimu ke dalam masalahnya," lanjut Junmyeon.

Kemudian Junmyeon beranjak dari Ruangannya, dan meninggalkan Yixing yang terdiam memikirkan kalimatnya barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebelum kita melakukan penggeledahan terhadap Rumah Park Chanyeol, aku mengusulkan untuk mendatangkan seorang Detektif yang akan membantu kita dalam menyelesaikan kasus Penculikan ini. Jika kau tidak keberatan, ia bisa bekerja hari ini juga."

Jongdae terlihat sibuk dengan komputernya dan memberikan sebuah usul pada Junmyeon yang sedang terduduk merenung di Ruang utama Kantor Polisi tersebut.

"Kau benar, aku rasa pihak Kepolisian memang membutuhkan seorang Detektif untuk membantu. Apa kau punya rekomendasi?" jawab Junmyeon.

"Kantor Pusat mengirimkan seorang Detektif yang handal pada kita. Maka dari itu, aku membutuhkan persetujuanmu, selaku Komandan Polisi di Kantor kita. Alasan mereka, adalah karena ada seorang Lelaki yang baru saja terbunuh dan Korban adalah Kekasih dari Baekhyun. Korban kasus Penculikan yang sedang kita tangani saat ini," jelas Jongdae panjang lebar.

"M-maksudmu… Kekasih Baekhyun yang melaporkan Penculikan ini baru saja mati terbunuh?" tanya Junmyeon memastikan. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi?

"Dugaan sementara, Tersangka adalah orang yang sama, yaitu Park Chanyeol."

Junmyeon nampak semakin kecewa dan memijit pelipisnya sendiri. Ia mendesah frustasi, karena sepertinya Chanyeol jauh lebih kejam dari apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Dan yang mengejutkan, peristiwa itu terjadi di Jeju. Tidak ada saksi mata dan tidak ada cctv. Sepertinya Chanyeol telah membawa Korbanya ke sana. Maka dari itu, kita harus segera menggeledah Rumah Chanyeol dan mencari motif Penculikan yang dilakukannya terhadap Baekhyun."

Tanpa mengatakan kalimat apapun, Junmyeon bangkit dari posisinya, bergegas untuk menyiapkan hal yang ia butuhkan dalam penyelidikkannya nanti. Diikuti oleh Jongdae yang kini terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, keduanya kini sudah berada di dalam Mobil dan bersiap menuju ke Rumah Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Detektif itu?" tanya Junmyeon yang mulai melajukan Mobilnya. Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Junmyeon kembali.

"Kim Minseok. Kita akan bertemu di sana, karena aku telah mengirimkan alamat Rumah Chanyeol padanya."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Muncul cast baru, yaitu Minseok.**_

 _ **Dia bakal berperan penting dalam penyelidikkan kasus Penculikan Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Semoga Chanyeol cepat tertangkap dan dipenjara/? *digampar Baekhyun :'D**_

 _ **Maaf kalo ceritanya jadi genre action/? gini :'v**_

 _ **Tapi tenang aja, BDSM-BDSM akan semakin sering terjadi di chapter selanjutnya .g**_

 _ **Jangan bosen baca FF ini yaa.**_

 _ **Feedbacknya Yuta tunggu…**_

 _ **Terima kasih :***_


	12. Chapter 12

"M-maksudmu… Kekasih Baekhyun yang melaporkan Penculikan ini baru saja mati terbunuh?" tanya Junmyeon memastikan. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi?

"Dugaan sementara, Tersangka adalah orang yang sama, yaitu Park Chanyeol."

Junmyeon nampak semakin kecewa dan memijit pelipisnya sendiri. Ia mendesah frustasi, karena sepertinya Chanyeol jauh lebih kejam dari apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Dan yang mengejutkan, peristiwa itu terjadi di Jeju. Tidak ada saksi mata dan tidak ada cctv. Sepertinya Chanyeol telah membawa Korbanya ke sana. Maka dari itu, kita harus segera menggeledah Rumah Chanyeol dan mencari motif Penculikan yang dilakukannya terhadap Baekhyun."

Tanpa mengatakan kalimat apapun, Junmyeon bangkit dari posisinya, bergegas untuk menyiapkan hal yang ia butuhkan dalam penyelidikkannya nanti. Diikuti oleh Jongdae yang kini terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, keduanya kini sudah berada di dalam Mobil dan bersiap menuju ke Rumah Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Detektif itu?" tanya Junmyeon yang mulai melajukan Mobilnya. Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Junmyeon kembali.

"Kim Minseok. Kita akan bertemu di sana, karena aku telah mengirimkan alamat Rumah Chanyeol padanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:** **  
**ABUSE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:** **  
**Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:** **  
**M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Crime, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata siswi Jepang "Junko Furuta" yang disiksa oleh beberapa pemuda hingga tewas. Disini Yuta ga bikin salah satu cast sampe tewas ya, tapi mengarah pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring penyiksaan itu dilakukan. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. KEKERASAN (HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, BUKAN UNTUK DICONTOH). MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:** **  
**[YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21!] Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**The Veronicas - You Ruin Me

 **\- HAPPY READING -** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bisakah kau menunjukkan dimana Kamarnya?"

Junmyeon memperhatikan Yixing yang mulai membimbing langkahnya menuju Kamar Chanyeol yang terletak di Lantai dua Rumah ini. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan kondisi Yixing yang nampak lemah. Ingin bertanya, tetapi ia sungkan karena saat ini mereka tak hanya berdua. Tetapi juga ada Jongdae dan Minseok.

 _Cklek_

Minseok; Detektif yang membantu penyelidikan mereka, membuka pintu Kamar itu dengan perlahan. Dan ketiga orang yang berada di sana, membulatkan mata terkejut atas apa yang mereka lihat. Terdapat ratusan foto Baekhyun yang tertempel rapih di dinding Kamar itu. Namun, kondisi Kamar nampak rapih dan tidak menunjukkan telah terjadi penyiksaan atau semacamnya.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol menyiksa Baekhyun di tempat ini," ucap Junmyeon. Entah kenapa kalimat itu terlontar dari bibirnya sesaat setelah ia menatap Yixing yang berada di sampingnya.

"Lantas, apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Korban?" tanya Jongdae.

Minseok melangkah mengitari Kamar itu dan sedikit memicingkan matanya. "Maka dari itu kita membutuhkan sebuah bukti."

Saat tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan, Yixing hendak beranjak dari Kamar itu, namun Junmyeon menahan satu tangannya dan memandangnya dengan harap. Membuat Yixing tak mengerti arti tatapan itu.

"Orang-orang yang kutemui sama sekali tidak membantu," ucap Junmyeon.

Entah Yixing harus senang atau justru sebaliknya setelah mendengar perkataan Junmyeon. Di sisi lain, ia merasa bahwa saat ini Junmyeon tengah melindunginya.

"Itulah tujuanku berada di sini," jawab Minseok. Tak sengaja ia memperhatikan genggaman tangan Junmyeon pada tangan Yixing. Kemudian ia mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Aku bisa membantumu jika kau tidak keberatan," tawar Jongdae. Minseok mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu," ucap Minseok tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada tautan tangan Junmyeon dan Yixing.

Sementara Junmyeon tak menyadari tatapan Minseok, ia sedikit meremas tangan Yixing lalu melepaskannya begitu saja. Ia berjalan menuju arah lain dan memandangi satu per satu foto yang tertempel di dinding.

"Komandan Junmyeon, bolehkah aku meminta waktu Jongdae sebentar?"

Junmyeon menoleh pada Minseok dan tersenyum. "Tentu."

Mengerti akan permintaan sang Detektif, Junmyeon keluar dari Kamar tersebut dan tak lupa ia membawa Yixing ikut bersamamnya.

"Tanya sedetail mungkin pada 'Pengasuh Tersangka' mengenai kebiasaannya selama berada di Rumah ini," peringat Minseok dengan menekankan kata Pengasuh Tersangka pada Junmyeon.

Memastikan hanya meninggalkan dirinya dan Jongdae saja di Ruangan ini, Minseok menghampiri Jongdae dan mengajak Polisi muda itu untuk berbicara.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Minseok. Jongdae tersenyum hambar.

"Tidak ada yang dapat aku lakukan," Jongdae menjeda kalimatnya dan memperhatikan barang-barang yang ada di penjuru Ruangan. "Ah, sepertinya kita harus memeriksa sisi itu."

Jongdae berjalan menuju ke samping Ranjang besar milik Chanyeol diikuti oleh Minseok di sampingnya. Keduanya saling menatap dan Minseok menunjukkan senyuman yang bersemangat.

"Ada sebuah laci yang terkunci, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak membukanya?"

Minseok menunjukkan sebuah kawat besi berukuran kecil dan mencungkil lubang kunci laci tersebut. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, laci itu terbuka lebar untuknya.

"Dan… aku menemukan ini."

Minseok menunjukkan sebuah buku kecil, semacam buku harian, yang ia yakini adalah milik Chanyeol.

"Seseorang seperti dirinya memiliki buku semacam ini?" heran Jongdae.

"Kau lupa? Dia itu Psikopat yang terobsesi dengan Korbannya." Minseok tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini sedikit berbeda. Terguncang, mungkin orang akan menyebutnya seperti itu.

Nyatanya apa yang Baekhyun rasakan hanyalah jatuh cinta. Ia jatuh cinta pada seorang Lelaki, dan mungkin orang lain akan menyebutnya gila karena mencintai seorang yang telah menculik bahkan menyiksanya.

Jika Baekhyun benar terguncang, bukankah Dunia ini penuh dengan guncangan? Dan apakah ia tidak boleh merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta pada seorang Lelaki? Tanpa merasa dihakimi?

Ia mulai merasa kesal pada Polisi yang berusaha mengejar seseorang yang dicintainya hingga saat ini. Yang mana membuatnya harus melihat Chanyeol sebagai orang yang jahat.

Namun pada kenyataannya tidak. Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang jahat. Chanyeol pun hanya merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini. Yaitu, jatuh cinta.

Ya, jatuh cinta dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Mereka telah kembali ke Hotel dan Chanyeol berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Namun yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah punggung lebar Lelaki tampan itu.

"Saat ini, aku hanya membutuhkanmu."

Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu bergetar. Keringat masih mengalir di dahinya. Dan saat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun menubruknya dengan sebuah pelukan yang erat.

"Aku memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menolakku, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tahu bahwa ada yang Chanyeol sembunyikan darinya. Dan itu tak berniat untuk mencari tahu karena ia hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang Chanyeol butuhkan.

Namun beberapa detik setelahnya, ia merasakan cengkraman kuat pada kedua bahunya dan Chanyeol mulai mendorong tubuhnya hingga menubruk dinding.

"Kau bisa memilih jalan yang sulit atau jalan yang mudah. Semua bergantung padamu, sayang."

Baekhyun sedikit tidak mengerti arti ucapan Chanyeol. Namun jika dilihat dari tatapan matanya, ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang dalam kondisi tertekan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menolakmu. Selama itu kau, aku akan melakukan apa pun."

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat ketika dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat berpura-pura menikmati segala perbuatan Chanyeol terhadapnya.

Chanyeol tak memberikannya celah untuk bergerak. Tubuh besar Chanyeol terus menguncinya dan mengambil alih atas kuasa tubuhnya.

"Apakah Lelaki cantik sepertimu juga memiliki ketertarikan semacam itu? Selama ini… kau tidak pernah keberatan atas sikapku, Baek."

"Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa menolakmu. Apa pun yang kau minta, aku pasti akan melakukannya. Kau telah melindungiku."

Baekhyun tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu. Ia tidak ingin mengingat satu pun orang yang telah hadir dalam hidupnya. Kris, juga kedua Orangtuanya yang bahkan sampai saat ini tidak mencari keberadaannya.

Bisa dikatakan, satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki adalah Chanyeol. Maka dari itu, ia bergantung pada laki-laki itu meskipun ia telah melakukan hal di luar batas.

"Jika kau tidak menculikku, mungkin aku akan terus terjerat oleh Lelaki buas bertopeng Malaikat itu."

"Baekhyun, kau percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku sangat mempercayaimu Chanyeol. Kau telah membuktikannya."

Lebih dari itu, Chanyeol pun telah memberikannya hal yang ia butuhkan dan juga kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Chanyeol itu adalah Lelaki yang luar biasa. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Lelaki pemberani seperti Chanyeol.

"Jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu, mungkin aku akan menyesal. Pada malam itu, maaf karena telah menolakmu. Aku belum mampu melihat sisi baik dalam dirimu."

Jika Chanyeol adalah seorang bayi, mungkin ia akan menangis dengan keras saat ini juga. Sayangnya, ia tidak dapat mengekspresikan perasaan itu dan memilih untuk mencumbu Baekhyun semampunya.

Baekhyun adalah yang tercantik. Tersempurna yang pernah ia dambakan. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya. Dari awal hidupnya, hingga akhir hidupnya.

"Jadi kau berterima kasih padaku? Tapi bagaimana jika aku ternyata… orang yang benar-benar jahat. Maksudku, mungkin kau akan terkejut karena aku telah menghentikannya."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya-tanya. Apa yang dimaksud dengan telah menghentikannya?

"Chanyeol… menculikku bukanlah suatu kejahatan. Aku menyukainya. Aku tidak merasa dirugikan sama sekali."

Tentu. Chanyeol sangat sempurna. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol masih memiliki satu kekurangan, yaitu terlalu terobsesi dengan dirinya. Sehingga jika ada sesuatu yang menghalangi langkahnya untuk meraih Baekhyun, maka ia akan memusnahkannya.

"Tetapi Polisi mengejarku, Baek. Bagi mereka aku adalah Penjahat. Mereka bahkan telah menangkap Kai dan Sehun."

"Menangkap Kai dan Sehun?"

"Sudah sejak dulu aku memiliki masalah dengan Polisi itu. Ayahku ditangkap oleh mereka."

Dapatkah Baekhyun memasuki kehidupan Chanyeol. Walau sudah sangat terlambat, tetapi ia bisa mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk Chanyeol. Ia akan menerima Chanyeol dengan segala masa lalu yang dimilikinya.

"Masa lalu ada, tetapi tidak untuk dikenang. Bagaimana kau bisa memikirkan masa lalu di saat kau sedang melangkah maju menuju masa depan?" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan melumat bibir Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun lumatan itu tidak memiliki durasi yang lama, hanya sekitar beberapa detik saja.

"Kenapa setiap kalimat yang kau lontarkan selalu membuatku bersemangat?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan naik pada gendongan Chanyeol. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Chanyeol dan mengecupi setiap inchi wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Ikat aku. Dan kita harus bersenang-senang selagi memiliki waktu," Baekhyun terlihat sangat antusias.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menusuknya dengan tatapan yang dalam.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa."

Chanyeol membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke atas kasur dan melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh mereka berdua. Mengambil beberapa alat-alat aneh yang dapat menambah gairah mereka dalam bercinta.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun…

Menghabiskan sedikit waktu yang mereka miliki untuk bersenang-senang.

Kesenangan yang tak akan mereka dapatkan di lain waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yixing, kau tidak ingin berbicara denganku?"

Haruskah Yixing mengeluarkan permohonannya yang ke seribu pada Junmyeon? Ia sudah lelah. Dan ia tidak memiliki keinginan lain selain membantu Chanyeol agar tidak tertangkap oleh Polisi. Tetapi yang terjadi justru serumit ini.

"Malam itu–"

"Lupakan malam itu."

Suara Junmyeon menciptakan gema di dalam hatinya. Maka dari itu cepat-cepat ia memotongnya. Ia tidak ingin hatinya mengukir kejadian tak terduga pada malam itu. Malam saat dirinya bersama Junmyeon.

"Aku bisa melepaskanmu. Aku bisa melakukannya jika kau meminta. Tetapi… aku tidak bisa melepaskan Chanyeol dan menghentikan Kasus ini begitu saja. Tindakan Kriminal bukan untuk dimanipulasi atau pun dipermainkan."

Junmyeon membawa tubuh Yixing melewati lorong dan berhenti pada pagar tangga agar mereka tak terlihat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Yixing agar Yixing mau menatapnya dan berbicara.

"Baekhyun. Kau mengenalnya bukan? Apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan terhadap Baekhyun?"

Yixing menghela nafas kasar dan memicingkan matanya. Ia menatap tajam Junmyeon, lalu berdecih sambil menghempaskan tangan Junmyeon yang bertengger di bahunya.

"Awalnya Chanyeol memang menyiksanya. Tetapi Chanyeol bertanggung jawab. Ia membawa Baekhyun ke Rumah dan aku mengobati Baekhyun hingga pulih. Padahal saat itu kondisi Chanyeol sangat buruk."

Memangnya apa yang salah dengan perasaan cinta?

Chanyeol hanya ingin meraih cintanya, dan Polisi-polisi ini menganggap hal itu sebagai tindak kejahatan. Bukankah itu keterlaluan?

"Jangan kau berpikir bahwa Chanyeol memiliki niat untuk membunuh Baekhyun. Sebaliknya, Chanyeol hanya ingin melindunginya!"

Junmyeon bertolak pinggang dan bertahan di hadapan Yixing mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan darinya.

"Bahkan Baekhyun sama sekai tidak terganggu akan hal itu, tetapi kenapa kalian ikut campur dalam percintaan mereka? Ayah Chanyeol memang penjahat. Tetapi jangan kau samakan Chanyeol dengan Ayahnya yang telah kau tangkap!"

Jika penculikan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol atas dasar cinta, lalu kenapa ia menyangkutpautkannya dengan tindak kekerasan? Cinta itu adalah definisi dari kelembutan dan kasih sayang, bukan kekerasan tindak kriminal.

"Mereka berdua memiliki kelainan! Dan mereka berdua saling mencintai!"

Tubuh Minseok menengang. Ia menyaksikan dan mendengarkan dengan sangat jelas seluruh perkataan yang Yixing ucapkan pada Junmyeon. Ia bersama Jongdae merasa curiga dari awal dengan apa yang terjadi pada Junmyeon dan juga Yixing, maka mereka memutuskan untuk mengendap-endap menguping untuk mencegah terjadinya hal yang buruk.

"Kelainan?" gumam Minseok. Ia memusatkan pandangannya pada buku harian yang ia temui. Sementara Jongdae diam-diam memperhatikan Minseok di sampingnya.

 _ **Aku percaya aku mempunyai perasaan untukmu. Setiap aku melihatmu, aku merasa lebih baik. Aku mengagumimu, juga ketika kau mengizinkanku untuk menatap matamu yang indah hingga aku terjatuh dalam lamunan.**_

 _ **Aku bukan seorang Stalker hanya karena aku selalu mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi. Aku hanya menyukai wajahmu. Kau memiliki mata yang menakjubkan, tetapi kau menyembunyikannya pada Dunia. Aku suka menatap matamu dan aku memikirkan tentang permainan menebak seberapa lama mata kita saling menatap.**_

 _ **Namun setelahnya, aku menginginkan hal yang lebih dari sekedar menatap matamu. Aku ingin menyentuh tanganmu, merasakan garis tanganmu hingga merasakan betapa lembutnya kuku-kuku yang kau miliki. Menautkan jemariku pada jemarimu untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam hatimu. Tetapi kau tak pernah membiarkannya.**_

 _ **Aku berharap mengetahui bagian dalam tubuhmu. Yang selama ini kau tutupi. Bukan hanya melihat yang kau biarkan semua orang melihatnya. Aku ingin mengetahui segalanya tentangmu, aku ingin mengetahui apa yang membuatmu menangis, tersenyum, tertawa, cemberut. Aku ingin melakukan hal itu semua padamu.**_

 _ **Aku ingin menemukan kunci dari hatimu, sehingga aku dapat menguncinya dan menjadikanmu sebagai milikku.**_

 _ **Aku ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa aku lebih baik darinya. Aku dapat memberikanmu kesenangan jauh melampaui dari sekedar seks yang mungkin telah ia berikan. Padahal, aku tidak amatir dalam hal itu. Aku dapat menggelitik inderamu, membuatmu terbang. Aku tidak akan menjatuhkanmu kecuali jika kau menginginkannya. Aku akan selalu berada di sana jika kau membutuhkan seseorang.**_

 _ **Karena aku berada dalam cinta yang abadi terhadapmu. Meskipun kau mungkin tidak mengembalikan perasaan itu di saat cinta seharusnya memberikan timbal balik. Kabut tebal tidak ada artinya bagiku untuk mendekatimu, karena aku telah memberikan mantra pada kabut itu menyampaikan cintaku untukmu hingga kematian membawa kita.**_

 _ **Dan kita akan bersama, sayang. Selamanya.**_

 _ **Cintaku, Byun Baekhyun.**_

"Sudah mendapatkan kabar baik?" tanya Minseok pada Jongdae.

Satu hal yang dapat Jongdae lakukan saat ini adalah memeriksa ponselnya berharap mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan Chanyeol. Matanya membulat sempurna setelah membaca satu pesan, dan cepat-cepat ia menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya.

Minseok memperhatikan Jongdae yang nampak berbincang dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Sekali lagi, ia memperhatikan tiap-tiap kalimat tulisan tangan Chanyeol pada buku harian yang masih berada di tangannya.

Chanyeol terdengar sangat mengerikan. Ia bahkan tidak membayangkan bagaimana kondisi Korbannya saat ini. Chanyeol sangat terobsesi pada Baekhyun dan tidak menutup kemungkinan Chanyeol nekad melakukan apa pun agar Baekhyun menjadi miliknya.

Minseok mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang Chanyeol. Sekilas melirik, ia melihat bercak darah di sana. Segera ia meraih ponselnya dan memotret bercak darah itu untuk dijadikan barang bukti. Tak lama setelahnya, ia merasakan tepukan tangan Jongdae pada bahunya.

"Rekanku sudah mengetahui dimana Chanyeol dan Korbannya berada saat ini. Yang kami lakukan saat ini adalah bersiap untuk menangkapnya. Mereka berada di Jeju, kau bisa ikut denganku untuk menangkapnya."

Terdapat raut kepanikan yang Jongdae tunjukkan. Namun Minseok memilih untuk terus melakukan penyelidikan di dalam Kamar ini, terkait ditemukannya bercak darah pada kain putih yang menutupi seluruh permukaan ranjang itu. Ia yakin dapat menemukan bukti-bukti lain yang dapat memecahkan Kasus ini.

"Tangkaplah dia. Dan kita akan bertemu di Kantor Polisi nanti setelah kau berhasil menangkapnya," final Minseok. Jongdae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[HOT SCENE - CHANYEOL POV]**

Baekhyun terlihat seduktif berbaring di atas ranjang putih tanpa mengenakan apa pun melainkan seikat tali yang melilit di satu kaki mulusnya. Aku berjalan mendekat, dan melilitkan tali itu pada tiang ranjang. Tatapanku tak henti memperhatikan puting cantik yang ia miliki. Merah muda terang yang akan menjadi warna merah gelap. Satu tanganku kugunakan untuk memainkan sebelah putingnya, sementara bibirku menghisap satu puting yang lain.

Baekhyun melepaskan desahannya seiring aku memainkan lidahku di atas puting miliknya. Satu tanganku yang terbebas, bergerak turun hingga mencapai miliknya yang mulai basah. Aku mengusapkan ibu jariku pada ujung ereksinya hingga membengkak. Aku merasakan satu tangannya menarik rambutku, pada saat itu aku tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Dan aku akan memberikan apa yang ia mau, tetapi nanti.

Aku menciumi permukaan perutnya yang datar, terus menurun hingga bibirku menyentuh miliknya yang sangat mungil. Aku menggantikan tanganku dengan bibirku lalu menghisap miliknya sampai aku merasakan jambakannya pada rambutku semakin menguat. Aku menjilati dan menghisap ereksinya hingga ia meneriakkan namaku.

Aku menarik wajahku kembali ke atas dan menghisap lehernya kasar. Memposisikan milikku yang menegang ke dalam pintu masuk lubang hangatnya. Dengan perlahan mendorong pinggulku ke dalam lubangnya, dan setelahnya aku menggeram keras karena rasa nikmat. Oh! Baekhyun sungguh menakjubkan dan juga sempit.

Memulai gerakan lemah dan merasakan jemari lentiknya mencengkram kuat punggungku, lalu aku menambah kecepatan gerakanku. Aku tidak perduli jika ia telah tiba berkali-kali, aku hanya mencari kenikmatanku yang tak kunjung kudapatkan. Baekhyun bagaikan ekstasi, aku tidak dapat keluar dari pesonanya.

Bibirnya yang tipis itu terbuka, membuatku sangat bernafsu untuk melumatnya. Namun tak kulakukan karena aku lebih memilih untuk membisikkan kalimat, "kau adalah milikku", Dan ia mengangguk lalu menyambar bibirku. Aku membawanya pada sebuah ciuman yang panas dan penuh nafsu. Berulang kali aku menyentuh inti miliknya hingga ia melenguh dengan keras karena rasa nikmat. Lubangnya terus memeras milikku yang mengeras di dalamnya. Gesekan-gesekan yang terjadi, kuresapi sebagai rasa ternikmat yang ada di muka Bumi ini.

Aku menarik tubuhnya merapat pada tubuhku dengan satu tanganku mencengkram kuat lengan lembutnya. Melesatkan lidahku masuk ke dalam mulut hangatnya dan mengajak bertarung lidahnya. Aku membuka kedua mataku, dan pandangan menakjubkan tersaji di hadapanku. Wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang tertutup berjuta kali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Aku mengusai makhluk cantik ini untuk yang kesekian kali.

Obsesiku menjadi nyata. Aku dapat menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulitnya tanpa terlewat. Aku memenuhinya dan ia memintaku untuk melakukan lebih. Terasa sangat menyenangkan bagiku karena dapat memilikinya secepat ini. Seseorang yang selalu menghampiri mimpi-mimpiku, kini hadir dalam Duniaku yang nyata.

Tidak cukup kepuasanku sampai di sini, aku menarik milikku tiba-tiba dan ia seperti memberikanku tatapan protes karena telah menghentikan kenikmatannya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan berjalan menuju laci, mencari beberapa alat yang dapat aku gunakan untuk menikmati tubuh indahnya.

Kakinya hanya terikat satu, aku biarkan seperti itu, tetapi tidak untuk kedua tangannya. Aku mengikat kedua tangannya dengan sebuah dasi pada punggung ranjang tepat di atas kepalanya. Ia tidak protes dan terdiam memperhatikan aktivitasku. Ia sangat manis. Pujaan hatiku ini sangatlah manis.

Beralih mengambil ikat pinggangku dan melilitkan benda itu pada lehernya. Ia sedikit tercekik tetapi itu bukanlah suatu masalah besar. Aku memposisikan diriku kembali di depan kedua pahanya, dan membelah kedua kakinya lebar-lebar dengan tubuhku.

Semula aku mengusap helai rambutnya dengan lembut, namun berubah menjadi sebuah jambakkan yang membuatnya mendesis. Aku menyukainya ekspresinya yang seperti ini. Mata kami bertemu penuh emosi. Kemudian aku menjulurkan lidahku dan disambutnya dengan senang hati, menciptakan ciuman-ciuman basah lain yang dengan mudah membangkitkan nafsu kami berdua.

Aku kembali memenuhinya dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga terhentak-hentak. Aku tahu ia merasakan kenikmatan yang sama seperti yang kini aku rasakan. Ia meronta dan melenguh tanpa henti. Sementara aku merasa jantungku terpacu dan tanpa sadar aku mendorong milikku dengan keras masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Desahan yang semula kudengar, kini berubah menjadi isak kecil tangisnya. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia menangis, apakah gerakan yang aku lakukan terlalu kasar untuknya? Tetapi aku tidak mampu menghentikannya karena begitu nikmat.

"Apa aku menyakitimu, sayang?" aku bertanya padanya. Aku khawatir saat ada setitik airmata yang menetes dari mata indah itu. Namun yang aku dapatkan hanyalah gelengan darinya.

"Aku bisa menghentikannya jika kau–"

"Tidak. Lanjutkan. Jangan hentikan semua ini."

Baiklah jika itu permintaannya.

Aku membalikkan posisinya dan melihat punggung putih mulusnya tersaji di hadapanku. Milikku masih bersarang di lubangnya dan tak menghentikan gerakannku. Bokongnya yang kenyal itu seolah menantangku untuk meremasnya. Tak hanya meremas, kini aku mulai menampar sepasang bongkah kenyal itu hingga mereka berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Baekhyun sedikit menjerit. Tanpa sengaja aku melirik pada tangannya yang terikat dan mereka tampak memerah. Namun aku tidak perduli dan menarik ikat pinggangku yang mengikat lehernya hingga tubuhnya melekuk ke belakang, memberikanku akses untuk menusuknya lebih dalam lagi dan meraih rasa yang lebih nikmat dari sebelumnya.

Tubuhku mulai berkeringat, begitu pun dengan tubuh mungilnya. Ia nampak mengkilap dan membuatku terdorong untuk mengecupi punggungnya dan menjilatnya sesekali.

Hanya beberapa hentakan setelahnya, aku tak sanggup untuk menahannya. Kusemburkan cairanku di dalam lubangnya dan terdiam meresapi sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang baru saja aku dapatkan.

"Terima kasih, sayang."

Aku membalikkan tubuhnya kembali, dan tatapannya terlihat menuntut. Aku menciumnya dengan menggebu-gebu sampai ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maaf kalo hot scenenya jelek T.T**_

 _ **Lagi gak mood banget nulis hueee~**_

 _ **Chapter besok sepertinya Chanyeol akan ditangkap dan kita liat bersama-sama/? bagaimana proses penangkapan Chanyeol nanti .g**_

 _ **OK. NEXT?**_

 _ **Feedbacknya Yuta tunggu.**_

 _ **Terima kasih.**_

 _ **SARANGHAE!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Semula aku mengusap helai rambutnya dengan lembut, namun berubah menjadi sebuah jambakkan yang membuatnya mendesis. Aku menyukai ekspresinya yang seperti ini. Mata kami bertemu penuh emosi. Kemudian aku menjulurkan lidahku dan disambutnya dengan senang hati, menciptakan ciuman-ciuman basah lain yang dengan mudah membangkitkan nafsu kami berdua.

Aku kembali memenuhinya dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga terhentak-hentak. Aku tahu ia merasakan kenikmatan yang sama seperti yang kini aku rasakan. Ia meronta dan melenguh tanpa henti. Sementara aku merasa jantungku terpacu dan tanpa sadar aku mendorong milikku dengan keras masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Desahan yang semula kudengar, kini berubah menjadi isak kecil tangisnya. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia menangis, apakah gerakan yang aku lakukan terlalu kasar untuknya? Tetapi aku tidak mampu menghentikannya karena begitu nikmat.

"Apa aku menyakitimu, sayang?" aku bertanya padanya. Aku khawatir saat ada setitik airmata yang menetes dari mata indah itu. Namun yang aku dapatkan hanyalah gelengan darinya.

"Aku bisa menghentikannya jika kau–"

"Tidak. Lanjutkan. Jangan hentikan semua ini."

Baiklah jika itu permintaannya.

Aku membalikkan posisinya dan melihat punggung putih mulusnya tersaji di hadapanku. Milikku masih bersarang di lubangnya dan tak menghentikan gerakannku. Bokongnya yang kenyal itu seolah menantangku untuk meremasnya. Tak hanya meremas, kini aku mulai menampar sepasang bongkah kenyal itu hingga mereka berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Baekhyun sedikit menjerit. Tanpa sengaja aku melirik pada tangannya yang terikat dan mereka tampak memerah. Namun aku tidak perduli dan menarik ikat pinggangku yang mengikat lehernya hingga tubuhnya melekuk ke belakang, memberikanku akses untuk menusuknya lebih dalam lagi dan meraih rasa yang lebih nikmat dari sebelumnya.

Tubuhku mulai berkeringat, begitu pun dengan tubuh mungilnya. Ia nampak mengkilap dan membuatku terdorong untuk mengecupi punggungnya dan menjilatnya sesekali.

Hanya beberapa hentakan setelahnya, aku tak sanggup untuk menahannya. Kusemburkan cairanku di dalam lubangnya dan terdiam meresapi sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang baru saja aku dapatkan.

"Terima kasih, sayang."

Aku membalikkan tubuhnya kembali, dan tatapannya terlihat menuntut. Aku menciumnya dengan menggebu-gebu sampai ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:** **  
**ABUSE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:** **  
**Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:** **  
**M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Crime, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata siswi Jepang "Junko Furuta" yang disiksa oleh beberapa pemuda hingga tewas. Disini Yuta ga bikin salah satu cast sampe tewas ya, tapi mengarah pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring penyiksaan itu dilakukan. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. KEKERASAN (HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, BUKAN UNTUK DICONTOH). MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:** **  
**[YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21!] Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**The Veronicas - You Ruin Me

 **\- HAPPY READING -** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[BAEKHYUN POV]**

Kau tidak bisa memilih pada siapa kau akan jatuh cinta. Terkadang, seseorang yang kau cintai mungkin tidak merasakan hal yang sama; atau mungkin mencintai orang semacam ini akan mempengaruhi orang-orang yang berada di sekitarmu. Bahkan dapat menghancurkannya.

Tetapi… kau tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak mencintai orang itu. Sekeras apa pun kau berusaha.

Ketika kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang, kau akan melihat masa lalunya. Segala ketidaksempurnaan menjadi ketidaksempurnaan yang sempurna. Itu terjadi seperti ketika kau membenci seseorang, dan mengetahui segala kekurangannya sehingga kau semakin membenci seseorang itu lebih dan lebih.

Aku mengalami hal itu semua. Mulai dari rasa simpatik yang muncul pada seseorang yang telah melakukan kejahatan padaku. Hingga perasaan itu berubah menjadi rasa ketertarikan dan parahnya, dalam waktu yang cepat, perasaan itu berubah menjadi perasaan cinta.

Aku jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol.

Aku merasa sangat bergairah saat Chanyeol menyentuh tubuhku yang belum pernah disentuh oleh orang lain. Aku merasa ingin mencapai orgasme yang sempurna bersama Chanyeol karena hanya Chanyeol lah yang dapat membuatku merasakan hal yang menakjubkan seperti itu.

Awalnya aku merasa takut dan tidak membenarkan segala tindakan Chanyeol terhadapku. Namun seiring waktu yang terus berjalan, perasaan itu menguap dan hilang entah kemana. Menyisakan setitik perasaan nyaman dan gairah yang tak terhingga saat aku bersama dengan seseorang yang telah melakukan kejahatan, pemerkosaan, bahkan pembunuhan.

Kecurangan-kecurangan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, membuatku semakin mencintai Lelaki itu. Chanyeol selalu membohongiku, dengan kejahatan yang tak kuketahui.

Aku mencintai seorang Pengkriminal.

"Kau tidak ingin menghubungi Keluargamu? Mereka pasti mencemaskanmu."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka."

Terduduk pada kursi Mobil tepat di samping Chanyeol dan terdiam untuk berpikir. Aku memangku kedua tanganku di atas paha telanjangku. Chanyeol tak membiarkanku mengenakan celana selain sebuah kemeja putih tipis yang melekat pada tubuhku. Aku tak mengetahui alasan Chanyeol, namun aku berusaha untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Malam telah datang. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Chanyeol membawaku untuk mengelilingi Kota nan indah ini menggunakan Mobil yang disewanya. Tak terasa kami telah menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam untuk melakukan hal ini.

Diam-diam aku memperhatikan wajahnya dari samping tanpa ia ketahui. Kemudian sebuah senyuman tipis berhasil kukembangkan saat memandanginya yang sedang fokus menyetir.

Chanyeol… tidak melakukan kekerasan terhadapku lagi. Lebih tepatnya setelah aku memutuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku terhadapnya. Ia menunjukkan sikap yang ramah padaku selama beberapa hari terakhir. Seperti, mengajakku untuk makan malam di Restoran dengan suasana yang romantis, dan bercinta dengan lembut semalaman penuh,

Chanyeol menghentikan Mobil ini tepat di sebuah jembatan yang menampilkan desiran ombak dan pecahan air laut di bawahnya. Angin yang berhembus terasa begitu kencang ketika aku baru saja menurunkan kaca jendela di sampingku. Mataku tertutup sejenak merasakan hembusan angin sejuk membelai wajahku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak merasakan indahnya suasanya tepi laut seperti ini. Dan yang membuatku cukup terkejut yaitu ketika Chanyeol turun dari Mobil ini dan membukakan pintu untukku.

Senyuman menawan yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol saat ini tak dapat aku tolak. Aku meletakkan satu tanganku di atas tangannya dan keluar dari Mobil itu untuk menyaksikan pemandangan yang luar biasa ini.

Saling memandang, berdiri bersampingan di tepi jembatan ditemani oleh hembusan angin menyejukkan. Memperhatikan ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol sangatlah mendebarkan. Chanyeol terlalu tampan, tubuhnya begitu tinggi, dan sepasang matanya yang pekat menusuk langsung pada matanya hingga debaran kecil perlahan muncul tepat di jantungku.

Chanyeol mengenakan pakaian berwarna gelap hampir seluruhnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kelam tertata sangat rapih. Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang Penjahat. Nyatanya, Chanyeol adalah seorang Malaikat kesempurnaan yang muncul di dalam hidupku.

"Aku… merasa sangat kesepian."

Jantungku kembali berdebar mendengar suara berat miliknya. Tatapan kami terputus dan Chanyeol kini memandang ke arah laut lepas yang berada di hadapan kami. Diam-diam aku menyentuh tangannya lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau memiliki aku. Jangan takut merasa kesepian."

Chanyeol mendesah lesu. Tersirat kesedihan di raut wajah tampannya.

"Baekhyun…"

Aku menoleh pada Chanyeol dan kami kembali saling memandang. Hal yang paling aku sukai adalah bagaimana caranya menatapku. Menggambarkan soal kebanggaan dan sangat mendambakan akan diriku. Aku tahu bahwa Chanyeol sangat menginginkanku hanya dengan melalui tatapannya saja.

"Kau… k-kau… kau adalah cintaku."

Tubuhku tertarik olehnya, membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara isakan lolos dari bibirnya. Mungkinkah saat ini ia tengah menangis?

Setelahnya aku merasakan bibirnya menyentuh permukaan bibirku. Entah sudah keberapa kali bibir kami saling bertemu. Ciuman lembut yang dilakukannya kali ini adalah sebuah ciuman yang paling aku butuhkan. Melebihi obat-obatan yang kugunakan untuk seluruh luka di tubuhku. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku merasakan lumatan lembutnya. Rasa dari bibirnya adalah sesuatu yang menjadi kesukaanku selagi aku menjalani kehidupanku hari ini.

Aku hanya mendengar keheningan. Merasakan lengannya memeluk tubuhku erat. Matanya tertutup selagi menciumku.

"Aku tak percaya, kau dulu hanya berada dalam mimpi, dan kini… kini kau berada di hadapanku. Aku bebas memelukmu bahkan menciummu. Aku ingin hari ini terjadi setiap hari selamanya, bukan hanya hari ini."

Aku memandang terkejut padanya ketika ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Itu adalah sebuah cincin. Cincin yang sangat indah. Cincin terindah yang pernah aku lihat di seumur hidupku. Dan kini, ia mulai memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manisku.

"Aku berjanji akan berada di sisimu selamanya, Byun Baekhyun. Aku ingin mengikatmu dengan sesuatu, dan cincin ini, membuktikan bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaan ini."

Lelehan airmata menetes menuruni pipiku. Dadaku terasa sesak dan tidak ada satu pun kata yang berhasil kuucapkan untuknya. Aku hanya memandanginya, dan merasakan genggaman tangan eratnya pada kedua tanganku.

"Baekhyun… aku mencintaimu."

Ia mengucapkan kalimat cinta itu lagi padaku. Aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Lalu ia berlutut tepat di hadapanku dan mengecup punggung tanganku dengan lembut.

"Aku akan menyatakan cintaku dengan baik. Maaf telah menyakitimu dan itu terjadi berulang kali. Terima kasih telah membuka pintu hatimu untukku dan menemaniku hingga detik ini meski aku bukanlah yang terbaik."

Dadaku terasa terhimpit. Ia mengatakan isi hatinya dengan begitu lembut dan hati-hati. Sosok yang tak pernah aku lihat dari dirinya. Dan bagiku, ia adalah kesempurnaanku di dalam kekurangannya.

"Baekhyun… aku harus menjauhimu mulai saat ini."

 _Deg!_

Apa yang dikatakannya? Inginkah ia memusnahkan segala yang terjadi sejak kita bertemu?

Atau…

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

"Saudara Park Chanyeol, Anda resmi kami tangkap."

Ya… mimpi burukku baru saja dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau memiliki tempat semacam ini."

Minseok hanya melirik Jongdae dan tersenyum kecil. "Tempat ini adalah Ruang kerjaku."

Jongdae hampir terlupa bahwa Minseok adalah seorang Detektif yang sangat handal di bidangnya. Yang sudah berkecimpung di Dunia penyelidikan selama lebih dari 5 tahun.

Memasuki sebuah Perpustaakan besar yang terletak di Pusat Kota, melewati rak-rak yang dipenuhi oleh buku pengetahuan, dan berakhir pada ujung lorong Perpustakaan ini mereka tiba pada sebuah Ruangan kecil berukuran 5x5 meter yang dibatasi oleh dinding kedap udara berwarna gelap.

Jongdae dan Minseok memasuki Ruangan itu dan Minseok segera terduduk di sebuah kursi yang berhadapan langsung pada sebuah komputer dan peralatan canggih lainnya.

"Pertama kalinya aku mengajak seseorang memasuki Ruangan kerjaku," ucap Minseok memecah keheningan. Jongdae dipersilahkan duduk dan turut menatap ke layar komputer besar tersebut.

"Beruntung kau adalah seorang Polisi, maka aku tidak akan menaruh curiga padamu," sambungnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah tim Polisi berhasil menangkap Chanyeol dan juga Korbannya?" ucap Jongdae penuh tanya.

"Daftar riyawat hidupnya. Dan juga orang-orang yang terkait dalam kasus ini."

Jemari Minseok bergerak dengan lincah di atas _keyboard_ komputer dan matanya menatap tajam pada layar. Mengungkap informasi terinci yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang saat ini sedang ia selidiki.

Jongdae tidak mengerti dengan rumus-rumus yang Minseok gunakan dan juga program-program aneh yang hanya diketahui oleh seorang _hacker_. Dan yang paling mengejutkannya adalah informasi lengkap yang secara cepat muncul di layar dan menerangkan tentang riwayat hidup seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Sedari kecil Chanyeol hanya memiliki seorang Ayah dan tidak memiliki Ibu. Ayahnya tertangkap karena kasus penculikan dan juga pembunuhan terhadap beberapa anak perempuan yang masih di bawah umur. Ayahnya sedikit memiliki kelainan yaitu mengoleksi anak kecil dan menjadikannya sebagai Boneka. Kejahatannya terungkap setelah 12 tahun. Dan saat ini ia sedang menjalani hukumannya di dalam jeruji besi seumur hidup."

Sedikit banyak Jongdae telah mendengar tentang Ayah Chanyeol, jadi ia tak terlalu terkejut atas fakta itu.

"Sementara Chanyeol, ia sering melakukan kekerasan terhadap teman-temannya sejak ia duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Ia sempat ditahan oleh Polisi namun akhirnya terbebas karena usianya masih di bawah umur. Dan kali ini, ia kembali berulah. Menculik seorang Siswa SMA selama berhari-hari dan melakukan kekerasan terhadap Korbannya."

Minseok merasa tenggorokannya kering. Ia meneguk sekaleng kopi yang telah ia sediakan, dan kembali memainkan jarinya di atas papan ketik komputer tersebut.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahuinya," ucap Minseok. Jongdae mengangguk.

"Sehun dan Kai, adalah teman Chanyeol yang membantunya dalam melakukan kekerasan. Mereka memiliki latar belakang yang suram. Sama seperti Chanyeol, mereka hanyalah anak-anak yang tumbuh tanpa adanya kasih sayang."

"Aku kurang tahu soal mereka," jawab Jongdae.

"Baik aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Sehun tidak memiliki Orangtua karena meninggal dalam kecelakaan Mobil, sementara Kai hidup bersama Neneknya yang telah meninggal dunia 5 tahun lalu. Orangtua Kai bercerai dan membuang Kai begitu saja sejak ia masih berusia 7 tahun."

"Yang aku tahu, mereka bertiga telah saling mengenal sejak Universitas karena mereka berada di Jurusan yang sama."

"Kau benar. Melakukan kekerasan adalah kesenangan mereka dan mereka tak merasa bersalah atas tindakan itu. Dan…"

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer dan menatap Jongdae.

"Aku cukup terkejut karena ternyata ada seorang lain yang membantu mereka dalam melakukan kekerasan beberapa tahun lalu."

Tubuh Jongdae menegang. Ia segera membuang tatapannya ke arah lain dan membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Kim Jongdae, kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya dari awal jika kau pernah berteman dengan mereka?"

Sial. Ia sungguh menyesal menerima tawaran jasa seorang Detektif untuk mengupas kasus ini. Jika saja ia tidak menerima tawaran itu, dirinya tidak mungkin tertangkap basah oleh Minseok seperti ini. Ia memang memiliki masa lalu yang suram bersama Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun. Tetapi semua itu hanyalah masa lalu. Ia sudah berubah, dan berusaha untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik. Terbukti dirinya kini telah menjadi seorang Polisi, dan semua perjuangan yang telah ia lalui tidaklah mudah.

"Jongdae?"

Jongdae meremas kedua tangannya dan menarik bahu Minseok untuk berdiri. Ia menubrukkan tubuh mungil Minseok pada dinding berwarna gelap Ruangan tersebut dan menatap mata kucing itu dengan dalam.

"Jangan beritahu hal ini pada Komandan. Aku bisa dipecat dari Kepolisian. Percayalah aku sudah berubah."

Minseok meringis dan berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jongdae pada bahunya.

"Seorang Detektif harus berpihak pada kebenaran dan tidak merahasiakan apapun dalam–"

"Minseok kumohon. Kau mempertaruhkan pekerjaanku."

"Jongdae kau terlibat dalam tindakan Kriminal. Dan kau telah melanggar sumpahmu sebagai seorang Polisi!"

 _Jongdae memasuki Ruang Keamanan yang berada di salah satu Hotel di Pulau Jeju tempat Chanyeol bermalam bersama Korbannya. Sejak ia mendapatkan informasi tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi di sana, ia segera melesat dan melakukan penyelidikan. Satu hal yang dapat ia lakukan adalah berdasarkan rekaman cctv yang berada di sekitar Restoran Hotel tersebut. Dan itulah alasan kenapa ia berada di sini saat ini._

" _Kami memiliki rekaman cctv dan juga benda tajam yang diduga digunakan oleh Pelaku untuk membunuh Korban."_

 _Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kepala Keamanan Restoran tersebut dan memperhatikan rekaman yang hendak diputar di laptop yang ia bawa._

" _Memang cctv ini tidak merekam kejadian yang terjadi di dalam Toilet, tetapi wajah pelaku terekam ketika ia keluar dari sana."_

 _Jongdae melihat dengan jelas sosok Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru keluar dari Toilet tersebut. Saat itu juga, ia tidak mampu mengeluarkan satu pun kalimat dari bibirnya. Ia telah mengenal Chanyeol cukup lama, dan ia tentu tidak mempercayai bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar seorang Pembunuh._

" _Baiklah, aku akan membawa rekaman ini untuk Penyelidikan. Terima kasih atas waktu yang telah Anda berikan."_

 _Jongdae berpamitan pada Kepala Keamanan tersebut dan menyimpan chip rekaman cctv itu dengan baik. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul dan memerintahkan beberapa pasukan Polisi untuk bersiaga mengawasi Hotel yang ditinggali oleh Chanyeol bersama Korbannya. Hingga beberapa hari kemudian Chanyeol berhasil ditangkap._

 _Awalnya, ia memang tidak membenarkan tindakan Chanyeol atas Penculikan itu. Namun kasus lain tentang Pembunuhan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kekasih dari Korban yang diculik olehnya, membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali. Setidaknya, hukuman seorang Penculik jauh lebih ringan daripada hukuman seorang Pembunuh. Dan ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Chanyeol mendapatkan hukuman seberat itu._

 _Perlu diingatkan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jongdae telah mengenal Chanyeol cukup lama. Ia tidak yakin bahwa Chanyeol berani membunuh seseorang meskipun Chanyeol memiliki kelainan pada kejiwaannya. Chanyeol bukan seorang Pembunuh. Maka dari itu ia tidak mungkin menjatuhkan vonis pada Chanyeol sebagai seorang Pembunuh._

 _Suatu malam saat Jongdae baru saja ingin kembali ke Rumahnya, ia terdiam menatap rekaman cctv yang siap untuk ia jadikan barang bukti sebuah laporan, tergeletak rapih di atas meja kerjanya. Jika memang Chanyeol adalah seorang Pembunuh, tetapi kenapa ia merasakan keraguan yang begitu kuat? Dan jika Chanyeol tiba benar-benar membunuh Kekasih Baekhyun, apakah ia akan disalahkan karena laporan yang tidak akurat?_

 _Jongdae meraih rekaman cctv itu lalu memutuskan untuk menyimpannya. Ia tidak akan menyerahkan rekaman ini pada Kantor Pusat. Ia bisa beralasan lain bahwa rekaman itu tidak ada. Tidak ada cctv di area tempat kejadian. Ya, ia harus menyembunyikan kasus Pembunuhan ini._

"Kau memiliki bukti? Apa kau memiliki bukti bahwa aku telah melanggar sumpahku sebagai seorang Polisi?"

Minseok berdecih dan menunduk meraih ponselnya yang tersimpan di dalam saku celana. Kemudian ia menunjukkan sebuah foto yang ia ambil, dimana Jongdae sedang memegang _chip_ rekaman _cctv_ itu. Ia memang mencurigai semua orang yang berlibat. Terlebih Jongdae terlihat begitu banyak diam dan jarang berbicara.

"Aku memiliki bukti ini untuk melaporkanmu ke Kantor Pusat."

Jongdae mendesah keras melihat fotonya di dalam ponsel Minseok dan ia menggeram frustasi. Mengusak rambutnya hingga berantakan, lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Minseok…"

Jongdae berusaha untuk mengajak Minseok berbicara, namun Minseok hendak pergi keluar dari Ruangan itu. Dengan cepat Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok dan menangkup wajah itu lalu menubrukkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir Minseok.

Jongdae mencium bibir Minseok secara kasar dan beberapa detik setelahnya Minseok menampar wajah Jongdae dengan keras.

 _PLAKK!_

"BRENGSEK!"

Minseok mengusap bibirnya kasar dan keluar dari Ruangan itu. Benar-benar meninggalkan Ruangannya. Ia ingin ke Kantor Pusat dan melaporkan kecurangan yang telah Jongdae lakukan.

"Minseok tunggu! ARRGGHH!"

Setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menendang kursi yang tak bersalah, ia segera berlari mengejar Minseok. Berharap ia masih memiliki waktu agar Lelaki manis itu tidak melaporkannya pada Kantor Pusat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketegangan terjadi sesaat setelah pihak Kepolisian berhasil menangkap Chanyeol dan saat ini Lelaki yang berstatus sebagai Buronan itu hanya terdiam menutup rapat bibirnya dengan sebuah borgol yang mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Ia sempat mendapatkan beberapa pukulan keras dari beberapa Polisi meskipun ia tak melakukan pemberontakan sedikit pun. Tubuhnya ditumbangkan dan diinjak, sementara beberapa anggota Polisi memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuhhya. Hingga akhirnya ia dibawa oleh Mobil Polisi menuju ke Kota dimana ia tinggal sebelum melarikan diri bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak melawan. Ia melakukannya untuk Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terluka oleh Polisi-polisi ini hanya karena tindakan cerobohnya. Jika ia melawan, maka Baekhyun akan membantunya dan itu bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus.

Sementara Baekhyun dibawa oleh Mobil Polisi lain yang terpisah oleh Chanyeol. Meskipun kondisi Baekhyun baik-baik saja, mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko karena posisi Baekhyun saat ini adalah Korban Penculikan.

"Kau benar-benar kejam, Park Chanyeol. Sama seperti Ayahmu," desis Junmyeon. Nyatanya, ia dapat menangkap Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Sama seperti saat ia berhasil menangkap Ayah Chanyeol beberapa tahun lalu.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengabaikan ucapan Junmyeon dan memilih untuk menatap ke luar jendela. Yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini adalah Baekhyun. Ia baru saja mengikat Baekhyun dengan sebuah status, tetapi semuanya harus sirna karena kedatangan Polisi yang tak terduga.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" gumam Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar sangat berat dan nada bicaranya penuh dengan emosi.

"Ia aman bersama kami. Setidaknya ia lebih aman daripada saat sedang bersamamu."

Setelah menempuh waktu beberapa jam menggunakan jet pribadi Kepolisian yang tersedia khusus untuk menangkap buronan, akhirnya mereka tiba pada Kantor Polisi Pusat Kota Seoul. Selagi menunggu proses Pengadilan terlaksana, untuk saat ini Chanyeol ditahan sementara di balik jeruji besi. Sama seperti kedua Sahabatnya, Chanyeol kini terpenjara di satu sel yang sama.

Sementara Baekhyun, ia dibawa ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengecek kesehatannya. Luka lebam, memar dan luka kecil lainnya masih nampak jelas pada tubuhnya. Polisi tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan langsung melakukan pengecekan pada Baekhyun, khawatir Baekhyun mengalami luka dalam atau yang lainnya.

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat pucat pasi. Ia tidak bersuara sejak tadi. Ia menerima segala perlakuan para Polisi terhadapnya tanpa memberontak sedikit pun. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Chanyeol. Kemana Chanyeol saat ini? Ia sangat ingin melihat wajah itu.

"Setelah mengetahui hasil dari tes darah, Korban akan kami bawa ke Kantor Polisi untuk dimintai keterangan. Jangan lupa hubungi Ibu Korban atau kerabat lainnya."

Baekhyun memandang kosong seorang Polisi laki-laki berpostur tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi yang mengenakan _nametag_ 'Jung Daehyun'. Ia terlihat baru saja menghubungi seseorang, dan Polisi tersebut kini melangkah ke arahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku diperintahkan untuk membawamu ke Kantor Polisi saat ini juga. Kau akan segera terbebas dari Penculik itu, tetapi sebelumnya kami membutuhkan keterangan darimu."

Daehyun menuntun Baekhyun untuk turun dari ranjang Rumah Sakit dan membawa Baekhyun menuju Mobil. Malam sudah terlewat dan saat ini waktu terus berlalu menunggu terbitnya sang fajar.

Selama perjalanan, Daehyun memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam terduduk di kursi penumpang yang berada di sampingnya. Remaja manis itu masih enggan bersuara dan hanya menatap kosong ke luar jendela Mobil. Kesunyian menyelimuti atmosfer sekitar mereka hingga tak terasa kini mereka telah tiba di tempat tujuan.

"Ruang interogasi utama, di sana sudah terdapat Detektif Minseok dan Komandan Junmyeon yang telah siap melakukan interogasi terhadap Korban. Kau bisa membawa hasil pengecekan Rumah Sakit lalu menyerahkannya pada mereka," perintah salah seorang Polisi yang menyambut mereka barusan. Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan kembali membimbing langkah Baekhyun menuju Ruang interogasi.

Daehyun menghembuskan nafasnya lemah merasa iba pada Baekhyun yang telah menjadi Korban penculikan dan penyekapan oleh Chanyeol. Menurutnya, Baekhyun masih terlalu muda untuk mendapatkan perlakuan kekerasa seperti ini. Namun, ia bersyukur, setidaknya Baekhyun kini telah terbebas dan Polisi terlah menangkap Chanyeol.

"Kau boleh melanjutkan tugasmu, biar aku yang membawa Baekhyun masuk."

Minseok menyambut Daehyun dari luar pintu Ruang interogasi lalu membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam. Daehyun mengangguk hormat dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang perlahan lenyap dari pandangannya.

Minseok mendudukkan Baekhyun pada sebuah kursi yang tersedia, lalu menyerahkan hasil pengecekan Rumah Sakit pada Junmyeon.

 _Brukk!_

Junmyeon baru saja ingin membuka suaranya, namun ia dikejutkan oleh Baekhyun yang ambruk secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Minseok segera membopong tubuh Baekhyun dan memanggil seseorang yang dapat membantunya.

"Baekhyun jatuh pingsan!"

Selagi Minseok membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun, tanpa sengaja ia melihat kilauan dari salah satu jemari Baekhyun. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk memperhatikan benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah cincin.

Tanpa Junmyeon sadari, Minseok segera keluar dari Ruang interogasi lalu menghubungi pihak Keluarga Baekhyun, yaitu Nyonya Byun.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Byun."

"…"

"Apakah putera Anda mengenakan sebuah cincin pada hari saat ia menghilang?"

MInseok memutar otak setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Nyonya Byun. Dan rasa curiganya semakin besar terhadap Baekhyun selaku Korban, mau pun Chanyeol selaku Tersangka.

"Minseok, aku baru saja mendapatkan kabar dari Psikolog yang malam tadi mewawancai Baekhyun."

Minseok menoleh pada Junmyeon yang baru saja keluar dari Ruang interogasi membiarkan Baekhyun mendapatkan pertolongan pertama oleh Tim Medis Kepolisian.

"Apa yang ia katakan?"

Junmyeon menggedikkan bahunya dan nampak tidak yakin.

"Baekhyun mengalami _Stockholm Syndrome_ terhadap Chanyeol."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _A/N : Next chapter bakal Yuta jelasin tentang Syndrome yang dialami oleh Baekhyun. Kebetulan banyak yang minta Baekhyun itu kena Stockholm Syndrome, jadinya Yuta bikin Baekhyun mengidap Syndrome itu ;)_**


	14. Chapter 14

Daehyun menghembuskan nafasnya lemah merasa iba pada Baekhyun yang telah menjadi Korban penculikan dan penyekapan oleh Chanyeol. Menurutnya, Baekhyun masih terlalu muda untuk mendapatkan perlakuan kekerasa seperti ini. Namun, ia bersyukur, setidaknya Baekhyun kini telah terbebas dan Polisi terlah menangkap Chanyeol.

"Kau boleh melanjutkan tugasmu, biar aku yang membawa Baekhyun masuk."

Minseok menyambut Daehyun dari luar pintu Ruang interogasi lalu membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam. Daehyun mengangguk hormat dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang perlahan lenyap dari pandangannya.

Minseok mendudukkan Baekhyun pada sebuah kursi yang tersedia, lalu menyerahkan hasil pengecekan Rumah Sakit pada Junmyeon.

 _Brukk!_

Junmyeon baru saja ingin membuka suaranya, namun ia dikejutkan oleh Baekhyun yang ambruk secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Minseok segera membopong tubuh Baekhyun dan memanggil seseorang yang dapat membantunya.

"Baekhyun jatuh pingsan!"

Selagi Minseok membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun, tanpa sengaja ia melihat kilauan dari salah satu jemari Baekhyun. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk memperhatikan benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah cincin.

Tanpa Junmyeon sadari, Minseok segera keluar dari Ruang interogasi lalu menghubungi pihak Keluarga Baekhyun, yaitu Nyonya Byun.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Byun."

"…"

"Apakah putera Anda mengenakan sebuah cincin pada hari saat ia menghilang?"

Minseok memutar otak setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Nyonya Byun. Dan rasa curiganya semakin besar terhadap Baekhyun selaku Korban, mau pun Chanyeol selaku Tersangka.

"Minseok, aku baru saja mendapatkan kabar dari Psikolog yang malam tadi mewawancarai Baekhyun."

Minseok menoleh pada Junmyeon yang baru saja keluar dari Ruang interogasi membiarkan Baekhyun mendapatkan pertolongan pertama oleh Tim Medis Kepolisian.

"Apa yang ia katakan?"

Junmyeon menggedikkan bahunya dan nampak tidak yakin.

"Baekhyun mengalami _Stockholm Syndrome_ terhadap Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:** **  
**ABUSE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:** **  
**Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:** **  
**M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Crime, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata siswi Jepang "Junko Furuta" yang disiksa oleh beberapa pemuda hingga tewas. Disini Yuta ga bikin salah satu cast sampe tewas ya, tapi mengarah pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring penyiksaan itu dilakukan. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. KEKERASAN (HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, BUKAN UNTUK DICONTOH). MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:** **  
**[YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21!] Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**The Veronicas - You Ruin Me

 **\- HAPPY READING -** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai saat ini, jasad Kris masih diautopsi oleh pihak Rumah Sakit. Tentang kasus pembunuhannya, Chanyeol belum bisa dijadikan tersangka."

Jongdae berhadapan langsung dengan Nyonya Byun selaku Ibu Baekhyun dan menjelaskan tentang kasus yang dialami oleh sang Putera. Nyonya Byun nampak menyeka airmatanya berkali-kali, masih tak mempercayai kondisi yang menimpanya.

"Dan tentang Baekhyun…," Jongdae menjeda kalimatnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto, yaitu jemari Baekhyun yang mengenakan sebuah cincin, "cukup sulit untuk membujuknya berbicara. Ia mengalami sebuah Sindrom yang mana dirinya terjebak dalam satu perasaan spesial terhadap Penculiknya."

"Perasaan… spesial? Puteraku memiliki perasaan yang spesial terhadap Penculiknya? Itu tidak mungkin," bantah Nyonya Byun.

"Tapi itulah yang terjadi."

Jongdae terpaksa menolehkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang saat ini sudah mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sampingnya. Orang itu adalah Minseok. Dengan sebuah laporan yang ia bawa.

" _Stockholm Syndrome_. Putera Anda mengalami _Stockholm Syndrome_ ," ucap Minseok. Ia mengambil alih pembicaraan.

Mengabaikan Jongdae yang masih menatapnya dan berusaha keras untuk melupakan kejadian yang mereka alami kemarin.

"Dapatkah aku menemui Puteraku?" pinta Nyonya Byun.

"Tentu," jawab Minseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[BAEKHYUN POV]**

Para Polisi itu bahkan Ibuku menganggapku gila. Setelah aku mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan, mereka terlihat begitu terkejut dan tak mempercayainya.

Aku pikir mereka salah. Itu bukanlah penyakit. Aku tidak mengidap penyakit apapun. Itu adalah hal yang wajar. Setiap orang pasti akan mengalaminya sekali dalam hidup mereka. Namun bagiku, hal itu terjadi dalam kondisi yang sedikit berbeda.

Sinting, mungkin mereka akan menyebutnya seperti itu.

Satu hal yang aku rasakan adalah jatuh cinta.

Tidak lebih daripada itu.

Aku jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol setelah banyak hal yang terjadi dan ia lakukan terhadapku. Jangan salahkan perasaanku, waktu dan kondisilah yang harusnya disalahkan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Sesuatu yang sangat ingin aku lakukan, yaitu bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kondisinya baik-baik saja. Bukan terkurung di Kamar Rawat membosankan seperti ini.

"Apa alasanmu menemui Penculikmu itu, Baekhyun?"

Itu adalah suara Ibu. Sosok yang paling aku sayangi seumur hidupku.

"AKU INGIN MENEMUINYA!"

Ya, aku berteriak. Emosiku tak terkendali karena aku terus menerus dicegah oleh mereka. Apa salahnya aku jatuh cinta?

"Baekhyun, tenangkan dirimu. Dan kau harus mengerti bahwa kau tidak bisa menemuinya. Dia adalah–"

"Seorang Penjahat? Kalian menganggap Chanyeol adalah seorang Penjahat? Bukan begitu?!" kupotong ucapan salah satu Polisi yang bernama Jongdae tersebut.

Jatuh cinta itu memerlukan beberapa tahap. Aku merasakan cinta terhadap Chanyeol karena…

Pertama, ia menculikku.

Kedua, aku memiliki Kekasih dan ia tak memperdulikan hal itu.

Ketiga, ia masih menculikku.

Keempat, ia selalu mabuk bersama kedua temannya dan sialnya aku menyukai aroma alkohol yang menguar dari bibirnya ketika ia menciumku.

Dan terakhir, aku tak pernah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Ia menyatakan cintanya padaku dan memperlakukanku dengan baik.

Lantas, apakah aku mampu menolaknya?

Kumohon biarkan aku jatuh cinta padanya dan menghabiskan hidupku hanya bersamanya.

Aku benar-benar bodoh.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol menginginkanku, namun dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak dirugikan, dengan begitu kalian tidak dapat memenjarakannya. Lepaskan dia, dan biarkan aku hidup bahagia bersamanya."

Aku menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kedua kakiku dan beranjak turun dan tempat tidur sialan ini. Aku melangkah melewati mereka menuju pintu keluar. Namun satu tangan berhasil mencegah pergerakkanku.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol bukan? Sebelumnya, maukah kau berbicara empat mata denganku?"

Polisi bermata kucing ini berucap begitu lembut. Seolah ia memahami posisiku. Aku tahu ia tidak memiliki niat buruk terhadapku, dan tanpa sadar aku menganggukkan kepalaku menurutinya.

"Namaku adalah Kim Minseok. Aku bisa membebaskan Chanyeol dari tuduhannya, asalkan kau berbicara sejujur-jujurnya padaku."

Lelaki yang berada di belakang Lelaki yang bernama Minseok ini nampak ingin melayangkan protesnya, namun Minseok menatapnya sejenak, dan berhasil membungkam bibir Lelaki itu.

"Ikutlah denganku," ucap Minseok lagi.

Dan aku mengikuti langkahnya keluar Kamar tersebut menuju Ruangan lain yang tak aku ketahui Ruangan macam apa itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau hanya ingin berdiri tanpa mau masuk ke dalam? Masuklah."

Minseok memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan Chanyeol dari sel sementaranya, menuju salah satu Ruangan dimana sudah terdapat Baekhyun yang lebih dulu berada di sana.

Ya, ia hanya ingin mempertemukan keduanya agar ia dapat mengambil keputusan akurat tentang Kasus mereka.

Chanyeol masih membungkam bibirnya, dan menunduk menatap langkah kakinya sendiri ketika Minseok membuka pintu Ruangan tersebut. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia dikejutkan oleh sosok yang terduduk di sana.

Sosok itu adalah Baekhyun.

Korbannya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol merasakan hangatnya tubuh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Kedua tangannya yang terborgol, membuatnya tidak dapat membalas pelukan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," lirih Baekhyun. Mata indahnya berkaca-kaca menatapi wajah tampan Chanyeol yang pucat.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan hanya menyunggingkan senyuman lemahnya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya, dan ia memutuskan untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, lalu mengecup lembut bibir tipis yang menjadi candunya tersebut.

Ciuman itu cukup lama berlangsung, membuat Minseok yang menyaksikan mereka sedari tadi cukup terkejut. Jadi seperti inikah sikap seseorang yang mengalami _Stockholm_ _Syndrome_?

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Byun Baekhyun?" pertanyaan Minseok berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat bahagia! Kuharap kalian tidak memisahkanku dengan Chanyeol lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Minseok sudah banyak mendengar cerita yang Baekhyun alami langsung dari Baekhyun sendiri. Dan ia sudah menarik kesimpulan bahwa Baekhyun hanyalah jatuh cinta seiring waktu dirinya bersama dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan kondisinya sendiri bahkan penyiksaan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan semua itu.

Pandangan Minseok kini tertuju pada Chanyeol. Ia mencoba untuk menelisik kepribadian Chanyeol melalui sorot matanya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari Ruangan yang nyatanya adalah Ruang interogasi tersebut. Membiarkan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol untuk berbincang karena ia telah berjanji pada Baekhyun.

Masih mengawasi kedua orang itu melalui kaca dinding pembatas tersebut, Minseok melanjutkan tugasnya membuat laporan tentang Kasus Penculikan ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi kala Baekhyun menariknya untuk terduduk. Bisa ia lihat Baekhyun mengangguk antusias masih dengan bergelayut manja pada tangan kanannya.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti kemarin. Cepat bawa aku keluar dari tempat sialan ini. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

"Kau bisa melakukan satu hal untukku?"

"Tentu, apa itu?"

"Cabut kesaksianmu sebagai Korban dan semua dakwaan terhadapku. Dengan begitu kita bisa bersama kembali."

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak. Memang hal itu yang akan ia lakukan pada Persidangan nanti.

"Kau berjanji?" tanya Baekhyun meminta kepastian dari Lelaki yang ia cintai tersebut.

"Aku berjanji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu tiba. Hari dimana Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun harus mempertanggungjawabkan tindakan kejahatan yang telah mereka lakukan terhadap dua orang Korban yang masih berstatus sebagai Siswa SMA, yaitu Byun Baekhyun dan Xi Luhan.

Setelah ditahan selama kurang lebih dua minggu, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun harus menghadiri Sidang di Pengadilan untuk mengetahui hukuman yang mereka terima. Begitu pun dengan para Korban, yaitu Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mereka turut hadir pada Sidang itu ditemani oleh Orangtua masing-masing.

Suasana Ruang Sidang begitu ramai, Keluarga Baekhyun dan Luhan bahkan sudah berada di sana. Beberapa Pengacara dan Petugas Kepolisian pun datang lebih awal dan bersiap untuk menjalani Persidangan ini.

Keramaian yang semula memenuhi Ruangan itu, mulai lenyap tergantikan oleh suasana yang mencekam. Terlebih ketika para Tersangka mulai memasuki Ruangan tersebut. Di awali dengan Kai, Sehun dan terakhir adalah Chanyeol.

Mereka bertiga duduk tepat di hadapan Hakim, sementara di sebelah kanan dan kiri mereka adalah Keluarga Korban dan juga Polisi yang menangani Kasus ini.

"Bisa kita mulai persidangan ini?" tanya sang Hakim dan langsung diangguki oleh seluruh Aparat Hukum dan orang yang berada di sana.

"Persidangan dinyatakan dibuka. Jaksa telah menghadapkan ketiga terdakwa ke depan Persidangan dalam keadaan bebas," lanjut sang Hakim.

"Apakah terdakwa Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun dalam keadaan sehat dan bersedia diperiksa di depan Persidangan?"

Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya secara mantap menjawab pertanyaan dari Hakim. Kemudian sang Hakim membaca Surat dakwaan atas Korban Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Terdakwa Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun telah melakukan Penculikan terhadap Korban bernama Byun Baekhyun pada hari Selasa malam dan membawa Korban ke sebuah Rumah, lalu menyekapnya selama 1 minggu. Di hari kedua penculikan, Terdakwa Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun membawa kembali seorang Korban yang bernama Xi Luhan ke Rumah penyekapan dan melakukan hal yang sama."

Hakim mulai membacakan Kasus perkara pada audience, dan seluruhnya mendengarkan secara seksama tanpa interupsi.

"Berdasarkan barang bukti yang berhasil dikumpulkan oleh pihak Kepolisian, ketiga Terdakwa telah melakukan kekerasan fisik terhadap kedua Korban hingga Korban terluka. Tidak hanya kekerasan fisik, Terdakwa pun melakukan kekerasan secara seksual."

Seketika suasana riuh dan terdengar isakan tangis dari Kerabat Korban. Namun Hakim berhasil menenangkan suasana kembali dan melanjutkan pembacaan Surat dakwaan.

"Apakah para Terdakwa ingin mengajukan eksepsi atas dakwaan?"

Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun nampak tidak berminat membuka suaranya. Dan membiarkan Pengacara mereka yang berbicara membela tuduhan yang jatuh pada mereka. Setelah salah seorang Pengacara membela Park Chanyeol, Hakim menerima pembelaan dengan tegas. Pengacara itu disewa khusus oleh Yixing karena ia benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol dipenjara dalam Kasus ini.

"Eksepsi dilanjutkan," putus Hakim.

"Mulai dari Terdakwa Kim Jongin, mohon Pengacara untuk membacakan eksepsi yang dapat meringankan hukuman Terdakwa," lanjut Hakim.

"Kim Jongin tidak merencanakan Penculikan ini dan hanya mengikuti kedua Sahabatnya. Ia tidak melakukan hal yang di luar batas terhadap Korban dan justru menyelamatkan Korban dengan memberinya makan," ucap Pengacara bermarga Kim selaku Pengacara dari Kim Jongin.

"Bukti tersimpan?" tanya Hakim dan diangguki oleh pihak Kepolisian yang menyelidiki Kasus tersebut.

"Eksepsi dilanjutkan," ucap Hakim kembali. Lalu melayangkan pertanyaan pada Terdakwa kedua yang tak lain adalah Oh Sehun.

"Pengacara untuk Terdakwa Oh Sehun, bacakan eksepsi untuk meringankan hukuman Terdakwa," ucap Hakim.

"Oh Sehun dan Korban yang bernama Xi Luhan, sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Dan Sehun memiliki alasan kuat kenapa ia menculik Luhan selama beberapa hari," ucap Pengacara bermarga Oh selaku Pengacara dari Oh Sehun.

Keluarga Luhan nampak tidak setuju dan Pengacara dari Luhan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Xi Luhan diculik oleh Terdakwa Oh Sehun saat pulang sekolah dan Terdakwa beralasan ingin mengantarkan Korban hingga ke Rumah. Namun tidak terealisasikan, dan Terdakwa justru membawa Korban ke tempat lain lalu menculiknya. Menganiaya Korban, bahkan memperkosanya dengan cara yang biadab!"

Keriuhan kembali memenuhi Ruang Persidangan tersebut. Luhan meneteskan airmatany pilu dalam keterdiaman, sementara Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya berat.

"Saya keberatan," Pengacara Oh menginterupsi.

"Terdakwa Sehun melakukan hal itu atas perasaan suka sama suka. Korban menyukai Terdakwa dan tidak keberatan atas tindakan Terdakwa," lanjutnya.

Sehun sedikit membulatkan matanya dan menatap ke arah Luhan yang terduduk di kursinya sambil terisak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan dibela seperti ini agar ia tidak dipenjara. Hal ini sungguh di luar ekspektasinya.

"Semuanya harap tenang," ucap Hakim. Kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan, melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Saudara Xi Luhan, apakah benar Anda memiliki perasaan terhadap Terdakwa Oh Sehun? Dan menerima ajakan itu atas perasaan suka sama suka?"

Luhan menegang di kursinya. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Perasaan yang ia rasakan sudah menjawab semuanya. Ia memang pernah mencintai Sehun. Ia justru sangat mendambakan Lelaki itu. Dan rasa sukanya sudah berlangsung sejak lama. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan Lelaki itu dari hatinya, nyatanya ia tetap tidak bisa. Ia tidak mampu menghapus cintanya untuk Sehun.

"S-sehun… a-aku sudah membencinya. Aku… sudah membenci Sehun."

Mati-matian Luhan menahan airmatanya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak, dan secepat mungkin ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan sang Ibu. Ia menangis keras di sana, dan Sehun menyaksikannya. Sehun meremas kedua tangannya sendiri mencoba untuk menahan segala keinginannya terhadap Luhan.

Keinginan untuk merengkuh tubuh yang telah ia lukai begitu jauh.

"Bukti bahwa Luhan menyukai Sehun sudah berada di tangan Polisi, yaitu berupa ponsel. Tidak ada yang dapat ditutupi lagi, meskipun perasaan Luhan terhadap Sehun kini telah berubah," ucap Pengacara Oh.

"Eksepsi dilanjutkan," ucap Hakim. Ia nampak menerima eksepsi yang dilayangkan oleh Pengacara Oh Sehun.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Chanyeol. Seorang Terdakwa yang memiliki andil besar dalam Kasus penculikan tersebut. Seorang Terdakwa yang dituduh membunuh Kekasih dari Korban yang telah ia culik. Yaitu, Kris.

"Pengacara untuk Terdakwa Park Chanyeol, bacakan eksepsi untuk meringankan hukuman Terdakwa," lanjut sang Hakim.

"Tuduhan atas pemerkosaan yang dilakukan secara beramai-ramai terhadap Korban yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, tidak terbukti. Kekerasan fisik yang dialami Korban adalah karena Korban yang menginginkan hal itu. Hal yang wajar dilakukan dalam kegiatan seks. Byun Baekhyun menyukai Park Chanyeol dan mereka melakukan kegiatan itu atas dasar suka sama suka. Hal ini tidak bisa disebut sebagai pemerkosaan. Park Chanyeol, tidak bersalah."

Pengacara Park selaku Pengacara dari Park Chanyeol, membacakan eksepsi dengan begitu lancar. Ia dapat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang cerah ketika Lelaki cantik itu sedang menatap Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi, ia merasa diuntungkan karena _Syndrome_ yang dialami oleh Baekhyun.

Sementara pihak dari Baekhyun selaku Korban, tidak dapat mengeluarkan perlawanan yang berarti mengingat Baekhyun yang nampak sangat ingin bersama dengan Chanyeol. Semua orang tahu bahwa apa yang dialami oleh Baekhyun adalah hal yang dapat memberatkan posisi Korban. Chanyeol sudah melakukan tindak kejahatan dan hal itu adalah hal yang fatal.

"Baiklah, semua eksepsi telah diterima dan tidak ada penundaan Sidang tentang Kasus ini. Dakwaan yang jatuh pada Terdakwa, dihapuskan. Ketiga Terdakwa yang bernama Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun, bebas dari hukuman."

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Hakim telah mengetukkan palunya sebanyak tiga kali. Sebagian orang yang berada di sana bersorak senang karena Terdakwa bebas dari hukuman, sementara sebagian orang lain merasa sedih karena Penjahat yang seharusnya dihukum, justru terbebas dengan mudahnya.

Sidang ini sungguh tidak adil.

"Sidang pertama menyangkut Kasus Penculikan dan Pemerkosaan, resmi ditutup."

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Setelah diketuknya palu sang Hakim, Aparat Hukum memerintahkan Kai dan Sehun untuk keluar dari Ruang Sidang tersebut, begitu pun dengan Luhan. Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih harus melanjutkan Sidang yang kedua yang harus mereka jalani.

"Sidang kedua, tuntutan atas Terdakwa Park Chanyeol yang membunuh seorang Korban bernama Kris Wu."

 _Deg!_

Baekhyun menegang. Ia tidak tahu soal ini. Kenapa ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Kris telah dibunuh? Terlebih, Chanyeol yang dituduh telah membunuh Kris.

Apa-apaan semua ini?

Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang memberitahunya tentang kematian Kris? Bagaimana pun juga, Kris adalah Kekasihnya.

"Ibu… C-chanyeol… membunuh Kris?" ucap Baekhyun gemetar.

Nyonya Byun menangis dan memeluk tubuh kurus sang Putera dengan erat. Ia memang sengaja tidak memberitahu masalah ini pada Baekhyun karena hal ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol.

"Pada saat Terdakwa Park Chanyeol berada di Pulau Jeju bersama saudara Byun Baekhyun, Terdakwa Park Chanyeol melakukan pembunuhan di Kamar mandi sebuah Restoran yang berada di salah satu Hotel. Barang bukti berupa sebuah pisau lipat, yang diyakini digunakan oleh Terdakwa Park Chanyeol untuk menghabisi nyawa sang Korban yang bernama Kris Wu," ucap Hakim menjelaskan perkara.

Sontak Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol meskipun yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam tanpa reaksi yang berarti.

"Chanyeol, apa benar kau membunuh Kekasihku?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Entah keberanian darimana ia melemparkan pertanyaan itu pada Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL JAWAB AKU! HIKS!"

Baekhyun merasa dikhianati. Ia merasa telah dibohongi oleh Lelaki yang sudah mati-matian ia bela.

Ia…

Telah tertipu oleh Lelaki jahat yang bodohnya ia cintai.

"Bukti tersimpan?" tanya Hakim pada Polisi Penyelidik.

"Hanya barang bukti berupa pisau lipat yang ditemukan di lokasi kejadian. Tidak ada bukti lain," jawab Jongdae.

Kali ini, Jongdae angkat bicara karena ia memang masih tidak mempercayai bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang Pembunuh. Chanyeol memang seorang Pengkriminal, tetapi ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan berani menghabisi nyawa seseorang semudah itu.

Ia cukup mengenal Chanyeol saat mereka masih berteman dulu.

"Rekaman _cctv_ yang berada di dekat lokasi kejadian?" tanya sang Hakim.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya. Dan satu tangannya terangkat untuk merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan barang bukti yang selama ini ia simpan, yaitu berupa rekaman _cctv_ lokasi kejadian.

Jongdae berjalan mendekati sang Hakim dan meletakkan rekaman _cctv_ itu di atas meja berwarna hijau tersebut.

"Rekaman _cctv_ tidak membuktikan bahwa Terdakwa Park Chanyeol telah melakukan pembunuhan pada Korban Kris Wu," ucap Jongdae.

Ia melirik ke arah Minseok sekilas, membuktikan bahwa ia tidak melakukan kecurangan apapun. Ia secara jantan menunjukkan barang bukti pada Hakim tepat di depan mata Detektif tersebut.

Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti. Kenapa semakin banyak orang yang membela Chanyeol saat ini?

"Hasil autopsi terhadap jasad Korban?" tanya sang Hakim kembali.

Kali ini giliran Minseok yang bangkit dari duduknya dan menyerahkan dokumen berupa hasil visum sang Korban pada Hakim yang berwenang.

"Korban memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung dan tidak ditemukannya luka luar di sekujur tubuh Korban," ucap Minseok.

" _Dimana Baekhyun saat ini? Dimana kau menyembunyikannya?!"_

" _Akan lebih baik jika ia bersamaku daripada bersama Lelaki keparat sepertimu!"_

 _Chanyeol merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya dan dengan tiba-tiba ia mengarahkan sebuah pisau lipat pada perut Lelaki itu._

" _A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Lelaki itu panik._

" _Memusnahkan Lelaki sepertimu dari Dunia ini, Kris Wu keparat!"_

 _Slebhh slebbhh!_

" _Arghh!"_

 _Bukan, itu bukan suara Kris. Melainkan suara Chanyeol yang baru saja mendapatkan luka sayat di tangannya akibat pisaunya ditangkis oleh Kris._

 _Luka sayat itu cukup panjang dan mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Bahkan ada beberapa cipratan darahnya sendiri yang mengenai wajahnya._

 _Saat Chanyeol meringis karena rasa perih pada lukanya, ia melihat tubuh Kris ambruk begitu saja di hadapannya. Ia sempat melihat Kris memegangi dadanya dan tersungkur. Hingga Lelaki tinggi tersebut tergeletak tak berdaya._

 _Melupakan pisau lipatnya, Chanyeol segera keluar dari Kamar mandi itu dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan luka sayatan di tangannya dari Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin Lelaki cantik itu mengkhawatirkannya._

" _Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Kita… harus segera pergi dari sini. Kau sudah menyelesaikan makananmu?"_

 _Chanyeol bernafas lega ketika mendapatkan anggukan dari si cantik. Lalu ia meraih tangan Baekhyun, namun pergerakkannya terhenti karena Baekhyun mencegahnya._

" _Chanyeol tunggu."_

 _Sial! Ia harap Baekhyun tidak menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari dirinya._

" _Ada apa?"_

 _Baekhyun pasti melihat sedikit darah di wajahnya yang tak sempat ia bersihkan._

" _Kau… terluka? Pipimu berdarah."_

 _Tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menepis tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya. Ia harus mencari alasan agar Baekhyun tidak mencurigainya._

" _Itu hanya saos. Aku tidak terluka sama sekali. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku."_

 _Brukk!_

 _Chanyeol langsung membanting pintu Kamar mandi setelah memastikan Baekhyun terduduk nyaman di atas ranjang mereka. Sesampainya mereka di Kamar Hotel, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk beristirahat sementara dirinya bergegas untuk menutupi luka sayatan di tangannya yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah segar._

" _Arrghh!"_

 _Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk meredam ringisannya. Sementara air bersih mengucur di atas luka sayat di tangannya. Dahinya berkeringat menandakan bahwa ia sedang menahan rasa sakit saat ini. Ia harus bergerak cepat agar Baekhyun tak menyadarinya. Lalu ia mencari kotak obat dan membalut luka itu dengan perban._

 _Setelah memastikan luka itu tertutup, ia meraih kemeja lengan panjangnya. Sengaja ia memilih kemeja panjang, karena ia harus menutupi luka itu dari pandangan mata Baekhyun._

 _Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, Chanyeol keluar dari Kamar mandi dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang nampak sedang menunduk dengan dalam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan, tetapi hal itu tidak menyurutkannya untuk memberikan sebuah pilihan pada Lelaki cantik tersebut._

" _Aku memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menolakku, Byun Baekhyun."_

"Chanyeol mengalami luka sayatan di lengannya karena terkena pisau lipatnya yang ditangkis oleh Korban," ucap Minseok. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang terduduk lesu di kursinya di hadapan Hakim.

"Tunjukkan luka sayatanmu pada kami semua," titah Minseok.

Chanyeol nampak menahan nafasnya dan dengan perlahan menggulung lengan kemeja yang dipakainya. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun menyaksikan hal itu. Ia ingin menghampiri Chanyeol, namun sang Ibu menahan pergerakkannya agar tetap tinggal di tempat.

"Tuduhan atas Terdakwa Park Chanyeol, telah dihapuskan."

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junmyeon terdiam menunggu kehadiran seseorang keluar dari Pengadilan. Ia menunggu di dekat gerbang hingga seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi muncul di hadapannya. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnyam seseorang itu berjalan melewatinya.

"Yixing, tunggu."

Segenap keberanian yang ia miliki, ia keluarkan untuk menahan satu tangan seseorang yang telah ia rugikan akibat sikap egoisnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, Komandan Kim Junmyeon."

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan sinis dan nada suaranya terdengar begitu dingin. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Junmyeon, tapi usahanya sia-sia karena Junmyeon sangatlah kuat.

"Lepaskan!"

"Kita harus berbicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Aku sudah membayar mahal seorang Pengacara untuk membela Chanyeol."

Suara Yixing mendadak bergetar. Mata indah itu pun terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Ini mengenai hubungan kita."

"Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Aku sungguh menyesal… kau sama sekali tidak membantu! Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayai Polisi sepertimu! Hiks!"

Airmata Yixing akhirnya menetes. Ia tidak sanggup menahan airmatanya lagi kala berhadapan dengan Lelaki yang telah menyentuhnya ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Junmyeon. Namun Yixing masih bersikeras menolak apapun yang dikatakan oleh Junmyeon.

"Lupakan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi denganmu," ucap Yixing.

Bohong.

Nyatanya ia membutuhkan Lelaki itu di hidupnya. Sejujurnya, ia ingin Junmyeon memperlakukannya dengan baik. Ia ingin bersama Lelaki itu. Namun sifat egois tengah menguasai dirinya saat ini.

"Yixing… aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat singkat yang diucapkan oleh Junmyeon berhasil membuat lutut Yixing melemas. Ia tidak dapat menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri sehingga tubuhnya hampir saja terjatuh, jika tidak lebih dulu ditahan oleh Junmyeon.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?" tanya Yixing sambil menatap Junmyeon pilu.

"Aku tidak membohongimu. Aku memang mencintaimu."

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Junmyeon memapah Yixing menuju Mobilnya. Seperti yang ia katakan tadi, ia akan mengantarkan Yixing ke Rumahnya. Bila Yixing memberikannya sedikit kesempatan, ia akan memperjelas hubungan mereka dan bertanggungjawab atas semua yang telah diperbuatnya terhadap Lelaki berlesung pipi tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[BAEKHYUN POV]**

 _ **Aku percaya aku mempunyai perasaan untukmu. Setiap aku melihatmu, aku merasa lebih baik. Aku mengagumimu, juga ketika kau mengizinkanku untuk menatap matamu yang indah hingga aku terjatuh dalam lamunan.**_

 _ **Aku bukan seorang Stalker hanya karena aku selalu mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi. Aku hanya menyukai wajahmu. Kau memiliki mata yang menakjubkan, tetapi kau menyembunyikannya pada Dunia. Aku suka menatap matamu dan aku memikirkan tentang permainan menebak seberapa lama mata kita saling menatap.**_

 _ **Namun setelahnya, aku menginginkan hal yang lebih dari sekedar menatap matamu. Aku ingin menyentuh tanganmu, merasakan garis tanganmu hingga merasakan betapa lembutnya kuku-kuku yang kau miliki. Menautkan jemariku pada jemarimu untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam hatimu. Tetapi kau tak pernah membiarkannya.**_

 _ **Aku berharap mengetahui bagian dalam tubuhmu. Yang selama ini kau tutupi. Bukan hanya melihat yang kau biarkan semua orang melihatnya. Aku ingin mengetahui segalanya tentangmu, aku ingin mengetahui apa yang membuatmu menangis, tersenyum, tertawa, cemberut. Aku ingin melakukan hal itu semua padamu.**_

 _ **Aku ingin menemukan kunci dari hatimu, sehingga aku dapat menguncinya dan menjadikanmu sebagai milikku.**_

 _ **Aku ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa aku lebih baik darinya. Aku dapat memberikanmu kesenangan jauh melampaui dari sekedar seks yang mungkin telah ia berikan. Padahal, aku tidak amatir dalam hal itu. Aku dapat menggelitik inderamu, membuatmu terbang. Aku tidak akan menjatuhkanmu kecuali jika kau menginginkannya. Aku akan selalu berada di sana jika kau membutuhkan seseorang.**_

 _ **Karena aku berada dalam cinta yang abadi terhadapmu. Meskipun kau mungkin tidak mengembalikan perasaan itu di saat cinta seharusnya memberikan timbal balik. Kabut tebal tidak ada artinya bagiku untuk mendekatimu, karena aku telah memberikan mantra pada kabut itu menyampaikan cintaku untukmu hingga kematian membawa kita.**_

 _ **Dan kita akan bersama, sayang. Selamanya.**_

 _ **Cintaku, Byun Baekhyun.**_

Aku menyimpan baik-baik sebuah buku yang baru saja Minseok berikan padaku. Di sana, Chanyeol banyak menuliskan isi hatinya sehingga aku dapat mengerti tentang perasaannya selama ini.

Aku terkejut. Tentu saja.

Aku kira hanya aku yang mencintainya. Tetapi nyatanya cinta yang ia punya untukku, jauh lebih besar dari milikku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mendudukkan diriku di atas ranjang yang sudah lama tak aku tempati. Selama itulah Chanyeol menculikku dan juga hari-hari berat yang aku lewati di Kantor Polisi hingga Persidangan itu berakhir.

Aku merindukan diriku yang dulu. Aku merindukan segala kenangan yang telah aku ciptakan. Kenangan indah yang dimulai oleh satu-satunya orang yang berhasil masuk begitu dalam pada kehidupanku.

Aku mengingat satu malam saat dirinya memaksa untuk memasuki Kamarku dan ia hampir memperkosaku di Kamar ini. Mulai detik itu, detakan mendebarkan itu muncul. Aku dapat menatap mata hitamnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dan merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menyapu permukaan kulitku.

Tidak menyadari niatnya yang menjadikan aku sebagai target. Aku menjadi Korban dan jatuh cinta padanya. Seluruh rasa sakit yang ia berikan, membuatku semakin memahami dirinya. Sosok misterius dirinya yang kini telah berhasil aku bongkar.

Ketika ia menyentuh bagian tubuhku, aku tidak melayangkan protesku. Aku tenggelam dalam kolam yang penuh dengan darah berwarna merah pekat. Aku kehabisan tenagaku, lemah, terluka, dan ia hanya menatapku.

Sangat meyakini bahwa kematian akan segera menjemputku, namun aku tidak melawannya. Aku tidak mampu melawannya karena aku tidak ingin. Aku hanya ingin ia meninggalkanku seorang diri, tetapi ia tidak pernah melakukannya.

Aku mengerti.

Dan aku yakin bahwa aku benar-benar tak bisa terlepas darinya.

Chanyeol tidak bersalah atas tindakannya. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang orang-orang tidak mengerti.

Yaitu cintanya.

 _Huuusshh~_

Hembusan angin menerpa wajahku dengan lembut. Sangat sejuk dan memberikanku oksigen untuk bernafas lega.

Angin itu berasal dari jendela Kamarku yang terbuka.

Tanpa diperintah, kakiku melangkah mendekat ke jendela itu dan menatap pemandangan yang ada di luar. Namun sepasang mataku membulat kala menangkap sosok yang aku rindukan tengah berdiri tepat di balik gerbang Rumahku.

"Chanyeol…"

Masih sama. Ia terlihat begitu tampan. Aku semakin membutuhkannya.

Aku tahu jika semua ini adalah kesalahan. Kesalahan terbesar yang pernah aku buat di seumur hidupku.

Yaitu mencintainya.

Malam semakin larut. Ibuku yang aku yakini sudah damai dalam lelapnya, seolah memberikanku kesempatan untuk bertemu pujaan hatiku. Kulewati jendela yang terbuka dan tanpa henti kakiku melangkah.

Dekat… dan semakin mendekat…

Aku berhasil meraih tubuh tingginya.

Ia memelukku erat dan aku membalasnya.

"Aku tidak dapat membayangkan jika saat ini kau benar-benar telah menjadi milikku, Byun Baekhyun."

Ia berbisik tepat di telingaku. Aku mengangguk menyetujui ucapannya dan kutatap mata tajamnya yang hanya menatap ke arahku tersebut.

"Aku milikmu, Park Chanyeol."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N : Di tengah kebuntuan yang menerpa, terciptalah chapter ini. Semoga gak aneh dan kalian mudeng wkwkwk. Jujur, itu persidangannya ngaco banget :'v**_

 _ **Maapkeun aku yang tidak pernah ikut sidang ini :'))**_

 _ **Entah bagaimana lagi chapter selanjutnya, aku pusing, aku bingung :((**_


	15. Chapter 15

Hembusan angin menerpa wajahku dengan lembut. Sangat sejuk dan memberikanku oksigen untuk bernafas lega.

Angin itu berasal dari jendela Kamarku yang terbuka.

Tanpa diperintah, kakiku melangkah mendekat ke jendela itu dan menatap pemandangan yang ada di luar. Namun sepasang mataku membulat kala menangkap sosok yang aku rindukan tengah berdiri tepat di balik gerbang Rumahku.

"Chanyeol…"

Masih sama. Ia terlihat begitu tampan. Aku semakin membutuhkannya.

Aku tahu jika semua ini adalah kesalahan. Kesalahan terbesar yang pernah aku buat di seumur hidupku.

Yaitu mencintainya.

Malam semakin larut. Ibuku yang aku yakini sudah damai dalam lelapnya, seolah memberikanku kesempatan untuk bertemu pujaan hatiku. Kulewati jendela yang terbuka dan tanpa henti kakiku melangkah.

Dekat… dan semakin mendekat…

Aku berhasil meraih tubuh tingginya.

Ia memelukku erat dan aku membalasnya.

"Aku tidak dapat membayangkan jika saat ini kau benar-benar telah menjadi milikku, Byun Baekhyun."

Ia berbisik tepat di telingaku. Aku mengangguk menyetujui ucapannya dan kutatap mata tajamnya yang hanya menatap ke arahku tersebut.

"Aku milikmu, Park Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:** **  
**ABUSE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:** **  
**Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:** **  
**M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Crime, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata siswi Jepang "Junko Furuta" yang disiksa oleh beberapa pemuda hingga tewas. Disini Yuta ga bikin salah satu cast sampe tewas ya, tapi mengarah pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring penyiksaan itu dilakukan. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. KEKERASAN (HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, BUKAN UNTUK DICONTOH). MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:** **  
**[YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21!] Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**The Veronicas - You Ruin Me

 **\- HAPPY READING -** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ting tong~_

Nyonya Xi menghentikan aktivitas memasaknya ketika mendengar suara bel pintu Rumahnya berbunyi. Menandakan jika ada seseorang yang saat ini berkunjung.

Kakinya melangkah dengan pasti dan menebak-nebak siapa orang yang berkunjung pagi-pagi seperti ini. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk meraih kenop pintu, dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, sontak ia membulatkan kedua matanya melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

Oh Sehun.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini? Bukankah kau sudah puas karena lepas dari hukumanmu?" cerca Nyonya Xi.

Sementara Sehun menghela nafasnya berat, lalu dengan memberanikan dirinya, ia membuka suara.

"Aku… sungguh ingin bertemu dengan Putera Anda."

Nyonya Xi menatap tak percaya. "Selain Penjahat, apa kau memiliki kelainan jiwa?"

"Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi musuh selamanya bagi kalian. Aku akan membenarkan semua yang telah terjadi."

"Membenarkan semuanya? Apa kau bisa mengembalikan kehormatan Puteraku setelah melakukan hal yang bejat terhadapnya?"

Mata Nyonya Xi nampak berkaca-kaca. Namun ia bisa melihat kesungguhan yang ditunjukkan oleh Sehun padanya saat ini. Entahlah, ia hanya ingin melindungi Puteranya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi terhadapnya," Sehun menyempatkan dirinya untuk meraih kedua tangan Nyonya Xi, agar wanita paruh baya ini percaya padanya.

"Bibi… aku sudah mengenal Luhan jauh sebelum masalah ini terjadi. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas segala perbuatanku. Aku berusaha untuk bebas dari hukuman, karena aku ingin hidup bersama Putera Anda."

Tubuh Nyonya Xi bergetar dan ia terisak menangis. Sehun pun membawa tubuh wanita paruh baya itu ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku bukanlah seorang Penjahat, Bi. Aku berjanji akan menjaga Luhan setelah ini. Bahkan jika itu harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku sekalipun."

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Nyonya Xi sangat mengenal Puteranya, karena mereka sangatlah dekat. Ia tahu bahwa sang Putera begitu mencintai Lelaki ini. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Luhan berdekatan dengan Lelaki lain selain perasaan semunya terhadap Lelaki ini. Entah apa yang dimiliki oleh Lelaki ini sehingga Luhan begitu mencintainya.

"Kumohon beri aku kesempatan, Bi."

Nyonya Xi melemah. Ia membiarkan Sehun masuk ke dalam Rumahnya, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Sehun ke sebuah Kamar dimana Luhan berada.

Sidang itu sudah terjadi satu minggu yang lalu. Kondisi fisik Luhan sudah membaik, dan Luhan sudah bisa melakukan aktivitas secara normal. Namun Putera satu-satunya itu masih enggan untuk keluar Kamar dan dengan terpaksa Luhan berhenti dari Sekolahnya.

Mengurung dirinya terus menerus dan lebih sedikit berbicara.

"Aku adalah Ibunya. Sosok yang melahirkannya. Aku tidak tahu apakah pilihanku untuk membiarkan kalian berdua adalah benar atau salah," gumam Nyonya Xi saat mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu Kamar Luhan.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melukainya lagi, Bi. Percayalah padaku."

Nyonya Xi mengangguk dan membuka pintu Kamar Luhan, lalu membiarkan Sehun masuk ke dalamnya untuk menemui Puteranya tersebut.

"Luhan…"

Sehun bergumam menyebut nama Luhan untuk memastikan keberadaan Luhan di sana. Ia cukup senang karena akhirnya ia diperbolehkan untuk bertemu kembali dengan Luhan. Perasaan kalutnya pasca Sidang itu, akhirnya sedikit terobati. Tepatnya, setelah ia menangkap sosok Luhan yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

Mata indah itu terpejam. Selimut besar menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Wajahnya nampak pucat, meskipun tetap terlihat cantik di mata Sehun.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan, dan satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap lembut surai madu milik Lelaki cantik itu.

"Luhan… bukalah matamu," gumam Sehun.

Luhan sedikit tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya, hingga mata itu perlahan terbuka. Jantung Sehun sedikit berdebar menunggu mata indah itu menatapnya. Setelah beberapa detik, mata mereka pun bertemu.

Tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun, Luhan segera bangkit dari berbaringnya dan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang berada di kepalanya.

"Untuk apa kau—"

Sehun lebih dulu memotong perkataan Luhan dengan ciuman hangatnya. Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya untuk merasakan lembutnya bibir Luhan, dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram kedua bahu Luhan agar tidak bergerak.

Jujur saja, ia sangat merindukan bibir ini.

Sementara Luhan, berusaha keras menghentikan ciuman ini dengan mendorong kuat dada Sehun. Meskipun hal itu hanyalah sia-sia, karena Sehun tak membiarkan ciuman ini berakhir begitu saja.

Saat ia rasa Luhan tak memberontak lagi, perlahan ia melepaskan ciuman itu dengan tidak rela. Mempertemukan kembali pandangannya pada mata indah itu.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena kau telah berhasil membuatku membalas cintamu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan sungguh ingin menampar wajah Lelaki ini. Namun ia hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena tak kuasa untuk melakukan hal itu. Nyatanya, perasaannya untuk Sehun masihlah ada. Tersimpan dengan baik di dalam hatinya yang terdalam.

"Kenapa kau lebih senang menyembunyikan perasaanmu daripada mengungkapnya?"

Ia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Luhan. Hingga ia menarik dagu Luhan untuk mencium bibir itu lagi. Kali ini, Luhan menerima ciumannya dengan baik. Dan ia sedikit melumat bibir manis itu cukup lama. Meskipun Luhan tak membalas ciumannya sama sekali, tetapi melihat Luhan tidak menolaknya, sudah membuatnya cukup senang.

Wajah Luhan memerah, dan ia sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas, dengan cepat Sehun menghentikan ciuman manis itu. Membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat, seolah tak membiarkan Luhan terlepas darinya sedetikpun.

"Jadilah milikku, Xi Luhan. Maafkan aku dan segala yang telah kuperbuat. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dengan baik."

Betapa terkejutnya Sehun ketika merasakan Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Bahkan ia merasakan Luhan membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

"Sehun… kau adalah satu-satunya Lelaki yang membuat jantung ini terus berdetak keras. Bahkan setelah kau melukaiku pun, hati ini masih menjadi milikmu."

Sehun mengembangkan senyumannya dan mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih. Aku berjanji akan menjaga hatimu yang telah kau serahkan padaku."

Luhan membalas senyuman itu, dan keduanya kembali berciuman. Kali ini, Luhan membalas ciuman lembut dari Sehun dan menuangkan seluruh perasaannya yang tersimpan untuk laki-laki ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Baekhyun POV]**

Mimpi burukku berada dimana-mana. Memikirkan tentang hidupku, tentang kenapa aku masih bertahan di samping seorang Pria yang dipandang hina oleh orang-orang bahkan dengan Keluargaku sendiri.

Aku tidak pernah berbicara satu kata pun tentangnya. Aku pun tidak mengerti kenapa aku begitu melindunginya. Kenapa aku membelanya ketika ia hanyalah seorang Brengsek, Penculik, Penjahat, Pemerkosa. Apa lagi? Seorang Psikopat?

Ia memang telah memperkosaku, membatasi kebebasanku dan mengawasi setiap pergerakkanku. Tetapi hal yang lucu terjadi padaku saat ini…

Aku masih bertahan bersamanya.

Aku berhenti dari Sekolahku, meninggalkan Rumahku, membiarkan kedua Orangtuaku menangis karena kepergianku dan memilih untuk hidup bersama Penjahat ini di Rumah besarnya. Hanya ada kami berdua saja di Rumah ini, karena Pengasuh yang bernama Yixing telah meninggalkan tempat ini untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya di luar sana.

Kapanpun ia akan datang, aku selalu berada di dalam Kamarnya dan menyembunyikan segala ekspresiku, melupakan bahwa sosok Lelaki yang berada di hadapanku ini adalah seorang Monster yang tinggal bersamaku.

Aku mendengar derap langkah kakinya menaiki tangga. Aku tahu, ia baru saja tiba di Rumah dan menuju ke tempatku berada saat ini. Kulihat jam dinding di sana, dan menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Jantungku berdebar kuat dan kedua kakiku melemas kala menatap sosok tingginya yang muncul dari balik pintu.

Kakiku perlahan melangkah ke belakang saat ia semakin melangkah ke arahku. Tanpa satu pun kata yang terlontar dari bibirku, aku membiarkannya kini berada di atas tubuhku. Sempat kulihat ia menurunkan resleting celananya dan juga membuka _hoodie_ yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Cobalah untuk tidak selalu mabuk," ucapku.

Ya. Ia selalu pergi ke suatu tempat dan kembali dalam keadaan mabuk setiap hari tanpa kutahu alasannya. Beruntung, ia pulang lebih awal kali ini. Biasanya, ia akan kembali ke Rumah pukul 1 atau 2 dini hari, saat aku tengah terlelap dalam tidurku.

"Kebiasaanmu berubah," lanjutku.

Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum ke arahku. Senyuman yang sedikit mengerikan.

"Tidak. Kebiasaanku memang seperti ini. Aku mabuk bersama Kai," ucapnya.

Ia hendak meraih bibirku, namun kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lain sehingga ia tidak dapat menemukan bibirku. Dan aku tahu, hal itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Seperti… sebuah cinta yang membara. Seperti sebuah candu."

Ia menunjukkan ekspresi yang dramatik.

 _Kekasihku_ –ya, bisa dikatakan ia adalah Kekasihku, aku bahkan tidak mempercayai hal itu. Aku menjadi seorang Kekasih dari Penculikku sendiri dan membebaskannya dari hukuman berat.

Apa lagi jika bukan karena perasaan cinta yang aku miliki untuknya?

Ya, aku mencintainya. Aku pun menginginkannya. Dan tidak ada salahnya jika aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Hanya kau yang aku miliki di Dunia ini. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi, Baek."

Aku memutuskan untuk mengalungkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya, dan menariknya hingga bibir kami bertemu. Aku menciumnya dengan kasar– _seperti yang sering ia lakukan terhadapku_ -, karena hanya inilah yang dapat aku berikan padanya.

Aku senang menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya. Aku senang bersama Lelaki dewasa sepertinya. Ia menunjukkan banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui sebelumnya. Hingga aku terus terlarut dalam permainannya.

Sesekali ia membuatku percaya pada diriku sendiri, seperti apa yang baru saja ia katakan padaku, bahwa ia sangat membutuhkanku. Hanya aku yang ia miliki di Dunia. Aku terlena oleh perkataan manisnya, sehingga aku harus memberikannya hadiah untuk saat ini.

Hal yang wajar jika aku melayani Kekasihku sendiri di saat ia benar-benar membutuhkanku. Maka, kuubah posisi kami hingga ia berbaring dan kini aku yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Maukah kau menciumku?" pintaku.

Kulihat ia tertawa kecil dan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, untuk meraih bibirku. Kembali. Kami kembali berciuman dengan panas dan lembutnya sapuan bibirnya pada bibirku, menjadi candu tesendiri bagiku.

Dengan alasan ketidaktahuanku tentang kehidupan masa lalunya, dengan mudahnya aku memaafkannya. Hubungan kami terasa rapuh dan tidak jelas. Entah ia hanya menginginkan tubuhku, atau benar-benar menginginkan hatiku. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"Kau memiliki pertanyaan lain?" ucapnya setelah ciuman kami berakhir.

"Aku merasakan ereksimu, dan kau seharusnya bisa menebak apa yang— _akh_!"

Aku terpekik ketika ia menghentak pinggulnya, sehingga ereksinya menyundul lubang analku yang masih terbungkus celana dalam.

Ingin menunggu apa lagi? Aku harus segera melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh kami berdua.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku. Ketika aku sibuk melepaskan pakaianku di atas pangkuannya.

"Kita sudah melakukan hal ini berkali-kali, tetapi kenapa aku tidak pernah bosan?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, dan ia melanjutkan tawanya.

"Jadi, kau pikir ini lucu?"

Aku sudah bertelanjang bulat saat ini. Dan kini, aku sedang berusaha untuk melesakkan penisnya masuk ke dalam lubangku. Sementara satu tanganku yang lain, kugunakan untuk meraih tangan besarnya, dan menghisap jemarinya bergantian.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku telah membebaskanmu."

Aku menahan desahanku ketika miliknya sudah memenuhi lubangku. Tetapi ia belum bergerak sedikitpun. Hal itu membuatku sedikit jengkel.

"Terima kasih, sayangku."

Aku terpekik kala ia bangkit dan mendorong pinggulnya dengan sangat dalam. Nafasku tertahan di tenggorokan karena aksinya barusan. Namun beberapa saat setelahnya, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan memberikanku sejuta kenikmatan.

Aku bersikap sangat posesif terhadapnya karena aku tidak ingin seorangpun memilikinya selain diriku. Ia harus bercinta dan melakukan banyak hal lain hanya denganku.

"Ahh~"

Aku melantunkan desahan lembutku dan melihatnya menyeringai. Ia menampar bokongku cukup keras dan hal itu membuatku merasakan perih bercampur nikmat. Ditambah, satu tangannya yang kekar berhasil membungkus milikku dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Ia melakukan beberapa penetrasi yang membuatku tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri.

Aku mencium lehernya dan membuat tanda cinta di sana. Aku melampiaskan segala perasaan nikmat yang ia berikan padaku dengan cara menyesap lehernya dengan kuat. Sangat kuat. Ia bahkan sedikit menggeram karena aku berhasil menghisap lehernya dengan dalam.

 _Grep_

"Akhhh!"

Aku membuka mataku, kala ia menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri dan ia melepaskan tautan bagian bawah tubuh kami begitu saja. Ia memutar tubuhku dengan cepat dan mendorongku hingga dadaku menubruk dinding yang dingin.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

"Letakkan kedua tanganmu di dinding, dan tunjukkan bokong indahmu itu padaku," perintahnya.

Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu, maka dari itu aku segera menjalankan perintahnya dan ia nampak puas atas sikapku.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku merasakan lidah lembutnya menyapa leherku, sesekali ia mengecupnya. Mencoba untuk semakin membuatku terangsang. Aku reflek mendorong bokongku dan tanpa kusadari, bokongku menyentuh penisnya dan dengan cepat ia melesakkan benda tumpul itu ke dalam lubangku.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, aku merintih tertahan karena rasa nikmat ketika miliknya kembali memenuhi lubangku. Ia mulai melakukan gerakan tarikan dan dorongan, dan membuatku hampir limbung karena tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhku sendiri. Beruntung ia lebih dulu menahan perutku dan ia semakin merapatkan tubuhku pada dinding.

"Ahhh~ eungghh ahhh akkh~"

Pandanganku tidak fokus, aku ingin terjatuh karena gerakannya yang begitu cepat, namun ia menahan kedua pahaku dengan paha kekarnya sehingga miliknya masuk lebih dalam ke dalam lubangku. Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan terfokus untuk memuaskannya dengan tubuhku sendiri.

Ia menyingkap rambut yang menutupi dahiku dan menarik wajahku ke samping, sehingga ia dapat melumat bibirku dengan mudah. Kami saling melumat dengan sangat basah.

"Kau menyukainya?" ucapnya. Aku mengangguk dan ia semakin gencar membobol lubangku. Ahh! Aku serasa gila. Aku tidak dapat menahan rasa nikmat ini lebih lama lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seperti menyadari sikapku. Namun aku kembali menganggukkan kepalaku dan menanti puncak kenikmatanku yang sesaat lagi sepertinya akan tiba.

"Ah! Kau gila Park Chanyeol!" Aku memakinya ketika ia memainkan penisku dengan tangannya dan membuatku semakin tersiksa. Terlebih aku merasakan penisnya yang berkedut keras juga semakin membesar di dalam lubangku. Menandakan bahwa ia pun akan meraih puncaknya sama sepertiku.

 _Crotthh crotthh crotthh!_

Tak lama setelahnya, kami meraih puncak kenikmatan kami bersamaan dan nafas kami terengah. Setelah badai nikmat itu kian surut, perlahan aku memutar tubuhku menghadap ke arahnya dan hal itu membuat miliknya semakin terperas di dalam lubangku. Ia menggeram keras dan aku memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Aku harap kau segera Menikahiku," bisikku. Ia tersenyum dan memegang kedua bahuku untuk menatapnya.

"Tentu. Aku akan segera menikahimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Author POV]**

Baekhyun lebih dulu terbangun dari lelapnya. Setelah mendengar suara bel di Rumah milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun bergegas untuk memakai kembali pakaiannya dan dengan hati-hati membangunkan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, bangunlah."

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Dan Matahari sudah menerangi seluruh permukaan Bumi dengan sinarnya di luar sana. Sembari menunggu Chanyeol membuka matanya, Baekhyun beranjak membuka jendela agar udara terventilasi dengan baik di dalam Kamar itu.

"Chanyeol…"

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun membangunkan Kekasihnya tersebut seiring bunyi bel yang tak kunjung berhenti. Baekhyun hanya takut untuk menerima Tamu masuk, karena Rumah ini bukanlah miliknya. Melainkan milik Chanyeol.

"Ada apa sayang?" Chanyeol bergumam. Membuka satu matanya sambil berusaha untuk terduduk. Menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, hingga tubuhnya atletisnya terpampang jelas di mata Baekhyun.

"Ada seseorang yang berkunjung."

 _Ting tong~_

Chanyeol terdiam. Lalu tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun, ia mengenakan celana panjangnya dan beranjak dari hadapan Baekhyun begitu saja. Chanyeol keluar dari Kamar itu tanpa mengenakan bajunya.

Sementara Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya membersihkan Kamar ini dan juga ranjang yang semalam mereka gunakan untuk bercinta dengan panas. Memikirkan tentang siapa orang yang datang berkunjung ke Rumah Chanyeol. Karena tidak biasa Chanyeol memiliki Tamu, bahkan selama ia tinggal di sini, tak pernah sekali pun ia menerima Tamu seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol bermalas-malasan menuruni belasan anak tangga menuju pintu utama. Mungkin ia tidak akan terkejut dengan siapa yang berkunjung ke Rumahnya saat ini, karena tidak ada orang lain selain Keluarganya lah yang datang mengunjunginya selama ini.

"Chanyeol, biarkan Ibu masuk."

Chanyeol terlalu enggan untuk menatap wanita paruh baya yang berada di hadapannya tersebut. Ia hanya berlalu begitu saja, membiarkan wanita paruh baya yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Ibu itu masuk ke dalam Rumahnya menuju Ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama Ibu tidak mengunjungimu," ucap wanita paruh baya itu lagi.

"Jangan menyebut dirimu dengan sebutan Ibu. Kau tidak pantas menyandangnya."

Ucapan Chanyeol memang terdengar sangat pedas. Tetapi reaksinya mengatakan sebaliknya. Ia membiarkan sang Ibu terduduk tenang di Ruang tengah begitupun dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau masih belum mempercayai bahwa aku adalah Ibumu? Apakah karena Ibu meninggalkanmu selama ini?"

Itu memang benar. Wanita paruh baya itu nyatanya adalah Ibu kandung dari Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol selalu menyangkalnya karena ia tidak pernah merasakan kehadiran seorang Ibu di selama 20 tahun hidupnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki Ibu," singkatnya. Membuat wanita paruh baya itu melemparkan tawa kecilnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa terlahir di Dunia ini, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol terdiam tidak menjawab, dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang Lelaki muda yang menemani wanita paruh baya itu datang ke Rumahnya. Dan ia sangat yakin bahwa Lelaki muda itu adalah Adik tirinya karena mereka memiliki Ayah yang berbeda.

"Pergilah kalian dari Rumah ini," ucap Chanyeol dengan dingin.

"Apakah seperti ini balasanmu setelah segala fasilitas yang telah Ibu berikan padamu selama ini? Kau akan hancur jika Ibu tidak menolongmu, Park Chanyeol. Ayahmu dipenjara dan ia hanya menghancurkan hidupmu."

"Kau tahu apa Brengsek?!" desis Chanyeol. Amarah mulai menguasai dirinya.

"Maafkan Ibu. Maafkan Ibu karena tidak membawamu tinggal bersama Ibu. Ibu akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkan Ibu."

"Chanyeol Hyung, kau harus menghormati Ibumu," ucap Lelaki muda berambut cokelat terang tersebut.

"Diamlah Kim Taehyung! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalahku dengan wanita tua ini!" Chanyeol membentak Lelaki muda yang ternyata bernama Taehyung itu dan membuat Taehyung bungkam.

Ya, Taehyung adalah Adik tiri Chanyeol karena Ibu Chanyeol menikah kembali dengan seorang Lelaki bermarga Kim. Taehyung kini berusia 15 tahun, lima tahun lebih muda dari Chanyeol. Mereka memiliki kepribadian yang jauh berbeda, Chanyeol adalah orang yang dingin dan kasar, sementara Taehyung adalah orang yang ceria dan banyak bicara.

"Lalu apa pilihanmu? Kau ingin melanjutkan hidupmu seperti ini?" ucap Ibu Chanyeol.

"Aku akan sangat bahagia jika tanpa kalian di dalam hidupku," jawab Chanyeol.

"Hyung, kau bisa melanjutkan kehidupanmu. Menyelesaikan kuliahmu dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik."

Taehyung adalah seorang Anak yang baik. Ia tidak pernah tersinggung dengan perkataan kasar yang Chanyeol lontarkan padanya. Ia sudah banyak mendengar sosok Chanyeol dari sang Ibu. Dan ia rasa ia tidak keberatan jika ia harus membantu sang Ibu untuk membawa Chanyeol ke dalam Keluarga kecil mereka. Tidak bohong, ia senang karena memiliki seorang Hyung.

"Baiklah, apakah kalian akan menerimaku dalam Keluarga kalian jika aku membawa Kekasihku juga?" tawar Chanyeol. Ya, ia akan membawa Baekhyun kemana pun ia pergi.

"Kekasihmu?" tanya Ibu Chanyeol. "Seorang Pelajar yang bernama Byun Baekhyun maksudmu?"

Ibu Chanyeol mengetahui segala hal yang terjadi pada Puteranya tersebut secara detail dari pengakuan Yixing. Ia dan Ayah Chanyeol memang menganggap Yixing sebagai orang kepercayaan mereka untuk menjaga Chanyeol selama ini. Termasuk kasus Penculikan dan tindakan kejahatan lain yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, ia mengetahui hal itu semua.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."

 _Deg!_

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya kaku setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Chanyeol pada dua orang yang tak ia kenal tersebut. Sedari tadi, ia mengintip Chanyeol dari Lantai 2 dan mendengarkan seluruh percakapan yang terjadi. Awalnya ia memang tidak mengetahui siapa dua orang tersebut, tetapi kini ia tahu bahwa mereka adalah Ibu Chanyeol dan juga Adik tiri dari Chanyeol.

Di tengah keterkejutan yang Baekhyun rasakan, ia hendak beranjak dari sana. Namun pandangan matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Adik tiri Chanyeol dan ia yakin betul bahwa Taehyung melemparkan senyuman padanya.

Ia tidak tahu apakah semua ini pertanda baik atau justru sebaliknya.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu keinginanmu. Kau bisa membawa Baekhyun ke dalam Keluarga kami. Ibu sama sekali tidak keberatan," final sang Ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu sudah menunggu kita," Chanyeol meraih satu tangan Baekhyun untuk segera menghampiri sang Ibu yang telah menunggu di bawah.

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik pada Baekhyun, akhirnya Chanyeol dapat menyakinkan Kekasih cantiknya itu untuk pindah. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak, tetapi mengingat seluruh janji manis yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol, membuatnya mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Ia akan ikut kemanpun Chanyeol pergi dan membawanya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Jika Baekhyun tahu apa alasan di balik kenapa ia menyetujui permintaan sang Ibu, mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan ragu sama sekali. Ya, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun kembali seperti yang telah dilakukannya selama ini jika mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja. Setidaknya, ia masih dapat mengendalikan dirinya dari seluruh sifat jahatnya jika di sana terdapat anggota Keluarga lain yang dapat menghentikannya.

Juga, Chanyeol tahu bahwa sang Ibu telah Menikah dengan seorang Lelaki yang sangat kaya raya. Hidupnya akan terjamin dan juga ia dapat menjalani kehidupannya seperti orang lain.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengecup kecil dahi Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu sejenak. "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Aku melakukan hal ini untuk dirimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyuman kecilnya dan menjawab ucapan Chanyeol dengan lugu. "Baiklah."

Akhirnya mereka berjalan berdampingan menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Di sana, sudah terdapat Ibu Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis ke arah mereka berdua. Baekhyun membalas senyuman wanita yang telah melahirkan Chanyeol tersebut dan membungkuk hormat.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika mendapatkan sebuah pelukan hangat dari Ibu Chanyeol.

"Kekasihmu sangat manis Nak," ucap Ibu Chanyeol pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan Ibu Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Lukamu kian menghilang. Ibu berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol melukaimu kembali."

Baekhyun hampir saja menangis karena teringat dengan sosok Ibunya. Tidak bohong ia sangat merindukan Ibunya tersebut. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, ia akan kembali pada sang Ibu dan juga meminta maaf karena telah menjadi Anak yang buruk. Ya, jika waktu menjadi tepat untuknya.

"Panggil aku Ibu mulai sekarang," ucap Ibu Chanyeol kembali.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. "Tentu Bu."

"Baiklah. Taehyung, bantu masukkan koper Hyungmu dan juga milik Baekhyun ke dalam bagasi Mobil," perintah Ibu Chanyeol, yang langsung diangguki oleh Taehyung.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memasuki Mobilnya karena ia yang akan menyetir kali ini. Diikuti oleh sang Ibu. Sementara Baekhyun, membantu Taehyung mengemas kopernya di dalam bagasi. Ia terlihat kikuk dan tak berani menatap Taehyung.

Entah kenapa, ia melihat banyak kepalsuan dari raut wajah Adik tiri Chanyeol tersebut. Hingga tanpa sengaja, satu tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Taehyung dan tentu membuat Taehyung langsung menatap ke arahnya.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin membuka suaranya untuk meminta maaf, namun Taehyung lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Taehyung pada wajahnya.

Apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan terhadapnya?

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyunie Hyung."

Baekhyun tidak tuli. Dan ia pun tidak buta.

Ia bisa merasakan Taehyung baru saja mengecup sudut bibirnya dan juga mencengkram pinggangnya cukup kuat. Tatapan Taehyung pun begitu tajam dan dingin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah pada situasi ini. Ia hanya merasa bahwa dirinya tidak aman.

Haruskah ia mengatakan hal ini pada Chanyeol?

Atau tutup mulut dan melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi?

"Selamat datang di Keluarga kami, Hyung."

Baekhyun bisa melihat jelas seringaian kecil yang ditunjukkan oleh Taehyung. Dan Adik tiri Chanyeol itu berlalu begitu saja memasuki Mobil. Tidak ingin membuang terlalu banyak waktu, Baekhyun pun mulai memasuki Mobil tersebut dan duduk di kursi belakang. Bersama Ibu Chanyeol.

 _'Apa yang salah dengan Adik tiri Chanyeol itu?'_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Jadi gini, karena ada yang ngerequest untuk bikin couple VBaek, makanya Yuta masukin Taehyung ke dalam FF ABUSE ini. Kebetulan, Taehyung bisa jadi angin segar dalam FF ini karena Yuta bener-bener buntu ;;_;;_**

 ** _Ada yang mau request lagi untuk karakter Taehyung di sini? Jahat atau baik?_**

 ** _Yuta tunggu feedback dari kalian yaa~_**

 ** _Terima kasih masih setia dengan FF ini. Saranghae bbuing~!_**


	16. Chapter 16

"Panggil aku Ibu mulai sekarang," ucap Ibu Chanyeol kembali.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. "Tentu Bu."

"Baiklah. Taehyung, bantu masukkan koper Hyungmu dan juga milik Baekhyun ke dalam bagasi Mobil," perintah Ibu Chanyeol, yang langsung diangguki oleh Taehyung.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memasuki Mobilnya karena ia yang akan menyetir kali ini. Diikuti oleh sang Ibu. Sementara Baekhyun, membantu Taehyung mengemas kopernya di dalam bagasi. Ia terlihat kikuk dan tak berani menatap Taehyung.

Entah kenapa, ia melihat banyak kepalsuan dari raut wajah Adik tiri Chanyeol tersebut. Hingga tanpa sengaja, satu tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Taehyung dan tentu membuat Taehyung langsung menatap ke arahnya.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin membuka suaranya untuk meminta maaf, namun Taehyung lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Taehyung pada wajahnya.

Apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan terhadapnya?

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyunie Hyung."

Baekhyun tidak tuli. Dan ia pun tidak buta.

Ia bisa merasakan Taehyung baru saja mengecup sudut bibirnya dan juga mencengkram pinggangnya cukup kuat. Tatapan Taehyung pun begitu tajam dan dingin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah pada situasi ini. Ia hanya merasa bahwa dirinya tidak aman.

Haruskah ia mengatakan hal ini pada Chanyeol?

Atau tutup mulut dan melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi?

"Selamat datang di Keluarga kami, Hyung."

Baekhyun bisa melihat jelas seringaian kecil yang ditunjukkan oleh Taehyung. Dan Adik tiri Chanyeol itu berlalu begitu saja memasuki Mobil. Tidak ingin membuang terlalu banyak waktu, Baekhyun pun mulai memasuki Mobil tersebut dan duduk di kursi belakang. Bersama Ibu Chanyeol.

' _Apa yang salah dengan Adik tiri Chanyeol itu?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:** **  
**ABUSE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:** **  
**Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:** **  
**M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Crime, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata siswi Jepang "Junko Furuta" yang disiksa oleh beberapa pemuda hingga tewas. Disini Yuta ga bikin salah satu cast sampe tewas ya, tapi mengarah pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring penyiksaan itu dilakukan. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. KEKERASAN (HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, BUKAN UNTUK DICONTOH). MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:** **  
**[YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21!] Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**The Veronicas - You Ruin Me

 **\- HAPPY READING -** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau harus mulai belajar menangani Perusahaan dan melanjutkan Kuliahmu hingga selesai. Tidak ada penolakan, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membuang tatapannya ke arah lain, saat wanita yang berstatus sebagai Ibunya tersebut mengajaknya untuk berbicara.

Tempat ini terasa asing baginya. Meskipun semua orang menyebutnya dengan Rumah, tetapi tidak ada kenyamanan sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya disana.

Sementara Baekhyun, saat ini Lelaki manis itu tengah berada di Kamarnya. Kamar yang tentunya ia tempati bersama Chanyeol nanti. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, yang saat ini sedang berada di Ruangan sang Ibu untuk membicarakan hal yang penting. Di sana juga terdapat Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya terduduk menyaksikan mereka.

"Ibu mempercayaimu. Kau memiliki otak yang cerdas. Kecerdasanmu berada di atas rata-rata dari kebanyakan orang. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagimu untuk membuang-buang waktu."

Ibu Chanyeol terdengar sangat tegas. Ia bersikap seperti itu guna mendisiplinkan kedua Puteranya untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih bermanfaat.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak meinginkannya? Ibu, aku menyukai kebebasan."

Hanya itu jawaban Chanyeol. Dan benar, ia adalah seseorang yang sangat menyukai kebebasan dan membenci peraturan maupun hukuman.

"Kau sudah hidup bebas selama 20 tahun, Chanyeol. Apa itu masih kurang?" tentang sang Ibu.

"Aku ingin hidup bebas selamanya."

Ibu Chanyeol mendesah. Sementara Taehyung yang hanya terdiam memperhatikan mereka dari sudut Ruangan, hanya tersenyum tipis. Mengetahui Chanyeol pasti akan bersikap demikian.

"Dia hanya Psikopat Bu," ucap Taehyung. Dan ia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

Taehyung berdecih. "Lihatlah tatapannya. Sepertinya Setan telah menguasai dirinya."

"Taehyung jaga bicaramu!" peringat sang Ibu.

Taehyung beranjak berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Ruangan itu. Tidak ingin berlama-lama terkurung bersama kedua orang yang lebih pantas disebut dengan Monster tersebut.

"Jika saja Ayahku tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak sudi memanggilmu dengan sebutan Ibu."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Taehyung benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu mewah Ruangan itu. Meninggalkan sang Ibu yang mendesah kecewa atas perbuatan Anak tirinya tersebut.

"Apakah Ibu benar-benar terlihat seperti Monster di mata kalian?" sang Ibu bergerak gusar. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan melayangkan pertanyaan itu pada Chanyeol.

"Jika kau mengganggu kehidupanku terlebih hubunganku dengan Baekhyun, maka kau akan menjadi Monster di mataku," jawab Chanyeol.

"Yang Ibu lakukan selama ini pada kalian hanyalah demi kebaikan kalian. Juga demi masa depan kalian. Kenapa kalian tidak pernah mengerti?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya jika ia terus melawan dan memberontak pada wanita yang berstatus sebagai Ibu kandungnya ini. Maka dengan berat hati, Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan mempertemukan pandangannya pada sang Ibu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan."

Sang Ibu mengembangkan senyumannya dan bernafas lega. Setidaknya, ia berhasil membawa Putera kandungnya tersebut kembali padanya, dan memberikannya kehidupan yang layak. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol hidup tidak jelas, terlebih Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang berbeda.

"Kau harus melakukan yang terbaik dalam waktu satu tahun percobaan. Setelahnya, kau bebas memilih pilihanmu. Juga, Ibu tidak akan melarangmu untuk menikahi Kekasihmu itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berdiri dari hadapan sang Ibu. Keluar dari Ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju dimana Kamarnya berada.

Baekhyun yang sudah terbutakan oleh Chanyeol, menyambut kedatangan Lelaki tampan itu di Kamarnya. Baekhyun berjalan cepat ke arah Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh tinggi itu dengan erat. Membuat Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu, dan memperhatikan apa yang terjadi pada Kekasih mungilnya tersebut.

"Aku merasa sangat asing di sini," gumam Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu di sini."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk pada Chanyeol.

"Lalu, apa yang Ibumu bicarakan?"

"Aku harus melanjutkan Kuliahku dan mulai belajar menangani Perusahaan milik Ayah tiriku."

Chanyeol meraih kedua bahu Baekhyun dan mencengkramnya kuat. Sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mendesahkan nafasnya keras, menandakan bahwa Lelaki itu dalam kondisi yang sedikit tertekan.

"Byun Baekhyun… aku akan berusaha."

Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman kecilnya. Senyuman yang berbeda. Senyuman yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun sebelumnya.

"Untukmu. Aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu," lanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chanyeol POV]**

Pernah aku menemukan diriku mencoba untuk melepaskan sesuatu. Dan itu terasa seperti… aku berada di suatu tempat yang benar-benar gelap. Suatu tempat yang memang telah disiapkan hanya untukku. Hanya ada aku bersama bayanganku sendiri. Setitik cahaya redup yang membentuk bayangan itu. Dan tubuhku tak mampu bergerak. Terasa melayang tanpa bisa berhenti. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk bertahan, akhirnya aku akan jatuh. Tenggelam. Kehabisan tenaga.

Aku tidak ingin terus berada di dekatnya, membiarkan kebencian tumbuh. Ia memiliki nama, begitupun denganku. Nama yang seharusnya tidak pernah menyatu.

Aku tidak ingin mencegahnya pergi. Membiarkan kemarahanku bangkit. Aku tidak akan memenjarakannya lagi. Dan ini adalah terakhir kalinya. Aku akan melupakannya. Dengan cinta, benci dan rasa sakit.

Aku harap aku bisa melakukannya.

"Chanyeol."

Aku mendengar suaranya. Namaku baru saja terlontar dari bibir manisnya. Suara yang mencegahku untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Tetapi aku harus. Aku harus melangkah dan berjalan menjauh hingga semakin jauh.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku dan berusaha untuk menghilang dari pandangannya. Meninggalkannya sendiri di sana tanpa ada seorangpun di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku, ini keputusanku."

Jelas ia tidak dapat mendengar gumaman lirihku. Dan aku tahu bahwa ia tengah menangis di sana. Semua kulakukan untuk yang terbaik.

Ya, terbaik untukku dan juga untuknya.

Terbaik untuk masa depan kita berdua.

"Selamat tinggal, Byun Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kembalilah pada kedua Orangtuamu, bukankah kau masih duduk di Kelas 2 SMA?" ucap Ibu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun baru saja diperintahkan untuk bertemu dengan Ibu Chanyeol di Ruangan pribadinya, dan setelah dipersilahkan duduk, Baekhyun berusaha untuk terdiam mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Chanyeol berjanji padaku untuk menuruti perintahku, semata-mata karena ia ingin menikahimu kelak," lanjut Ibu Chanyeol.

Ia memperhatikan sosok Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Dan hal itu membuatnya tidak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol begitu mendambakan sosok Baekhyun yang biasa-biasa saja. Kelebihan Baekhyun hanyalah, wajahnya saja yang manis.

"Kau wajib tahu dimana seharusnya kau berada. Bersama siapa kau tinggal, dan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan, Byun Baekhyun."

Awalnya Ibu Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan emosinya, namun kali ini ia berusaha untuk mendinginkan kepalanya agar keadaan yang ia hadapi tidak semakin buruk.

"Apakah Ibu memintaku untuk menjauhi Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya, enggan menatap Ibu Chanyeol tersebut.

"Untuk beberapa tahun, kau harus menata kehidupanmu terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak ingin Puteraku menikah dengan seseorang yang telah hancur dan tidak memiliki masa depan sepertimu."

Setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Ibu Chanyeol sungguh menyayat hati Baekhyun. Memangnya, siapa yang telah membuatnya hancur? Siapa yang telah membuatnya harus kehilangan masa depan?

"Puteramu yang membuatku hancur seperti ini."

Baekhyun menahan tangisannya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

"Ya, aku tahu hal itu. Aku bahkan tahu bahwa kalian saling mencintai. Tetapi yang akan kalian hadapi saat ini adalah Dunia yang besar. Bukan Dunia kecil yang berisikan kalian berdua saja. Kau harus memahami hal itu."

Itu benar. Dan ia pun sadar bahwa ia tidaklah pantas bila disandingkan dengan Chanyeol. Meskipun ia tahu seperti apa sosok Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

"Berapa lama?" gumam Baekhyun. Kali ini, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap wanita itu.

"1 tahun. Tidak menutup kemungkinan akan lebih daripada itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."

Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari hadapan Ibu Chanyeol, namun cegahan tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kedua Orangtuamu, dan mengantarkanmu langsung pada mereka. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Baekhyun berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyumannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. "Terima kasih, Bu."

Baekhyun melangkah perlahan keluar dari Ruangan tersebut. Setelah pintu besar itu tertutup, tubuh Baekhyun merosot dan terisak. Ia tidak kuasa menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Menghadapi kenyataan berat di hidupnya, karena ia harus berpisah dengan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya, bukan hal itu yang membuatnya sedih. Tetapi, fakta bahwa perasaan setiap orang bisa saja berubah. Ia tidak bisa memastikan bahwa Chanyeol akan selalu mencintainya. Ia takut Chanyeol akan berhenti mencintainya seiring perpisahan mereka. Ia takut Chanyeol akan melupakannya dan membuangnya.

"Ibu mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan padamu?"

Ucapan seseorang, terpaksa membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia segera menyeka airmatanya sendiri dan memperhatikan Taehyung mulai berjongkok di hadapannya. Adik tiri Chanyeol itu tersenyum kecil padanya dan mengusap jejak airmatanya yang tersisa.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Setidaknya, masih ada aku yang akan membantumu, Hyung."

 **[Flashback]**

 _Taehyung adalah seorang Siswa yang berbeda dari Siswa lainnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menaiki Bus daripada Mobil mewah miliknya menuju ke Sekolah. Ia tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan siapapun, dan hal itu membuatnya terus menerus menyendiri._

 _Menurutnya, ia tidak perlu menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain jika hal itu tidak menguntungkan baginya. Memiliki teman pun hanya akan merepotkan saja. Ia lebih senang berpergian seorang diri dan tenggelam dalam Dunianya._

 _Dunia yang keras dan sangat membebaninya._

" _Kenapa Ibu meninggalkanku?"_

 _Taehyung menangis seorang diri di depan makam sang Ibu. Hari ini, tepat 2 tahun kematian sang Ibu karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Setiap minggu, Taehyung selalu mendatangi makam ini dan bercerita pada gundukan tanah tersebut. Semua yang terjadi di kehidupannya, tak sedikitpun ia lewati dalam perbincangan satu arahnya pada makam sang Ibu._

 _Ia sangat kesepian. Benar-benar kesepian. Tidak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikannya, bahkan Ayah kandungnya sendiri yang hanya mementingkan pekerjaannya saja._

" _Aku tidak memiliki seorangpun teman Bu," gumamnya lagi._

 _Taehyung melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi guna kembali ke Rumahnya. Hari sudah semakin sore dan ia harus segera tiba di Rumahnya. Tentunya dengan menaiki Bus._

 _Namun di tengah perjalanan, tak sengaja ia menangkap sosok Lelaki manis berseragam Sekolah yang berbeda dengannya, sedang dihalangi oleh dua sosok pemuda. Ia rasa, dua pemuda tersebut tengah melakukan sebuah kejahatan._

 _Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera melayangkan tinjuan juga tendangan terhadap dua pemuda itu. Ia tidak perduli apapun yang akan terjadi setelahnya, karena yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah…_

 _Melindungi Lelaki manis ini._

 _Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat sosok Lelaki yang manis seperti Lelaki itu. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, ia segera menarik salah satu tangah Lelaki manis itu dan bersikap dengan normal._

" _Jalanan itu tidak aman untukmu. Kita harus segera menjauh dari sini."_

 _Taehyung berlari dengan Lelaki manis itu di sampingnya, setelah memastikan kedua pemuda tadi terkapar tak berdaya. Sementara Lelaki manis itu hanya mengikuti langkah Taehyung dan merasa takjub dengan keberanian Taehyung yang menolongnya._

" _A-aku… baik-baik saja."_

 _Langkah Taehyung terhenti. Pasalnya, Lelaki manis itu berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berlari begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun bukannya marah, Taehyung justru tertawa miring dan terus memperhatikan punggung Lelaki manis itu yang kian menjauh._

" _Aku rasa kau adalah satu-satunya orang di Dunia ini yang membuatku tertarik… Byun Baekhyun."_

 _Ya, Taehyung sempat melihat nametag di seragam sekolah yang dikenakan oleh Lelaki manis itu yang nyatanya memiliki nama lengkap Byun Baekhyun._

" _Kuharap kita bertemu lagi, Byun Baekhyun."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cincin itu masih melingkar manis di jemarinya. Sama seperti bayangan seseorang yang paling penting di dalam hidupnya, yang terus melekat di hatinya sampai kapanpun. Meskipun orang itu telah pergi jauh meninggalkannya, dan tak mungkin bisa tertangkap oleh pandangannya kembali.

Hanya penyesalan yang tersisa. Kesendirian tanpa akhir yang akan ia rasakan. Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ia butuhkan, tanpa sempat mengungkapkan cintanya.

Kyungsoo. Kim Kyungsoo.

Satu nama yang tidak pernah hilang dari ingatannya. Sampai kapanpun. Selama hidupnya.

Kai memperhatikan seikat bunga yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Bunga yang baru saja ia beli untuk ia persembahkan pada seseorang yang telah tiada. Sudah puluhan kali ia mendatangi makam ini, dan suasana yang ia rasakan masih saja sama. Hening, sepi dan tanpa harapan.

Airmata menetes dengan mudah membasahi wajahnya. Ia berlutut di samping gundukan tanah itu lalu merenung. Yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menyesal. Menyesali kebodohannya di masa lalu.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak berani berharap kau akan memaafkanku," gumamnya.

Ia meletakkan seikat bunga tulip berwarna putih itu di sana, dan mengusap gundukan tanah itu tak perduli tangannya akan kotor.

"Aku tidak bisa membuatmu kembali. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" isak Kai. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya di sana. Menangis seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu seumur hidupku. Aku berjanji padamu, Kyungsoo."

Kai mendirikan tubuhnya. Ia bangkit dari keterpurukannya menangisi Kyungsoo. Dan menunggu Tuhan mengambil nyawanya hingga akhirnya ia dipertemukan oleh Kyungsoo kembali. Meskipun itu tak di Dunia ini lagi.

Dari sisi lain, Junmyeon mengenakan kembali kacamata hitamnya setelah memantau Kai dari dalam Mobilnya. Tak habis pikir Kai akan mendatangi Makam Adiknya tersebut setiap hari tanpa terlupa. Hal yang hanya akan dilakukan oleh orang yang paling bodoh di Dunia. Menangisi seseorang yang telah tiada, dan terus terpuruk dalam kesedihannya.

Kai adalah orang yang bodoh. Mencintai Kyungsoo yang telah tiada.

"Kau melihatnya?" Junmyeon berbicara pada seseorang yang duduk di kursi belakang Mobil yang dikendarainya. Sesekali ia melirik ke kaca tengah, untuk memperhatikan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh seseorang tersebut.

Junmyeon mulai melajukan Mobilnya setelah melihat Kai beranjak dari sana. Kedatangannya ke Makam ini hanyalah, untuk menunjukkan ketulusan Kai dan membuktikan bahwa Kai sudah benar-benar menyesal akan perbuatannya di masa lalu. Meskipun Kai tidak dihukum di Penjara, setidaknya Kai telah menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan sejuta kesedihan yang tertinggal.

"Aku masih tidak ingin melihat wajahnya," gumam seseorang tersebut.

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya lemah.

"Kai sudah mendapatkan pelajaran yang setimpal atas perbuatannya. Kai pun telah–"

"BERHENTILAH MENYEBUT NAMANYA!" potong seseorang itu dengan suara yang keras. Sedetik setelahnya, terdengar isakan pilu darinya, dan hal itu membuat Junmyeon menghentikan laju Mobilnya dan memastikan keadaan seseorang itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghukumnya? Setidaknya, biarkan ia melihat wajahmu… Kim Kyungsoo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Taehyung saat dirinya diminta untuk menunggu Adik tiri Chanyeol itu di Taman tak jauh dari letak Rumah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah benar-benar diusir dari sana, dan tidak ada tujuan bagi Baekhyun karena ia tidak ingin kembali ke Rumahnya. Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan Sekolahnya dan keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Mencarikan tempat tinggal untukmu. Bukankah kau tidak ingin kembali ke Rumahmu, Hyung?" ucap Taehyung setelah Lelaki tampan itu melepaskan helmnya.

Ya, kali ini Taehyung mengendarai Motornya untuk pergi bersama Baekhyun. Lagipula, ini adalah cara yang paling efektif untuk menghindari kejaran jika saja para suruhan sang Ibu mencarinya.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan hal itu." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan mencengkram kuat tas besar yang ia bawa.

"Aku harus." Taehyung mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan tertawa kecil. "Naiklah Hyung. Aku bukan orang yang jahat. Percayalah padaku."

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun naik ke atas Motor sport itu tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Setelah Baekhyun memakai helmnya, Taehyung mulai melajukan Motornya.

"Hyung, kau ingin tinggal di Apartemen atau Rumah sewaan?" tanya Taehyung di tengah perjalanan.

"Aku… tidak tahu," lirih Baekhyun. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan Taehyung secara detail dan berharap bahwa Taehyung adalah orang yang baik dan tidak memiliki niat jahat terhadapnya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa Rumah sewaan lebih baik. Karena letaknya tidak jauh dari Sekolahku," putus Taehyung secara sepihak.

Hanya dalam waktu 30 menit saja, kini mereka telah tiba di sebuah Kantor yang diketahui adalah pusat yang menawarkan Rumah sewaan. Malam sudah semakin larut, beruntung Kantor itu buka selama 24 jam.

"Paman, aku ingin menyewa sebuah Rumah yang berada di sekitar sini. Apakah ada? Lalu, berapa yang harus kubayar?" tanya Taehyung dengan sopan pada Penjaga Kantor tersebut.

Taehyung melepaskan helmnya dan terduduk tepat di hadapan Lelaki paruh baya Penjaga Kantor tersebut. Sementara Baekhyun, ia masih memperhatikan Taehyung di belakang Adik tiri Chanyeol tersebut.

"Berapa Kamar yang kau inginkan, Anak muda? Dua? Tiga?" jawab Paman tersebut tak kalah ramah. Ia pun sesekali memperhatikan Baekhyun yang nampak kikuk.

"Ah aku hanya membutuhkan Rumah yang kecil dengan satu Kamar, karena Hyungku akan menempati Rumah itu seorang diri," jawab Taehyung. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Baiklah, kami memiliki Rumah yang kau inginkan. Seperti ini keadaan Rumahnya, silahkan kau lihat terlebih dahulu."

Paman itu menunjukkan layar monitor komputernya pada Taehyung, dimana terdapat foto-foto asli keadaan Rumah tersebut.

"Baik, aku akan menyewanya untuk 3 bulan ke depan. Dan aku akan langsung membayarnya."

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Pasalnya, Taehyung mengambil keputusan itu tanpa persetujuannya. Namun yang Baekhyun dapati hanyalah kedipan mata dan cengiran khas dari Taehyung. Membuatnya tak mampu untuk menolaknya bahkan bersuara sedikitpun.

"Jja, untuk malam ini kau bisa tidur dengan nyaman Hyung."

Baekhyun memperhatikan keadaan Rumah yang terbilang rapih tersebut sesaat mereka sampai di sana. Taehyung menyalakan beberapa saklar lampu, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah sofa berukuran kecil.

"Terima kasih," lirih Baekhyun.

Taehyung sontak menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan Hyung? Aku tidak mendengarnya. Apa kau bisa mengulanginya?"

Baekhyun sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memutuskan untuk menatap Taehyung.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih telah membantuku," cicit Baekhyun.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di posisimu. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir Hyung. Aku akan membantumu dan memenuhi kebutuhanmu."

Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya, masih ada Taehyung yang menemaninya. Ia tidak sendirian. Terlebih setelah Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Mengingat Chanyeol, sepertinya ia harus mengatakan pada Taehyung bahwa ia sangat merindukannya Chanyeol saat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol.

"Um… apakah aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia terlihat tidak yakin, tapi ekspresi ramah Taehyung membuatnya berani untuk mengatakan permintaannya.

"Apa itu Hyung?"

"B-bisakah kau menghubungi Chanyeol saat ini? Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaranya. Aku… sangat merindukannya."

"Oh tentu."

Taehyung segera mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan mencari kontak Chanyeol. Ia menunggu panggilan itu tersambung dan tak lama, ia mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Hyung… Ibu baru saja mengusirnya. Dan saat ini… ia ingin berbicara denganmu."

Baekhyun menatap Taehyung penuh harap, menantikan apa reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol. Namun ekspresi Taehyung tiba-tiba berubah. Dan Baekhyun tahu, bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar tak membutuhkannya lagi.

"Apa yang membuatmu berbicara seperti–"

 _Tut_

"Arghh! Sial!" desis Taehyung saat Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilan itu secara sepihak.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan airmatanya. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh dan baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol…

Hanya mempermainkannya.

"Aku rasa Chanyeol Hyung sedang lelah, maka dari itu ia–"

"Aku mengerti." Kali ini Baekhyun yang memotong ucapan Taehyung. Tidak ada yang dapat Taehyung lakukan selain terdiam.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lemah dan ia kembali menatap Taehyung.

"Kau bisa kembali ke Rumahmu. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena telah menyewa Rumah yang nyaman ini untukku. Aku berhutang padamu, Taehyung-ah."

Untuk yang pertama kali, Baekhyun menyebut nama Taehyung. Tak bohong, Taehyung merasa senang saat Baekhyun mengucapkan namanya.

"Sekarang kau percaya padaku Hyung? Aku adalah orang yang baik."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke Rumah. Aku tidak ingin Ibu semakin marah padamu jika ia tahu aku telah menolongmu. Dan…" Taehyung mengeluarkan dompet dan memberikan sebuah kartu pada Baekhyun. "Kau bisa gunakan kartu ini jika kau membutuhkan uang."

Baekhyun terdiam karena sedikit terkejut Taehyung meletakkan kartu itu di genggamannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Hyung. Aku akan mengunjungimu setiap hari setelah aku pulang Sekolah."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Taehyung berlalu begitu saja keluar Rumah tersebut meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung berdiri.

"Bukankah hanya satu tahun? Aku akan menunggumu, Chanyeol."

Taehyung mengunci pintu Kamarnya dengan rapat. Kemudian ia terduduk di atas ranjang mewahnya dan menunduk dalam. Tiba-tiba, airmata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Pada malam itu, Taehyung menangis dalam diam. Menangisi masa lalu yang masih membayanginya hingga sekarang.

Terlebih, kenapa ia harus dipertemukan dengan sosok yang begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang ia cintai di masa lalu?

Taehyung bangkit dan berjalan mendekati sebuah laci. Ia membuka laci tersebut dengan kasar dan mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang mana terdapat gambar dirinya dengan seorang Lelaki manis di sampingnya. Lelaki manis yang cintai secara diam-diam. Lelaki manis yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

Yaitu, Jeon Jungkook.

Tangis Taehyung semakin keras. Ia menangisi bingkai foto yang seharusnya telah ia musnahkan. Jatuh berlutut tanpa bisa menahan isakannya yang semakin keras.

"Apakah Tuhan sengaja melakukan hal ini terhadapku?" gumamnya.

Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan melempar bingkai foto itu dengan keras hingga kaca bingkai itu pecah berkeping-keping.

"Kenapa kau begitu mirip dengannya?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Jadi gini, Yuta mohon maaf karena updatenya lama bgt :")_**

 ** _Yuta berharap masih ada yang mau baca FF ini sampe selesai._**

 ** _Dan di chapter ini, Yuta mati-matian/? nyari angin segar agar readers tidak bosan karena FF ini terlalu monoton._**

 ** _Yuta memang sengaja masukin Taehyung sebagai 'Guardian' Baekhyun selagi Chanyeol fokus ke Perusahaannya. Dan juga karena ada request readers yang minta pairing VBaek._**

 ** _Karena ada Taehyung, pasti Yuta tambahin cast Jungkook. Anggap aja Jungkook itu mirip Baekhyun :'v Semoga kalian suka pairing ini juga yaa~_**

 ** _Juga, di chapter ini ada scene dimana Junmyeon berbicara sama seseorang di mobil saat ia melihat Kai datang ke Makam Kyungsoo. Yaps! Itu memang benar Kyungsoo. Nah, Yuta sengaja bikin Kyungsoo hidup karena gak asik kalo Kai gak ada pasangannya wkwkwk. Penasaran sama karakter Kyungsoo nanti? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya._**

 ** _Terakhir, Yuta minta mendapat kalian untuk kelanjutkan FF ini._**

 ** _Enaknya, Baekhyun jadi Pelacur/? Karena dia harus bertahan hidup seorang diri tanpa Chanyeol. Plus scene-scene VBaek sebagai selingan._**

 ** _Atau,_**

 ** _Chanyeol balik mencari Baekhyun dan mereka melakukan kejahatan bersama? Mengingat Chanyeol adalah seorang Psikopat dan pastinya ia punya banyak musuh di Dunia Bisnis._**

 ** _Monggo dipilih. Yuta tunggu jawabannya. Kelanjutan cerita ada di tangan kalian. Terima kasih :*_**

 ** _SARANGHAE BBUING~!_**


	17. Chapter 17

"Aku rasa Chanyeol Hyung sedang lelah, maka dari itu ia–"

"Aku mengerti." Kali ini Baekhyun yang memotong ucapan Taehyung. Tidak ada yang dapat Taehyung lakukan selain terdiam.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lemah dan ia kembali menatap Taehyung.

"Kau bisa kembali ke Rumahmu. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena telah menyewa Rumah yang nyaman ini untukku. Aku berhutang padamu, Taehyung-ah."

Untuk yang pertama kali, Baekhyun menyebut nama Taehyung. Tak bohong, Taehyung merasa senang saat Baekhyun mengucapkan namanya.

"Sekarang kau percaya padaku Hyung? Aku adalah orang yang baik."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke Rumah. Aku tidak ingin Ibu semakin marah padamu jika ia tahu aku telah menolongmu. Dan…" Taehyung mengeluarkan dompet dan memberikan sebuah kartu pada Baekhyun. "Kau bisa gunakan kartu ini jika kau membutuhkan uang."

Baekhyun terdiam karena sedikit terkejut Taehyung meletakkan kartu itu di genggamannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Hyung. Aku akan mengunjungimu setiap hari setelah aku pulang Sekolah."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Taehyung berlalu begitu saja keluar Rumah tersebut meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung berdiri.

"Bukankah hanya satu tahun? Aku akan menunggumu, Chanyeol."

Taehyung mengunci pintu Kamarnya dengan rapat. Kemudian ia terduduk di atas ranjang mewahnya dan menunduk dalam. Tiba-tiba, airmata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Pada malam itu, Taehyung menangis dalam diam. Menangisi masa lalu yang masih membayanginya hingga sekarang.

Terlebih, kenapa ia harus dipertemukan dengan sosok yang begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang ia cintai di masa lalu?

Taehyung bangkit dan berjalan mendekati sebuah laci. Ia membuka laci tersebut dengan kasar dan mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang mana terdapat gambar dirinya dengan seorang Lelaki manis di sampingnya. Lelaki manis yang cintai secara diam-diam. Lelaki manis yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

Yaitu, Jeon Jungkook.

Tangis Taehyung semakin keras. Ia menangisi bingkai foto yang seharusnya telah ia musnahkan. Jatuh berlutut tanpa bisa menahan isakannya yang semakin keras.

"Kenapa Tuhan sengaja melakukan hal ini terhadapku?" gumamnya.

Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan melempar bingkai foto itu dengan keras hingga kaca bingkai itu pecah berkeping-keping.

"Kenapa kau begitu mirip dengannya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:** **  
**ABUSE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:** **  
**Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:** **  
**M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Crime, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata siswi Jepang "Junko Furuta" yang disiksa oleh beberapa pemuda hingga tewas. Disini Yuta ga bikin salah satu cast sampe tewas ya, tapi mengarah pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring penyiksaan itu dilakukan. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. KEKERASAN (HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, BUKAN UNTUK DICONTOH). MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:** **  
**[YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21!] Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**The Veronicas - You Ruin Me

 **\- HAPPY READING -** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera bersiap diri karena hari ini ia harus pergi ke Sekolah. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, ia berjalan keluar Kamar menuju ke Ruang makan. Di sana, sudah terlihat sang Ibu tiri yang sedang menikmati sarapannya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Taehyung menarik salah satu kursi di sana dan mulai menyantap makanan yang telah disediakan oleh para Pelayan.

Hanya suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring karena tidak ada seorangpun yang membuka suaranya hanya sekedar untuk melakukan perbincangan ringan. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi, terlebih saat Ayah Taehyung sedang melakukan perjalanan Bisnis selama 2 bulan.

Taehyung harus menghabiskan sarapannya untuk menghormati kerja keras para Pelayan, dan setelahnya, ia segera beranjak dari sana tentunya menuju ke Sekolah.

"Taehyung."

Panggilan sang Ibu terpaksa membuat langkah Taehyung terhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menantikan kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Ibu tidak melihat keberadaan Baekhyun sedari tadi. Padahal Ibu ingin mengantarnya kembali ke Orangtuanya. Apa kau tahu kemana Baekhyun pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Hanya itu jawaban dari Taehyung. Namun berhasil membungkam bibir sang Ibu, terbukti wanita itu tidak lagi mencegahnya pergi.

Sosok Taehyung telah menghilang dari pandangan sang Ibu. Menyisakan sang Ibu yang mendesahkan nafasnya lemah.

"Aku sangat mengenal anak itu. Dan mendengarnya berbohong hanya karena Lelaki tidak jelas itu, membuatku benar-benar kecewa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daun-daun kering berjatuhan terbawa angin pagi ini. Hujan baru saja membasahi permukaan bumi. Tercium aroma basah yang menenangkan.

Dengan mengenakan setelan berwarna putih kesukaannya, Luhan memutuskan untuk membawa dirinya menghirup udara pagi yang segar yang telah lama tak ia rasakan. Terkurung di dalam Ruangan yang membosankan selama berminggu-minggu itu tidaklah menyenangkan. Sedikit mensyukuri kenyataan yang mengizinkannya untuk menikmati karya Tuhan ini.

"Kau masih harus beristirahat, Lu."

"Aku sudah pulih," potong Lelaki berparas cantik itu.

Kulit putih bersihnya nampak semakin pucat karena tak tersentuh matahari. Membuat Lelaki tampan yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya, semakin terpukau karena kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah berharap bisa berjalan bersamamu seperti ini."

Luhan tersenyum di sela ucapannya. Terdengar tawaan kecil dari sang Kekasih yang kini membawanya untuk terduduk di salah satu kursi panjang di pinggir Taman.

"Pada hari itu, aku tahu kau memperhatikanku. Kau selalu berada di sana. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau terus memperhatikanku seperti itu, di saat kita adalah orang yang tidak saling mengenal," ucap Sehun. Ia membawa Luhan kembali pada cerita pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Kau selalu menutup rapat bibirmu dan memeluk tumpukan buku di dadamu. Kau memang tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi matamu berbicara padaku pada saat itu," lanjut Sehun.

Bagaimana mungkin Luhan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sehun di saat mereka hanyalah orang asing? Telah cukup lama ia menyimpan perasaannya pada Sehun. Dan akan lebih baik jika ia tetap menyimpannya.

"Karena aku tahu, kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Lelaki yang aku sukai, tidak akan membalas perasaanku," jawab Luhan. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Sehun, yang sudah jelas-jelas adalah Kekasihnya.

"Seharusnya kau berbicara padaku, bercerita tentang kehidupanmu dan semua keinginan yang ingin kau capai. Kau tahu? Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kau butuhkan. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berada di sana ketika kau sedang tersenyum."

Luhan merasa tersentuh oleh setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Sehun. Mimpinya menjadi nyata. Sehun telah menjadi miliknya dan ia telah menerima semua kekurangan yang dimiliki oleh Lelaki itu.

Baginya, tidak ada masa lalu yang telah ia lalui bersama Sehun. Yang ada hanya, masa depan yang telah menanti mereka berdua.

"Kau akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kubutuhkan, Oh Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Dan tanpa ragu ia membawa Luhan ke dalam ciuman manisnya tak perduli jika ada orang yang melihat. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, karena setelahnya, Sehun meraih sesuatu dalam saku celananya dan menunjukkannya pada Luhan.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?"

Itu adalah sebuah cincin. Cincin yang telah Sehun persiapkan untuk mengikat Lelaki cantik ini hingga mereka Menikah nanti. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar di masa lalu terhadap Lelaki ini, dan ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan lagi dengan membiarkan dirinya kehilangan sosok Luhan.

"Se-sehun… apakah ini…"

"Luhan, apa kau ingin mengenakan cincin ini dan menjadi milikku?" ungkap Sehun dengan cepat.

Luhan tidak menjawab dengan suara, dan memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya hampir saja meneteskan air, jika saja ia tidak menahannya. Bahkan ketika cincin indah itu sudah melingkar manis di jarinya. Tak lupa, Sehun mengecup punggung tangannya dan mereka terlarut oleh kebahagiaan mereka dengan berpelukan hangat.

"Aku berjanji akan membayar seluruh kesalahanku padamu Xi Luhan," bisiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi kerjanya ketika ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya seharian ini. Kepalanya terasa pening dan ia benar-benar lelah. Lelah karena harus berpura-pura menjadi sosok yang baik dan lelah karena terkekang di dalam tempat yang ia anggap seperti penjara ini.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia segera menerima panggilan itu saat melihat nama sang Ibu tertera di layar ponselnya.

" _Chanyeol… Baekhyun sudah tidak berada di Rumah itu lagi. Ibu rasa… ia dibawa pergi oleh Adikmu, Kim Taehyung."_

Chanyeol meremas kuat ponselnya setelah mendengar kabar itu. Dari awal, ia sudah tahu bahwa Adik tiri sialannya itu memiliki ketertarikan pada Baekhyun. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan semudah itu Baekhyun dibawa olehnya. Ini konyol. Namun ia pun tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk membawa Baekhyun kembali karena ia harus memenuhi janjinya terhadap sang Ibu.

"Terima kasih telah memberitahuku tentang hal ini," jawab Chanyeol.

Setelahnya, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas untuk kembali ke Rumah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dan ia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik seharian ini.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi penumpang saat dirinya dijemput oleh sang Supir. Ia mendesahkan nafasnya berat di dalam sana, dan membuka kembali ponselnya, dimana terdapat banyak foto-foto Baekhyun di sana. Ia bahkan mengusap lembut layar ponselnya layaknya layar itu adalah wajah Baekhyun. Kemudian ia tersenyum lemah.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan pernah berubah, Byun Baekhyun. Jadilah Byun Baekhyun yang selalu mencintaiku meskipun banyak orang yang akan menyakitimu nanti," gumamnya.

 _Tok tok tok!_

"Hyung, apa kau ada di Rumah?"

Taehyung sedikit mengencangkan suaranya saat tidak ada respon dari Baekhyun ketika ia mengetuk pintu Rumah sewa itu. Ia hanya khawatir Baekhyun pergi dari Rumah itu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Baekhyunie Hyung, bukalah pintu–"

 _Cklek_

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah tertidur tadi."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun. Kekhawatirannya menghilang setelah Baekhyun tertangkap oleh pandangan matanya.

"Maafkan aku Hyung, aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk menemuimu sepulang Sekolah tadi dan justru mengganggumu malam-malam seperti ini."

Baekhyun tidak merespon karena ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa terhadap Adik tiri Chanyeol itu. Jujur, meskipun Taehyung adalah orang yang baik, ia masih merasa canggung pada Lelaki itu.

"Hyung?" ucap Taehyung menyadarkan Baekhyun. Lalu ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan menunjukkan plastik yang ia bawa. "Lihatlah, aku membawakan makanan untukmu."

Baekhyun tersadar dan mempersilahkan Taehyung memasuki Rumah itu.

"Hyung. Aku akan bermalam di sini malam ini," ucap Taehyung. Baekhyun terbelalak karena terkejut.

"A-apa?"

Taehyung tertawa dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda."

Baekhyun ikut tertawa kecil atas candaan yang dilemparkan oleh Taehyung. Selain baik, Taehyung nyatanya adalah orang yang hangat.

"Hyung, kenapa diam saja? Makanlah ini, selagi hangat."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Taehyung. Ia memperhatikan Taehyung yang mengeluarkan satu persatu mangkuk berisi makanan di hadapan mereka. Senyuman tak luntur dari wajah Taehyung, dan Lelaki itu terlihat senang saat ini.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri? Oh, atau ingin kusuapi?"

"Ah tidak tidak, a-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya melemparkan tawa kecilnya. Kemudian ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mulai melahap makanan itu, diikuti dengan dirinya.

"Hyung, katakana jika makanannya tidak enak. Aku akan mengembalikan makanan ini pada Penjualnya," ujar Taehyung. Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat, "Ah tidak. Makanan ini enak sekali. Terima kasih."

Taehyung mengangguk bangga. "Kalau begitu, habiskanlah Hyung. Kau harus makan yang banyak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari demi hari telah Baekhyun lewati di Rumah sewa itu. Tak terasa satu minggu telah berlalu. Dan entah kenapa, ia mulai merasa bosan dengan kehidupannya. Selain karena tidak memiliki aktivitas yang bermanfaat, iapun semakin merasa berhutang pada Taehyung. Lelaki itu sudah banyak melakukan kebaikan terhadapnya.

Malam telah tiba, dan jam dinding yang terpanjang di Ruang tengah sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Itu berarti, Taehyung akan segera datang menemuinya.

Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini, Baekhyun berpenampilan tidak seperti biasanya. Cara berpakaiannya terlihat lebih manis dan wajahnya yang terbiasa polos, kini sedikit diberikan polesan _make up_ yang membuatnya terlihat cantik.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Taehyung. Satu-satunya orang yang membantunya akhir-akhir ini.

 _Tok tok tok!_

Itu pasti Taehyung. Orang yang mengetuk pintunya pastilah Taehyung.

 _Cklek_

"Kubawakan ini untukmu Hyu– hey, kenapa tampilanmu nampak berbeda hari ini Hyung?" Taehyung sempat menjeda kalimatnya karena rasa terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya. Tak pernah ia melihat Baekhyun tampil menarik dengan polesan _make up_ di wajahnya. Jika saja Baekhyun tampil seperti ini setiap hari, maka ia yakin hari-harinya akan lebih indah.

"A-aku hanya–"

"Kau cantik. Kau sangat cantik Hyung," potong Taehyung lalu menyerahkan sebuket bunga pada Baekhyun.

Hal yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung nyatanya membuat Baekhyun sedikit merona dan kemudian ia memandangi Taehyung yang sudah masuk ke dalam Rumahnya.

"Jadi, apakah hari ini adalah hari yang spesial?" tanya Taehyung. Ia terlihat ceria seperti biasa.

Sebenarnya, hari ini tidak ada yang spesial bagi Baekhyun. Ia hanya merindukan Chanyeol dan berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan Kekasihnya itu dengan bantuan Taehyung. Ya, ia ingin meminta Taehyung untuk menghubungi Chanyeol dan membuat janji temu malam ini.

"Sebenarnya…," Baekhyun terdengar ragu, namun ia harus mengatakannya pada Taehyung karena hanya kesempatan ini yang ia miliki.

"Sebenarnya… aku ingin meminta bantuanmu," gumam Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan reaksi Taehyung, namun lagi-lagi, Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan mulai menghampirinya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, katakanlah Hyung."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol."

Senyuman cerah Taehyung mendadak luntur. Ia kira, Baekhyun sudah melupakan Kakak tirinya itu. Namun dugaannya salah. Nyatanya Baekhyun masih menginginkan Lelaki itu meskipun ia sudah berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Lelaki cantik ini.

"Kau… ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol Hyung?" ulang Taehyung. Dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubunginya."

Taehyung ingin meraih ponselnya, tapi ditahan oleh Baekhyun dan Lelaki cantik itu menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada ap–"

"Katakan padaku yang sejujurnya. Kumohon," potong Baekhyun. Taehyung tidak mengerti dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap baik padaku selama ini?" tanya Baekhyun. Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau yakin ingin mendengarkan alasanku, Hyung?"

 **[Flashback]**

 _Taehyung sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian di Rumah besar yang ia tinggali. Menjadi anak satu-satunya di Keluarga yang sangat kaya, adalah hal yang tak pernah ia inginkan._

 _Awalnya, kedua Orangtuanya tidak pernah meributkan sesuatu hingga tengah malam seperti ini. Ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan itu. Saling melempar argumentasi dengan suara yang keras yang menyebabkan dirinya keluar dari Kamarnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi._

 _Pasalnya, ia tak hanya mendengar suara kedua Orangtuanya saja. Melainkan ada suara lain yang merupakan isakan tangis seorang anak laki-laki._

" _Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku mengharapkan seseorang untuk berada di sampingku di saat aku melakukan perawatan penyakitku di luar Negeri?"_

 _Setidaknya, itulah yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Taehyung pada malam itu. Dan satu hal yang memberatkan hatinya saat itu adalah… untuk apa Ibunya dirawat? Bukankah selama ini Ibunya baik-baik saja dan terlihat sangat sehat?_

" _Tetapi mengadopsi anak bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Aku tidak ingin menerima anak yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganku!" jawab sang Ayah._

 _Jadi, apakah mereka sedang membicarakan anak laki-laki yang sedang terisak itu? Lantas, siapa anak laki-laki itu? Dan darimana sang Ibu menemukannya?_

" _Aku tidak meminta kau untuk menerima anak ini. Aku… akan merawat Jungkook tanpa bantuan darimu," final sang Ibu._

 _Nama anak laki-laki itu adalah Jungkook?_

 _Taehyung segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana, ketika sepasang mata Jungkook menangkap sosok dirinya. Taehyung pun segera memasuki Kamarnya kembali dan tidak ingin terlalu mencampuri urusan kedua Orangtuanya. Ia tidak perduli. Ia tidak akan pernah perduli dengan hal itu._

" _Hyung… aku ingin selalu bersamamu."_

 _Kalimat yang tidak akan pernah Taehyung lupakan seumur hidupnya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba datang ke dalam kehidupannya, membuat sebagian besar hidupnya berubah. Awalnya ia tidak pernah tersenyum, tetapi Jungkook berhasil membuatnya tersenyum bahkan tertawa lepas saat mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama._

 _Ya, setidaknya mereka memiliki waktu 1 minggu sebelum keberangkatan Jungkook ke Canada karena banyak hal yang harus diurus mengenai hak adopsi dirinya dari Panti Asuhan._

 _Selagi Ibu Taehyung sibuk mengurusi keperluan Jungkook, tanpa diduga, Jungkook mengenal Taehyung dengan baik. Bocah yang nyatanya berusia 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu, memiliki hati yang hangat dan bertutur kata lembut. Membuat Taehyung tak ragu untuk menjalin pertemanan dengan Jungkook._

" _Hyung… besok kita harus berpisah. Aku akan berangkat ke Canada bersama Ibu," gumam Jungkook._

 _Saat ini mereka tengah berbaring di atas pasir pantai yang hangat, untuk memandangi langit berwarna jingga yang berjalan perlahan di atas mereka. Tidak ada yang mereka lakukan selain menghabiskan waktu bersama. Waktu singkat yang masih mereka miliki sebelum perpisahan benar-benar datang._

 _Taehyung menyembunyikan airmatanya yang menetes membayangkan dirinya berpisah dengan Jungkook._

" _Hanya beberapa bulan. Setelahnya, kita bisa bersama lagi Hyung."_

 _Ucapan seorang Bocah berusia 10 tahun itu terdengar lugu bagi Taehyung. Ia memang baru mengenal sosok Jungkook, tetapi yang ia rasakan, ia seolah telah mengenal Jungkook dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mungkin perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ada. Ia membutuhkan Jungkook, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain._

 _Taehyung menyeka airmatanya secara diam-diam dan menunjukkan senyumannya pada Jungkook. Masih dalam posisi berbaring bersampingan, Taehyung hanya ingin memandangi wajah manis Jungkook lebih lama lagi._

" _Kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu?" ucap Taehyung._

 _Jungkook tiba-tiba bangun dari posisinya dan menunduk dalam. Ia menahan isakannya dan melihat hal itu, Taehyung segera membawa Adik tirinya itu ke dalam pelukannya._

" _Kenapa menangis?" ucap Taehyung lirih._

" _Hiks… Kookie tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hyung," isak Jungkook._

" _Hey, kita tidak berpisah. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."_

 _Jungkook mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Hyung… apa kau memiliki permintaan? Sebelum aku pergi?" tanya Jungkook. Matanya terlihat polos dan Taehyung semakin ingin menjaga bocah malang ini._

" _Izinkan Hyung untuk menggendongmu dan berjalan di bibir Pantai ini hingga kita tiba di Rumah. Bagaimana?" usul Taehyung. Dan langsung dianggukki oleh Jungkook._

 _Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, kini Jungkook sudah berada di gendongan Taehyung. Dan Taehyung mulai berjalan perlahan pada sore itu dengan Jungkook di punggungnya._

 _Tak terasa Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Taehyung terus menapaki jalan hingga Rumah mereka kini telah tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Namun Taehyung tidak memasuki Rumah besar itu, dan justru berjalan hingga mereka berada di gang samping Rumah mereka berada._

 _Ia menurunkan Jungkook di sana dan kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook menatap kedua tangan Taehyung karena merasa bingung._

" _Hyung… apa kau memiliki permintaan lain?" tebak Jungkook._

 _Jika saja Taehyung tidak memiliki perasaan yang salah terhadap Jungkook, mungkin ia tidak akan kesulitan membiarkan Jungkook pergi. Ia tidak akan merasa kehilangan seperti ini._

" _Apa Kookie akan memberikan jika Hyung meminta satu permintaan lagi pada Kookie?" tanya Taehyung. Ia memandang sepasang mata indah milik Jungkook secara dalam._

 _Jungkook mengangguk. Dan setelahnya, ia merasakan remasan pada kedua bahunya ketika Taehyung mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Tak hanya itu, tubuhnya pun semakin tertarik mendekat dan dadanya bahkan menyentuh dada dari Taehyung._

" _Hyung–"_

 _Cup_

 _Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis milik Jungkook. Kecupan pertama yang ia berikan pada Jungkook juga sebagai kecupan terakhir sebelum mereka berpisah._

 _Brukk!_

 _Tubuh Taehyung ambruk hingga ia berlutut ke tanah setelah Jungkook mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras dan berlari meninggalkannya di sana. Pada saat itu, ia tahu, bahwa Jungkook sangat marah padanya. Ia telah menjadi Kakak yang memalukan bagi Jungkook. Karena telah mencintai Adik tirinya sendiri._

"Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Jungkook, Adikku."

Tubuh Taehyung bergetar dan reflek ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Ia membawa Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluk Adik tiri Chanyeol itu dengan erat.

"Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah mengetahui kabarnya lagi. Terlebih setelah Ibuku meninggal karena penyakitnya. Ayah tidak membiarkanku untuk menemui mereka. Hingga tak lama setelahnya, aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa Jungkook meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan."

Bibir Baekhyun masih tertutup rapat tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Malam itu, ia menjadi pendengar kisah hidup Taehyung yang menyakitkan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengingat hal yang tidak dapat kukembalikan. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajah mereka lagi. Dan… selamanya."

Tangan Taehyung tergerak untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun. Lalu ia mengusap punggung tangan itu dengan lembut. Senyuman perlahan terpatri di wajahnya.

"Tetapi hidupku sedikit berubah setelah Ayah Menikah dengan Ibu Chanyeol Hyung. Meskipun aku tidak pernah menerima kehadirannya di dalam Keluargaku, karena aku tidak ingin seorangpun menggantikan posisi Ibu."

Senyuman Taehyung berubah menjadi tawa kecil. Lalu ia mempertemukan matanya pada sepasang mata indah milik Baekhyun.

"Namun sepertinya aku harus bersyukur telah dipertemukan oleh Chanyeol Hyung. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena berkatnya, aku dapat bertemu kembali denganmu meskipun kau tidak pernah mengingatku."

Baekhyun memutuskan pandangan mereka dan menunduk dalam. Ia bahkan menarik tangannya dari tangan Taehyung dan sedikit membuat jarak di antara mereka.

"Baekhyunie Hyung… akulah yang menyelamatkanmu pada saat kau dihalangi oleh 2 Preman itu," lanjut Taehyung.

Baekhyun mengingatnya. Ia ingat senyuman milik Taehyung pada saat itu, adalah senyuman yang sama yang pernah Taehyung tunjukkan padanya.

"Dan juga… wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Jungkook. Kadang aku merasa kesulitan untuk membedakannya. Aku selalu merasa bahwa aku sedang bermimpi saat tengah bersamamu, Hyung."

"Taehyung, aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini. T-tapi… a-aku–"

"Hyung, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menggantikan Jungkook. Selagi aku bisa membantumu, aku merasa sangat senang."

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyuman manisnya dan menunjukkannya pada Taehyung. Ternyata, Taehyung memiliki sifat yang berbeda 90 derajat dari Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu bahwa mereka benar-benar jauh berbeda.

Dan entah kenapa, ia mulai memiliki pikiran buruk tentang Chanyeol. Tentang Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya, tidak memperdulikannya dan membuangnya seperti ini. Nyatanya Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya saja untuk melakukan seks. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa sifat kalian sangatlah berbeda," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Dan hal itu membuat Taehyung sedikit bingung.

"Aku… telah memberikan segalanya pada Lelaki itu. Tetapi kau," Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya untuk menangkup wajah Taehyung dan mengusap pipi Taehyung lembut. "kau rela memberikan segalanya untukku."

Taehyung tersenyum dan menarik tangan Baekhyun, mempertemukan bibirnya pada belah bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka, membawa Baekhyun pada sebuah ciuman bahkan lumatan yang sangat lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol pulang terlambat ke Rumahnya kali ini. Semakin hari, semakin banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Juga, ia pun harus fokus melanjutkan pendidikan kuliahnya, dan hal itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk membagi waktu.

Tidak ada kegiatan lain selain tidur yang dapat ia lakukan selagi berada di Rumah. Ia pun jarang berbicara dengan sang Ibu secara langsung dan lebih sering berkomunikasi melalui telepon. Begitupun dengan Taehyung, Adik tirinya.

Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu, dan ia masih tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya mengenai Baekhyun pada Adik tirinya tersebut. Ia tahu, bahwa Baekhyun akan aman selagi bersama dengan Taehyung. Tetapi ia tidak memiliki jaminan bahwa mereka tidak terikat hubungan apapun.

Chanyeol meminta izin pada sang Ibu, untuk meliburkan diri selama 1 hari. Dan hal itu ia manfaatkan untuk membuat janji temu dengan sang Adik di sebuah Café sepulang Taehyung dari Sekolahnya.

Ah tidak.

Tetapi bukankah lebih baik ia langsung mendatangi Rumah yang menjadi tempat Baekhyun tinggal selama ini?

Ia yakin, bahwa Baekhyun pasti merindukan dirinya.

Tidak salah lagi. Baekhyun pasti merindukannya dan mau menunggunya sampai kapanpun.

Chanyeol memandangi Rumah sederhana tempat tinggal Baekhyun dari dalam Mobilnya. Rumah kecil itu terlihat sangat rapih, dan hal itu membuat pikirannya melayang cukup jauh membayangkan bahwa Rumah kecil itu telah ditata dan dijaga oleh Baekhyun.

Dan bukankah itu terlihat sempurna?

Ia tidak membutuhkan apapun selain Baekhyunnya itu. Ia yakin bahwa ia hidup untuk Baekhyun. Dan tidak ada alasan baginya untuk membiarkan Baekhyun pergi darinya.

Juga…

Ia tidak segan-segan untuk menghabisi siapa saja yang merebut Baekhyun dari sisinya. Baekhyun hanya untuk dirinya. Bukan untuk siapapun. Tidakkah itu jelas?

 _Tok tok tok_

Chanyeol menyembunyikan senyumannya di balik pintu Rumah Baekhyun. Menunggu seseorang membuka pintu itu lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Namun cukup lama ia menunggu, pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Namun suara derap langkah dari arah belakangnya, membuatnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

Itulah dia.

Bidadari yang telah memberikan warna di hidupnya yang gelap.

"C-chanyeol?"

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya erat guna menikmati suara indah yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya. Dan tanpa ragu, ia mendekat ke orang itu dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Tubuh Baekhyun tak bergerak di dalam pelukan erat Chanyeol. Kantong plastik yang dipegangnya pun kini terjatuh ke tanah. Ya, Baekhyun baru saja berbelanja beberapa buah di Minimarket dan terkejut kala mendapati seorang Lelaki tinggi tengah berdiri di depan Rumahnya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, tubuhnya ditarik dengan cepat oleh Chanyeol ke dalam Mobil. Tubuhnya terbanting di kuris belakang Mobil itu dan setelahnya, ia ditindih oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Ia hanya terkejut mendapati Chanyeol kini berada di depan matanya setelah berminggu-minggu mereka berpisah. Ia pun membiarkan Chanyeol kini melahap bibirnya dengan rakus, dan ia pun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya.

Desahan kecil terdengar dari Baekhyun. Ia sempat menikmati kala Chanyeol melahap dan melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Ia pun membiarkan Chanyeol menciptakan beberapa tanda cinta di lehernya. Nafas mereka saling beradu dan terengah-engah karena nafsu.

Namun Baekhyun segera tersadar, dan ia membuka kedua matanya. Melepaskan tautan tangan Chanyeol dengan kuat, dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dari atasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan ragu. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Baekhyun–"

"Kau meninggalkanku Chanyeol." Kali ini, Baekhyun berbicara penuh penekanan.

Lalu ia bangkit terduduk dan membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan karena ulah Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol, ia terduduk di samping Baekhyun dan tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedetikpun dari Baekhyun.

Dan setelahnya, Chanyeol baru tersadar. Bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang telah terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau… telah mengkhianatiku, Byun Baekhyun?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wah gawat, Chanyeol tau kalo Baekhyun ada main/? sama Taehyung. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol? Apakah Chanyeol akan menyiksa Baekhyun lagi?**_

 _ **Dan… terima kasih atas beberapa komentar dari Readers mengenai kelanjutan FF ini. Yuta sangat terbantu dan Yuta telah memutuskan salah satu jalan cerita yang telah kalian berikan :")**_

 _ **Sepertinya FF ini masih cukup panjang. Tapi jangan bosen-bosen bacanya ya~**_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO~ YUTA TUNGGU~**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH :"D**_

 _ **SARANGHAE BBUING~!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Chanyeol menyembunyikan senyumannya di balik pintu Rumah Baekhyun. Menunggu seseorang membuka pintu itu lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Namun cukup lama ia menunggu, pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Namun suara derap langkah dari arah belakangnya, membuatnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

Itulah dia.

Bidadari yang telah memberikan warna di hidupnya yang gelap.

"C-chanyeol?"

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya erat guna menikmati suara indah yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya. Dan tanpa ragu, ia mendekat ke orang itu dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Tubuh Baekhyun tak bergerak di dalam pelukan erat Chanyeol. Kantong plastik yang dipegangnya pun kini terjatuh ke tanah. Ya, Baekhyun baru saja berbelanja beberapa buah di Minimarket dan terkejut kala mendapati seorang Lelaki tinggi tengah berdiri di depan Rumahnya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, tubuhnya ditarik dengan cepat oleh Chanyeol ke dalam Mobil. Tubuhnya terbanting di kursi belakang Mobil itu dan setelahnya, ia ditindih oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Ia hanya terkejut mendapati Chanyeol kini berada di depan matanya setelah berminggu-minggu mereka berpisah. Ia pun membiarkan Chanyeol kini melahap bibirnya dengan rakus, dan ia pun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya.

Desahan kecil terdengar dari Baekhyun. Ia sempat menikmati kala Chanyeol melahap dan melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Ia pun membiarkan Chanyeol menciptakan beberapa tanda cinta di lehernya. Nafas mereka saling beradu dan terengah-engah karena nafsu.

Namun Baekhyun segera tersadar, dan ia membuka kedua matanya. Melepaskan tautan tangan Chanyeol dengan kuat, dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dari atasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan ragu. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Baekhyun–"

"Kau meninggalkanku Chanyeol." Kali ini, Baekhyun berbicara penuh penekanan.

Lalu ia bangkit terduduk dan membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan karena ulah Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol, ia terduduk di samping Baekhyun dan tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedetikpun dari Baekhyun.

Dan setelahnya, Chanyeol baru tersadar. Bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang telah terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau… telah mengkhianatiku, Byun Baekhyun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:** **  
**ABUSE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:** **  
**Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:** **  
**M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Crime, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata siswi Jepang "Junko Furuta" yang disiksa oleh beberapa pemuda hingga tewas. Di sini Yuta ga bikin salah satu cast sampe tewas ya, tapi mengarah pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring penyiksaan itu dilakukan. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. KEKERASAN (HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, BUKAN UNTUK DICONTOH). MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:** **  
**[YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21!] Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**The Veronicas - You Ruin Me

 **-** **HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Chanyeol, dapatkah sekali saja kau mencintaiku dan memperlakukanku seperti seseorang yang kau cintai? Aku sudah cukup dengan semua ini, dan aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Aku seperti sedang mencintai seseorang yang tak pernah sekalipun memperdulikan perasaanku."_

Kalimat Baekhyun di pertemuan terakhir mereka selalu terputar secara otomatis di pikirannya. Baekhyun keluar dari Mobilnya begitu saja dan pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya.

Saat ini, Chanyeol hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya yang membawanya menuju pada sebuah Kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya ia menghadiri sebuah Rapat mengenai Perusahaannya. Keadaan Kamar mandi mewah itu sangatlah sepi, hanya ada dirinya saja di sana.

Kemudian ia menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin setelah mengusap wajahnya dengan air keran yang mengalir di _wastafel_.

Jika ia telah seringkali membuat Baekhyun menangis, maka itu bukanlah keinginannya. Semua terjadi di luar kendalinya. Jika saja Baekhyun mempercayai kalimat cinta yang telah ia berikan pada Lelaki manis itu, ia tidak akan pernah merasa takut seperti ini.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia adalah seorang Psikopat. Yang lebih menyukai melakukan seks yang menakjubkan daripada merasakan jatuh cinta.

Ia tidak mudah bernafsu pada seseorang, ia pun tidak pernah mempersalahkan jika hanya Baekhyunlah yang membuatnya sangat bernafsu. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja, sudah berhasil membuat tubuhnya terasa mendidih.

Ia tidak pernah takut dengan apapun. Yang ia takutkan hanyalah kehilangan Baekhyun dari hidupnya. Ia tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi.

Lebih sering ia melihat Baekhyun menangis daripada tersenyum. Dan mungkinkah suatu saat nanti Kekasih manisnya itu akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya?

Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya tanpa sadar. Ia menunduk dalam dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada _wastafel_ tersebut. Dadanya terasa sesak membayangkan jika suatu saat nanti Baekhyun akan berhenti mencintainya.

Ia perlahan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, kemudian tubuhnya meringsut sehingga ia terduduk di lantai. Di sana, ia menangis dalam diam.

Ia mencintai Baekhyun. Ia merindukan Baekhyun.

Mungkinkah Baekhyun memaafkan seluruh kesalahannya? Ia berjanji akan merubah seluruh sikapnya dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Lelaki manis itu.

Setelah puas menangis, Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dan kembali ke Ruangannya. Tak lupa ia memandangi foto Baekhyun yang terpajang di atas meja kerjanya. Ia bawa bingkai foto itu mendekat padanya, lalu mengecupnya. Ia memang telah gila karena Lelaki mungil ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pagi kala itu terasa sepi. Masih sepi seperti biasa karena sosok yang saat ini sedang menyiapkan sarapan, masih betah membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat. Yixing hanya menghela nafasnya lemah sembari membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Adik kandung dari Junmyeon tersebut, masih menjadi seorang yang pendiam dan tidak pernah berbicara sekalipun meskipun mereka sudah berusaha keras dan melakukan berbagai cara.

Termasuk Yixing, Kyungsoo tidak pernah merespon perkataannya selagi ia meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang telah dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan kedua temannya terhadap Kyungsoo selama ini.

Tak terasa seluruh makanan sudah tersaji di meja makan, Kyungsoo memilih untuk kembali ke Kamarnya dan tidak menyentuh sedikitpun makanannya. Junmyeon menyadari hal itu, dan ia menahan Kyungsoo dengan suara.

"Ikutlah sarapan bersama kami. Sampai kapan kau akan terus menyiksa dirimu seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo sempat menghentikan pergerakkannya, namun ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki Kamarnya. Melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan, yaitu memeluk kedua kakinya di atas kasur sambil menatap ke arah dinding kosong di depannya.

Junmyeon dan Yixing saling menatap. Tak lama setelahnya, mereka bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo di dalam Kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo..." gumam Junmyeon.

"Kalian tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sebagian hidupku," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Tidak maukah kau membuka hatimu untuk orang lain dan memulai kembali kehidupanmu?" ucap Junmyeon. Ia terduduk di samping Kyungsoo dan mengusap lembut punggung Adiknya tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai orang lain?"

Kyungsoo masih enggan menatap kedua orang itu. Junmyeon menatap Yixing sekilas lalu Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia rasa, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengatakan hal ini pada Kyungsoo. Semua ia lakukan semata-mata untuk kebaikan Kyungsoo.

"Ia sudah mendapatkan hukumannya. Lalu, apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo menatap sang Kakak, airmatanya menetes dengan mudah begitu saja. Kyungsoo sungguh tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya lagi.

"Hyung… aku merasakan kehancuran yang luar biasa atas perlakuannya terhadapku."

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar bergetar dan serak. Lalu, Junmyeon membawa Adiknya tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau bahkan sudah melihatnya sendiri bahwa ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Ia selalu mendatangi makam itu setiap hari. Tidakkah kau merasa tersentuh?"

Bohong jika Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tersentuh akan sikap Kai yang bersungguh-sungguh menyesali perbuatannya. Dengan selalu mendatangi makam itu, yang sebenarnya merupakan makam janinnya yang gugur. Tetapi… apakah hal itu dilakukan oleh Kai semata-mata hanya karena penyesalan dan ingin meminta maaf?

"Tunjukkan dirimu di hadapannya. Percayalah padaku, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang menyetujui pilihanmu untuk terus membohonginya seperti itu Kyungsoo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bawa Puteraku kembali padaku. Maka aku akan memaafkanmu."

Hujan turun dengan deras malam ini. Namun tidak menyurutkan niat Chanyeol untuk menemui Baekhyun di Rumah sewaannya. Sebelumnya, ia memutuskan untuk menemui Orangtua Baekhyun dan memohon agar menyetujui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Dan itulah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Nyonya Byun padanya. Ia harus membawa Baekhyun kembali pada Orangtuanya, maka ia bisa memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya.

Rumah sewaan Baekhyun nampak sepi. Nyatanya, ia datang di waktu yang salah. Saat ini sudah terlalu larut, dan ia tidak banyak berharap Baekhyun mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

 _Tok tok tok!_

Sudah puluhan kali ia mengetuk pintu Rumah itu, namun Baekhyun tak kunjung membukanya. Jika Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya lagi, biarkan ia berjuang dan membuktikan kesungguhannya pada Lelaki manis itu.

Ya, ia akan bertahan di sini menunggu Baekhyun sampai kapanpun. Tak perduli bahwa rintik hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

Sementara di sisi lain, Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak keluar dari Rumah itu setelah melihat Chanyeol berdiri di bawah derasnya hujan. Baekhyun memang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia berhak marah terhadap Lelaki itu karena telah meninggalkannya tanpa penjelasan.

Dengan sejuta keegoisan yang ia miliki, Baekhyun memilih untuk memasuki Kamarnya dan menarik selimut guna menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya di malam yang dingin itu. Membiarkan Chanyeol di luar sana dan melihat kesungguhan Chanyeol padanya.

Baekhyun jatuh dalam lelapnya. Dan ketika pagi menjemput, Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh ingatannya akan diri Chanyeol.

Apakah Lelaki itu masih menunggunya di luar?

"Kau bodoh sekali, Chanyeol!" umpatnya.

Baekhyun segera meraih jaketnya dan berlari ke luar Rumahnya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Chanyeol masih berdiri di sana dengan posisi yang sama. Yaitu berdiri menghadapnya lengkap dengan pakaian formalnya.

Tak bohong, ia sedikit khawatir melihat rambut Chanyeol yang masih basah dan juga wajahnya yang sangat pucat. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekati Chanyeol dan berdiri di hadapan Lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kau datang secara tiba-tiba dan memaksaku untuk memuaskan nafsumu tanpa menjelaskan apapun mengenai kepergianmu! Apa kau tahu selama ini aku menunggumu seorang diri?!"

Chanyeol tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia kehilangan kata-katanya, dan hanya terdiam memandangi sosok manis Baekhyun di hadapannya. Akhirnya Baekhyun mau menemuinya setelah semalaman ia menunggu.

Jika saja ia dapat menjadi seorang Pria yang normal, ia tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun seperti ini. Ia yakin akan memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik. Sayangnya, ia masih tidak dapat mengerti apa itu cinta. Ia masih ragu akan cintanya terhadap Baekhyun. Yang ia tahu, ia menginginkan Baekhyun lebih dari apapun di Dunia ini.

"Chanyeol… apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Baekhyun. Lebih terdengar seperti sebuah tuntutan.

Namun Chanyeol masih betah dengan keterdiamannya.

"Jika tidak… biarkan aku pergi. Biarkan aku menata hidupku kembali dari awal. Biarkan aku menatap Dunia ini. Juga… biarkan aku membuka kedua mataku dan… mencintai Lelaki lain. Mencintai Lelaki yang juga mencintaiku."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu Baekhyun."

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan Park Chanyeol!"

 _Brukk!_

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan menyesali segala perbuatannya. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat Chanyeol berlutut padanya. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku, Byun Baekhyun."

Lalu ia menatap Baekhyun. "Bagaimana caranya aku hidup jika kau pergi?"

"Aku sedang berusaha melakukan yang aku bisa agar aku dapat hidup bersamamu selamanya. Aku ingin kehidupan kita lebih baik di masa depan. Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun selain hidup bersamamu hingga aku mati, Byun Baekhyun."

 _Brukk!_

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya melihat tubuh Chanyeol ambruk tidak sadarkan diri. Spontan Baekhyun meraih tubuh Chanyeol dan memeriksa kondisi Chanyeol. Dan ia mendapati Lelaki itu mengalami demam yang tinggi. Tanpa menunggu apapun, Baekhyun segera membawa Chanyeol masuk ke dalam Rumahnya dan membaringkan Chanyeol di atas kasurnya.

Pagi itu, Baekhyun merawat Chanyeol sebagai orang yang ia kasihi. Ia melepaskan seluruh pakaian Chanyeol yang basah lalu menutupi tubuh Chanyeol dengan selimut miliknya. Ia basuh seluruh tubuh Chanyeol dengan handuk hangat dan tak lupa ia mengompres dahi Chanyeol agar demam itu hilang.

Baekhyun mulai menyesali perbuatannya yang membiarkan Chanyeol kehujanan semalaman sehingga membuat Chanyeol sakit seperti ini. Dan ia rasa ia harus membayarnya dengan merawat Chanyeol hingga Lelaki itu sembuh.

Sudah sekitar 2 jam Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri. Dan saat ini Baekhyun tengah membeli obat demam dan juga bahan untuk membuatkan semangkuk bubur untuk Chanyeol. Sebelum ia kembali ke Rumah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah telepon umum guna memberikan kabar pada Taehyung bahwa Chanyeol sedang berada bersamanya. Baekhyun meminta agar Taehyung memberitahu hal ini pada Ibu mereka agar tidak ada kekhawatiran.

Dan kini, Baekhyun telah tiba di Rumahnya. Ia segera membuatkan bubur untuk Chanyeol dan juga menyiapkan obat untuk Lelaki itu.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Baekhyun sudah siap dengan mangkuk buburnya dan ia segera menuju ke Kamarnya dimana Chanyeol masih berbaring di sana.

Tanpa suara, Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas nakas. Ia mengecek dahi Chanyeol dan ia bersyukur bahwa keadaan Chanyeol lebih baik. Dengan memberanikan diri, ia menggoyangkan tangan Chanyeol agar Chanyeol bangun. Senyuman tak mampu ia sembunyikan kala Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatapnya.

"Kau harus mengisi perutmu lalu minumlah obat ini," ucap Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Chanyeol tak bersuara dan menerima suapan dari Baekhyun. Kecanggungan melanda atmosfer sekitar mereka. Hingga Chanyeol menyelesaikan makanannya pun, mereka masih tak bersuara.

Baekhyun masih terduduk tepat di samping Chanyeol. Ia menatap mata Chanyeol saat Lelaki itu memandang ke arahnya.

"Chanyeol, cinta kita ini gila! Kita saling membutuhkan dan tidak dapat membohongi perasaan kita masing-masing. Aku telah mengenalmu cukup jauh, Park Chanyeol. Dan kau…," Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya untuk menunjuk dadanya sendiri pada Chanyeol, "telah mengambil hati ini dan membawanya pergi jauh. Aku tidak tahu kemana kau membawa hatiku ini, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh kurus itu ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Nyatanya, Baekhyun telah memutuskan untuk menghabiskan usianya bersama seorang Psikopat. Seorang Psikopat yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Melalui banyak cerita bersama Lelaki ini, membuatnya semakin siap untuk menghadapi Dunia.

Asalkan ia bersama Chanyeol, semua tidak ada yang bermasalah di Dunia ini.

"Baekhyun… Ibumu memintaku untuk membawamu kembali padanya," ucap Chanyeol setelah melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Kau… menemui Ibuku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menanggapi dengan anggukan. "Aku akan Menikahimu, Baekhyun."

Perasaan senang dan haru menyeruak ke dalam hati Baekhyun. Hati kecilnya menyorakkan kebahagiaan setelah mendengar kata Pernikahan dari Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, biarkan ia menunggu hingga waktu itu datang.

Ia akan bertahan di samping Lelaki ini.

Sementara Chanyeol, ia memperhatikan jemari lentik Baekhyun dan tersenyum lega melihat cincin yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun masih Baekhyun kenakan sampai saat ini. Setelahnya, ia lepas pelukan itu dan menarik dagu Baekhyun secara perlahan.

Membawa Bocah cantik ini ke dalam ciuman hangatnya.

Di sisi lain, Taehyung terlihat tengah berjalan seorang diri di bawah derasnya hujan. Beruntung ia membawa payung yang saat ini ia gunakan untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak terkena guyuran air hujan. SepulangS Sekolah, ia berniat untuk menemui Baekhyun di Rumah sewaannya. Dan beberapa langkah lagi ia tiba di sana.

Awalnya, Taehyung tersenyum cerah sedari tadi, membayangkan dirinya bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang entah kenapa sangat ia rindukan. Namun setelah melihat sepasang sepatu tergeletak di depan Rumah itu, membuat senyuman itu luntur. Tergantikan dengan perasaan berdesir di dalam hatinya.

Mungkinkah sepatu itu adalah milik Chanyeol? Kakak tirinya?

Mengabaikan sepatu itu, Taehyung melanjutkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Mencari keberadaan Baekhyun yang tak kunjung ia temui. Namun samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah suara, atau lebih terdengar seperti percakapan.

Melalui celah pintu Kamar, Taehyung memperhatikan aktivitas di dalam Kamar itu. Dan dugaannya ternyata benar, Chanyeol berada di sana.

Bersama Baekhyun.

Dan mereka sedang berciuman dengan mesra.

Hati Taehyung berdenyut nyeri. Dadanya terasa sesak. Dan entah sejak kapan, airmatanya mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan apapun, Taehyung berlari keluar dari Rumah itu dan terus berlari semampu yang ia bisa. Berlari sejauh mungkin dari sana, karena ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat suatu hal yang semakin menyakiti hatinya.

Ia sudah menghabiskan waktunya bermenit-menit untuk berlari. Hingga ia tiba pada sebuah jembatan yang nampak sepi tak berpenghuni. Ia menangis dan berteriak keras di sana. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa suaranya tidak akan terdengar, sekeras apapun ia berteriak, karena derasnya hujan memakan suaranya.

"Kau masih saja bodoh, Kim Taehyung!"

Seharusnya ia tidak berharap pada sosok Baekhyun. Ia pun tidak mengetahui sejauh apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, dan apa saja yang sudah mereka lewati. Ia hanya sedih, karena ia kesepian.

Ia tidak memiliki seorang pun teman.

Dan itu sangatlah menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku."

Kai melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan setelah ia meminta maag secara langsung atas perbuatannya di masa lalu terhadap Lelaki cantik tersebut. Tentu Luhan memaafkannya, dan memilih untuk tidak mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

Sehun yang juga berada di sana, melemparkan senyuman lembutnya. Membiarkan Tunangannya dan Sahabatnya itu untuk menghabiskan minuman yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

Café kecil ini terlihat sepi. Suasananya amat menyenangkan. Cuaca pun nampak teduh seperti biasa. Tidak ada Matahari yang muncul dan hal itu membuat Sehun tergerak untuk membenarkan letak syal yang melilit di leher Tunangan cantiknya itu agar tidak kedinginan.

"Lalu… apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sehun pada Kai.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak ingin terjebak lagi pada kegelapan yang kualami di masa lalu. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang lebih baik, untuk seseorang yang telah kusakiti tetapi tak mampu lagi kutemui. Kuharap penyesalanku ini dapat membayar seluruh kesalahanku dan membuatnya memaafkanku meskipun ia sudah tenang di Surga sana."

Ya, yang Kai maksud adalah Kyungsoo. Seorang yang sampai saat ini membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup.

Hidup dengan penyesalan tidaklah menyenangkan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia dapat terus berpikiran jernih atau justru berputus asa. Tetapi ia harap, ia akan menjadi seperti Sehun; Sahabatnya, yang telah menebus kesalahannya yaitu dengan mencintai Luhan seumur hidupnya.

Kai tersenyum lemah menatap cincin yang masih ia kenakan di jari manisnya. Cincin milik Kyungsoo itu akan terus ia kenakan meskipun ia Menikah dengan oranglain suatu saat nanti. Meskipun Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada, baginya, Kyungsoo tetaplah menjadi cintanya. Cinta abadinya yang tertanam dalam di hatinya.

Kai melirik ke arah jam tangannya untuk berbasa-basi pada Sehun dan juga Luhan karena harus pergi dan tidak ingin mengganggu waktu pasangan itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Masih ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan."

Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum menatap Sehun lalu Luhan secara bergantian. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari keduanya, Kai beranjak dari Café tersebut.

Baru saja ia keluar dari Café itu, tubuhnya langsung disapa oleh angin dingin menusuk tulang. Kai merapatkan jaket panjang yang dikenakannya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju suatu tempat. Tepatnya, ia ingin mendatangi Makam Kyungsoo karena ia begitu merindukan Lelaki itu. Juga, ia tidak akan merasa tenang jika belum mendatangi Makam itu dan meletakkan seikat bunga di sana.

Kai memarkirkan Mobilnya cukup jauh dari letak Makam Kyungsoo, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki. Senyuman tak pernah luntur di wajah teduhnya. Matanya terfokus pada seikat bunga yang baru saja ia beli sebelum ia memasuki area Pemakaman ini. Dipeluknya bunga itu hingga ia tiba di depan Makam Kyungsoo.

Di sana, masih terdapat banyak bunga darinya yang tergeletak tak tersentuh. Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Nyatanya bunga segar yang selalu ia beli setiap harinya, akan menjadi layu dan tidak berharga.

Apakah penyesalannya selama ini akan menjadi sia-sia seperti bunga-bunga itu?

"Hello Kyungsoo. Aku sangat ingi melihat wajahmu. Tetapi… apakah aku nampak seperti orang bodoh yang berharap malam berubah menjadi siang dalam hitungan detik saja? Ya, aku memang bodoh. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil."

Kai hendak berlutut dan meletakkan bunga itu di atas Makam Kyungsoo, namun sebuah tepukan kecil di bahunya, membuatnya harus mengurungkan niatnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat yang tertangkap oleh pandangannya saat ini adalah Junmyeon. Kakak dari mendiang Kyungsoo.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Menangisi seseorang yang telah tiada," ucap Junmyeon. Lalu ia menyuruh Kai untuk bangkit dan menghadapnya.

Kai lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyumannya lalu menunjuk ke dadanya sendiri bahwa Kyungsoo masihlah ada. Kyungsoo masihlah hidup di dalam hatinya dan tidak akan pernah mati.

"Ia masih berada di sini. Dan aku akan menjaga hatiku ini untuknya hingga kami dipertemukan kembali di Surga nanti."

Junmyeon mengangguk paham dan merasa sangat bersalah karena telah memanipulasi kematian Kyungsoo dari Kai. Ia rasa sudah cukup ia bertahan dengan kebohongan ini. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak akan mampu menyimpan rahasia ini selamanya dari Kai. Cepat atau lambat, jika Tuhan menakdirkan, Kai dan Kyungsoo akan saling bertemu dan bertatap muka.

"Kai… ikutlah aku."

Junmyeon meminta Kai untuk mengikuti langkahnya dan Kai tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurutinya. Hingga cukup lama mereka berjalan, Kai menangkap sebuah Mobil berwarna hitam terparkir, yang ia ketahui itu adalah Mobil milik Junmyeon.

Awalnya, Kai tidak mengerti apa tujuan Junmyeon. Hingga ia melihat Yixing keluar dari Mobil itu dan melemparkan senyuman tipis padanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah banyak berubah dan belajar dari kesalahan di masa lalu," ucap Yixing pada Kai. Lalu ia berdiri tepat di samping Junmyeon.

"Dan sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kai… maafkan aku. Aku sudah membohongimu selama ini," sambung Junmyeon. Kai mengernyit heran.

Lalu pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada Junmyeon dan juga Yixing, kini beralih pada pergerakan pintu Mobil yang mulai terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok Lelaki mungil keluar dari sana.

Kai menahan nafasnya dan bibirnya tanpa sadar terbuka karena terkejut melihat siapa sosok itu.

Sosok itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Ia merasa semua ini tidaklah nyata. Atau… mungkinkah saat ini ia belum terbangun dari tidurnya dan masih berada di dunia mimpi?

"K-kyungsoo…" lirih Kai.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia dapat menikmati indahnya bola mata milik Kyungsoo itu saat ini.

"Kyungsoo masih hidup dan aku memanipulasi kematiannya agar kau mau menyerah dan mengakui kesalahanmu terhadapnya," ucap Junmyeon.

Bagi Kyungsoo, Kai masihlah menjadi seorang Lelaki jahat yang telah memperkosanya tanpa perikemanusiaan. Meninggalkannya seorang diri bersama kehancuran. Ia pun tidak yakin apakah pertemuannya dengan Kai kembali kali ini akan berdampak baik untuknya.

Rasa benci itu masihlah besar. Meskipun Kai sudah benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

Kai tidak dapat menahan segala keinginannya untuk tidak merengkuh Lelaki mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia segera berlari cepat hingga menubruk tubuh Kyungsoo lalu mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Merasakan kehadiran sosok yang ia anggap mustahil muncul kembali di kehidupannya.

Nyatanya yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah nyata.

Kyungsoo benar-benar masih hidup dan masih menghirup satu udara yang sama dengannya.

"Aku tahu ini akan sulit bagimu, tapi kumohon Kyungsoo… maafkan semua kesalahanku di masa lalu."

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan rasa sesak di dadanya, dan memilih untuk meneteskan airmatanya dengan deras. Dadanya seperti terhimpit oleh batu yang besar sehingga rasanya ia kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Ia membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh Lelaki ini. Lelaki yang telah menyisakan banyak luka di hatinya tanpa melakukan apapun.

Haruskah ia memaafkan Lelaki ini? Haruskah ia membiarkan dirinya lebih terluka lebih jauh daripada ini?

Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan isakannya lagi. Ia terisak keras di balik dada Kai. Kedua tangannya pun tanpa sadar terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Lelaki itu. Sepertinya, ia baru saja menyadari bahwa yang Kai berikan padanya bukanlah luka. Melainkan cinta.

Nyatanya ia telah jatuh cinta pada Kai dan tidak rela jika Kai memperlakukannya seperti yang terjadi di masa lalu. Ia hanya ingin Kai mencintainya dengan baik.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku?" gumam Kyungsoo. Lalu ia merasakan pelukan Kai semakin menguat. Dan ia pun mendengar suara isakan dari Kai.

"Izinkan aku untuk mengembalikan semuanya. Mengembalikan kebahagiaanmu seperti sedia kala. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Asalkan tidak meninggalkanmu, karena aku benar-benar tidak dapat melakukannya."

Kai melepaskan pelukan erat itu lalu menatap sepasang orbit indah milik Kyungsoo kembali. Menghapus lelehan airmatanya sendiri, lalu mengusap airmata di pipi Lelaki mungil itu.

Jika memang seperti ini akhir kisah hidupnya, maka ia akan menghabiskan waktu-waktu itu dengan baik bersama Kai. Bukankah ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menolaknya? Juga, cintanya pada Kai tidak mampu ia bohongi lagi.

Ia sudah lelah dengan keegoisannya selama ini.

"Berjanjilah padaku."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sepertinya next chapter akan menjadi the last chapter dari FF ini.**_

 _ **Terima kasih bagi semua readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF Yuta ini :"**_

 _ **Dan gak lelah menunggu apdetan FF ini sampe gak terasa FF ini udah mau kelar :"**_

 _ **OK. MAU LANJUT?**_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO.**_

 _ **YUTA TUNGGU~**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH.**_

 _ **SARANGHAE BBUING!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 - END**

"Kyungsoo masih hidup dan aku memanipulasi kematiannya agar kau mau menyerah dan mengakui kesalahanmu terhadapnya," ucap Junmyeon.

Bagi Kyungsoo, Kai masihlah menjadi seorang Lelaki jahat yang telah memperkosanya tanpa perikemanusiaan. Meninggalkannya seorang diri bersama kehancuran. Ia pun tidak yakin apakah pertemuannya dengan Kai kembali kali ini akan berdampak baik untuknya.

Rasa benci itu masihlah besar. Meskipun Kai sudah benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

Kai tidak dapat menahan segala keinginannya untuk tidak merengkuh Lelaki mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia segera berlari cepat hingga menubruk tubuh Kyungsoo lalu mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Merasakan kehadiran sosok yang ia anggap mustahil muncul kembali di kehidupannya.

Nyatanya yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah nyata.

Kyungsoo benar-benar masih hidup dan masih menghirup satu udara yang sama dengannya.

"Aku tahu ini akan sulit bagimu, tapi kumohon Kyungsoo… maafkan semua kesalahanku di masa lalu."

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan rasa sesak di dadanya, dan memilih untuk meneteskan airmatanya dengan deras. Dadanya seperti terhimpit oleh batu yang besar sehingga rasanya ia kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Ia membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh Lelaki ini. Lelaki yang telah menyisakan banyak luka di hatinya tanpa melakukan apapun.

Haruskah ia memaafkan Lelaki ini? Haruskah ia membiarkan dirinya lebih terluka lebih jauh daripada ini?

Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan isakannya lagi. Ia terisak keras di balik dada Kai. Kedua tangannya pun tanpa sadar terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Lelaki itu. Sepertinya, ia baru saja menyadari bahwa yang Kai berikan padanya bukanlah luka. Melainkan cinta.

Nyatanya ia telah jatuh cinta pada Kai dan tidak rela jika Kai memperlakukannya seperti yang terjadi di masa lalu. Ia hanya ingin Kai mencintainya dengan baik.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku?" gumam Kyungsoo. Lalu ia merasakan pelukan Kai semakin menguat. Dan ia pun mendengar suara isakan dari Kai.

"Izinkan aku untuk mengembalikan semuanya. Mengembalikan kebahagiaanmu seperti sedia kala. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Asalkan tidak meninggalkanmu, karena aku benar-benar tidak dapat melakukannya."

Kai melepaskan pelukan erat itu lalu menatap sepasang orbit indah milik Kyungsoo kembali. Menghapus lelehan airmatanya sendiri, lalu mengusap airmata di pipi Lelaki mungil itu.

Jika memang seperti ini akhir kisah hidupnya, maka ia akan menghabiskan waktu-waktu itu dengan baik bersama Kai. Bukankah ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menolaknya? Juga, cintanya pada Kai tidak mampu ia bohongi lagi.

Ia sudah lelah dengan keegoisannya selama ini.

"Berjanjilah padaku."

 **.**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:** **  
**ABUSE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:** **  
**Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:** **  
**M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Crime, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata siswi Jepang "Junko Furuta" yang disiksa oleh beberapa pemuda hingga tewas. Di sini Yuta ga bikin salah satu cast sampe tewas ya, tapi mengarah pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring penyiksaan itu dilakukan. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. KEKERASAN (HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, BUKAN UNTUK DICONTOH). MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:** **  
**[YAOI! ABUSE! CRIME! NC-21!] Entah darimana perasaan benci itu muncul. Tiba-tiba tangan ini sangat ingin menyiksamu, menciptakan beberapa luka hingga banyak darah yang mengalir. Tangisanmu adalah nada indah bagiku. Hingga aku tak menyadari datangnya suatu hal yang fatal... yaitu cinta. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek HunBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**The Veronicas - You Ruin Me

 **-** **HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Ibunya, yang saat ini sudah berdiri di hadapannya menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman lembut penuh kasih. Tentu Baekhyun merasa amat bersalah, meninggalkan sosok wanita yang sudah mengandungnya selama 9 bulan, melahirkannya dengan susah payah hingga ia dapat menatap indahnya dunia saat ini. Tangisan Baekhyun pecah. Ibunya memeluk tubuhnya erat dan saling menjatuhkan airmata. Mereka sama-sama terisak dalam tangis.

"Bu… maafkan aku."

Hanya kalimat itu yang patut ia ucapkan untuk sang Ibu. Setelahnya ia merasakan tepukan lembut dari sang Ibu pada punggungnya. Belaian kasih yang sangat ia rindukan dan selalu ia dambakan.

"Masuklah. Ajak Chanyeol masuk bersamamu," lirih sang Ibu. Baekhyun mengangguk mematuhinya.

Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat sosok Kekasih yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam Rumah yang begitu ia rindukan.

Ia melihat beberapa sajian di meja makan. Nyatanya, sang Ibu telah menyiapkan beberapa hidangan untuknya dan juga Chanyeol. Mungkin juga, karena Ibunya rindu memasakkan makanan untuknya. Dengan riang, Baekhyun duduk di kursi makan tersebut dan Chanyeol duduk di tepat di sebelahnya. Sementara sang Ibu, duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Isilah perut kalian lebih dulu," titah sang Ibu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lantas menyantap makanan yang tersedia dan saling melempar senyum. Ibu Baekhyun yang menyaksikannya pun merasa menghangat. Baekhyun, Putera kecilnya, sudah bahagia bersama Kekasih hati pilihannya. Kisah cinta dan perjuangan yang dialami oleh Baekhyun tidaklah mudah. Dan yang ia lihat saat ini, adalah hasil dari perjuangan Baekhyun yang memang sudah sepantasnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Tentunya bersama seorang Lelaki yang tepat. Seorang Lelaki yang mencintainya.

Pandangan Ibu Baekhyun teralih pada jemari Baekhyun. Dimana terdapat sebuah cincin perak yang melingkar manis di sana. Benarkah secepat ini ia melepaskan Baekhyun untuk hidup bersama Lelaki itu dan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan mandiri?

"Baekhyun, cincinmu terlihat bagus," ucap Ibu Baekhyun saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan acara makan mereka.

Ibu Baekhyun melihat Puteranya merona. Kemudian ia raih jemari Baekhyun lalu digenggamnya. Ia tatap dalam mata indah milik Baekhyun lalu bergantian menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berada di samping Puteranya tersebut.

"Ibu tidak akan menanyakan kembali mengenai pilihanmu ini. Ibu sangat menyayangimu, sayang. Jika memang kau sudah siap untuk menjalani kehidupanmu bersama Chanyeol, Ibu tentu akan turut bahagia. Ingat? Ibu akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu," ucap sang Ibu.

Baekhyun sontak menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum haru. Benarkah ini kenyataan? Benarkah sang Ibu telah merestui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol? Benarkah semua ini bukanlah mimpi?

 _ **Tidak terlihat seperti sebelumnya**_

 _ **Semuanya berubah secara tiba-tiba**_

 _ **Tanpa aku ketahui**_

 _ **Hari-hari keras di hadapanku, telah sirna**_

 _ **Semua janji yang telah teringkari**_

 _ **Semua kenangan yang kita miliki**_

 _ **Kau merubah semuanya**_

 _ **Rasa percayaku muncul padamu**_

 _ **Sakit, airmata dan kepedihan**_

 _ **Semuanya menghilang secara tiba-tiba**_

 _ **Tanpa aku ketahui**_

 _ **Hari-hari indah di hadapanku, perlahan muncul**_

 _ **Akhir bahagia**_

 _ **Ingin kumiliki darimu, dan bersamamu**_

 _ **Menata kepingan hati di masa lalu**_

 _ **Menyatukannya dengan cinta abadi**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Baekhyun POV]**

" _Maafkan aku. Aku harus meninggalkanmu. Aku bukanlah Lelaki yang baik untukmu, aku telah banyak melukaimu, Byun Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol sambil memandangku._

 _Airmata yang tak terlihat, tergambar jelas melalui sorot matanya. Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku dapat melihat ia juga merasa hancur atas apa yang ia katakan. Aku mencoba untuk menyentuh pipinya, tetapi ia melangkah mundur, menghindari sentuhanku. Aku mulai menangis. Hatiku terasa sakit. Aku meremas dadaku kuat untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, tetapi yang ada justru menambah rasa sakit itu._

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku. Chanyeol… aku membutuhkanmu. Aku mencintaimu," Aku berlari ke arahnya._

 _Aku memeluknya kuat. Tubuhku bergetar karena rasa takut. Takut akan kehilangannya. Aku merasakan ia membalas pelukanku, mengecup dahiku dan membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti. Lalu, lengannya terlepas dan aku melihatnya menangis sebelum ia berbalik memunggungiku._

 _Aku meneriakkan namanya, tetapi suaraku tidak kunjung terdengar. Aku berusaha untuk berlari mengejarnya, tetapi semakin aku mempercepat langkahnya, semakin ia menjauh dan perlahan menghilang. Hingga aku terjatuh dan terus berteriak memintanya untuk kembali._

" _Chanyeol… kumohon kembalilah."_

Aku terbangun dengan bantal yang basah. Aku bangun terduduk lalu menangkup wajahku yang juga basah karena airmata. Aku memandang ke arah jam dinding yang baru saja menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Aku segera berlari menuruni tempat tidur dan keluar dari Kamar. Aku tidak mendapati keberadaannya dimanapun. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk terduduk di sudut Ruangan lalu menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututku.

Khawatir yang kurasakan saat ini sama persis seperti yang kurasakan saat kutahu ia menculikku. Namun kali ini berbeda. Dulu aku benar-benar ingin ia menghilang dari pandanganku, tetapi sekarang aku tidak ingin ia pergi meninggalkanku. Ini aneh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan padanya. Bibirku mengatakan bahwa aku membutuhkannya, mencintainya. Tetapi hatiku? Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Aku menurunkan tanganku, dan aku melihat sosoknya tepat di depanku. Menatapku. Tubuhnya menegang setelah melihat kondisiku. Lalu ia menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri dan memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku reflek memeluknya dan menangis dengan keras di dadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apakah seseorang menyakitimu? Katakan padaku!" nada bicaranya terdengar sangat marah.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajahku. Ia menghapus seluruh airmata di pipiku dan mengecup dahiku lembut. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menertawai diriku sendiri. Aku baru saja menyadari betapa kekanakkannya aku. Semua ini hanyalah mimpi.

"T-tidak… aku baik-baik saja. A-aku baru saja berpikir kau meninggalkanku. Ternyata semua itu hanyalah mimpi."

Aku menatapnya dengan mata yang basah lalu arus wajahnya melembut. Ia tersenyum dan mengangkat daguku dengan jarinya.

"Kau baru saja bermimpi buruk?"

Aku mengangguk dan ia terkekeh. Lalu membawaku kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau sangat manis, Baek. Apakah kau begitu mencintaiku?" ucapnya.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan memberinya tatapan yang marah. Tetapi sepertinya aku gagal melakukannya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku. Aku ingin mendengar kalimat cinta darinya lagi. Lalu menangkup wajahku dan menatap langsung pada kedua mataku.

"Aku… hanya mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu, Baekhyun."

Ia menjawab dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Aku tersenyum padanya. Tak lama setelahnya, aku tersadar bahwa aku baru saja bangun tidur. Lalu aku mendorong tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin membersihkan diriku. Aku masih mengenakan piyama seperti yang kau lihat," jawabku.

"Bolehkan aku ikut?" Ia menggodaku.

"Nanti Ibumu akan melihatnya."

Ya, mulai beberapa hari ini aku tinggal bersama Chanyeol di Rumahnya. Ibu Chanyeol sudah dapat menerimaku dengan baik. Pada malam saat Chanyeol membawaku ke Rumah ini, aku mendapatkan sikap yang sama dari Ibu Chanyeol seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi pada keesokan harinya, sikap Ibu Chanyeol berubah dan mengatakan padaku bahwa aku akan menjadi Puteranya juga mulai saat itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan. Karena yang terpenting, aku bisa hidup bersama Lelaki yang aku cintai.

Dan beberapa hari lagi, Pernikahan kami akan terlaksana. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa hari yang membahagiakan itu. Aku selalu menantinya dan tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba.

"Di jam seperti ini? Aku sangat yakin ia masih terlelap di kasur nyamannya," jawab Chanyeol santai.

Chanyeol telah menunjukkan banyak perubahan. Aku bahkan nyaris tak dapat melihat kesamaan dirinya yang sekarang dengan dirinya yang dulu. Ia berubah menjadi sosok Lelaki yang manis dan memberikan perhatian penuh padaku. Sialnya, itu membuatku semakin mencintainya.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan menariknya ke dalam Kamar kami. Lalu aku mendudukkannya di atas ranjang kami dan memegang kedua bahunya.

"Tunggulah di sini. Aku akan membersihkan diriku lebih dulu," ucapku. Dan ia hanya mengangguk terpaku atas senyumanku.

Lalu aku berlari menuju Kamar mandi meninggalkannya di sana. Kututup pintu Kamar mandi itu lalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Aku merasa sangat senang. Lalu aku melepaskan seluruh pakaianku dan berjalan menuju _shower_ lalu berdiri di bawahnya.

Aku merasa tubuhku segar kembali saat kucuran air hangat menerpa permukaan kulitku. Setelah membersihkan tubuhku, lantas aku menggosok gigiku. Lalu aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti. Aku melilitkan handuk pada tubuhku dan membuka pintu Kamar mandi perlahan. Berjalan menuju lemari. Dan aku menaikkan kedua alisku karena tak mendapati Chanyeol di sana.

Aku langsung memfokuskan perhatianku pada seluruh pakaianku yang tersusun rapih di sana, dan mencari pakaian yang terbaik. Namun saat aku sibuk memilih pakaianku, aku merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangku. Aku hendak membalikkan tubuhku, namun punggungku lebih dulu menubruk dadanya. Pada saat itu, aku tahu bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol. Aku bahkan sangat mengenal aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Aroma tubuh yang sangat aku sukai.

Aku tersenyum dan menatapnya. Matanya dipenuhi oleh hasrat. Aku reflek menggigit bibir bawahku untuk antisipasi.

"Kau sangat cantik, Baek. Aku menginginkanmu saat ini," Ia berbisik seduktif dan ia perlahan melepaskan handuk yang melilit di tubuhku, lalu ia membuang handuk itu ke sudut Kamar.

Matanya memandangi seluruh tubuhku, keinginannya yang besar untuk menyentuhku nampak jelas melalui tatapan matanya. Dan tanpa kata, ia mencengkram kedua bahuku lalu mencium bibirku. Ciuman pertama darinya sangatlah kasar, bahkan aku terhenyak oleh ciumannya. Aku reflek melingkarkan kedua lenganku di lehernya, menariknya semakin mendekat jika itu masih mungkin.

Ia sedikit menggeram ketika aku membalas ciumannya dengan hasrat yang sama. Ia membawa tubuhku hingga kami tiba di ranjang kami. Ia membaringkanku tepat di tengah ranjang dan dengan cepat melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Matanya tak lepas memandangi tubuhku. Lalu ia menciumku kembali dengan lapar. Tangannya sibuk merasakan titik sensitif di seluruh tubuhku.

Ciumannya perlahan turun hingga ke leherku, menyesapnya dengan lembut. Tangan kanannya turun hingga ke perutku, sedikit bermain-main di sana, dan turun lagi hingga ia menemui targetnya. Aku melenguh dalam kenikmatan saat ia bermain di sana. Membuat nafasku kian memberat. Aku mengusap lengannya, memintanya untuk melanjutkannya. Ketika bibirnya menemukan dadaku, aku menangis karena terlalu banyak kenikmatan yang ia berikan padaku. Aku tidak dapat menahannya sama sekali.

Aku meremas rambutnya lembut ketika ia berusaha untuk membuatku melayang. Ketika aku hampir dekat dengan puncakku, ia menghentikan semuanya dan aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak terima. Ia hanya tertawa dan menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua kakiku. Sebelum aku berhasil menarik nafasku, ia masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

Ia melakukannya dengan sangat cepat, bahkan aku tidak dapat menyesuaikan gerakannya. Nafas kami yang terengah-engah, juga suara desahan yang bersahutan, memenuhi Kamar kami. Aku hampir saja berteriak tidak percaya atas kenikmatan yang ia berikan padaku. Aku memeluknya dengan erat selama ia mengeluar masukkan miliknya di dalam lubangku dengan cepat, tetapi aku tidak kunjung merasakan ia akan tiba pada orgasmenya. Aku mengeratkan lenganku pada lehernya, saat ia sedikit mengangkat pinggulku sehingga ia semakin mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menghentakkan tubuhku.

Aku merasakan orgasmeku tiba, dan aku menangis hingga airmata mengalir pada wajahku. Tubuhhku bergerak tidak nyaman dengan sendirinya, selagi badai orgasme menguasai diriku. Ia memperlambat tempo gerakannya dan membiarkanku menikmati orgasmeku beberapa waktu. Dan aku terkejut kala ia mencabut miliknya dari lubangku dan justru berbaring di sampingku.

"Kau tidak melanjutkannya?" tanyaku heran. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Kau ingin aku melanjutkannya?" Ia bertanya menggodaku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Ia telah memberikanku kenikmatan, dan tentu aku ingin memberikannya kenikmatan juga.

"Kalau begitu, buat aku tiba pada orgasmeku."

Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah kepalanya, dan tersenyum padaku. Aku menelan ludahku melihat miliknya masih dalam keadaan ' _hard'_ , dan membayangkan jika benda itu kembali mengisi lubangku. Aku bangkit dan memposisikan tubuhku di atasnya, dan membawa miliknya perlahan memasuki tubuhku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, ketika perasaan itu kembali datang menyerang bagian bawah tubuhku.

Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak, dan hanya memandangi pergerakanku. Matanya terlihat sangat fokus dan tak terbaca kala aku menyatukan tubuh kami.

Ketika ia benar-benar sudah berada di dalam tubuhku, aku meletakkan kedua tanganku pada dadanya dan mulai bergerak. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku kala perasaan nikmat perlahan muncul kembali. Aku menggerakkan tubuhku ke atas lalu ke bawah.

Aku mendengar erangannya dan merasakan kedua tangannya memegang pinggulku membantu gerakan yang sedang kulakukan. Tubuhku terhuyung ketika kami sama-sama mencapai pada klimaks kami. Dengan sigap ia memelukku erat lalu mengecup keningku dengan kasih sayang.

Aku sangat mencintainya.

"Terima kasih, sayang."

Bisikannya membuatku nyaman. Hingga aku terlelap dalam pelukannya, dan menanti fajar muncul di atas kepala kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Baekhyun tidak mendapati Taehyung; Adik tiri Chanyeol, di Rumah besar itu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia bertanya pada Chanyeol untuk sekedar mengetahui dimana Taehyung saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Taehyung telah melakukan banyak kebaikan padanya selama ini. Dan melihat Taehyung menghilang begitu saja, membuatnya merasa khawatir.

Hingga hari Pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol terlewat, Taehyung masih tidak menunjukkan sosoknya. Selama ini ia memang diam atas ketidakmunculannya Taehyung di antara Keluarga mereka. Chanyeol pun tidak memberitahu apapun padanya mengenai keberadaan Taehyung.

Setiap hari, Chanyeol pergi ke Kantor untuk bekerja. Sementara dirinya, menetap di Rumah dan melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang Istri. Ibu Chanyeol pun jarang berada di Rumah, karena tugas Kantor juga karena melakukan perjalanan Bisnis ke beberapa Negara tetangga.

Baekhyun terdiam di Ruang tengah seorang diri menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol dari Kantor. Entah kenapa ia terganggu oleh pemikirannya sendiri yang bertanya-tanya tentang Taehyung. Mungkinkah Taehyung diperintahkan oleh Ibunya untuk tidak lagi tinggal di Rumah itu? Tetapi… apa alasannya?

Pintu utama Rumah mewah itu perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba, dan Baekhyun siap untuk memberikan pelukan pada Suaminya tersebut. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan mengecup dahinya lalu menceritakan beberapa hal yang terjadi padanya selama sepanjang hari ini. Baekhyun menyambut Chanyeol dengan manis, sebelumnya menyiapkan masakan kesukaan Chanyeol sebagai menu makan malam untuk Chanyeol. Setelah menghabiskan makan malam mereka berdua, tiba saatnya untuk mereka melepaskan penat. Berbaring bersampingan di atas ranjang hangat mereka.

"Chanyeol… bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menyuarakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini. Ia yakin Chanyeol tidak akan keberatan dengan pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Tentu," jawab Chanyeol.

"Ini… mengenai Taehyung. Sebenarnya dimana keberadaan Taehyung saat ini? Saat Pernikahan kita pun, ia tidak terlihat."

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa waktu. Lalu ia mengeluarkan dua buah kertas panjang dari laci yang terletak di samping ranjang mereka, lalu menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku kira kau tidak perduli dengan keberadaan Taehyung."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan Sekolahnya di Perancis. Di sana, ia tinggal bersama Ayah tiriku. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan ia tiba-tiba ingin tinggal di sana. Dan tiket ini…" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya, sementara Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada dua buah kertas yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol, "adalah tiket Pesawat kita untuk ke sana. Kita akan mengunjungi Taehyung dan Ayah tiriku dua hari lagi."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Benarkah?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Kita juga akan berbulan madu di sana. Bagaimana?"

Sontak Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat karena ia merasa senang. Ia mengkhawatirkan Taehyung dan beberapa hari lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Lelaki itu.

Taehyung sudah ia anggap sebagai Adiknya juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perancis adalah Negara yang dikenal sebagai destinasi romantis, dan itulah alasan kenapa Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke Negara ini; selain untuk berkunjung menemui Taehyung. Tak pernah terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol sebelumnya bahwa ia akan berakhir dengan Baekhyun dan memiliki Baekhyun di seumur hidupnya. Mengikat Baekhyun dengan ikatan Pernikahan dan membangun sebuah Keluarga kecil bersama Lelaki cantik itu.

Waktu sepanjang hari ini, ia habiskan untuk mengunjungi beberapa tempat indah nan romantis di Paris bersama Baekhyun dan setiap detik berharga yang ia miliki bersama Baekhyun tidak akan mudah ia lupakan begitu saja. Dulu, ia tidak pernah merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Rasa amarah dan juga kebencian selalu menguasai dirinya. Namun saat ini, tepatnya setelah kehadiran Baekhyun, ia mulai mengenal apa itu perasaan cinta dan indahnya perasaan yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Sebenarnya, ia menyesali kenapa malam begitu cepat tiba. Memaksanya untuk kembali ke Hotel dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka berdua di sana. Chanyeol tidak ingin hari-hari bersama Baekhyun berakhir. Selamanya. Sampai kapanpun.

Bagi Baekhyun, ia cukup senang menjalani hari-harinya bersama Chanyeol seperti saat ini. Memperhatikan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang damai kala Lelaki itu tengah tertidur, membuatnya selalu mensyukuri apa yang telah ia dapat.

Meskipun ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal di hatinya sampai saat ini. Yaitu, Chanyeol tak kunjung mengajaknya untuk menemui Taehyung. padahal, bukankah itulah tujuan utama kedatangan mereka ke Negeri romantis ini?

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu matanya melirik ke arah jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul 12 malam. Namun matanya masih terjaga dan tidak ada keinginan untuk menutupnya. Hingga tak sengaja, matanya berhenti pada ponsel Chanyeol tergeletak di sampingnya. Pikiran bimbang menyerang hatinya. Apakah akan baik-baik saja jika ia melihat ponsel itu? Lagipula, bukanlah ia sudah menjadi Istri dari Chanyeol dan berhak untuk melakukan hal seperti itu?

Entah sejak kapan, ponsel Chanyeol sudah berada di genggamannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia kala ponsel itu bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk. Baekhyun sempat melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih pulas tertidur, sebelum ia menerima panggilan itu.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ke Kamar mandi untuk berbicara dengan seseorang yang tengah menghubunginya saat ini.

"Kim Taehyung?"

Ya, jika saja bukan Taehyung yang menghubungi Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak akan memiliki keberanian untuk menerima panggilan itu. Ia hanya penasaran tentang keberadaan dan kondisi Taehyung yang sebenarnya. Hanya itu.

" _Baekhyun Hyung? Itukah dirimu?"_ ucap Taehyung di seberang sana.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dan terdiam beberapa waktu sambil menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin. Satu tangannya bersandar pada _wastafel_ di depannya, sementara satu tangannya masih bertahan memegang ponsel itu.

"Taehyung…" gumam Baekhyun.

" _Baekhyun Hyung?"_

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Baekhyun memberanikan diri.

" _Hyung… bisakah kita bertemu? Dimana kau saat ini?"_

Baekhyun melirik kembali ke arah Chanyeol yang masih tertidur melalui celah pintu Kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka.

" _Baekhyun Hyung?"_

"Hotel. Aku sedang berada di Hotel bersama Chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

" _Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu di sana. Tunggu aku, Hyung."_

"Um."

Baekhyun tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya setelah ia terjebak di dalam Mobil yang Taehyung kendarai saat ini. Taehyung selalu memberikannya senyuman manis, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin merasa aneh. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia memiliki perasaan seperti ini pada Taehyung. Atau mungkin… karena ia merindukan Adik tiri Chanyeol tersebut?

Mobil yang mereka naiki akhirnya berhenti. Baekhyun keluar dari Mobil itu menyusul Taehyung dan menyadari bahwa mereka saat ini berada di sebuah jembatan besar namun sepi, dimana terlihat pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan di sekitarnya.

"Maaf tidak hadir dalam acara Pernikahanmu, Hyung."

Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat itu lengkap dengan senyuman, juga tatapan matanya yang tak lepas dari sosok Baekhyun.

"Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu menghantui pikiranku. Kau tiba-tiba menghilang dan… bahkan kau tidak hadir dalam acara Pernikahanku," ucap Baekhyun. Ia memposisikan dirinya di samping Taehyung yang kini menatap seluruh objek yang tertangkap oleh pandangan matanya.

"Aku memiliki alasan untuk itu Hyung," jawab Taehyung enteng.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia sedikit kecewa pada Taehyung.

Namun mata Baekhyun membulat ketika tangan Taehyung meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun menatap wajah Taehyun yang menatapnya dalam.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melihat seseorang yang aku sukai, menikah dengan Lelaki lain terlebih itu adalah Kakak tiriku sendiri?"

 _Deg!_

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Jika memang Taehyung menyukainya, lalu apa alasannya? Bahkan sudah jelas Taehyung tahu bahwa ia adalah Kekasih dari Chanyeol sejak awal.

"Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun Hyung. Tetapi sepertinya kau tidak menyadarinya. Dan kurasa… aku sangat terlambat mengatakannya."

Taehyung tertawa miris. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada kedua tangan lentik Baekhyun yang ia genggam. Terasa sangat lembut dan dingin. Tangan milik Baekhyun… selalu menjadi hal yang paling ia dambakan.

"Kau bukan milikku. Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan selain menerima semuanya? Aku yakin aku akan bahagia karena telah membiarkanmu bahagia, Hyung."

Baekhyun sontak menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung. Namun setelahnya, dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh Taehyung saat ia lihat Taehyung baru saja meneteskan airmatanya. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Taehyung. Ia benar-benar menganggap Taehyung sebagai Adiknya sendiri. Dan pelukan yang ia berikan pada Taehyung saat ini, adalah pelukan semangat dari seorang Kakak terhadap Adiknya.

"Taehyung. Perasaanmu tidaklah salah. Kau bebas memiliki perasaan itu terhadap siapapun. Tapi kurasa… aku bukanlah orang yang tepat. Kau bisa mencari seseorang yang juga mencintaimu. Aku yakin akan ada Lelaki terbaik yang akan menjadi pendampingmu suatu saat nanti."

Baekhyun mengusap-usap lembut punggung Taehyung memberikan Lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu kekuatan. Baekhyun menyayangi Taehyung sebagai Adiknya. Dan tentu ia menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Taehyung kelak.

"Ya, kau benar Hyung."

Taehyung melepaskan pelukan itu lalu tersenyum dengan lebar. Ia bahkan tak lagi meneteskan airmatanya.

"Hah… aku merasa sangat lega telah mengungkapkan semuanya padamu, Hyung."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengusak rambut Taehyung bermaksud agar Taehyung kesal karena tatanan rambutnya menjadi berantakan.

"Anak pintar."

"Yakkk Hyung, rambutku berantakan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mempunyai tujuan tertentu kenapa ia membawa Baekhyun ke Perancis. Selain untuk berbulan madu dan menemui Taehyung. Nyatanya ia memiliki sebuah janji dengan seseorang yang telah lama menunggunya di sini. Di Perancis. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk memenuhi janji temu mereka, di salah satu Restoran yang berada di Hotel.

Dengan pakaiannya yang selalu terlihat mewah dan elegan, Chanyeol membimbing langkah kaki panjangnya memasuki Hotel mewah tersebut menuju dimana letak Restoran itu berada. Tak jarang ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, takut-takut ada yang mengawasi. Memastikan kondisi aman, ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya menunggu kedatangan seseorang itu.

Tak lama, orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang. Chanyeol melemparkan senyumannya, dan Lelaki paruh baya itupun membalasnya.

"Lama kita tidak berjumpa, Park Chanyeol. Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi Lelaki yang dewasa. Bagaimana kabarmu saat ini?" ucap orang itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan memotong _steak_ di atas piring di depannya.

"Aku sudah Menikah dengannya. Dan kami hidup bahagia saat ini."

"Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kini giliran Lelaki paruh baya itu yang tersenyum simpul. Senyuman yang sangat persis dengan senyuman Chanyeol sebelumnya. "Aku hidup bebas di sini."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Istriku, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Dimana ia berada saat ini?"

"Di Hotel yang kami sewa selama kami berada di sini."

"Aku akan mengunjungimu besok."

Setelahnya, tidak ada lagi percakapan yang terdengar. Mereka menikmati santapan mereka dengan suasana yang tenang.

"Ah, Chanyeol. Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa itu?"

Lelaki itu menyerahkan tas kecil pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menerimanya tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Kau selalu saja berhasil membuatku penasaran dengan kejutanmu, Ayah."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau sukai karena kau adalah Puteraku, Park Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ABUSE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah bertemu dengan Taehyung, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hotel. Membersihkan tubuhnya dan berpenampilan manis untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Ia tidak mendapati Chanyeol dimanapun, hingga ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol, bahwa Chanyeol sedang menemui Klien di luar dan akan kembali beberapa saat lagi. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju balkon Hotel mewah tersebut. Menikmati indahnya pemandangan Kota Paris di malam hari.

Angin sejuk berhembus membelai wajahnya dan ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Cukup lama ia menikmati udara malam Kota Paris yang sangat dingin, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia kala punggungnya menabrak seseorangnya. Lantas ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Chanyeol di sana.

"Astaga, kau mengejutkanku," ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mendekati Baekhyun. Mengecup singkat bibir tipis milik Baekhyun lalu Istri cantiknya tersebut ke Ruang tengah.

Mereka duduk di atas sofa bersampingan, dengan kondisi Ruangan yang sangat gelap karena Baekhyun sengaja tak menyalakan lampu penerangan di Kamar Hotel tersebut.

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah tas kecil berwarna hitam padanya. Lalu ia bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa itu?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum dan membuka tas itu, mengeluarkan seluruh isinya dan menunjukkannya kembali pada Baekhyun.

"C-chanyeol…"

"Ini pemberian dari Ayahku."

"A-ayahmu? Bukankah Ayahmu berada di–"

"Baek, Ayahku bahkan hidup dengan bebas di sini. Itulah alasan kenapa aku mengajakmu ke sini. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Ayahku. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya juga kan?"

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar dengan keras karena Chanyeol nampak berubah menjadi sosok di masa lalu, dan juga karena latar belakang Ayah kandung Chanyeol yang begitu mengerikan. Ya, Ayah Chanyeol seharusnya berada di dalam penjara karena telah menculik beberapa anak kecil dan membunuhnya.

"C-chanyeol…"

"Ayahku adalah orang yang baik Baek. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Baekhyun terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan pandangannya kembali tertuju pada benda yang berasal dari tas hitam kecil yang Chanyeol bawa tersebut.

"Ah, dan ini… ini adalah pemberian yang sangat sulit didapatkan oleh Ayah."

Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui benda apa itu.

Itu adalah Narkoba.

"C-chanyeol… tapi bagaimana jika ada Polisi yang–"

"Ssttt. Tidak akan ada Polisi yang mengetahuinya selagi kita tidak membeberkannya."

Ini gila!

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekali lagi, lalu melepaskan ciuman itu dengan senyuman. Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap Chanyeol tanpa bersuara.

"Kau ingin mencobanya, sayang?"

 **[Baekhyun POV]**

 _Sosok penjahat, penculik yang jatuh cinta. Dan sesosok tawanan, korban dengan stockholm syndrome._

 _Segalanya memiliki pasangan. Segalanya yang ada di kehidupan yang diberikan pada kita mengandung tujuan._

 _Semua manusia di Bumi tercipta untuk sebuah alasan. Tidak ada seorangpun di Bumi tercipta hanya kebetulan._

 _Semua orang mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat mereka raih._

 _Semua orang terus menerus merendahkan standar mereka untuk sesuatu yang mereka pikir pantas._

 _Mungkin semuanya adalah sebuah kebohongan._

 _Mungkin aku pantas mendapatkan hal yang lebih._

 _Mungkin aku sedang terperangkap dalam sebuah mimpi buruk dimana aku tidak bisa bangun untuk menyudahi mimpi tersebut._

 _Mungkin beberapa orang sudah mencoba membangunkanku dari mimpi itu, hingga aku kembali pada kenyataan._

 _Kenyataan yang hancur sempurna._

 _Mungkin aku hanya mencoba untuk berdiri pada kebahagiaanku sendiri._

 _Mungkin, hanya mungkin, Dunia ini dan kehidupan ini, semuanya hanyalah mimpi buruk._

 _Batas terlihat samar antara benar dan salah, baik dan buruk._

 _Tetapi inilah yang terjadi…_

 _Luka adalah luka._

 _Pembunuhan adalah pembunuhan._

 _Penculikan adalah penculikan._

 _Pemerkosaan adalah pemerkosaan._

 _Lain daripada itu…_

 _Cinta adalah cinta._

 _Cinta membuat orang melakukan hal yang gila._

 _Hukum, Keluarga bahkan Peraturan, tidak ada yang dapat menghalangi kemana cinta akan pergi._

 _Tidak perduli betapa jauh aku berlari, betapa sering aku bersembunyi, dan seberapa dalam aku berusaha menyembunyikan cinta itu…_

 _Cinta berada dimana-mana._

 _Tidak perduli siapa aku dan apa yang aku lakukan, aku menginginkan cinta dan aku membutuhkan cinta._

 _Semua orang mendambakan cinta._

 _Tidak perduli berapa dinding yang aku bangun, dan berapa banyak senyuman palsu yang kutunjukkan…_

 _Tidak ada yang dapat melepaskan diriku dari cinta._

 _Cinta adalah cinta. Meskipun mencintai seorang Sahabat, Orangtua, seseorang yang sudah meninggal, bahkan seseorang yang telah menculikku._

 _Siapa yang aku cintai bukanlah siapa yang aku pilih. Melainkan hatiku yang memilih._

 _Cinta adalah cinta._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END. FIN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA ;;_;;**_

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **NO SEQUEL, NO SEASON 2, NO EPILOG, KELANJUTAN ATAU DLL DSB DST/?**_

 _ **SEMUANYA MURNI END SAMPAI DI SINI.**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH TELAH MENYEMPATKAN WAKTU KALIAN DAN SETIA DENGAN FF INI SAMPAI AKHIRNYA FF INI END :"))**_

 _ **YUTA SENGAJA BIKIN PLOT TWIST BIAR GAK MAINSTREAM :"V**_

 _ **MAAF KALO MENGECEWAKAN. SEMOGA KALIAN TETAP DAPAT MENIKMATI FF INI.**_

 _ **LAST, IF THIS STORY DESEVRE TO BE APPRECIATED, PLS LEAVE A REVIEW.**_

 _ **YUTA TUNGGU. TERIMA KASIH.**_

 _ **SARANGHAE BBUING~!**_


End file.
